Bajo el mismo escenario
by Valeria15
Summary: —¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora!— Exclamo el rubio con la voz algo quebrada ... Aveces el final es simplemente; un nuevo comienzo. - KisaIta - ItaDei - ItaSaso - SasoDei - KakuHidan -
1. Verano

**OMJ ! No puedo creerlo, lo subí O.ó  
Creo que es el Capitulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida.., "creo" claro que lo es! Bueno.., ^^U **

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Bienvenidos a mi nueva obra owó Esta idea la tenia.., hace.. ummh.. ¿Mucho? Valla que si, no me había animado a comenzarla ¿Por qué? Quien sabe xDU Pero gracias a alguna poderosa fuerza desconocida -todo te lo debo a ti Jashin-sama ewé- he escrito el primer capitulo. **

**Debo decir que enserio espero tenga un buen resultado, ya que me esforcé al ****máximo y les agradecería mucho que lo apreciaran lo suficiente como para dejar un comentario, me incitan a seguir x3  
**

**ADV. Lemon, Occ -creo que poco-, KisaIta, ItaDei, ItaSaso, SasoDei, KakuHidan..., y creo que nada más ^^U**

**Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-san.., mi solo usarlos para hacer estos intentos de fics xD!  
**

**Y sin mas rodeos.. El primer capitulo..! o.Ó**

**P.D. Esto va para Mary-Danna, Karu-Sempai y -por supuesto- Anry-Chi.., espero les guste :D**

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Verano**

_~Un calor abrasador recorre nuestros cuerpos, por que contigo a mi lado; los días se hacen largos y las noches cortas.., aunque tal vez solo sea el verano.~_

Ahí se encontraba, bajo el mismo escenario donde todo había comenzado; miró al moreno con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, aquel también parecía entristecido por la escena que se llevaba acabo, pero más que nada; enojado, los cristalizados ojos celestinos del menor no aguantaron más y dejaron caer la primera lagrima que fue seguida por más y más, hizo un intento por verse más firme recordando el motivo por el cual discutían, no, aquello ya no era una simple discusión, eso iba enserio.

— ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! — Exclamo el rubio con la voz algo quebrada ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte del mayor, suspiro.

— Ya discutimos esto, Dei. — Dijo rompiendo la tensión mientras se tomaba la sien. — Tú papel es el de una mujer.., — Señalo el moreno golpeando el libreto echo un rollo contra la palma de su mano. — tienes que adaptar tu voz para que si parezcas una.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada acusadora completamente sonrojado.., respiró hondo y limpió sus lagrimas, los labios le temblaban ¿Cómo pudo pedirle eso? Toda su vida lo habían avergonzado con el hecho de que parecía una niña y ahora él le pedía que hiciera el papel de mujer en una de las obras escolares, sin duda lo mataría luego de eso.

Abrió su boca, pero nada salió. El moreno lo miró de manera arrogante y levanto una ceja; burlándose de él, sabía que era lo único que lo incitaría a decir su línea como nunca.

— ¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! — Exclamó el rubio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza; completamente rojo, no quiso mirar, esperaba el sonido de la voz del mayor como aprobación… ¿Aplausos? Abrió un ojo cuidadosamente para observar al moreno, pero no provenían de aquel, volvió su vista en dirección a la entrada del "teatro". Un pelirrojo más o menos de la misma edad que él sonreía de lado mientras avanzaba por el camino que había entremedio de las hileras para que se sentasen los que concurrían a la obra, claro, estas se encontraban vacías, después de todo solo era un preensayo.

— No puedo creerlo Uchiha, enserio conseguiste una rubia — Soltó el pelirrojo conservando su media sonrisa.

El rubio se había quedado petrificado ante la aparición de este, no pudo siquiera llegar a decir su usual frase y reproche de "Soy hombre, h'm", no, estaba hipnotizado, los rizos rojizos de aquel chico bailaban ante cada elegante paso que daba y los acaramelados ojos de este ahora fijados en su dirección hicieron que se sonrojara aún más, los finos rasgos de su rostro lo dejaban sin aliento y llego a pensar que se le había olvidado como respirar.

— ¿No que eras del otro bando?

_¿Qué ra…? _No pudo terminar aquella frase ni siquiera en su mente, menos que menos salio de su boca; el pelirrojo había subido al escenario de un salto y se le había acercado al moreno a tal punto que sus narices se rozaban, ¡Valla que se había olvidado de como respirar! Lo peor del todo era que el estúpido Uchiha sonreía como un idiota ante tal "atrevimiento" del otro.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, h'm! — Exclamo el menor al recuperar el habla, ahora más que salido de sus casillas. La verdadera voz del rubio provocó que el pelirrojo se diera vuelta a una velocidad sobre humana para mirarlo más que sorprendido.

— Deidara, él es mi ex; Sasori.., Sasori él es mi actual; Deidara. — Los presentó el moreno como si dijera "Y mañana estará nublado con altas probabilidades de lluvia, no olviden salir con su paraguas en mano."

— ¿Qué mierda intentas presentándome a tu ex, pedazo de idiota! — Le reclamó el rubio completamente enfurecido ante aquella situación. Bueno.., ¿Quién no se pondría así? Itachi no era de los hombres manejables; podía decirte que te amaba -valla a saber si con sinceridad o no- y se encelaría por todo lo que pudiese llegar a suceder -tú eres de su propiedad, su objeto, no lo olvides-, pero el haría lo que se le antojase y minga que le interesaba tú opinión, el seguiría sus caprichos y te arrastraría con ellos, y eso; sacaría de las casillas a cualquiera.

— ¿Este transexual es tu novio? — Preguntó con sencillez, arqueando una ceja, mientras señalaba como si de una mosca se tratase al menor que ardía de furia, y eso era antes de llegar a analizar el comentario de este.

— ¿Transexual? — Repitió con un tic en el ojo el rubio que comenzaba a querer matar a aquel engreído. - ¡Oh, disculpa por no ser tan atractivo como tú, enano del orto, h'm!

— ¿Qué has dicho, mocoso? — El aludido volvió su vista hasta el menor casi saltándosele una vena de la frente.

— ¿Mocoso? ¡De seguro soy mayor que tú, de por si ya te paso en altura!

El moreno presenciaba aquella pelea con una sonrisa divertida, nunca pensó que sus personalidades chocarían de esa manera; hubiera traído palomitas.

— Itachi… — Le reprochó un chico de pelos anaranjados que se encontraba sobre él; revisando la iluminación.

— Está bien... — Dijo resignado el moreno que se encamino a deshacer aquella discusión que se llevaba acabo a solo unos pasos de él. El pelirrojo y el rubio chocaban sus frentes enfurecidos mientras se fulminaban con la mirada apretando sus dientes con bronca contenida. — Ey… — _Intentó_ llamar su atención, siendo ignorado por el rubio, pero el pelirrojo se percató de su presencia rápidamente, separándose del menor para menospreciarlo con un sobrio gruñido como quien dice "No vales la pena", y desvío la mirada al moreno. — ¿Qué les pareces si comenzamos con el ensayo? — Sugirió.

— Por mí, no hay problema, pero no sé si la damisela esté lista.., tal vez deberías darle unos minutos para que se repase el maquillaje. — Se burló, el rubio rebalsaba de rabia, sin duda se encontraba al borde de la histeria, que alguien lo sacara de ahí pronto o haría estallar el lugar para reír maniáticamente tras matar a aquel soberbio pelirrojo, pero pronto una idea más sencilla se le vino a su mente.

El menor se inclinó a la oreja de su novio.

— Juro que te mataré después de esto.. — Le susurro haciendo que a aquel moreno se le curvaran los labios en una sonrisa, para luego besarlo. Pronto una mueca poco disimulada de molestia se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo. El rubio se separó de este y sonrío victorioso.

— Bien.., comencemos. — Dijo el moreno dejando el guión en las manos del pelirrojo y bajándose del escenario para dejar solo a los otros dos. — Vallan al capitulo dos, escena seis.

El sonido de las hojas pasarse era lo único que se oía en todo el lugar, se detuvo, la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó al ver los sorprendidos rostros de ambos.

— Estás de broma ¿Verdad, Itachi?

— ¿Ah? Para nada, simplemente les pedí que ensayen una escena ¿O acaso no leyeron el libreto antes de aceptar mi oferta? — El tono sádico del moreno provocó una sonrisa en el mayor que se volvió al rubio. — ¿Dei? — La tranquila voz del de ojos semejantes a rubíes hizo que el rubio volviera a la realidad y levantara la vista hasta él. — ¿Dices tus líneas?

— Cr-Creí que tu serías el protagonista. — Balbuceó inocentemente el menor que tras olvidarse de toda la bronca que le había juntado al pelirrojo minutos atrás.., ahora se encontraba concentrado en aquella palabra encerrada por asteriscos en el guión del Uchiha.

— No, yo soy el director. — La voz del moreno volvió a romper el trance. — Creí habértelo dicho. — Menciono escuchándose inofensivo.

— A-Ah, creo que lo olvidé.., h'm…

— No te preocupes. — Le dijo con tono amable disfrutando de la inocencia de su pareja. — Bien.., Pain por favor ilumina a Deidara. — Ordenó usando sus manos como megáfono, el otro le hizo una seña con su pulgar en alto y movió el reflector en dirección al rubio. — Perfecto.., comienza.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se volvió a mirar el libreto por tercera vez después de la orden del moreno, intentó concentrarse en sus líneas, no era como si nunca antes hubiera tenido que darle un beso a alguien en una obra.., pero por alguna razón se le hacia que esto era diferente y su novio.., ¡Su novio lo estaba observando! Bueno.., realmente no creía que le interesara, después de todo el mismo se lo había ordenado, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que eso solo volvía más extraño el echo.

Su nivel de nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente, despegó una de sus manos del libreto notando que estaba mas sudada que la del mismo Romeo en el momento de escapar con Julieta.

Abrió su boca pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta haciendo que un seco gemido saliera a la luz.

La burlona risa del pelirrojo resonó sobre sus oídos y se sintió tan idiota que hasta deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó decepcionado el moreno observando el rostro avergonzado de su rubio. — Y yo que creí que eras el indicado para este papel.., después de todo, siempre andas diciendo que eres todo un artista y que te convertirás en un actor reconocido.., pero bueno — Suspiró con falso cansancio. — Supongo que me confundí.., tal vez quise pensar que eras bueno por el simple echo de que eres mi novio... Ya que.., tendré que buscar a alguien más. — Mencionó con postiza resignación encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo miraba curioso la actuación del este ¿A qué quería llegar?

— No, no, espera.., ¡Quiero intentar de nuevo! — El de ojos tono ámbar se volvió al rubio al oír su súplica, sonrío inconscientemente al esfuerzo de este y acto seguido; lo compadeció. _Mira que estar con el idiota del Uchiha…, te deseo suerte, sufrirás mucho de ahora en adelante. _Dijo para si el pelirrojo mientras releía sus líneas al ver que el rubio había logrado decir las suyas, aunque vale anotar que lo había dicho como si de un trabalenguas se tratase_._

…

Las clases de hoy al fin se habían terminado y aquel grupo de amigos -bueno.., casi todos lo eran- volvían juntos a sus hogares, el rubio llevaba ya una cuadra y media; con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados -incómodamente-, con la esperanza de que _alguien _pronto se percatara de su evidente disgusto ¿Por qué tal enojo? Pues claro, el pelirrojo iba en aquel grupo, charlando entretenidamente con Pain -que al parecer era su primo- y con Konan -la novia del anterior-, pero no era precisamente eso lo que le molestaba, más bien era el echo de que su propio novio lo había invitado a volver caminando con ellos, se preguntaba con rabia una y otra vez cómo podía ser tan jodidamente desconsiderado, bueno.., no desconsiderado, se sabia que el moreno era un maldito sádico y lo hacia apropósito para joderle la existencia, pero esto no lo divertía, sus rubias cejas casi llegaban a tocarse, si no fuese por que una de ellas temblaba de manera irritante, seria un uniceja hace rato.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Dei-chan? — Pregunto amablemente el de cabellos tono azul metálico que iba en la punta de aquella hilera de chicos. El rubio bufo recordando el motivo de su enojo. — ¿Paliaste con Itachi de nuevo? — Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona ignorando el echo de que el moreno iba entremedio de ellos dos.

— Como si le interesara tanto para siquiera discutir conmigo. — Soltó el rubio bajando los hombros actuando tristeza, resignado, siquiera esperando que el otro se dignara a decir algo.., nada.

Llegaron a la esquina de aquella cuadra donde los caminos de la mayoría se separaban, respiro hondo y tranquilizo las facetas de su rostro, no había de otra.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? — Le pregunto con la fina esperanza de que al moreno se le diese por estar con él.

— ¿Ah…? Tengo que ir con Kisame a hacer un trabajo para Biología. — Dijo el moreno restándole importancia al echo.

— Pero.., hace mucho que no salimos.. — Protestó el menor con sus mejillas hinchadas en forma de berrinche. El mayor de los dos le dedico una suave sonrisa haciendo que aquel se sonrojase; esa expresión, no podía reprochar nada ante ella, lo tenia bajo su poder.

— Te prometo que mañana lo haremos. — Aseguró el otro mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en los labios de su rubio; para dejarlo embelesado mientras se marchaba junto al más alto del grupo en dirección contraria a la que el rubio iba o al menos debía ir.

— ¡Ey, rubia! — Lo llamo el albino a su lado; rompiendo el trance provocado por el moreno, pero por más que quiso, el rubio no logro fruncir el ceño para este, la dulce esencia del Uchiha aún lo tenia hechizado.., — ¿Vamos.., o vas a quedarte mirando como se va por quince minutos más? — Aunque no duro mucho.

— No seas idiota, Hidan, h'm. — Dijo dando media vuelta para volver la mirada a los demás; aún con sus mejillas teñidas de un tenue carmesí que amenazaba con extinguirse pronto.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos por acá. — Indicó la chica del grupo tomando al de cabellos anaranjados de la mano.

— Nos vemos mañana. — Saludó el líder del grupo mientras cruzaba la calle con su chica.

— Nos vemos. — Saludaron a unísono los tres restantes para seguir su ruta.

— ¿Tu casa es por acá? — Preguntó curioso el rubio al pelirrojo que había conocido hoy mismo, tal vez pudiese llevarse un poco mejor con él.., este levanto una ceja.

— No, pero como me gusta verte la cara de idiota sigo por este camino. — Respondió sarcástico el mayor, provocando la risa del albino que iba caminando de espaldas frente a ellos, mientras tanto el rubio hacia rechinar sus dientes molesto.

— Jashin-sama… — Suspiró calmando la risa el de ojos color lila mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del nuevo. — Me agradas, enano.

Aquel pequeño apodo hizo que el pelirrojo frunciera el ceño notablemente, el rubio rió por lo bajo.

— Primero; no me toques. — Dijo sacándose de encima la mano de aquel. — Y segundo; no me llames "enano", idiota. — El albino comenzó a reír nuevamente y ahora le extendió su mano en forma de presentación mientras recobraba su postura.

— Soy Hidan, un gusto. — Se presentó entre risas, el pelirrojo miro su mano incrédulo unos segundos y luego su honesta sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y la tomó.

— Sasori.

_Oh, genial _pensó irónico el rubio al presenciar la escena.., _Nunca me lo volveré a sacar de enzima._

— Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo a lo de Kakuzu? — Sugirió el albino animado.

— ¿Kakuzu? — Repitió dudoso el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

— Es su amante, h'm. — Explicó el rubio con sencillez haciendo que el otro se sonrojara de sobre manera.

— Ohh.., ¿Acaso ninguno de todo su grupo es hetero? — Preguntó con simpleza el pelirrojo. — Sin contar a mi primo, claro.

— ¡Ey! ¿Enserio vas a creerle a ese idiota? — Le reprochó el albino aún sonrojado. — ¡Yo si soy normal!

— Si, si, claro.. — Le restó importancia aún manteniendo su inquietante mirada sobre el rubio que parecía meditar la respuesta.

— Ammh.. Kisame creo que lo es. — Contestó inocentemente el menor, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del albino.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, incrédulo ante la respuesta de aquel.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — El de ojos celestinos asintió ahora algo inseguro. — No puedo creer que no lo notes.. — Masculló haciendo confundir más al menor.

— ¡Maldición, no me ignoren! — La exclamación del tercero descoloco a los otros dos, haciendo que lo miren perplejos. — Si, más les valía mirarme pedazos de idiotas.

…

— ¿Y por qué mi casa? — Se giró a preguntar el pelirrojo fastidiado, antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Porqué el maldito Kakuzu nos echo, asíque ya abre! — Le gritó histérico el albino -aunque siempre era así- ¿Cómo había podido echarlo? ¡A él! Lo mandaría a la mierda después de eso, pensó como un jodido hipócrita, como si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

— Aún así.., no entiendo porque yo.. — Masculló entre dientes mientras abría.

El rubio se mantenía distante de la conversación, miraba su celular, ¡Un mensaje, solo eso pedía! Llego a notar como el mayor sonrío con soberbia al notar que estaba mirando su celular cada tercio de minuto, no le importo, seguramente él estaba celoso, si, eso pasaba, estaba celoso porque él no tenia oportunidad con Itachi, porque era _suyo_.

— ¿Vas a pasar o qué? — Le preguntó el pelirrojo ahora dentro de su casa calzándose unas pantuflas, observando como el rubio tenia los pies clavados al piso mientras lo miraba con recelo.

— ¿Esta es tú casa? — Preguntó incrédulo el rubio mientras pasaba observando lo enorme que era y con el exquisito gusto que esta estaba diseñada, olvidando su celular y aquel odioso mensaje que nunca llegaría, el pelirrojo alzó una ceja ante la pregunta, casi advirtiendo que dejara de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas, y el rubio entendió el mensaje enseguida.

— ¿Quieren tomar una soda o algo? — Ofreció el pelirrojo mientras los guiaba a la sala.

— Si, por favor, h'm. — Dijo dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones, pero _algo _faltaba. — Espera.. ¿Y Hidan?

Ambos miraron a cada lado de la habitación en busca de señales del religioso, no estaba.

— ¡Genial! — Llego a escucharse exclamar desde la cocina.

— ¡Hidan, qué diablos haces? — Preguntó inquieto el rubio que observaba como su amigo revolvía en el refrigerador del pelirrojo.

— ¡Tienes refrescos de soda! — Exclamo el albino sacando tres para luego arrojarles uno a cada uno.

El menor atrapo el que iba dirigido hacia él y se volvió rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo que abría tranquilamente el suyo.

— ¡Disculpa es un idiota! — Se disculpo preocupado el rubio mientras volvía sobre si para mirar al _idiota_ — ¿Y tu que mierda haces? ¡No es tu casa!

— ¿Quieren algo de comer? — Pregunto el de ojos néctar mientras abría la alacena.

— ¿Tienes papas? — Se intereso el albino acercándose al mayor para ver dentro de la alacena, ambos lo ignoraban.

Solo hasta ahora había logrado percatarse de que no se escuchaba a nadie más en la casa, y en el refrigerador -que aún estaba abierto- no se veía ni rastro de una comida familiar o alguna sobra de "verdadera" comida. Se volvió hasta el pelirrojo que ya se encontraba nuevamente camino al living bebiendo su refresco pacíficamente, lo seguía con la mirada; casi embobado, pero aquel freno en el marco de la puerta para volverse al rubio…, su vista; simplemente se perdió en aquellos serenos orbes acaramelados, logrando percibir cierta melancolía que lo hundía aún mas en ellos.

— ¿Vienes? — La agraciada voz del mayor resonó en sus tímpanos; sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y el calor subir a sus mejillas.., observo la mueca impasible de este, buscando la respuesta en su cabeza ¿Acaso era tan difícil responder a tan simple pregunta?

…

— ¿Y a esto le llamas salir? — Preguntó el rubio inconforme mientras intentaba saltear unos vegetales en la cocina, sitió al moreno detrás de si abrazándose a él mientras le ayudaba con eso.

— No seas malo conmigo.., — Le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquillas con su propio aliento. — Sabes que casi nunca estoy solo. — Termino de reprocharle con un tono juguetón mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de este.

— Yo quería dar un paseo. — Refunfuñó el rubio, a lo que el moreno le tomo de la mejilla para voltearlo hacia la derecha y besarle, sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajo y la más mínima pizca de resentimiento que podía llegar a tener -por el echo de invitarlo a almorzar, su propia comida- desapareció. — Vas a hacer que me queme, h'm. — Le reclamó al terminar el beso volviendo su vista a la sartén, claramente sonrojado.

— Entonces apágala. — Le dijo con un tono seductor el moreno apagando la hornalla de la cocina, pronto recibió una mirada apetitosa de parte del rubio.

No sabia en que preciso momento había dejado el agarre a la sartén, ni cuando había comenzado aquel maratón de apasionados besos, llego a sentir el cómodo tacto de la gamuza del sillón pasearse por su espalda desnuda ¿Cuándo era que lo había llevado hasta ahí? ¿Y en que momento su camiseta había desaparecido? Un quedo gemido escapo de él al momento de apreciar los labios del moreno sobre su cuello, bajando cada vez más, en una forma lenta, provocando incontenibles ansias. El sonido del cierre de su bragueta bajar se grabo en su memoria y tras los esfuerzos desesperados del moreno por quitarle lo poco de ropa que le quedaba este se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a las deseosas manos del mayor, contemplo el rostro de su indefenso juguete por unos segundos para luego pegarse al cuerpo de aquel, el abrazador calor del roce de pieles lo hacia desesperarse aún más, beso los ansiosos labios de su pareja, comenzando a jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca de este mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con una de sus manos, la otra estaba demasiado ocupada bajando sigilosamente en dirección al miembro del rubio, despego la rígida tela de sus jeans de la cintura desnuda de aquel y su mano avanzó hasta tomar prisionero aquel trozó de carne viva. Un silencioso suspiro escapo hacia dentro de la boca del Uchiha que se separo de su pareja para dejarlo tomar el aire que le faltaba, mientras se concentraba en aquel pequeño masaje para la satisfacción del otro, sintió las ansiosas manos del ojiazul sobre su cinto siendo desabrochado, le dirigió una dichosa sonrisa para luego apartar aquellas manos, dejando caer al rubio nuevamente en los almohadones del sillón, se bajo los pantalones junto con sus boxers; la respiración del rubio se detuvo y sintió como escapo aquel blanco fluido repleto de hormonas suyas, se dejo voltear por el mayor que estaba por introducir dos de sus dedos al recto de este, pero aquel se negó rotundamente.

— Solo.., hazlo. — Le pidió entre gemidos el menor, al otro simplemente se le ensancho la sonrisa, posesionándose para penetrarlo tal como se lo había pedido.

La primera envestida fue llevada acabo y un fino chillido con una mezcla de dolor y placer salió de la garganta del menor junto con todo el aire que al parecer sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando resbalar la primera lagrima por su mejilla. Poco a poco el ritmo de aquellos choques se vio regularizado, ambos respiraban agitados con sus labios separados de par en par, lo que había iniciado con pequeños gemidos, habían llegado a ser alaridos de placer que retumbaban en el vacío de la enorme casa, los brazos del moreno rodeaban el esbelto y frágil cuerpo del menor uniéndolos de tal manera que seria difícil diferenciar donde empezaba y terminaba cada uno de sus cuerpos, el mismo liquido que había dejado escapar minutos atrás el miembro del menor, ahora lo llenaba, solo que este pertenecía al moreno que intentaba normalizar su respiración mientras se despegaba de su pareja, para luego tirarse al un lado de él, permitiéndole acostarse en su pecho para que ambos pudiesen entrar en la pequeña superficie.

— Tengo hambre.. — Soltó el mayor dejando escapar un pequeña risa.

— Yo también..

…

Maldijo a los cuatro vientos dejando escapar lo que le quedaba de furia en la puerta con un fuerte puñetazo; solo entonces se volvió a ver su habitación.., era un completo desastre; había un par de cosas echas pedazos -gracias a haberlas lanzado contra la pared- y junto con la mugre acumulada de las semanas -quizás meses- anteriores se convertía todo en una verdadera porquería.

Un tic se apodero de su ojo al empezar a escuchar que su celular reproducía la canción _This is Halloween _cantada por _Panic! At the disco, _aquella divertida canción que había elegido para cuando esa persona en especial lo llamara, recordaba como entre risas le había mostrado como sonaba su celular al llamarlo.., su mueca de disgusto y su parloteo de por que tenia ese tatuaje en su mandíbula que -en lo que a él respecta- lo hacia parecer a _Jack._

Sus ojos color lila seguían clavados en el celular, mirándolo con antipatía, _no le responderé, _se dijo a si mismo, pero el deseo comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro, ¡No! ¡Que se cagara! ¿Para qué lo había echado de su casa ayer por la tarde? estaba mas que ofendido y no pensaba contestar, lucharía contra su propia voluntad con tal de mantener su orgullo en alto.

Entonces dejo de sonar, el celular emitió un horrible alarido que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje, lo reviso sabiendo perfectamente que era de _Obvio; _la empresa de líneas telefónicas avisando que no había contestado a una llamada, salio del mensaje sin interés alguno, y se dedico a mirar aquel icono en la pantalla de su celular que aparecía a un lado de la hora, indicándole que ya tenia tres llamadas perdidas.

Miro el cielo raso con frustración dejando escapar un suspiro cansado desde su cama, estaba arto de que fuese así, él no era su muñeco y mucho menos iba a hacer lo que se le cantara con él, pero -tomo su celular- ¿Cómo podía siquiera evitarlo? ¿Había algún método para oponer resistencia a ese sentimiento? Si era así, que alguien se lo dijera.

— ¿Hola?

…

El calor en la habitación era sofocante, incluso con los tres ventanales abiertos de par en par, persistía, llevo la palma de su mano a su sien, sintiendo lo húmedo y pegajoso del sudor, una expresión molesta se formo en su rostro.

El tema _Asylum _de _Disturbed _resonaba en sus auriculares, miraba al profesor con atención fingida, la clase más aburrida a la que podía haber asistido en toda su vida; maternidad, creó una nota mental; el próximo lunes se la saltaría, por alguna razón su vista se había desviado a la espalda de Kisame, y aquella duda volvió a su mente, lo medito unos por segundos y se negó a si mismo con su cabeza.., poso sus acaramelados ojos en la naturaleza que dejaba observar la enorme ventana a su lado.

Aquella ventana daba a el amplio patio de la escuela, pero nadie estaba ahí o por lo menos eso creyó antes de llegar a divisar a su albino amigo que se encontraba pegado al alambrado que daba al limite de la escuela hablando con alguien de afuera, toda su concentración se volcó a aquella escena, el chico con el que charlaba aparentaba tener unos dieciocho años, tan vez más; alto, con pelo castaño oscuro y largo, ¿Sus ojos? Como si llegara a ver tanto, llego a notar unas extrañas marcas en la mandíbula de aquel ¿Qué serian?

Una mano se poso en su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltase y acto seguido volteo a ver quien era.

— ¿Vamos? — Su primo le dedicaba una blanca sonrisa, el asintió y antes de llegar a levantarse volvió su vista una ultima vez hacia afuera, pero ya nadie se encontraba ahí.

…

Un hiperactivo rubio se colgó de su cuello evitándole caminar -sin mencionar que le dificultaba el respirar-.

— ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos? — Preguntó el menor a aquel con una sincera sonrisa surcando su rostro.

— ¿Estas solo? — Observó el moreno evitando la pregunta anterior.

— ¿Ah? Si, no se donde rayos se metió el estúpido de Hidan, h'm. — Respondió despegándose de aquel. — Ah, hola Kisame.

-—Hola, Dei-chan. — Dijo con una sonrisa el de cabellos azulados. — ¿Cómo estas hoy?

— Genial, me levanté temprano e hice el almuerzo. — Comento de muy buen humor el rubio. — ¿Comes con nosotros?

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó inocentemente el invitado.

— ¿Qué hay? — El de cabellos anaranjados los había alcanzado junto con la única chica perteneciente al grupo de amigos y el pelirrojo.

— Buenas. — Saludo con entusiasmo el rubio mientras se amarraba al brazo del moreno a su lado, ganándose una parva de miradas celosas de las demás chicas que pasaban caminando por ahí.

— Hoy estas de muy buen humor. — Señaló la chica de cabellos azul Francia.

— Si, no sé que le pasa. — Dijo desviando la mirada a otro lado el moreno.

— ¡Ey, lo dijiste como si te fastidiara! — Hizo un berrinche el rubio.

— Sabes que odio ese lado infantil tuyo, me gustas mas enojado. — Dijo con completa sinceridad el mayor de los dos.

— ¿Van a quedarse mucho rato así o vamos a ir a almorzar? — Preguntó fastidiado el pelirrojo.

— Ves, por eso me gustaba Saso, mira lo amargo que es. — Señaló el moreno con sencillez provocando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo que al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño, el rubio le dirigió una mirada recelosa a aquel, pero en el fondo no puedo evitar disfrutar el contemplar aquella faceta tímida y vergonzosa del pelirrojo y preguntarse si llegaría a verle esa expresión tan inocente nuevamente.

…

— Bien…, a este paso si estará lista para el festival de invierno. — Mencionó satisfecho el moreno.

— Itachi, ¿Quién hará el papel de Harakob? — Pregunto el rubio curioso.

— ¿Ah? Ese lo haré yo, total solo aparece en la primera escena cuando rompes con él. — Respondió el Uchiha. — Es como una simple introducción a la obra.

— ¿No que tú eras el director? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja el pelirrojo.

— Pero, esa parte me la sé de memoria asíque la haré yo para ahorrarnos tiempo en ensayos. — Explicó. — Ahora, muéstrenme la escena dos del tercer capitulo.

El rubio y el pelirrojo cruzaron miradas y se posicionaron para llevar acabo la petición del director, estos ya llevaban tres semanas de trabajar juntos, incluso a mitad de las vacaciones de verano -como ahora- seguían ensayando en el pequeño teatro de la escuela, hasta se podría decir que ya no se llevaban _tan_ mal.

— Deidara. — Interrumpió su actuación el pelirrojo. — Tienes que ser mas delicado, como mujer que _eres_.

Aquel comentario provocó un sonrojo en el rubio que hasta ahora nunca había sido criticado por él.

— Sasori tiene razón, tus brazos se mueven de manera brusca a como lo haría una chica. — Señalo el moreno que pronto recibió una mirada fulminante de parte del rubio, no le molestaba que le señalara lo que hacia mal, pero el "Sasori tiene razón" se lo podría haber ahorrado.

Volvió a su posición anterior al comienzo de la escena y intento pasearse por el escenario delicadamente, el pelirrojo asentía concentrado mientras observaba como este se movía, para luego hacer su entrada llevando acabo una perfecta combinación de esencias en el escenario.

— Perfecto.. — Susurro el moreno mientras admiraba lo que había logrado. — Muy bien, vamos a descansar y tomar comer algo. — Anunció el moreno aplaudiendo un poco.

— ¡Genial, tengo hambre! — Exclamó el rubio bajando de un salto del escenario, dejando toda su delicadeza atrás.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire que al parecer sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo durante todo el ensayo en un suspiro y también bajo del escenario.

— ¿Qué vamos a almorzar? — Pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en el escritorio que había traído Itachi con ayuda de Kisame al teatro.

— En agradecimiento a invitarme al ensayo, hice el almuerzo. — Dijo sonriente el peliazul sacando un enorme almuerzo para los cuatro y colocándolo en el único mueble presente.

— Eso no era necesario. — Dijo el moreno sentándose en las escaleras que había para subir al escenario.

— No, pero igual lo hice.

— ¡Eres genial Kisame! — Exclamo el rubio inmensamente agradecido.

— Solo me hace falta vajilla, ¿Me acompañas Itachi? No creo que pueda yo solo.

El moreno asintió y ambos se levantaron para salir de la habitación, siendo seguidos por la recelosa mirada del pelirrojo hasta desaparecer de su vista. Esos dos.., algo se llevaban entre manos, lo sabia.

.

.

.


	2. Otoño

**¡Ohaio~! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo cap de este fic :3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y les voy a pedir que lo sigan haciendo owo Enserio me encanta que lo hagan, y si aún no dejaron ninguna ¡Anímense! x3**

**Me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien este capitulo, asíque espero les guste mucho :D**

**Mi quererlos demasiado owó Bueno les dedico esta cosa a mi sempai (Karu-suna), a mi danna (TheLoveIsArt), a mi queridisima Anry-chii (Alize no Danna) y claro a todos los que están leyendo esta porquería =w=  
**

**¡Una cosa más! La melodía que aparece al principio del fic -ya verán ewé- es "From Y to Y" de "Hatsune Miku" y la letra es mi traducción al español *O***

**Lo que esta entre "~" al principio; siempre -o hasta ahora- es una reflexión de Dei sobre lo que pasa -o le pasa- en el cap =w=**

**Amh.., ¿Algo más para añadir?**

**¡Ah! La frase que aparece en el summary -Aveces el final es simplemente; un nuevo comienzo.- no me pertenece (olvide decirlo en el primer cap xDU), supongo que la he escuchado por ahí =w=UU  
**

******ADV. Lemon, OoC -creo que poco-, KisaIta, ItaDei, ItaSaso, SasoDei, KakuHidan..., ¡Osea, YAOI! #¬¬ .. Y.., creo que nada más ^^U**

******No olviden comentar, matta~ne **

******nwn)/**

******P.D. De corazón, perdón si hay algún error -el que fuese- u.u**

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Otoño**

_~El viento comienza a soplar con fuerza, las hojas; resignadas, se dejan desprender de los árboles.., cayendo a su perdición, ¿No te párese triste? Bueno, quizás no lo sea, si es que solo se trata de una persona, pero es que ahora; me siento como una hoja.~_

Miraba a cada lado de todos los pasillos, revisando cada salón que se le pudiese cruzar, buscaba al moreno algo intranquilo, no sabia porque, ni cuando había comenzado aquella desenfrenada búsqueda, pero lo cierto era, que se encontraba desesperado, algo no le sabia bien.., sus pies se plantaron en el piso al llegar a escuchar una dulce tonada que provenía del salón de música -cercano a él-, aquel piano resonaba en sus oídos sin dejarlo en paz, la melancólica tonada lo incitaba a acercarse a escuchar, pero no, él estaba buscando a su novio y no descansaría hasta saber donde estaba, aquella intención no tuvo el más mínimo poder sobre él al comenzar a escuchar una armoniosa voz que cantaba con triste melancolía.

_— Empezaste a caminar, dándome la espalda._

Los pasos del rubios comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad, conocía esa voz.

_— Sin intercambiar palabras._

Solo estaba a unos cuantos metros, la canción era una que nunca había oído -o al menos no reconocía hasta entonces-, le parecía hermosa, pero aún más aquella voz; era tan dulce; parecía intentar sonar fuerte y decidida, pero sonaba como si comenzara a ahogarse en la horrible y tenebrosa oscuridad, rogando que le salvaran.

___— _En mi mente vacilante, llore como un niño. _—_ Las palabras se tornaban aún mas nostálgicas, embelleciendo la letra. _—_ _No te vayas, no te vayas, por favor…_

¡Había llegado! Sus ojos le brillaban al ver aquella hermosa escena, ignoro por completo el echo de que hace unos segundos buscaba desesperadamente a _alguien _y se dedico a observar aquel hermoso espectáculo que le permitía ver aquel pequeño y rectangular tramo de la puerta que era de vidrio, como si de una pequeña ventana se tratase.

___— _Comencé a caminar, dándote la espalda. _— _Era hermoso. _—_ _Tengo que irme antes que mis lagrimas caigan._

El pelirrojo cantaba con sus ojos sellados con suma delicadeza mientras tocaba aquel enorme piano color negro.

___— _Pretendiendo que me disgusta estar feliz. _— _Tiempo. _—_ _Estaba alardeando, y deje ir mi futuro ideal._

Los rayos anaranjados de luz de tarde lo iluminaban, haciendo parecer que emitía un hermoso y cálido resplandor rojizo, formo una escalera con sus dedos en las teclas del piano elegantemente y abrió sus parpados para ver el maravilloso crepúsculo de esa tarde, sonrío suavemente y se dispuso a volver a cantar.

_— __Y deseos que no recuperare. __— _ Dejo salir un hermoso suspiro que era parte de la misma canción. _— _ _Este pequeño cuarto el cual siento un poco amplio. __— _ El rubio cerro sus ojos e intento visualizar aquellos sentimientos. _— __Parece que se ensancha una grieta en mi mente. Un minuto, un segundo, me parecen más lar…_

El canto del pelirrojo se detuvo de repente al escuchar un gran estruendo venir desde la puerta. El rubio se había dejado llevar apoyándose en la puerta de entrada que no estaba siquiera del todo cerrada, provocando una brusca caída al piso.

…

Sus agitas respiraciones chocaban entre si mientras se miraban con inmensa pasión chocando sus frentes, anhelantes, la escuela estaba _casi_ vacía y un solo riesgo los amenazaba; Deidara. Pero aquello solo avivaba la llama de aquel amorío, la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos solo les escandia más provocando cierto deseo.

El sonido del cierre del pantalón del moreno bajar retumbo en todo el lugar -o al menos eso pareció desde sus oídos-.

_— _ Kisa.. _— _ La pronunciación de aquel nombre quedo cortada gracias a los labios del casi aludido, un apasionado beso se había desatado, sus leguas danzaban intensamente.., poco a poco la boca del mayor bajo dejando rastros de saliva por su cuello hasta encontrarse con aquella -en este preciso momento- molesta camisa que rápidamente fue desprendida y sin tiempo de quitarla del todo, siguió con su camino de deseo, al llegar al desprendido pantalón de raso negro del menor, se sonrío y subió su vista para mirar el insaciable rostro de su amante, pedía a gritos una muestra de "cariño", su respectivo _cariño_.

Poco a poco, provocando aún más ansias -si es que eso era posible-, bajo los boxers y aquel _molesto_ pantalón, dejando al descubierto el rígido miembro del moreno, hizo avanzar su lengua lentamente por este provocando que su acompañante temblara débilmente y dejara escapar un quedo gemido de placer. Finalmente, se apodero de él dentro de su boca haciendo aquel peculiar movimiento de ida y vuelta, saboreando el exquisito gusto del moreno, mientras que aquel clavaba sus afiladas uñas negras en el mosaico de la pared, dejando escapar el nombre del mayor entre un que otro suspiro con deseo y goce, aquello que solo había llegado a sentir con él, porque nadie podía remplazarlo, y vaya que lo había intentado; Sasori, Madara, Deidara.., ninguno había logrado satisfacerle como _él_ podía, aunque el ultimo había estado cerca, pero poco a poco la pasión se desvaneció de su ser dejándolo _de nuevo _completamente vacío. Hasta hace pocos meses nunca se hubiera imaginado que volvería a encontrarle, pero ahí estaba, haciéndolo temblar de dicha, en el mismo baño escolar, sintió como el placer se duplicaba, ya casi acababa, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por contenerlo, pero fue en vano, y entonces se vino dentro de la deseosa boca del mayor, este trago aquel blanco liquido, como el decía "con gusto a _Itachi_" y dichoso recorrió sus labios con su rojiza lengua mirando con aún más deseo al moreno. Debían hacer algo con aquellas ansias que los carcomían por dentro cada vez que cruzaban miradas.

…

_—_ ¡Deidara! _— _Exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo, pero más que nada; avergonzado. _— _¿Hace cuando estas ahí?

_—_ Oww… _— _Gimió el rubio frotándose el trasero, de pronto volvió su mirada al pelirrojo algo nervioso. _— _ Eh… ¿Desde... El principio, h'm? _—_ El rubio llego a notar como la pálida piel del mayor comenzó a teñirse de carmesí, pero no pudo observar muy detenidamente ya que el pelirrojo se giró al piano rápidamente para tomar aquel libreto de notas que reposaba sobre el atril, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el rubio que apenas había terminado de ponerse en pie, pero este no tenia ninguna intención en ayudarlo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente lo esquivo e intento llegar a traspasar la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

El de ojos celestinos lo había tomado -sin siquiera meditarlo- del saco evitándole escapar de la escena, los intensos ojos de ambos se encontraron y el rubio se pinto de carmesí tan pronto como fue posible.

_—_ Eehmm.. Yo.. _— _ Balbuceó. _—_ Lo siento. _—_ Dijo soltándole para volver su mano a la otra, el mayor lo miro detenidamente, buscando quien sabe que, y por algunarazón, las ganas de retirarse de la habitación desaparecieron.

_—_ ¿Qué quieres? _— _ Preguntó la voz ahora ronca del pelirrojo.

_—_ Yo… Me gusto la canción... _— _ El menor miraba sus manos mientras las apretaba la una con la otra con nerviosismo ¿Qué era aquella sensación de cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago?

_— _Oh.. Gracias. _—_ Termino por decir el pelirrojo algo incomodo ante la situación, aunque extrañamente feliz.

_— _¿Puedo escuchar el resto?

Los ojos miel del pelirrojo se pronunciaron y una mueca de indecisión se poso en su rostro.., no era conveniente que la escuchara justamente él.

_— _No creo que sea.., adecuado. _— _Respondió con pura honestidad el mayor.

_— _Oh, esta bien, h'm. _— _Dijo el rubio ahora animándose un poco mas y dedicándole una bella y sincera sonrisa. _— _Tienes una hermosa voz ¿Sabes? _— _Le comento como si el pelirrojo no lo supiese. _— _No deberías malgastarla cantando canciones tristes como esa.

El otro lo miro con suma curiosidad ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué no estuviera triste? ¿Qué acaso no valían la pena aquellos sentimientos de dolor? No, eso lo estaba inventando él, el rubio simplemente había alabado su voz y él ya se estaba inventando tonterías, se sonrió débilmente.

_— _Lo tomare en cuenta. _— _Dicho eso se retiró del aula dejando solo su delicioso aroma y al rubio cautivado por aquella angelical voz y presencia, pero dejando eso de lado ni bien llego a perder de vista al mayor golpeo fuertemente su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

_— _Ouch.. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? _— _Se reprochó molesto consigo mismo. _—_ Tengo que encontrar a Itachi… _— _Mascullo el menor comenzando a caminar en dirección contraría al otro.

El pelirrojo suspiro pesadamente, ya era tarde, más le valía volver a casa antes de que otro imprevisto sucediese, pero hablo demasiado pronto, ya que al entrar al baño se encontró con una no muy agradable escena.

…

Una fría brisa chocaba contra su rostro, pero incluso a pesar de ello; estaba sudando. Estaba parado en una plaza frente a aquel café, miraba con nerviosismo a aquel chico de tez morena y cabello lacio de un castaño oscuro pasando sus fuertes hombros, tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras leía un diario, debía entrar, ya llevaba veinte minutos mirándolo, había dejado de sentir el frío sobre su cuerpo y ahora solo sentía como su alrededor avanzaba sin él; en cámara lenta, era extraño, _él_ nunca lo citaría a algún lado que no fuese su habitación y no solo por que sería costoso.

De alguna forma logro ponerse en marcha y como si de un robot se tratase, comenzó a avanzar con pasos sin pizca de gracia, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta las puertas se habían abierto enfrente de si ¡Había entrado! Y ahora se encontraba en marcha a la mesa donde estaba _él_, fijó sus elegantes ojos color lila -que esta de más decirlo, no iban consigo- en los del mayor con sumo valor, pero el otro solo se volvió a su diario sin interés alguno a pelear el día de hoy, él se sentó.

_— _¿Por qué llegaste tarde? _— _Preguntó la ronca voz del azabache sin siquiera volver a levantar la vista del diario, claro, que esa escena no hubiese ocurrido si el menor le hubiera dado una disculpa por haberlo echo, pero sabia que eso no ocurriría.., y en cierta forma, le gustaba.

_— _Que te importa. _—_ Respondió desafiante el menor que estaba harto de que lo vigilase así.

El otro solo suspiro con cansancio.

_—_ Buenas tardes ¿Hay algo que le pueda servir? _— _Pregunto atentamente la moza que se había acercado a la mesa al ver que había llegado otro posible cliente.

_— _¡Si! _—_ Exclamo el albino casi asiendo que la otra caiga del susto. _—_ Quiero una copa _Kissu_. _—_ La jovencita se dedico a anotar mientras el otro miraba de reojo al azabache que no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto.

_—_ ¿Desea algo más?

_—_ Que sea grande. _—_ Gruñó ahora mirando del todo directo al mayor, con recelo.

_—_ Muy bien, enseguida se la traigo. _—_ Y se retiro.

Ahora si que se encontraba inquieto, más que nada, asustado.., era extraño ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kakuzu! Extrañamente no le había reprochado nada ¡Había pedido lo más caro de todo el menú! -seguramente-, ¿Acaso no pensaba decir algo al respecto?

_—_ Bien… _—_ Dijo en un suspiro el mayor, dejo su diario a un lado, y ahora miró fijamente a los ojos del otro.

Hidan trago saliva ruidosamente, lo sabia, se encontraba en grabes, muy grabes problemas.., esto no era normal, lo normal era él acosándolo, teniendo sexo, dejando todos sus sentimientos y lo que fuese en el aíre, pero no, ahí estaba, frente a él, que estaba a punto de decirle quien sabe que, con la seriedad más grande del mundo.

_—_ Necesito un tiempo. _—_ Las palabras del de ojos semejantes a esmeraldas retumbaron en sus oídos ¿Cómo había dicho? No quería entenderlas, pero sabia, sabia perfectamente a que se refería.

_—_ Aquí esta su pedido. _—_ Dijo la mesera dejando aquella enorme copa de helado con crocantes y demás en la mesa.

El menor lo miraba con sus parpados extendidos al máximo, completamente sorprendido y aturdido por la confesión de este, nunca había esperado nada de él, nunca le pidió que le dijera que lo amaba como él lo hacia -aunque no se lo dijese- , tampoco le había pedido ser su respectivo novio y mucho menos que se preocupase por él, pero nunca pensó que se arrancaría de si, para entonces dejarlo solo.

_— _¿A… A qué.., te refieres? _—_ La pregunta era inevitable, el azabache suspiro agobiado a esta, sabia que le afectaría, pero no creyó que lo obligaría a darle una explicación de lo que decía, por supuesto quiso evitarla.

_—_ Necesito un tiempo.., lejos de _ti. _

No podía ponérselo mas claro, se había aburrido de él, y de seguro ahora iría a desatar su estrés en el culo de algún otro, total sabia, sabia que cuado se le cantase volvería y él.., él lo estaría esperando.

Sintió como se armo un nudo en su garganta ¿Tristeza? No, más que nada estaba enojado, y valla que se desquitaría, justo ahora.

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y le dirigió una recelosa y dolida mirada como si quisiese que se de cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, lo lamentaría.

_—_ ¡ERES UN JODIDO BASTARDO! _—_ Grito a todo pulmón el menor mientras tiraba la enorme copa helada de la mesa haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos en el piso. _—_ ¡TÚ..! ¡JODIDO IDIOTA, PARA ESTA MIERDA ME HICISTE VENIR HASTA ACÁ? _—_ Siguió gritando mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta, todos en el café se habían quedado en silencio mirando la escrupulosa escena. _—_ ¡NO OLVIDES LLAMARME CUANDO SE TE OCURRA ROMPERME EL MALDITO TRASERO! _—_ Y luego de vociferar aquello ultimo salio completamente enfurecido.

El azabache solo se tomo la sien sintiendo todas las miradas del lugar sobre él.

…

Enterró sus afiladas uñas en su cuero cabelludo, casi queriendo atravesarse el cerebro, aquella imagen no paraba de repetirse en su mente, una y otra, y otra vez, iba a enloquecer. Quiso gritar pero su voz se quebró y solo dejo un grito mudo ahogado en su garganta, nuevamente unió sus labio e hizo rechinar sus dientes, ¡Oh, vaya que enloquecería! Aquella repugnante imagen se reproducía una y otra vez, lo había sospechado desde un principio, pero no había querido llegar a presenciar tal escena, el echo de ver a su ex novio teniendo sexo con otro, ni siquiera aquel se lo estaba penetrando por gusto, no, a decir verdad era a él a quien lo penetraban y parecía arder de placer -entre otras emociones que no quiso descifrar-, le ardía el corazón de furia con el simple echo de ver como aquel rozaba solo los labios de su actual, pero teniendo sexo en el baño de la escuela ¡Y con otro!

Era demasiado para él.

Entonces otro pensamiento callo en su perturbada mente; Deidara, él aún no lo sabia y con lo despistado e inocente de este, nunca se enteraría, ahora una nueva duda navegaba en sus pensamientos, intentando arrastrar a su conciencia; tenia que decirle, pero no podía.., y así destruir sus sueños, destruir su corazón... No había duda en que aquel rubio estaba profundamente enamorado del moreno, tal y como él lo había estado en sus tiempos -aún quedaba algo-, no podía, simplemente no podía ir y decirle "Tú novio estaba teniendo sexo con quien tu crees su mejor amigo en el baño de la escuela", no.., ¡Claro que le era imposible! La sonrisa de aquel pequeño -bueno, solo un año menor que él- rubio con ojos de cielo se apodero de su mente ¿Cómo podía siquiera robarle esa hermosa expresión de su rostro? ¡Y aún así…! Nunca le creería... Un minuto ¿Por qué estaba dando tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué siquiera le interesaba lo que aquel sentía? ¡Le tenia el mismo odio que a Madara por haberle robado lo que alguna vez fue suyo! ¡Aquello no tenia perdón, pero..! ¿Por qué en el fondo lo sentía diferente?

"_Tienes una hermosa voz ¿Sabes? No deberías malgastarla cantando canciones tristes como esa." _Aquella frase retumbo en su mente con la misma voz del rubio, estaba en aprietos, no podría ocultar nada de lo que se le estaba cruzando por su mente.

…

_—_ Itachi.. _—_ Le llamo con un hilo de voz desde su pecho el menor, el pelinegro solo emitió un seco sonido para que notara que lo escuchaba. _—_ ¿Por qué elegiste a Sasori como actor para tu obra?

El moreno volvió sus ojos rojizos al rubio que observaba pensativo su dedo mientras lo hacia bajar y subir por los abdominales de este.

_—_ ¿Por qué preguntas? _—_ Inquirió aquel mirando la cabellera de su novio.

_—_ Digo, él no es un actor, entonces ¿Por qué lo elegiste? _—_ Ahora aquel levanto sus ojos color cielo al mayor que mantenía su semblante indiferente, era muy útil en aquellos casos.

_—_ Por nada en especial, es un conocido mío como bien sabes, creí que podrían llevarse bien y hacer llevaderos los ensayos. _—_ _Confesó _aquel.

_—_ ¿Enserio, no creíste que seria todo lo contrario? _—_ Preguntó el rubio a la extraña forma de pensar del otro. _—_ Digo, es tu ex novio ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que lograría llevarme bien con él?

_—_ ¿Me equivoque? _—_ El moreno arqueo sus cejas y el rubio se sonrojo un poco.

_—_ No.., h'm. _—_ Reparó el menor casi muriéndose de vergüenza al darse cuenta que había tenido razón, al final si le había caído bastante bien, tal vez demasiado.

_—_ ¿Y tú como sabes que él no es actor como tú?

El rubio se sobresalto un poco al recordar aquel encuentro, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco más, lo que molestó algo al moreno a su lado.

_—_ El otro día que me dormí, mientras te buscaba para irnos de la escuela, escuche como alguien tocaba el piano, al principio no le di importancia, pero cuando escuche aquella.., _—_ Al rubio le brillaban los ojos mientras le contaba lo que comenzaba a hacer hervir de celos al moreno. _—_ hermosa voz, fui a fijarme quien era y era él.

_—_ Oh.., entonces ¿Le escuchaste tocar? _—_ Dijo el mayor con un toque de amargura en sus palabras, pero el rubio no lo notó y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _—_ ¿Toca muy hermoso verdad que si?

_—_ Si.., h'm. _—_ Respondió el otro algo tímido, pero entonces recordó algo. _—_ ¿Y tu donde estabas ese día? Al final no pude encontrarte y tuve que volverme a casa solo. _—_ Le acusó.

El mayor sonrió con un toque siniestro que el rubio no llego a notar, le acaricio sus cabellos, sintiendo aquellos hermosos ojos celestes posados sobre su rostro.

_—_ Tuve que volver un poco más temprano que de costumbre, por eso no me encontraste. _—_ Se excusó rápidamente el Uchiha sin despertar ni pizca de desconfianza en el menor.

_—_ Pudiste haberme avisado. _—_ Le reprochó este inflando sus cachetes en forma de berrinche de nene chico, el otro mantuvo su falsa sonrisa.

_—_ Lo siento, Dei. _—_ Le dijo el otro tomándole de la barbilla para acercarlo a su rostro y por supuesto, aquel no formo resistencia ante tal echo, sus labios se unieron y el moreno termino por regalarle un tierno beso. _—_ Es solo que se me olvido.

Aquellas dulces palabras del Uchiha dejaron embelesado al menor que solo volvió a plantar sus labios sobre los de este, para seguir con aquellos besos mientras se montaba enzima de él, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

…

Miraba nostálgicamente como aquellas hojas secas que habían caído de su respectivo árbol, ahora daban vueltas con ayuda del viento por el patio, la clase estaba aburrida, Hidan había faltado a la escuela y ahora mismo se maldecía por haberse cambiado de división mientras una pelea entre el moreno y él se llevaba acabo, si no fuese por eso iría en su mismo salón, o si por lo menos tuviera un año más iría con Pain y Konan, o tal vez con Kisame y Sasori.., ahora el rostro del pelirrojo se pego en su mente, su melodiosa voz resonó en sus oídos ignorando la música que emanaba sus auriculares conectados a su celular.., aquella canción que cantaba el pelirrojo ¿Seria dirigida a Itachi? Y entonces se puso a divagar.., ¿Cómo habría sido su relación? Siendo ambos tan tercos e indiferentes ¿Quién dominaría en aquella relación? _De seguro que Itachi, _pensó. La idea de que el moreno se dejara dominar por alguien era inimaginable y le parecía imposible, Itachi era demasiado testarudo y firme como para que alguien lograra domarle.., pero dejo eso de lado y la pregunta del millón se poso en su mente comenzando a dar vueltas y vueltas, sentía que la intriga lo carcomía por dentro y quería salir corriendo a preguntarle al Uchiha, pero estaba casi completamente seguro de que si lo hacia, si llegaba a preguntarle, el moreno no le diría o simplemente evitaría el tema ¿Y si iba con Sasori? No, no tenían esa confianza, definitivamente no podía preguntarle, no era como si tuvieran una relación de mucha seguridad mutua, no como para ir y preguntarle "Oye, oye ¿Por qué tú e Itachi rompieron?" Además, era más que obvio que el pelirrojo había salido afectado de aquella relación ¿Acaso había sido el moreno él que había roto con él? Por lo visto él no le guardaba rencor al pelirrojo, es más parecía que pretendiera que se llevan de lo mejor, aunque no le culpaba, el pelirrojo no se expresaba nada bien, se mostraba agresivo y predominante, como si nada le hubiera provocado aquel rompimiento, pero aún recordaba cuando lo escuchó cantar aquella triste canción y su corazón se le encogió.

Cuando quiso volver a la realidad el salón se encontraba completamente vacío y se vio sonrojado en el reflejo que le dejaba ver la ventana, ¿En qué había estado pensando últimamente? Puras tonterías, de eso no había duda. Tomo su mochila y sin más que dejar ahí que solo un quedo suspiro, se dispuso a retirarse de aquella fría aula, se puso sus mitones negros por el pasillo, sintió el frío en sus dedos, los pasillos estaban vacíos. ¿Acaso tanto se había quedado divagando en la clase? Saco su celular de su bolsillo…, _bueno.., solo media hora, _pensó dejando escapar una risa nerviosa en su mente, marco el numero de su novio, pero justo antes de comenzar a llamar llego a escuchar el piano en la sala de música a solo un par de pasos de ahí, levantó su vista casi anhelando el escucharle y apresuro sus pasos, solo había una persona que estaría tocando a estas horas ¿Siempre lo haría? No lo sabia, pero tenia la pequeña corazonada de que si. Al llegar a la puerta se anticipo el no apoyarse sobre esta y simplemente se dedico a escuchar a aquella angelical voz, recargadose en la pared a un lado de la puerta, pronto se dejo caer al suelo, quedando sentado con su mochila en el pecho mientras la abrasaba hacia este juntando sus parpados con la pequeña escusa de que solo seria para visualizar más claramente los sentimientos del otro.

...

_— _Creo que Deidara no salio de la escuela aún... _— _Masculló el moreno mientras se volvía de mirar por la ventana.

_— _¿Estas seguro? _—_ Le preguntó el mayor sonriente mientras lo atraía más hacia él provocando el rosar de sus ropas y el chocar de sus respiraciones.

Ambos levantaron sus vistas a comenzar a escuchar el piano a unos salones de allí.

_— _Tal vez eso lo entretenga. _— _Comentó el azabache dejando juntar sus labios con los del otro, aunque un toque de amargura residía en su interior al pensar que aquello realmente lo haría.

_— _Esperemos que lo haga. _— _Contestó el mayor al separarse de aquel para buscar un lugar donde estar más _cómodos._

...

_Creía_ que la escuela estaba vacía y al fin podía tocar en paz, se sentía a gusto cuando lo hacia.., sonreía suavemente mientras una débil tonada se deslizaba bajo sus dedos, su voz hacia reparo en una vieja canción que había escrito hace unos años, era nostálgica, bastante triste a decir verdad, pero de pronto aquel pensamiento que no lo había dejado en paz desde la semana pesada le recorrió la mente, tuvo que voltear a verificar que el rubio no lo espiabacomo la vez pasada, sus dedos tropezaron entre ellos y se detuvieron.., no le diría, no tenia porque hacerlo, aquel niño con ojos color cielo, no le debía nada y si apenas llegaba a importarle aquella escena con la que se había topado la semana pasada, solo era por los celos que no había querido admitir, nunca quiso, pero ahora extrañamente lo hacia ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso prefería admitir que seguía enamorado del Uchiha antes de aceptar que siquiera le importaba _un poco _el rubio? Quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared ¿En que estaba pensando últimamente? Se volvería loco -si es que ya no lo estaba-, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de allí.

El piano se había detenido y el rubio no se había percatado del silencio que adornaba la escena, estaba algo soñoliento, su mentón acomodado sobre la mochila repleta de sus libros, su mente se había despejado por completo y una extraña sensación de paz le recorría el cuerpo.

La puerta del aula se vio abierta dejando salir a un pelirrojo, este ni se percato de que el rubio se echaba -al parecer- una tranquila siesta a un lado de la puerta y tropezó con las piernas de él, quedó algo sorprendido a tal rubio apenas llego a reaccionar para pestañar un par de veces, al fin logrando enfocar la imagen del mayor que lo veía algo receloso, pero pronto aquella expresión desapareció y se ablando al recordar el _incidente_.

El rubio no pudo decir nada, solo miraba aquellos tranquilos ojos color néctar que se quedaban fijamente en los suyos del tono del cielo, de pronto no soporto aquel contacto y separó su vista -por más que no quisiera hacerlo del todo- de aquellos ojos, la volvió al suelo, sonrojado.

_—_ Deidara. _—_ Le llamó en forma algo sería e incomoda el pelirrojo, aquel tono hizo que el menor volviera a verle, sin decir una sola palabra. _—_ ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Bien.., se estaba asustando ¿Por qué el pelirrojo le trataría tan amablemente? y ¿De qué quería hablar con él en todo caso? Sin darse cuenta llego a asentir débilmente y el pelirrojo suspiró casi queriendo huir de allí sin mencionar una sola palabra.

_—_ Voy a ir al grano. _—_ Anunció el mayor ahora asustando más al rubio. _—_ Yo vi a-..

La frase no llego a ser terminada por un estruendo a unos salones de allí, aquel había retumbado en el vacío de la escuela en forma inquietante.

_—_ ¿Qué fue eso? _—_ Preguntó el rubio que se levanto de golpe como si el sueño y la paz hubieran huido sin dejar rastro de su ser y de pronto comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde creía haber escuchado aquel sospechoso ruido.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie entre tropezones e intento alcanzarlo.

_—_ ¡Deida…! _—_ Aquel llamado no llego a ser concluido, pues el rubio ya había abierto la puerta de aquel salón.., se había quedado petrificado.

El pelirrojo se paro detrás de él, observado como al menor llegaba a temblar levemente, la mochila de este callo al piso dejando un de seco sonido retumbar en sus oídos, no quiso levantar la mirada hacia dentro del salón, sabia lo que le esperaba.., el moreno se encontraba desparramado en lo que vendría a ser el escritorio del maestro y el de cabellos azul metálico se encontraba a solo unos centímetros del cuello del anterior mencionado con su mano paseando por dentro de su camisa; congelados, el ruido que se había escuchado antes de que el menor los descubriera había sido una posible silla que habían tirado -vaya a saber si sin querer o no- cuando la cosa había subido de tono.

Entonces se volvió nuevamente al menor -mejor dicho la espalda de este- que aún temblaba, no podía verle el rostro, pero estaba seguro de que lo tenia rojo de coraje, con sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, y sus labios separados de asombro sin poder decir una sola palabra. Este hizo un mecánico movimiento para girar a la derecha y huyo de la escena lo más rápido que pudieron hacerlo sus piernas.

_—_ Deidara… _—_ Soltó el pelirrojo mientras lo veía doblar en el primer pasillo que llego a encontrar, miro nuevamente a los otros -más que nada a Itachi- preguntándose si no irían tras él o algo, pero no, solo se quedaron mirándole como unos idiotas, tomo la mochila del rubio y se volvió a correr en su dirección, había sido justo _eso_ de lo que lo quiso proteger.

…

Sus lagrimas se arrastraban pesadamente por sus mejillas, corría mientras intentaba escapar de aquella realidad; sin destino alguno, simplemente sus piernas se movían mecánicamente mientras su mente repasaba aquella escena una y otra vez ¿Acaso era una broma? ¡Itachi, si, _su_ Itachi estaba acariciándose y besándose con otro! No.., no solo con otro, ese era Kisame, su supuesto amigo, aquel que siempre le preguntaba como andaba y le trataba tan bien, ese que siempre le sonreía e intentaba sacarle una sonrisa ¿Acaso todo había sido una farsa? Aquel afecto que ambos le deban ¿Era fingido? sus piernas comenzaron a detenerse y su cuerpo sintió el contacto con el frío de esa tarde, poco a poco quedo completamente quieto en el medio del patio, mirando desolado un punto fijo en el horizonte, donde se ocultaba el sol, en un melancólico crepúsculo de tarde, asíque así se sentía, de esa forma se sentía la hipocresía de la que siempre le había hablado su mejor amigo, Hidan.., reparo en todas las caricias, las frases bonitas, los minúsculos detalles y en aquellas palabras de afecto que tanto le habían provocado.., ¿Todo era una mentira? Sintió como sus piernas fallaban dejándolo caer en la frialdad de la tierra, sus lagrimas ahora se desviaban a un costado gracias a aquella fuerte _brisa de melancolía _que llevaba las hojas secas consigo, ¡No, no quería! Aquello.. ¡Tenia que ser una pesadilla! Su novio…, la persona más amada por él en toda su maldita vida.., ¿Acaso le había mentido? Todo lo que había vivido hasta lo que ahora iba de ese maravilloso año, todas las sensaciones, las enseñanzas y aún mas importante ¡Sus mismos recuerdos! ¿Todo era una mentira? Porque con _él_ había aprendido a sentir a alguien a su lado, acompañándolo, apoyándolo, porque le había enseñado el arte de amar y sus trucos y caricias, porque cada valioso recuerdo en donde le decía "Te amo" y lo besaba con lo que él creía que era _amor _¿Era una mentira? Y si así era.., ¿De que viviría ahora?


	3. Otoño: Segunda entrada

¡Oh, por Jashin-sama! Lo he logrado *O*

¡El tercer capitulo de esta cosa! Aquí esta y no estoy soñando TTwTT

Lo termine al fin QwQ

Hay Jashin-sama.., vaya que me costo terminar este, fue sumamente difícil =_=U

¡Pero estoy viva! Quiero decir, por ahora.., espero no me maten luego de esto. ^^U

Mi quererlos, onegai, no lo hagan TT-TT xDU!

Bueno como saben, o creo que se han dado cuenta, estoy agonizando por recién haber terminado esta conti, si, estuve toda la jodida tarde intentando cerrarla ¡Y es el día del padre! Que mala hija soy xD

Ya que, lo único que les pido a cambio es que dejen largas reviews con sus opiniones y consejos (siempre me gusta aprender algo nuevo nwn)

******ADV. Lemon, OoC -creo que poco-, KisaIta, ItaDei, ItaSaso, SasoDei, KakuHidan..., ¡Osea, YAOI! #¬¬ .. Y.., creo que nada más ^^U**

Ya no los molesto, porque Mary-Danna se esta comiendo las uñas XDDD! Jajajaja matta~ne =w=)/

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Otoño - Segunda entrada**

_~Me veo arrastrado a la oscuridad -por ti-, tengo frío ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo? Esta bien. Esperare aquí.., tal vez algún día encuentre la luz del sol.., que triste ¿No? Parece que esta comenzando a llover. Y ahora solo soy una hoja mas del montón a la que arrastraste con tu hermosura y cínico cariño.~_

Su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos, no había caso, podían matarle ahí mismo, no sentiría nada, sus lagrimas comenzaban a retrasarse; entonces lo recordaba, podría hacerlo innumerables veces, nunca lo haría, nunca podría olvidar esa escena, esa imagen que llegaba a provocarle suma repugnancia ¡Y hasta hubiera preferido no enterarse! O por lo menos no así, dejándole una imagen que le marcaría el resto de su vida, ¿Quién podría olvidar algo así? De pronto el odio se apodero de él y quiso gritar, pero se detuvo en el ultimo instante, reteniendo más dolor, más enojo y claro, más sufrimiento del que ya había tolerado y aceptado como suyo en toda su vida, entonces todo el mundo se le vino abajo sintiendo el peso de los años sobre él, como su madre lo había abandonado por irse con su amante cuanto tenia diez años y como a su padre le había importado él una mierda y se había mudado a EEUU, sin siquiera permitirle ir con él, no, un chico habría sido demasiada carga, por eso era que no lo permitiría y él tendría que vivir con su ama de llaves que _gentilmente_ lo cuidaba, pero ¿Se supone que eso habría sido suficiente? Dejarlo con esa inútil y irse a hacer cosas más importantes que su propia familia -o lo que quedaba de ella- y enserio no creía que fuese mucha carga llevarlo consigo, solo que él era un hipócrita más y no quería admitir que él; su hijo rubio con ojos color cielo, le recordaba a su amor perdido.., y era eso por lo que tanto odiaba ver el rostro de aquel, por lo que se había ido y por lo que nunca regresaría.

Entonces llego a sentir como unos pasos se aproximaban a él devolviéndolo a sus problemas en ese instante, rogó que fuera Itachi por unos segundos, luego se dio por vencido y entendió que eso no pasaría y tampoco creyó que si por alguna razón aquel se acercara, él fuera a perdonarlo ¡Claro que no podría! ¿Y olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar? No estaba tan ciego -o por lo menos eso creía-. Al alzar su cabeza llego a divisar a un pelirrojo que con una expresión penosa se acercaba a él, claro que conocía aquella mueca, y entonces un millón de voces lo golpearon en su mente _Pobre niño.. ¿Y vivirá solo? Apenas tiene once años_ repetían las voces algo conmocionadas, de pronto intento levantarse, su cuerpo le pesaba, limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo e intento no soltar ni una más, pero sus labios le temblaban y aquel nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, parecía que sus ojos estaban a punto de rebalsar.

—Deidara… — Llego a decir el pelirrojo que ahora poso una expresión indiferente a la situación, no se iba a dejar llevar por los estúpidos -según él- sentimientos. —Lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar así de _eso_.

El rubio se quedo anonadado a tales palabras ¿Él ya lo sabia? No llego a preguntarse porqué no se lo había dicho, era más que obvio, aquellos habían echo todo apropósito para dejarlo como idiota, a nadie le había interesado el fingir que nada pasaba, incluso hasta podía hacérseles divertido. Recordó las innumerables veces en las que Sasori lo había _entretenido_ en la escuela, aquellas _coincidencias _que ahora no parecían serlo, todo lo habían acordado, pues ¿Por qué no? Y de seguro Itachi le había recompensado con algo de sexo, si, era lo más posible, total a él le deba igual con quien revolcase, eso estaba claro ahora, no era nadie especial, solo un muñeco más con el que jugaba cuando se aburría de los demás.

El pelirrojo tomo aire, no estaba seguro de porque había corrido tras él, y mucho menos porque estaba ahí ahora, mirando las lagrimas retenidas del menor en sus ojos, y los rastros de las que se habían dado por rendidas, repaso todo en su mente en forma fugaz ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué quería _ayudarlo_? ¿Y… Qué mas podía hacer por él.., acaso había algo..?

El menor tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo retuvo en sus pulmones, rápidamente -y en forma algo brusca- le arrebato su mochila de las manos al otro y sin más, se dio vuelta para irse de allí, había tenido suficiente, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar una mano sobre su muñeca deteniéndolo.

—Deidara, espera.

Una sarta de sentimientos le subieron a la cabeza, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar estaba completamente rojo, entonces se giró hacia el mayor.

Los ojos color miel recorrían el rostro del rubio, tan vulnerable, tan herido…

—¡Tú…! — La voz del rubio se quebró del todo y sintió su garganta desgarrarse. —¿¡Acaso tienes…, tienes una idea de lo que siento? ¡No voy a esperar nada! ¡Me iré de aquí con lo poco de dignidad que me queda! ¿¡O acaso quieren divertirse un poco más conmigo! ¿¡Creen que pueden jugar con migo por siempre! ¡Tú… USTEDES… ME DAN ASCO!

El pelirrojo no llego siquiera a reaccionar a tales palabras, aquellos ojos color cielo lo miraban llenos de furia, siquiera en busca de una respuesta.., entonces lo comprendió, el menor pensaba que estaba con ellos, no sabia porque pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y luego su mirada se torno algo fría, con molestia retenida.

—¿De qué rayos estas hablando..? — Una cínica sonrisa se había formado en su rostro dejando ver algo de indignación.

—¿¡De qué estoy hablando! — Le reclamo el rubio sintiendo que su orgullo salía volando en aquellas ultimas palabras, su garganta le ardía y no le importaba. —¡De que tú y aquellos…! — El menor señalo con una expresión de dolor indescriptible la escuela. —¡…Tan solo se divierten jugando con migo! ¡Era divertido..! ¿¡No, h'm! ¡Seguro que lo fue! — Siguió, soltando una pequeña risa amarga. —¡Ver mi rostro…, seguro te diviertes en este mismo instante! ¡ Seguro estas fe-…!

Las palabras del rubio fueron frenadas por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, solo ahora miro atónito al pelirrojo que tenia sus ojos encendidos en furia.

—Que te que quede algo muy claro maldito mocoso mal criado.. — Empezó a hablar el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, no soportaba que lo tacharan junto con aquellos dos idiotas.., no.., nunca lo podría concebir. —Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos enfermos y si acaso lo tuviera ¿Crees que te habría seguido y buscado por toda la escuela solo para darte tu maldita mochila! — Su voz ahora estaba subiendo de tono irritada, sin duda estaba indignado, el menor no pudo decir una sola palabra solo se dedico a recorrer su rostro con algo de intriga y terror. —¡Respóndeme idiota! ¿¡Acaso crees que haría algo así! — Unos fugaces segundos pasaron antes de que el pelirrojo volviera abrir sus labios, un poco más calmado, recuperando su postura. —Vuélvelo a pensar dos veces antes de compararme con ellos, yo no soy esa clase de idiota… Y solo para que lo sepas y se quede en tu maldita cabeza antes de volver a siquiera pensar en meterme en la misma bolsa que esos enfermos. — Siguió, recordando la pregunta del rubio hace unos momentos, recordó su voz dolida y rápidamente quiso borrarla de su mente, no, no tendría ahora el más mínimo pensamiento de compasión sobre él. —Por supuesto que se como te sientes, idiota. Recuérdalo.., aunque me cueste admitirlo; tú y yo somos muy parecidos. — Dicho esto el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y sin siquiera parpadear, se dispuso a volver al salón de música por sus cosas para luego ir a su casa.

El rubio quedo mirando su espalda con un deje de remordimiento en la garganta, las lagrimas se había detenido con tanto grito y solo quedaba una cruda expresión de asombro en su rostro, parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, sintió como un hilo de sangre se paseaba por su barbilla bajando desde su labio roto, tenía que volver a casa.

…

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos resonó en la habitación, era la ultima cosa que le había faltado romper; la lámpara.

Se arrojo a su cama sintiéndose completamente frustrado; ya había pasado un mes de su _tiempo_ y ni señales de vida le había dado; no había llamadas, no había mensajes, no había nada. Dejo salir un alarido contra su almohada -la cual lo amortiguo bastante bien- y acto seguido rechino sus dientes intentando entender.., pero antes de pensarlo claramente una duda se le vino a su mente -oh, como odiaba darle vueltas a las cosas- después de lo que había pasado en aquel café.., ¿Lo llamaría? Seguramente estaba furioso, habría tenido que pagar por todo el desorden que había echo allí, su puño dejo escapar una pequeña parte de la frustración que sentía en la almohada, la miraba con desprecio…, pronto llego a notar como unas cristalinas gotas llegaban a caer a esta, se maldijo mentalmente ¿Por qué lo había vuelto tan estúpido? ¡Claro que era _su_ culpa!_ Él_ había empezado, pero ahora…, él era el que quería seguirle, -nuevamente- un grito de frustración se ahogo en la almohada que se encontraba completamente humedecida, necesitaba algo para dejar de pensar…, pensó en drogas, luego se dijo que podía ser tal vez alcohol, pero no tenia dinero para ninguna de las dos, miro hacia la ventana para intentar ver como se encontraba el tiempo, pero el vidrio estaba completamente empañado, dedujo que moriría de frío si salía a caminar, pronto una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ¿Acaso le importaba? Se levanto de su cama sintiendo como le pesaba el alma, tomo su abrigo y salio de la habitación.

Al llegar afuera siquiera sintió el frío, no había absolutamente nadie en la calle, el piso brillaba gracias a que el pequeño rocío de la mañana que se había congelado, pocos autos llegaban a pasar por allí, podía llegar a sentir como aquellos conductores lo miraban con lastima, volvió su vista al reloj de muñeca que le había regalado -hace ya un par de años- Deidara, eran las dos de la tarde, _aún debe estar en la escuela_, pensó mientras continuaba su camino, no tenia idea a donde iba, pronto saco su billetera para fijarse que tanto dinero le quedaba, no era mucho, pero le alcanzaría para comprarse un refresco y estar fuera de su casa toda la tarde, aunque dudó que caminando solo fuera a librarse de sus pensamientos. Podía ir a la escuela a ver que había pasado estos últimos días, pronto tendrían los exámenes trimestrales de fin de año, estaba claro que él no era de los que estudiaban y mucho menos de los que tenían las mejores conductas en el establecimiento, pero al fin y al cabo esta vez tendría que aprobar y terminar esa mierda de secundaría, ya llevaba dos años en el ultimo año y era hora de que avanzara, no pensaba ir a la mierda de preparatoria -que por cierto estaba en el mismo establecimiento- como Konan, Pain, Sasori e incluso, Kisame, no, el entonces buscaría un trabajo - el cual aún no tenia, ya que le parecía una mamada trabajar si el gobierno quería mantenerlo, les daría el gusto de regalarle plata hasta terminar la escuela- y ahí estaba, en las puertas del maldito colegio, a punto de entrar a aquel lugar del demonio.

…

Había perdido la cuenta de los días a los que no había asistido a aquel lugar, miraba el blanco cielo raso melancólicamente y entonces, por primera vez en su vida se sintió bendecido por no tener familia -o por lo menos, no importarle a esta-, nadie podía obligarlo a seguir yendo a la escuela, podría tirar su vida por el caño que nadie le diría nada, una falsa sonrisa surco sus labios al llegar a sentir como una lagrima se escapada de uno de sus ojos para enterrarse en su almohada, y entonces realmente se decidió a pensarlo ¿Dejaría todo a un lado para ahogarse en aquel mar de tristeza que dejaba formar con sus lagrimas? ¿Acaso sin Itachi.., no le quedaba nada?

Su atención se volcó a aquel reloj digital que tenia en su muñeca, solo faltaba un mes para aquel día, se había comprometido a hacerla, se maldijo a si mismo por ser una persona de palabra y entonces se le cruzo por la cabeza…, él tenia un sueño ¿Lo seguiría? ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Eso podría ser lo único que podría llegar a mantenerlo de pie en estos momentos, pero no quería, sabia que el primer paso a ese sueño era terminar aquella obra, tendría que verle de nuevo.

Algo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos haciendo que voltease lentamente a mirar aquel aparato, el teléfono sonaba, una minima parte de el pensó que sería Itachi, pero el resto le dijo que sería Hidan, no quiso saber y entonces se limito a atender sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Hola? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz, mientras se frotaba sus ojos con la otra mano, como si él de la otra línea lo fuera a ver llorando en su cama como una niña.

Entonces se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse fijado quien rayos era, aunque seguramente lo estaba llamando desde un numero privado, pero al menos se hubiera preparado psicológicamente para atenderlo, sus labios le temblaban y su lengua se había quedado completamente petrificada.

—¿Qué quieres? — Soltó con algo de amargura, la explicación del porque lo había llamado era repugnante, sabia que no pensaba preguntarle como estaba ni nada por el estilo, pero ¡Maldito idiota! Al menos hubiera dicho algo mejor. —Ajá.., bueno me alegro que estés tan preocupado como para no enterarte de que estoy enfermo, así que si no tienes nada más que reclamar me daría mucho gusto terminar esta conversación, h'm. — Aquella pequeña mentira le sonó muy bien. —Si, creo que la próxima semana ya estaré por allá. — Y así finalizo aquella conversación, se sintió miserable, ahora sabia que ni siquiera podía hacer lo que se le cantara la gana, no, tenia que obedecerlo a miles de kilómetros de todas formas.

—Deidara-kun ¿Se te apetece comer algo? — Preguntó una delicada voz desde atrás de la puerta de la habitación.

—No, h'm.

Bueno, quisiera o no tendría que asistir a la escuela desde la próxima semana, tendría que verle la cara a.., bueno _ellos _y tendría que continuar la obra para el festival del comienzo del invierno y las fiestas, está de más decir que se sentía la persona más miserable que podría llegar a existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Pero, no has comido nada desde hace días. — Replicó aquella voz detrás de la puerta.

—No tengo hambre, y ayer comí unas galletas. — Dijo el rubio mientras miraba la pantalla del celular, no había ninguna llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje ¿Acaso no pensaba decirle nada después de lo que vio? De pronto el teléfono vibro en sus manos provocándole que se sobre saltara; era un mensaje de Hidan. —¡Kiomi! — Le llamó pensando que la mujer ya se había retirado.

—¿Si? — Preguntó tímidamente la chica detrás de aquella puerta.

—Mejor prepárame dos tasas de té y dulces.

—Esta bien.

—Ah, y por favor ábrele a Hidan. — Pidió el rubio mientras dejaba el celular en su mesa de luz, tendría que sacarse aquel piyama que tenia puesto ya hace varios días y vestirse en forma decente, ya daba lastima de lo descuidado que se encontraba.

…

—Sasori… — Lo llamo el chico de cabellos anaranjados por segunda vez, pero el pelirrojo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, demasiado, el echo de que el rubio no asistía a la escuela desde _aquel día _le preocupaba, su furia y rencor ya casi se habían desvanecido, se maldecía por estarlo pensando todo el día ¿Por qué rayos le importaba? —¡Sasori! — Ese grito si que fue efectivo, el menor se sobresalto y miro al otro que le sonreía divertido a un lado de él. —¿Qué te parece si vamos al receso? — Le invitó.

El otro dudo y termino por negar con la cabeza.

—Mejor me quedo acá, Pain. — Termino por decir mientras volvía sus ojos color miel a la ventana que tenia un hueco -limpiado por él- desempañado para ver hacia afuera.

El mayor lo miro preocupado.

—¿Seguro? Estuviste así toda la semana… ¿Paso algo? — Preguntó. —Vamos, soy tu primo, sabes que puedes contarme. — Le animó aquel, pero el pelirrojo solo le sonrío suavemente y le negó con la cabeza.

—No.., no es nada importante. — Entonces se levanto. —Ya, vamos que Konan debe estar furiosa por que tardas tanto en llevarme. — Dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa, pero el mayor lo sabia, algo le estaba molestando y no podía deducir muy bien que era, entonces se prendió su lamparita, le preguntaría a Konan, ella seguramente se daría cuenta de que era.

—¡Hey, idiotas espérenme! — Exclamaba el albino por detrás de estos que se detuvieron algo molestos, pero felices de verlo.

—¡Hidan! Pensé que te habían expulsado o algo. — Menciono rascándose la nuca él mayor de los pelirrojos.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todos creen esa maldita porquería? ¡Solo me ausente un poco! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo! Por el amor a jashin-sama… — Reclamo el de ojos lila, sintiendo que era un fiasco volver para que todos le preguntaran aquello.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — Pregunto levantando una ceja el de cabellos rojizos. - No creo que te hayan dado unas vacaciones, se supone que debes venir a las clases.

—Como sea ¿Vieron a la rubia por ahí?

—¿Deidara? Ehh.., no a decir verdad no le he visto en varios días.. ¿No crees que Itachi sabría más de él? — Cuestionó Pain.

—¡Dice que hace una semana que no tiene una maldita noticia sobre él! — Exclamó sin desvanecer aquel gesto que dejaba ver frustración posando su mirada en el menor. —¿Tú tampoco lo has visto?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría yo que saber algo de ese mocoso? — Preguntó el señalado desviando su mirada de cualquiera de los dos presentes.

—¡Yo que sé, solamente estaba preguntando al asar! — Rezongó el albino. —Además.., ¿No trabajas con él y Itachi en esa cosa de la obra? Supuse que deberías comunicarte con él de alguna forma.

—Pues no, no tengo idea, mejor deberías ir a fijarte a su casa.

—A eso me iba... ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Y aquel se alejó en una corrida ignorando las reclamaciones del de los pircings con que debería quedarse y asistir a clases.

…

—¡Rubia! — Exclamo el albino con la boca llena de dulces al ver como el otro llegaba a la habitación con una toalla en su cabeza en un intento por secar sus largos cabellos.

Deidara levanto una ceja.

—Si, no importa, comételos todos, h'm. — Dijo sarcásticamente viendo como solo quedaban dos o tres bocadillos en el plato -del cual Hidan se había apoderado-.

—Como si no pudieras pedirle más a esa puta. — Respondió el otro sin interés mientras tragaba los demás dejando el plato completamente vacío. El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero él otro no le dejo. —Hey rubia, ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?

—Es que.., estoy enfermo, h'm. — Se excusó rápidamente el menor. —Además, ¿Quién eres tu para quejarte? Siempre faltas.

—Pero yo ya soy un caso perdido. — Le dijo el otro sin ningún interés mientras terminaba su té.

—No es cierto, h'm… No tanto. — Atinó y se sentó contra el respaldo de su cama a un lado del jashinista.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación entera, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto, no, eso era imposible para ellos, estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo, ambos paseaban sus miradas por la habitación sin siquiera reparar en ello, cada uno en sus problemas y angustias, estaba claro que no iban a comentárselo, pero el echo de pensar el uno al lado del otro era tranquilizador, cada uno emanaba un aura tranquilizadora para el otro logrando tranquilizarse entre si y entonces uno de los celulares comenzó a sonar haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera -en opinión de Hidan- exageradamente, pero bueno ¿Quién no se asustaría si escuchara tan de repente un grito tan horrible y real?

Le temblaba la mano y sus ojos habían quedado abiertos de par en par mostrando sus claros orbes lila que ahora tenían un brillo extraño "¿Cómo estás?" leyó y por tercera vez se volvió al nombre de quien le mandaba aquel mensaje, eso no podía estar pasando, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, un momento ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Demasiado bueno? No, el estaba sumamente ofendido y enojado, esforzándose en sobremanera guardo su celular y se quedo en silencio.

—¿Quién era? — Preguntó el rubio luego de tomar un sorbo de su té. —¿Kakuzu?

Un pequeño -pero que a él le pareció demasiado fuerte- temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? Nah.., era la maldita compañía de telefónica. — Dijo el albino al cabo de unos segundos, que para el rubio que estaba esperando su respuesta ansioso, fueron largos minutos.

—¿Enserio, h'm? — Preguntó el menor levantando una ceja.

—Si, Deidara era "Obvio"_. — _Le respondió algo irritado -por el tono que uso el otro para la pregunta-.

—Si tu lo dices…

De nuevo era silencio, pero esta vez el rubio lo noto y sabia a la perfección que eso no era normal ¿Cuándo en su maldita vida Hidan había permanecido callado por mas de dos minutos? Algo iba mal, pero también sabia, que si era lo suficiente fuerte como para callar al albino, no debía de entrometerse.

—Hey rubia. — Le llamó el mayor intentando animarse a si mismo. El otro solo le miro esperando que continuase. —¿Acaso no duermes por las noches?

Deidara quedo con sus celestinos ojos clavados en el rostro del otro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que tienes unas enormes ojeras acá. — Le indico el albino ahora posando su dedo índice sobre aquella marca rosada que se dejaba ver al lado derecho de su rostro -claro, la otra mitad estaba tapada con un largo jopo de cabello rubio como siempre-. —¿Qué mierda..? — Se quedo más que sorprendido al descubrir que el menor llevaba maquillaje para que no se notase la muestra de su insomnio, aquel se había quedado sonrojado sintiendo como el otro removía con fuerza lo que quedaba de aquel, dejando ver una bolsa casi negra aún mas pronunciada debajo de su ojo trivialmente delineado. —¡Puta madre, hace cuanto que no pegas un ojo?

—No son de sueño, idiota. — Se defendió el rubio pensando en inventar algo rápidamente. —Debe ser por falta de agua en la piel o alguna de esas idioteces que siempre dice Konan.

El albino no dijo nada simplemente le miro mientras levantaba una ceja ¿Enserio no se le había podido ocurrir nada mejor?

…

Genial. Lo había logrado, esa había sido la ultima nota de la canción que había empezado -hace bastante debía admitir-, hasta ahora lograba terminar la melodía y solo le quedaba algo por resolver; la letra.

—Tsk. — Gruñó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a morder la goma del lápiz, quería distraerse y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que seguir con aquella canción sin terminar, a decir verdad, estaba más cerca del comienzo que del fin, pero bueno, algo era algo.

Puso sus dedos en posición y se decidió a tocar aquella melodía completa para luego ver de que podría tratar la letra, de más esta decir que tenia un serio bloqueo que no le había permitido inventar nada bueno, pero como bien era un chico impaciente y ansioso quería seguirle a como de lugar. Sus dedos se paseaban elegantemente por aquel viejo piano de su sala de estar, hacia mucho que venia usando el de su escuela, pero por alguna razón esta ultima semana se había vuelto a su casa y había usado el viejo de su padre y por desgracia para él, su mente ya había llegado a una conclusión esa misma tarde a aquel echo, ahora que el rubio faltaba a la escuela, no podría escucharlo tocar y a decir verdad, le habían comenzado a gustar -muy en el fondo- esas pequeñas sorpresas que se llevaba cuando encontraba al rubio escuchándole, y eso que solo había pasado dos veces, pero esa no era esa la razón -no del todo-, ambas ocasiones habían sido seguidas por un resultado desagradable, cada uno peor que el otro, fue en ese momento en el que lo decidió, dejaría de tocar en la escuela, por alguna razón le parecía que era de mala suerte, y no era como si el fuera de la clase de personas supersticiosas, es solo que.., quería dejar de hacerlo.

La melodía era un tanto melancólica, parecía poder llegar a ser considerada algo melosa, sin duda le gustaba como le había quedado aquel trabajo, que podría llegar a convertirse en una de sus obras favoritas, un tema algo incierto llegaba a asomarse detrás de sus notas, sin llegar a la tristeza dejaba aquel gusto de vacío en la boca -como casi todas sus canciones-, pero entre todas esas notas podía llegar a sentirse un pequeño rose con la esperanza, si, la esperanza de salir de aquella oscuridad, y hasta llego a terminar imaginándose a él mismo; caminando por el parque, feliz, alguien lo tomaba de la mano, arrastrándole por aquel lugar con una sonrisa; era tan bella y aquellos pequeños y rosados labios susurraban su nombre, con un pequeño sonrojo que hacia parecer que estuviera soñando ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido mientras tocaba? Era imposible, aun se escuchaba resonar su melodía a lo lejos, viajo por aquel perfil intentando averiguar de quien se trataba, chocó con unos hermosos ojos color cielo tan profundos como el mismo mar y una larga cabellera rubia que caía sigilosamente mientras era revuelta por el viento.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que alguien tocaba su puerta ruidosamente y gritaba su nombre en un intento porque él lo escuchara, parpadeo un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba soñando despierto, pero es no era lo que le perturbaba, el _problema_ era que lo hacia; con Deidara.

…

Finalmente había llegado el lunes, había pasado todo el fin de semana preparándose -psicológicamente- para _esto,_ la escuela estaba tan concurrida como siempre, conversaciones a medias, risas y peleas -amistosas- llegaban a sus oídos mientras intentaba llegar a su salón caminando entre la multitud de alumnos, porque eso era; uno más del montón.

—¡Rubia! — Exclamó un chico de cabellos grisáceos casi blancos al ver como el rubio estaba a punto de entrar al aula donde tendrían clase en poco más de media hora.

El menor volteó a mirar a su amigo, le sonrío y le saludó con ayuda de su mano.

—¿Ya vas a entrar al salón? — Preguntó extrañado el albino cuando logró alcanzarle.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase, aunque sabia que lo estaba haciendo para no cruzarse a nadie que le provocaría un encuentro desagradable.

—¡Por Jashin-sama, vamos al patio! — Volvió a hablar el único que mantenía su boca abierta en esa escena, agarro del brazo al otro y antes de que este pudiese darse cuenta lo había arrastrado hasta aquel amplio patio, un recuerdo invadió su mente provocándole dolor, era donde había peleado con Sasori luego de ver.., luego de ver a Itachi engañándolo con Kisame. —¡Pain~! — Aquella exclamación hizo que el menor se estremeciera ¿Pain, con quien se encontraba él?

Levanto su vista y miró hacia donde su amigo agitaba los brazos con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que aquel pelirrojo solo estaba con su novia, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, y levantó su mano en forma de saludo para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

—Buenas. — Saludó el de cabellos tirando a un anaranjado furioso mientras sonreía.

—Buenas. — Dijeron casi a unísono el albino y la de pelos azulados.

—Nas.. — Les respondió quedamente el rubio, ganándose una mirada de cada uno de los presentes, entonces logró sonreírles.

—Dei-chan.., ¿Te sientes mal acaso? — Preguntó preocupada la chica del grupo.

—¿Ah..? No, no, que va, creo que iré por algo de tomar, se me seco la garganta, h'm. — Se excusó intentando aparentar que estaba perfecto, dio media vuelta como si de un robot se tratase y aún mirando a sus compañeros quiso avanzar para ir por una soda, o lo que fuese.

—¡Ey, cuidado! — Exclamó el pelirrojo sin siquiera notar a quien, por cosas del destino, acababa de chocar, sus ojos pasearon por la muñeca que sostenía para que el idiota con el que había chocado no cayera hacia atrás, rápidamente subió hasta el rostro de aquel rubio de ojos celestes que lo miraba sonrojado.

—Lo siento. — Masculló el rubio en forma apresurada y casi mecánica, como si de un desconocido se tratase y rápidamente escapo de la situación, aún con su escusa presente en su mente; iba por un refresco.

Presionó el botón de aquella maquina de sodas y casi instantáneamente se escucho como una lata caía a la base de esta, el rubio la tomo aún con su mente en las nubes. De todas las personas que se podía haber chocado por no mirar por donde iba tenia que ser Sasori, bueno.., lo prefería antes que a Itachi, pero aún así, no sabia porque y no estaba interesado en pensarlo en este momento, pero aquel pelirrojo le ponía su corazón a mil y los nervios de punta, casi como Itachi, maldición, ya lo estaba pensando, y tanto que le dolía recordar el primer beso que había tenido con el Uchiha, había sido extremadamente raro ese momento; se lo había robado sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar y luego se había ido, recordaba toda la confusión y el enojo que le había provocado, luego la tristeza que había sentido al pensar que aquel estaba jugando con él y le iba plantando besos a cualquiera para luego seguir como si nada, y de pronto, antes de que se diera cuenta, el otro lo había invitado a salir con él y él había aceptado. Se negó con la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer todos esos sentimientos por un momento.., pero cuando había comenzado a salir con el moreno, aquel no le gustaba, y eso solo le llevó a una pregunta -sumamente importante- ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de Itachi? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él lo amaba, no desde el primer momento, pero si ahora… De todos modos ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese bastardo! Aunque era mejor que admitir que estaba pensando en el pelirrojo y.., ¿Por qué era mejor?

—Kisame, espérame un segundo. — Oh por Jesucristo y la virgen María, que alguien le dijera que no acababa de escuchar la voz que creía que había escuchado. —Dei.

Oh Dios si estas ahí, por favor, ayúdalo y has que la tierra lo trague.

—¿S-Si..? — Preguntó el rubio aún dándole la espalda al moreno, se estaba tensando, estaba molesto, triste y confundido, quería llorar, quería correr y llorar.

—¿Puedes voltearte al menos?

—¿No..? — El rubio casi pudo sentir como el Uchiha arqueaba sus cejas a tal respuesta, trago saliva ruidosamente, se armo de valor y sin más se voltio a ver como aquellos rubíes se clavaban en su rostro.

Silencio, el moreno lo miraba inexpresivo y él todo sonrojado -por enojo, coraje y vergüenza, sin duda se sentía un idiota- intentaba esquivar su mirada.

—¡Ey, rubia! — ¡Gracias Dios! Nunca en toda su vida iba a amar más que en ese momento escuchar la voz del albino y justo después de ella, el timbre de comienzo de clases.

Abrió su soda soltando un suspiro.

…

—No me gusta lo que haces, Akasuna. — Soltó el moreno rompiendo el silencio, el pelirrojo cerro la canilla.

Unos segundos transcurrieron mientras el aludido se dirigía a tomar unas toallas para secar sus manos y se meditaba la respuesta.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó secamente.

—No te hagas el idiota, Sasori. — Gruño el Uchiha, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar. —Deidara es mío. — Termino por decir mientras terminaba de acomodarse su cabello en el espejo de aquel baño, entonces volteó a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, recordando como acababa de arruinar sus planes.

…

—¿No le piensas contestar, h'm? — Preguntó el rubio ya harto de escuchar la canción de Hallowen que venia del celular de su amigo.

—¿Eh? No.., que se pudra, estoy en la escuela. — Dijo el albino intentando seguir ignorando aquellas llamadas.

—Pero estamos en el receso. — Insistió el menor.

—Si Hidan, será mejor que contestes, tengo algo que hablar con Deidara. — Aquella voz hizo que los dos amigos se estremecieran y voltearan a ver, por segunda vez en el día los ojos rubíes del Uchiha se clavaron en el rostro del rubio, esta vez no parecía poder llegar a salvarse.

—¡Mierda, como joden! — Y luego de ese berrinche, el de cabellos grisáceos volteo para ahora mirar con nerviosismo su teléfono. —Kakuzu.. — Leyó casi en un suspiro y se alejo de los otros dos.

—¿Qué.. Qué quieres? — Preguntó el rubio desviando la mirada del mayor.

—Creo que lo sabes muy bien, Deidara. — El moreno estaba avanzando y el menor se había paralizado, los pasillos estaban vacíos, justo como al Uchiha le gustaba.

—Ey, Itachi. — Lo llamo un pelirrojo por detrás. —Hoy ensayamos, ¿Verdad? — No era como si lo hubiera echo apropósito, simplemente necesitaba saber si ensayarían más tarde.

—¿Eh? Claro, bah.., no sé ¿Deidara vas a dignarte a ir a un ensayo? — Pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa pintada, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh..? ¡Claro! Nos estamos atrasando. — Menciono el rubio al recordar aquel tema algo sonrojado.

—Genial, entonces.., ¿A las seis? — Preguntó el moreno ahora volviéndose al de ojos miel.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces. — Dijo el pelirrojo y se retiro al ver como el albino volvía al lado del rubio.

…

—¿Ah, si? — Inquirió el pelirrojo divertido dejando que una sonrisa se apoderara de su mueca inexpresiva, aunque no sabia porque estaba haciendo o diciendo esas cosas, simplemente comenzaba a dejarse llevar por lo primero que le venia a la mente (algo no muy común en él).

—Si. — Le respondió secamente el moreno. —Además.., — De alguna forma le había acorralado al pelirrojo contra la pared y ahora lo miraba furtivamente a sus ojos miel. —Sabes que a quien quieres es a mi. — Sus respiraciones chocaban.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar perder su calma unos segundos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

—Te equivocas, Uchiha. — Dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose victorioso en el juego. —Eso ya paso a la historia.

—¿Estas seguro de eso? — Preguntó el moreno curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo lo miro con recelo y entonces, cuando abrió su boca para decir algo; fue la oportunidad del menor.

.

.

.


	4. Otoño: Tercera entrada

**¡HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! :D**

¡Termine la conti..! Que feliz estoy QwQ

Esta larga para compensar lo que tarde en traérselas —si claro, no es como si me hubiera dejado llevar mientras la escribía ewe— x3

Mo~.., pero la verdad que si costo mucho.., y es que no me quería olvidar de ninguna pareja, me di cuenta que en el cap anterior dejé muy a la deriva al pobre de Hidan y Kaku-chan uwu

Bueno.., ya no les molesto, pero no olviden dejar reviews ¿Vieron que lindo que esta el _cosito_ —xDU— para hacerlo? Anímense (? xD .. Ya enserio, cuesta actualizar con la escuela y todas las demás porquerías =.= Tómenlo en cuenta, mi esforzarse

**ADV.** Lemon, OoC —creo que poco—, KisaIta, ItaDei, ItaSaso, SasoDei, KakuHidan = MULTIPAIRING —ne, sempai, aprendí una palabra nueva *w* xDU— Y.., supongo nada más :3

Dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen y me dejan reviews TTwTT

Ne, hiromihyuga24 no me quedo tu mail, no se porque rayos no salio en el review, pásate por mi perfil y agregame tú nwn

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Otoño - Tercera entrada**

_~Nostálgica; es la única palabra que podría utilizar para definir esta estación y es que nuestros recuerdos caen a merced del viento…, y solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que los lleva lejos de mis manos, lejos de mi pecho.~_

Sus labios estaban fríos… ¡Sus labios estaban fríos! ¿Cuándo el abrigo de los del Uchiha le había dejado de ser suficiente? Las voces lejanas de los alumnos ajenos al lugar donde estaban llegaban a sus oídos, sonó el timbre y se perdió en el aturdimiento que le había provocado este. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, pero no encontraba imagen a la cual enfocar, solo encontró los parpados cerrados —casi con fuerza— del otro, ¿Cómo era que se sentía fuera de lugar? Algo le ardió, gimió quedamente; los dientes del moreno le habían lastimado un labio, de más estaba decir que apropósito, y fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo cayó a la cuenta de que la lengua del menor se había colado a su boca, jugaba con la suya en un intento porque aquel pelirrojo se pusiera a corriente, pero no había caso, estaba completamente desconectado ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Forcejeó casi inconscientemente, algo le decía que debía sacárselo de enzima antes de que fuera tarde, pero ¿Que fuera tarde para qué? Luego intentó con más fuerza, no quería eso, pero sabía, por el amor de dios, sabía que el moreno era más fuerte que él, y este solo le ejerció más presión. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba claro que una batalla en su interior había comenzado, el moreno contra el rubio, sus viejos sentimientos contra los nuevos, su pasado contra su futuro. Alguna vez había oído decir que los débiles siempre pensaban más en su pasado que en el futuro, pero es que él solo quería; que su pasado se convirtiera en su futuro, o eso creía…, la verdad era que ya no estaba seguro de nada ¿Quién ganaría esa batalla? Con suerte; la mayoría de las personas que luchan contra esa pregunta, logran meditarlo, pero su destino no lo prefería así, por una vez en su vida; que fuera espontáneo y que se guiara por su instinto, por sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque él sabía que nunca hacía nada arriesgado, siempre elegía el camino seguro.., y eso estaba bien en ocasiones pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a cambiar de lugar sus órganos? ¿Ahora se suponía que tenia que hacer sus cuentas con el corazón? No señor, el destino, el aveces _cruel_ destino, había tomado su decisión y eso no sería así.

La puerta del baño se abrió ¿Y quién diablos era? La campana había sonado hace rato, todos deberían estar en sus salones.., todos deberían estar en sus salones.

Con fuerza que no tenía idea de donde podría haber sacado, mejor no nos lo preguntemos; había azotado la mejilla del Uchiha con su mano echa un puño, justo cuando este había volteado al ver quien entraba; por alguna razón, aquel moreno se había quedado estático y esa había sido la oportunidad de él.

Tomó aíre casi sintiendo que se le quebraban las piernas, pero no se sentía débil, para nada; estaba molesto.

—Maldito idiota…— Masculló el mayor a lo que se limpiaba el hilo de saliva que colgaba de su boca. —¡No juegues con migo! No soy el mismo maldito niño de hace un año.

El moreno no dijo nada, es más; no creyó haber escuchado la mitad de las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dirigido. Su atención seguía desviada a la persona que había entrado por la puerta hasta hace unos momentos y su corazón le había dado un vuelco.

El joven de cabellos azulados ni pizca de interés había mostrado hacía los dos chicos ¿Y el pelirrojo? ¡A él le importaba un carajo! Ya se había retirado de ahí y claro que no había olvidado, azotar la puerta atrás de él.

—Era Sasori ¿Verdad?— Preguntó quedamente el mayor mientras se volteaba a la puerta recientemente golpeada mientras meditaba la velocidad con la que había escapado aquel, pero no espero respuesta. —Siento eso.— Musitó cínicamente, encogiéndose de hombros al escuchar el estruendo que hacían los pasos del aludido en el pasillo.

El menor se quedo sin habla, de todas las personas que podían haber entrado al baño ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? _Karma_ era como se llamaba eso.

Largó un suspiro que parecía ser de cansancio sin dejar rastro de sentimiento mientras se levantaba.

—Creo que soy yo él que lo siente.— Dijo volviendo a mirarse al espejo donde había estado antes, procurando fijar si es que el otro le había dejado alguna marca con semejante golpe, pero el único rastro que había dejado era aquel inusual tono carmesí en su mejilla que bien se notaba no era de vergüenza ni nada por el estilo. Lo que más noto es que el otro no hablo, ni una facción se había movido de su rostro.

—¿Cuál de las dos cosas?— Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los rojos del otro al mismo tiempo que subía su bragueta.

El menor no dijo nada, sintió como el otro se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta del baño para irse, pero no quiso levantar su vista desde el agua que corría en sus manos.

—¿Qué fuera yo él que haya interrumpido o el golpe que recibiste gracias a eso?

…

El silencio estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, ya nadie quedaba en la escuela, nadie más que ellos tres, dos de los que estaban ahí le echaban miradas furtivas a él mientras de reojo parecían competir, comenzaba a sentirse algo intimidado por ambos comenzando a desear que ya terminaran.

—Muy bien.— Cortó el moreno, casi como si hubiera escuchado aquel deseo y se decidiera a cumplirlo. —Creo que hasta acá llega este ensayo.— Dijo haciendo que los otros dos aflojaran sus músculos.

El pelirrojo despego su nariz de la del menor y soltó sus manos con suavidad, aquello provocó que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de este, bueno, valía decir que la mirada furtiva del de ojos acaramelados era actuada, o al menos eso creía.

El Uchiha se subió su mochila al hombro y trepó los tres grandes escalones que había para subir al escenario. Miró a sus dos protagonistas, que suspiraban pesadamente mientras relajaban sus facciones, tres horas de puro ensayo no eran nada fáciles, ni livianas, pero había que recuperar lo perdido de los ensayos a los que el rubio no había asistido.

—Nos queda poco para la fecha, si adelantamos así estas ultimas semanas, terminaremos pronto.— Anunció el moreno al momento de girarse hacía el rubio, estaba de más decir que Sasori estaba pintado en esa escena. —Nos vemos mañana, Dei.— Terminó por decir mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabellera del mencionado mientras le sonreía.

El rubio quedó casi visco mientras miraba a los ojos del mayor, comenzaba a sentir enormes ganas por golpearle en la cara, el pelirrojo suspiró con claro cansancio; llamando la atención de ambos, pero el moreno no volteó y el rubio mucho no podía hacer.

—Nos vemos.— Musitó mientras se decidía a irse de aquel lugar, no comería esa noche; se había echo tarde para ir a comprar víveres y no le quedaba nada en casa, bueno, tal vez pasaría por una de las maquinas expendedoras que había en los pasillos de la escuela y se llevaría alguna porquería.

La espalda del pelirrojo mientras caminaba con su mochila al hombro —de la misma manera que la tenia el moreno—, se había vuelto el lugar de los celestinos ojos del rubio, lo que hizo que al Uchiha casi se le escapara un gruñido.

Por más que quisiera no tenía que voltear a verles, no podía hacer nada, ¿Cómo le salvaría esa vez..? Ya no le quedaban excusas.., además; algún día tendría que hacerlo; lo consideraba una de las cosas más difíciles e importantes de saber hacer cuando tienes una relación con aquel moreno.

La puerta de aquel pequeño teatro se cerro tras aquel pelirrojo y ahora parecía que las luces solo iluminaban a los aún presentes. La mano del mayor bajo desde los rubios cabellos hasta el mentón del otro.

—¿Qué..?— No pudo evitar quedar con una cruda expresión de asombro mientras miraba los parpados cerrados del moreno, su cara estaba completamente roja y podían llegar a ser culpables tantos sentimientos.., pero los más fuertes eran; la furia y la vergüenza.

Sus labios estaban prisioneros, sentía como correspondían quedamente a los movimientos del mayor, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Si, se lo había visto venir, en eso no mentiría, pero ¿Por qué no podía evitarlo? Y es que quería creer en el dulce gusto de la saliva del Uchiha, en sus suaves labios, en sus ojos.., aquellos ojos llenos de tranquilidad que siempre le habían repetido con seguridad "Todo va a estar bien". Sintió como los suyos parecían querer explotar y los cerró al fin; dejando que una fina lagrima corriera por su rojiza mejilla.

La mochila calló al piso y ellos también, pero digamos que fue de una forma menos brusca que como los libros se desparramaron en el suelo; la había olvidado abierta.

Los labios del Uchiha bajaban por su cuello ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería, no quería que aquello fuese así. Sus brazos que ahora parecían tan frágiles —vale aclarar que él no era un enclenque en lo más mínimo—; intentaron alejar el cuerpo del otro que se encontraba sobre él, pero sus manos solo se cerraron sobre el pecho del mayor al sentir como este había vuelto a subir a su rostro robándole otro beso.

Apretó sus labios en una línea, eso no podía estar pasando ¡Él lo había traicionado, que lo recordara de una vez! No.., el problema no era recordarlo, el problema residía en que; lo sabía muy bien, pero cómo podía hacer ceder a esos sentimientos que crecían en su pecho cada vez que sus labios rozaban con los del otro, cuando cruzaban sus miradas dejando atrás ese enorme deseo.

El moreno simplemente sonrío al notar que este no quería permitirle adentrarse a juguetear con su lengua como la primera vez y extrañamente dejo una pequeña distancia entre sus narices para mirar los ojos del otro. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la cara de este acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente, intentó alejarlo aún más de sí, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no podía dejarse convencer.

—Vamos ¿Qué sucede…?— Preguntó en un susurro el mayor mientras le sonreía al acercarse a él. Con esa sonrisa, aquel parecía pensar que lograría lo que quisiera.

_No puedo creer que aún no te des cuenta.. _

¿De quién era esa voz? Esa.., melodiosa voz.

Su rostro se volteó instintivamente hasta la puerta; no había nadie, entonces si estaba en su cabeza.., pero ¿Por qué aquellas palabras le habían golpeado la mente?

Entonces algo aún más molesto resonó en sus oídos, el celular del otro, volvió su vista a los distinguidos ojos de su pareja, a decir verdad; nunca habían roto aquel lazo, no oficialmente.

—¿Por qué no contestas.. ?— Aquella pregunta escapó inconscientemente desde la cabeza del menor.

El otro no dijo nada, pero la incesante melodía que escapaba de aquel aparato taladraba la cabeza de ambos, y no necesito mucho más.

—¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!— Le gritó al cabo de unos segundos el rubio; ya sacado de quicio, no necesitaba mucho tiempo de meditación para darse cuenta porque no contestaba, ¡Ni siquiera se había animado a mirar el identificador de llamadas! Antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera mover un músculo el rubio ya lo había empujado de por encima de él, sus fuerzas le habían vuelto en tan solo un instante, ese trance que le provocaban aquellos ojos, eso era lo que lo mantenía al lado del otro, esos ojos que te torturaban día y noche, acosándole en sus sueños, ¡Bueno, era todo su rostro y cuerpo! ¿Cuándo era la ultima vez que había siquiera soñado algo que no fuera sexo? ¿En eso se basaba aquella relación —supuestamente— amorosa? Eso no era amor, ¡No estaba ni cerca de serlo! Maldijo el día en el que le había dado paso a su cuerpo sin siquiera antes meditarlo y luego se había vuelto una costumbre; aquellas caricias que poco a poco subían de tono.., la prueba estaba en que antes de siquiera reaccionar al beso que le había robado el moreno habían caído de espaldas a aquel piso de madera _¡Que romántico! _Pensó sarcásticamente entre la furia y la tristeza, casi apunto de largar una carcajada amarga.

Sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos, como siempre.

Ese cariño, que le había tomado supuestamente al moreno, no era lo que él creía, no.., lo que quería y le gustaba era no sentirse solo, sentir que alguien lo necesitaba a su lado; el calor de otro cuerpo a un lado del suyo, que le dijeran cosas bonitas, simplemente se había acostumbrado a la atención que aquel le brindaba, que al principio le había brindado para luego arrebatársela como lo había echo.

Ya había bajado aquellos escalones hasta el piso y sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse, por alguna razón cada paso en el que se alejaba un poco más del moreno lo hacía sentir más libre, y aunque aún su corazón le pesara, sabía que por fin había logrado hacer algo que no había podido hacer ni en sus peleas mas fuertes; rechazarlo.

…

El tedioso sonido de la tiza golpear contra la pizarra se le hacia insoportable, seguido de este estaba el que hacían sus compañeros; el aula estaba privada de voces, solo ruidos; molestos ruidos que comenzaban a desesperarle, bueno, debía admitir que no estaba de un humor favorable, pero eso no tenia nada que ver. El rosar de las ropas de todos contra los pupitres, las lapiceras trazar en las hojas, las tenues respiraciones, el modo en como cada uno de los que estaban ahí tenía su "tic", que lo hacía insoportable; varios mordían sus bolígrafos en espera porque el profesor saliera de su camino y poder seguir copiando, otros simplemente golpeaban el reverso de estos contra la mesa, rascadas de cabeza, el rosar de las zapatillas unas con otras, algunos se dedicaban a hacer golpear sus uñas contra su pupitre, suspiros, casi parecía que el mismo pestañear de los aproximados sesenta ojos de ahí hacia un estruendo insoportable, iba a enloquecer. Y era por esta clase de cosas que odiaba la escuela, le hacían doler la cabeza, tantos sonidos que no lo dejaban pensar en sus propios problemas, el echo de tener que tomar nota de una serie de cosas que no le interesaban, cosas que por cierto debían ser aprendidas de memoria sin la más mínima opinión ni libertad de cambiarle nada y se le ocurrió pensar que todos eran como robots, solo copiaban, asentían, respondían las preguntas a la perfección y se callaban.

—¿Qué rayos!— La desesperada exclamación de su compañero lo sacó de aquel mar de locura en el que comenzaba a sumergirse y se sonrío, casi agradeciéndole.

—¿Qué sucede, joven Iwa?— Preguntó levantando una ceja el encargado del salón.

Casi parecía que aquel lo miraba a él, pero su mirada estaba clavada en el chico de cabellera rubia que se sentaba detrás de si. Giró la mitad de su cuerpo y apoyó el codo en el pupitre del menor, este tenia su mejilla junto con el saco y camisa de su uniforme pintado con tinta azul, observaba su mano fastidiado y algo sorprendido.

—Esto.., mi bolígrafo exploto.— Masculló aquel mientras se paraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tenía que _explotar _¿Verdad?— Observó divertido el albino, el otro se sonrojo levemente.

—¡No fue apropósito, h'm!— Se defendió el menor olvidando el echo de que toda la clase le estaba mirando y por supuesto, todos los alumnos soltaron una risa en completa sincronía, casi como si la hubieran ensayado.

—Por favor, vaya a limpiarse.— Les cortó el profesor mecánicamente antes de volverse a seguir escribiendo.

Nadie dijo nada, el rubio solo gruñó, tomó su lapicera junto con la hoja donde escribía —la cual hizo un bollo—, tiro dichos objetos al basurero, saliendo del aula mientras dejaba una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su amigo.

Al menos algo interesante había pasado antes de que se decidiera por tirarse de la ventana.., no es que fuera impaciente, ni hiperactivo; bueno, si y mucho, pero simplemente no podía esperar a que todo el día terminara para saber que pasaría esa tarde y no es que estuviera ansioso por ver a aquel idiota, solamente quería saber que quería, bueno no, eso era obvio.., más bien; quería terminar con todo, aunque aún no tuviera idea de que haría una vez que estuviera enfrente de _él_.

…

—Maldición..— Masculló mientras refregaba su mejilla con la parte limpia de su camisa blanca en un intento por sacarse aquella graciosa mancha en su delicada mejilla algo bronceada. Se sonrío al ver que había logrado terminar de limpiarse y paso su atención al frío que había comenzado a tener, bueno, el invierno ya casi estaba del todo presente y él se encontraba con el pecho al descubierto en el baño.

Antes de darse cuenta había llevado ambas manos a los brazos contrarios de estas, parecía abrasarse a si mismo y frotaba su piel es un intento que más por darse calor parecía ser para consolarse. Suspiró al darse cuenta que parecía un idiota y casi automáticamente dejó de hacer aquel gesto, arrugó un poco su camisa junto con su saco y se los colgó al hombro para salir de ahí, tendría que buscar otra cosa para ponerse, aunque no estaba seguro de contar con nada decente, en realidad.. ¿Por qué habría de tener ropa en la escuela? Aunque el uniforme de gimnasia podría servir, no contaba con el ya que se lo había llevado a su casa la clase pasada para lavarle.

Bueno.., en todo caso, ya estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sin su camisa y sabia perfectamente que si una autoridad lo encontraba lo mataría, apretó un poco más el paso.

—¡Deidara!— Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien le llamaba, pero un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Konan.

Volteó con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Qué pasa, h'm?— Preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo.

—¿Deidara, qué haces sin tu camisa?— Preguntó el chico de pelos anaranjados levantando una ceja mientras miraba de reojo a su novia que parecía reír por lo bajo.

—Es que.., mi lapicera explotó, h'm.— Explicó el menor mientras reía con miedo a pronto morir por estar enfrente de la novia de Pain con esa pinta.

—¿Explotó?— Inquirió la del medio casi aterrada por la sola idea de que cualquier cosa en manos del rubio pudiera estallar; como aquel sapo en biología, nunca entendería como Deidara y Hidan habían logrado hacer que el estomago de aquel pobre animal estallara ¡Ni siquiera tenían químicos para hacerlo, era biología! Pero así le habían contado y más que repugnante le parecía escalofriante aquella idea.

—Deberías ponerte otra camisa, Deidara..

—Es que..,— El aludido suspiró —no tengo nada para usar.— Terminó por decir bajando los hombros.

—Umh.., ven, te prestaré algo.— Dijo resignado su amigo, sabia que si no pronto le darían un lindo reto por exhibicionismo en la escuela.

El rubio asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los casilleros.

—Y.., ¿Ustedes que hacen fuera de clases?— Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos el menor.

—Oh, es que teníamos reunión con el centro de estudiantes.— Respondió Konan volviéndose hacia el menor que iba unos pasos más atrás que los otros dos.

—Ah.., que suerte tienen, yo tengo que pudrirme en clases.

—Créeme no son muy entretenidas esas cosas.— Dijo la otra dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Konan.., ahora que recuerdo ¿No dijiste que tenias algo que pedirle a Deidara?

—¡Cierto!— La exclamación entusiasta de la de cabellos azulados provocó cierto temor en el rubio, eso era extraño. —Es sobre Sasori.— Se apresuró a decir.

Bueno.., ahora si que no estaban a corriente ¿Sasori? ¿Qué podría llegar a tener que ver él con el pelirrojo? Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y por alguna razón su corazón parecía golpearle el pecho.

—¿Sasori..?— Musitó el rubio.

—¡Si! Veras.., el cumpleaños de Sasori será dentro de poco y queremos organizarle una fiesta en su casa.., solo necesito que me hagas un pequeñísimo favor.— La chica sonrío sabiendo que el rubio no se negaría, era tan inocente. —Quiero que este sábado; lo lleves a algún lado así nosotros tenemos la casa desocupada.., solo será por la tarde, podrás ¿Verdad?

¿Podrías repetirle eso? Se quedo en el "Si".

—Ey, Deidara…— Le llamó el mayor en un intento porque el rubio detuviera el paso ya que ellos se habían detenido, pero el menor siguió.

—Iré a dejar esto en mi casillero.— Soltó el rubio mientras levantaba las ropas que antes llevaba en su hombro, los otros le miraron un poco extrañados, pero antes de que dijeran algo aquel se perdió en las hileras de dichos muebles.

—Konan.., sabes que el cumpleaños de Sasori fue hace más de un mes ¿Verdad?— Inquirió algo preocupado el pelirrojo, la otra solo dejo formar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Claro.., pero como no le obsequie nada, se me ocurrió hacer algo lindo por él.

El otro arqueo las cejas.

—Él se negó a los festejos y los regalos.., además ¿Por qué hasta ahora se te ocurre hacer algo?— El mayor parecía no entender del todo lo que su novia buscaba y a aquella se le hacia aún más divertido.

—Porque.., tú me dijiste que me fijara que le pasaba y creo que es el mejor regalo que le podría dar.

Pain sacó una camisa de repuesto que guardaba en su casillero y cerró este apoyándose sobre el mientras dirigía una mirada distraída a la dirección en la que se había escapado al rubio.

—Bueno.., si una fiesta pondrá _feliz_ a Sasori, cuenta conmigo.— Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro para sonreírle a su pareja, aunque no había entendido del todo aquel plan, el pelirrojo no era de las personas que le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos las sorpresas.

—No estoy segura de que sea la fiesta lo que le ponga de buen humor…— Susurró casi para si misma la de cabellos azul Francia.

El mayor estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había dicho, pero llegó a ver como el rubio volvía con una sonrisa forzada y se acercó para entregarle la prenda de ropa que llevaba.

—Ten.— Dijo el de cabellos anaranjados mientras le sonreía en un intento porque el rubio se tranquilizase un poco.

—Ah.., gracias Pain, h'm.

…

Comenzaba a aterrarse de lo que hacía, aún paseando su mirada por el lugar; varios estudiantes se encontraban saliendo del establecimiento, rara vez se juntaba con todos sus amigos para volver de la escuela; a decir verdad, solo una vez en toda la semana sus horarios coincidían, y desafortunadamente o afortunadamente —la verdad no sabía que era _peor—_ hoy no era ese día.

Sus parpados se extendieron; dejando ver más claramente aquellos hermosos rubíes que parecían ser los orbes de sus ojos al ver aquellos cabellos azul metálico y agradeció que aquel chico fuera tan alto. Con pasos tranquilos —aunque él no se sintiera así— comenzó a ir tras él, creía saber lo que le esperaba y esa idea lo aterraba aún más, ya de por sí era extraño que estuviera siguiendo a alguien, solo cuando era un niño tonto había echo algo así —aunque se detuvo a mitad de camino—.., y casualmente ahora se trataba de la misma persona que en ese entonces, la única diferencia ahora era que; lo había alcanzado.

—Kisame.— Le llamó esperando que el otro se detuviera, pero este siguió caminando.

—¿Qué sucede, Itachi?— Preguntó el aludido con voz tan cortante que él menor sitió que le perforaba un pulmón; dejándole sin aire, en especial cuando dijo su nombre, como si se lo hubiera escupido en su cara había sido.

Se adelantó para caminar al lado del otro con cierta resignación.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿No crees?— Inquirió este intentando recuperar su lado sereno que suele volar cada vez que se acerca al mayor y esta vez no era la excepción.

—A mi nada ¿A ti?— Fue como un segundo disparo, intentó retener el aire que aún poseía en sus —destrozados— pulmones, pero fue vano y un suspiro silencioso se escapo de sus labios.

—Tampoco.— Se maldijo mentalmente por el camino que tomaba aquella conversación, no llegarían a nada a ese paso y lo que menos quería era que todo quedara en el aire igual que la ultima vez.

El silencio que había entre aquellos dos solo crecía y podían oír sus pasos retumbando en sus oídos, ambos ignoraban completamente el echo de que el moreno seguía al otro por más que no fuera su camino ¿Y que rayos importaba? El menor debía estar en clase y el otro en su departamento, pero por alguna razón estaban ahí frente a la fuente de un parque, ni siquiera sabían con seguridad porque se habían detenido, tampoco como habían llegado. La fría brisa que corría ahí comenzaba a darles frío y por alguna razón no les importaba ¿O si? La verdad es que en su mente buscaban una escusa para abrazarse, pero había demasiadas cosas mal para que eso pasara y solo era una fantasía que —inconscientemente— compartían.

¿Por qué era que ese lugar les daba tanta nostalgia? Un _gélido calor _inundaba su pecho, había algo que ese lugar les _recordaba.._, pero es que el tiempo te quita todo lo bueno y la gente se vuelve ignorante; habían quemado el ayer y congelado el mañana.

_¿Cómo es que olvide todos mis recuerdos..?_

Ninguno de los dos pensaba dignarse a decir algo, se habían quedado paralizados, el viento removía sus cabellos y sus ojos se habían clavado en los del otro casi conectando sus almas, sus heridas.., aquellas que habían intentado borrar por años, cada uno a su manera; tapando recuerdos viejos con nuevos, como si fuera nieve que tapaba el piso.., el otro intentaba ignorarlos, pero no podía hacerlo después de todo, tampoco podía permitirse ahogarse en aquella piscina de tristeza que estos significaban, su vida era el nadar sobre ellos, en busca de llegar a la línea, levantar su brazo y salir fuera.., pero el agua se había congelado y la nieve había dejado de caer.

…

La tarde había sido tomada por grandes nubes grises que amenazaban con tormentar, de tanto mirarles durante el camino comenzaba a pensar que parecían enormes trozos de algodones mojados, poco a poco se unían y se convertían en una gran masa húmeda que no tardaría mucho en descargar sobre él si no apresuraba el paso.

Un viento helado que hacía que te estremecieras de pies a cabeza se hacía presente ahí afuera, rodeándole mientras ahora él miraba aquella puerta que tanto temía tocar.

Tomo aire mientras levantaba su brazo, pero su manos se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de su destino y su mente comenzó a maquinar nuevamente; ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil tocar una puerta? Comenzaba a molestarle.., y ¿Qué haría a pasar esta después de todo? Sus dientes casi rechinaron al darse cuenta que sabía a donde iría todo _esto, _no le agradaba la idea de _acostarse_ —dudaba que aquello pasara en literal, no sería en una cama o siquiera un lugar digno— como si nada con _él_, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo se trataba de Kakuzu.

_Seguramente me dirá que me ama, _pensó casi soltando una carcajada al final, pero la verdad era que no le hacía mucha gracia, no muy en el fondo deseaba que aquel se lo dijera, aún sabiendo; que nunca podría creerle.

Tres golpes, solo eso había dejado en aquella maltratada puerta blanca, debería de darle otra mano de pintura, pensó en varias ocasiones, para que se notara que siquiera alguien vivía aún ahí, también debía cortar las enredaderas que crecían en las paredes, que más lejos de adornar; hacían espeluznante el lugar, pero sabía que bien al azabache no le importaba demasiado, recordaba que le había dicho, una de las pocas veces que hablaban, que aquello servía para que no le molestaran, igual que el timbre roto al cual seguramente siempre llamaban, pero nunca contestaba.

Podía escuchar como unos firmes y —ahora— temibles pasos se acercaban a aquella puerta, no sabía que deseaba más, salir corriendo de allí o saltar arriba de aquel hombre de ojos color esmeralda, bueno, después de todo ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrirían. Recorrió su rostro, después de un mes parecía no haber cambiado nada y pronto cayó a la cuenta de que —ahora le parecía— no había sido tanto tiempo.

El de cabello castaño oscuro le miro inquisitivamente, antes de darse cuenta; las miradas de ambos se habían cruzado, aquellos ojos que ahora parecían complementarse haciendo la perfecta mezcla entre el deseo de uno y el recelo del otro, pero los ojos a tono lila del menor se corrieron un poco más abajo que aquellos orbes verdosos y quedaron mirando el rastro de negras ojeras que, hay que decir, no hacían mucho alarde de insomnio en la piel de aquel, pero el cansancio podía reflejarse en sus ojos.., los cuales había dejado de mirar.

Lo asumía, estaba exhausto, pero no estábamos hablando de en lo que había estado trabajado arduamente este ultimo mes, no, estaba cansado de esperar, algo muy raro en él, pues solía ser paciente_, lo mejor siempre llega al ultimo_, siempre se lo había dicho, pero esta vez había dejado su alma en terminar aquello para ese día y lo peor era que —unos tres días atrás— había llegado al punto en el que le importaba una mierda y había llamado al menor, pero gracias a que el otro no le había respondido sus primeras llamadas —vallase a saber porque—; había logrado finalizar ayer, pero ese no era el punto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el cansancio físico que sentía en esos momentos, él anhelaba algo; más bien a _alguien_ y aunque pareciera que el menor era el que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, él había pasado —demasiadas— noches en vela para poder verle ahí; en la puerta de su casa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos tan hermosamente desafiantes y tan a su disposición; como siempre, lo que en el fondo le dolía un poco, ¿Qué habría echo todo el mes aquel chico? De seguro que no se había ido con otro y lo agradecía, pero ¿Por qué no lo había echo? ¿Por qué se había quedado con él, con ese pedazo de basura que era él?

…

Las piernas del menor colgaban infantilmente del borde del escenario, se balanceaban haciendo que sus talones golpearan con el frente de este y provocaran un aburrido sonido hueco, su cuerpo estaba esparcido sobre la fría madera del piso, sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad en busca del cielo raso que no llegaba a alcanzar.

Llevaban media hora esperando ahí y nada.

—No puedo creer que el estúpido del Uchiha no vaya a venir.— Soltó molesto el pelirrojo que se levantó de uno de los asientos del publico para dirigirse a la puerta.

Los pasos del mayor resonaron en el silencio del lugar y esto provocó que el otro se sentara de golpe, quedándose embelesado al mirar la espalda del otro y aquel de pronto se giro sobre su hombro.

—¿Enserio vas a quedarte a esperarlo?— Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas el de ojos acaramelados y pronto estos encontraron lo celeste de los del menor, hubo una pequeña pausa y el ultimo trago saliva ruidosamente, dispuesto a responder algo, pero el mayor volvió a hablar. —Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde, esta claro que no va a venir.— _Porque se fue con Kisame hace rato_, por alguna razón no había podido mencionar esa parte; había visto como el moreno se había ido siguiendo al otro cuando —por lo menos para el nadador— las clases habían terminado, a pesar de que tenían ensayo esa tarde. No es como si ahora se la diera de buen samaritano y no se lo dijera para no ver la cara de sufrimiento de este, bueno si era así, no quería ver esa cara, no_ de nuevo_, pero no era para evitarle el dolor, en realidad se trataba de algo egoísta, le dolería más a él ver que el otro sufría por el moreno, no.., por _otro._ Y es que antes de que llegara a darse cuenta, luego de ver al rubio llorar por el Uchiha, había deseado sus lagrimas solo para él.

—Supongo que tienes razón, h'm.— Dijo el rubio resignado mientras bajaba de un salto del escenario.

Era extraño, un confortable silencio yacía entre los dos, el camino a casa era tranquilo y natural, como uno de esos sueños en los que todo es como una película, bueno, podría decir simplemente que era como en una película, pero sin saber porque realmente; se sentía como en un sueño. Sus ojos viajaron al rostro —unos dos centímetros más bajo— a su lado y sin darse cuenta comenzó a contemplarle; aquellos desordenados rizos carmín, la piel nívea, los ojos miel, era tan bello.., se negó con la cabeza a sí mismo intentando desvanecer esos pensamientos, bajó la vista a su manos y al ver que los puños de su camisa estaban arremangados recordó algo.

—Esto.., Sasori, h'm.— Le llamó intentando tranquilizar sus nervios, y de todos modos ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? No es como si fuera invitarlo a una cita.., era su _obligación_, se lo había pedido su amiga.., aunque ¿Por qué sentía como si en realidad fuera a invitarlo a salir con él?

—¿Mmh..?— Era sorprendente como ese tenue sonido emitido por el pelirrojo lo había puesto a mil y parecía que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho a la calle; rogando que un camión lo arrollara, si, así tal vez le calmarían.

—Yo.., eh…— Las vueltas que daba el rubio solo hacía poner impaciente al otro que terminó por volver sus ojos desde el camino hasta aquel.

—¿Qué pasa, Deidara?— Aquella firme y elegante voz solo empeoraba las cosas, podía sentir el calor en su rostro y ya no podía volver la mirada desde sus puños.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?— Ya no había vuelta atrás; lo había dicho, sus ojos ahora estaban fuertemente pegados al piso ¿Y si se negaba? Ahí si que arrojaría su corazón a la calle, espera.., ¿Y por qué haría eso? No lo sabía, todo era demasiado complicado para entenderlo justo en ese momento.

El sonido de los pasos de ambos no lograban tranquilizar al menor y a su pesar, solo habían pasado diez segundos desde que la pregunta había sido efectuada, pero parecía que solo eso le bastaba para comenzar a desesperarse y se arrancaría cada uno de sus rubios cabellos si el otro no contestaba rápido.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Aquella pregunta se quedo en el aire unos segundos hasta que la mente del menor pudo procesarle ¿Estaba bromeando? Sabía perfectamente para que le preguntaba, ¿Qué se supone que era un subnormal!

—¿Salir?— ¡Maldita sea! Lo había pensado con tanta naturalidad que se había olvidado de con quien hablaba, el pelirrojo arqueó las cejas, pudo sentirlo.

—Esta bien.

—Digo para dar una vuelta.., comer algo por ahí.., no lo… ¿Qué?— La vista del menor se había vuelto hasta la del pelirrojo que sonreía de una forma casi imperceptible, él se sonrojó notablemente y lo supo.., su corazón se había arrojado a aquella calle.

…

¿Era una lagrima lo que corría por su mejilla en ese entonces? Claro que no, solo lloviznaba. Sentía como si todo su ser temblara a merced de aquel sentimiento que le provocaba aquella partida, era agonizante, su pecho y su garganta le ardían, al igual que sus ojos que parecían estar a punto de rebalsar.

La espalda del mayor comenzaba a difuminarse ante sus ojos ¿Llovía? Ya ni estaba seguro de eso, solo podía ver que el amor de su vida —era demasiado llamarle así ¿Verdad? Solo tenía trece años— le apartaba sus brazos, sintió como algo se rompió dentro de si en el momento que aquel puso un pie en esa escalera, se iba solo dejándole el gusto de su saliva en su boca ¿Acaso creía que eso era suficiente? Bueno, también tenía sus recuerdos juntos ¡Pero es que esos dolían horrores! Y de pronto todo volvió a desaparecer, desencajando de la realidad; como una película vieja, dejándole la sola imagen de aquel chico ahora crecido ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de simplemente abrazarle..? No entendía ni quería intentar entender aquel nostálgico sentimiento que tanto habría querido olvidar. Pero si no lo hacía, si no hacía algo.., esa espalda desaparecería como la ultima vez, la diferencia era que no estaban en un aeropuerto, era un parque, el parque al que venían a pasear de chicos y no lo estaban alejando de él, se estaba yendo porque quería.., no, no era porque quisiera, si no porque debía y así, tal vez así; él entendería.

Sus pasos fueron largos y apresurados, como si estuviera a punto de perderle para siempre y es que eso era posible para él, no podía permitirse dejarlo ir, no _de nuevo._

El calor de la lluvia cayendo sobre sus figuras era casi palpable, una tenue sonrisa había adornado el rostro el mayor que se había detenido al sentir como aquellos brazos le rodeaban, quiso darse vuelta, pero el agarre era fuerte y la cabeza del moreno se hundía en su espalda.

—No te escaparas de mi.— La entrecortada voz el Uchiha le hizo sentir aún más calidez en su pecho. —No lo harás por segunda vez.

Un quedo suspiro se escapo de los labios del mayor al sentir que el otro le sacaba el aíre y no era por el agarre que tenía a este.

—No podría hacerlo…

…

Sus mojados cuerpos cayeron a aquella enorme cama de dos plazas, a decir verdad era la primera vez que llegaba a ese lugar; el cuarto del mayor, eso es una mala señal ¿Verdad? Debería de conocer su cuarto hace mucho, o por lo menos eso creía él, al otro la verdad que no le importaba mucho. Oh, creo que olvide mencionarlo; estaban mojados porque la lluvia se había largado mientras se miraban furtivamente allá afuera, por alguna razón se quedaron bajo la tormenta unos segundos, ninguno había dicho una palabra, pero cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de que estaban quedando empapados, incluso la tormenta había llegado a mojar la entrada del departamento, se dio media vuelta haciendo entender al otro que le siguiera, habían caminado tranquilamente por el living-comedor, que era un verdadero desastre; con libros tirados alrededor de la mesa —que era un gran papelerío—, envases de comida chatarra y más porquerías.., por ende había llegado a donde estaban ahora.

Los cortos cabellos del más joven estaban completamente empapados, mojando la sabanas, una de las manos del azabache estaba en estos, tomándolo como nunca lo había echo y comenzando un beso que les llenaba de sentimientos nuevos la garganta, sus lentas respiraciones se acoplaban la una con la otra y el calor de uno era el del otro, se miraban a sus ojos, como no habían terminado de hacerlo allá afuera, los parpados del mayor bajaron volviendo a aferrar sus labios con los del otro en un apasionado beso y es que como esos nunca habría otros, eran tan llenos de algo, que no estaba seguro que era, pero parecían dedicados a que los disfrutara y el menor comenzaba a hacerlo; cerrando sus ojos suavemente y perdiéndose en el sabor de la saliva del otro, juntando sus lenguas que parecían bailar un lento que nunca antes habían intentado.

Las ropas mojadas solo ayudaban a subir la temperatura y el menor se armo una escusa en su mente ¿Desde cuando hacía eso?; si no las retiraban se enfermarían, los brazos de este bajaron del cuello del otro —quien sabe cuando habían llegado allí— y fueron a la cintura para tomar el comienzo de la remera y jalarle hacía arriba para que liberara el hermoso torso de su amante.

El cuerpo del mayor siempre le había parecido verdaderamente hermoso y ni se hable de lo deseable que se hacía, los músculos de sus brazos no habían cambiado nada, tampoco sus abdominales seguían tan cuadrados y fuertes como siempre, el largo pelo castaño, que a la poca luz que tenían parecía negro, caía en aquellos fuertes hombros y pensó en aquella enorme espalda adornada con extraños tatuajes que siempre le habían parecido entretenidos de admirar, aunque no había llego a hacer tal cosa con detenimiento. Y ¿Cuándo su remera también había sido robada?

El azabache se inclinó sobre él con una sonrisa que lo había hipnotizado de una extraña manera y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por su cuello, dejando algunas marcas rojas que pensó indicarían que era de _su_ propiedad, su sonrojado rostro no quería dejar ir el primer suspiro y al mayor ese detalle —que por supuesto lo había notado— le hacía algo de gracia. Y aquel se acerco a su rostro para arrebatarle el poco aire que aún conservaba, los gruesos labios del mayor comenzaban a hacérseles irresistibles de la forma que le besaban y de pronto se le ocurrió que podría estar soñando en la ultima clase de la escuela y que debía despertar porque llegaría tarde a la casa de aquel azabache, pero aquella idea fue descartada rápidamente; alguna vez le habían dicho que era imposible soñar con sensaciones que nunca había vivido.

Un hilo de saliva bajaba desde la comisura de sus labios mientras llegaba a sentir como el mayor se había topado con aquel pantalón negro, algo elegante, que formaba parte del uniforme escolar que tanto detestaba. Sintió como aquella fina tela fue removida junto con sus boxers; dejando al descubierto aquel rígido tramo de su ser que no había tardado en ser engullido por el otro, pero es que él si había mirado al menor en busca de aprobación para lo que estaba siendo, el caso era que no había obtenido respuesta alguna de aquel sudado rostro que parecía tener a su propietario en las nubes.

Y es que el sabor de esas caricias era algo que nunca podría haber imaginado, ¿Acaso era el tiempo que le había sacado el gusto? No, sabía que muchas veces había sucedido lo mismo con aquel hombre, pero _nunca así._

Se mordió su labio inferior intentando retener algo que ya no podía ¿Y es que acaso no podía durar un poco más? Ni fuerzas para maldecirse mentalmente había tenido y dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, el culpable de todas aquellas sensaciones volvió hasta su rostro, quien sabe que había pensado hacerle a ese instante, lo cierto era que algo verdaderamente inusual había pasado y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez era el día del revés y ninguno de los dos se había enterado de ello. _Tal vez_ había quedado fuera de lugar, la verdad no le importaba, no era como si él hubiera elegido hacerlo, solo había sido un impulso al ver como aquel pálido liquido bajaba de los labios del mayor y corría por aquella morena piel, además ¿Se supone que había tenido algo de malo? Tocarle el rostro y retirar aquel hilo de semen que resaltaba contra su piel, bueno supongamos que eso no había sido lo más extraño, tal vez lo había sido la sonrisa con lo cual había echo aquello, ya no importaba demasiado porque mientras nosotros comentamos todo esto, los pantalones del mayor fueron hurtados.

Aquellos dos parecían querer prolongar cada vez más ese momento, aunque si se lo preguntaras a cualquiera de los ellos lo negaría, quien sabe, tal vez lo hacían inconscientemente.

Lo cierto es que de alguna forma el albino había quedado sentado sobre el azabache y habían comenzado a besarse ahora con poco más de apuro, pero sin dejar atrás aquel "no sé que". Las piernas del primero estaban enredadas detrás del mayor cortando distancia entre sus cuerpos y provocando roses que hacían que soltaran ligeros suspiros dentro de la boca del otro, pero ya era hora de dejar tanto juego, los fuertes brazos del de los ojos esmeralda llegaron a los muslos del otro, el menor desenredo las piernas y las doblo formando un lugar de apoyo para él, ayudó un poco a levantar su cuerpo para adentrar el miembro del mayor en aquella cavidad que tan maltratada había sido como para ahora tratarle con tanta delicadeza, los gemidos fueron subiendo en volumen, no tardaron en convertirse en gritos, hermosos gritos de placer, el azabache los soltaba contra el pecho del menor, que se había estirado para mirar el cielo raso unos segundos, antes de dejar su frente sobre el pelo del mayor, manteniendo aquella agitada respiración que se acoplaba a la del otro. El azabache se permitía apreciar el aroma del de ojos lila mientras el movimiento comenzaba a llevar ritmo.

Sus labios separados de par en par, parecía ser que su nariz no daba abasto como para tomar todo el aire que necesitaba, en el rabillo de sus ojos unas pequeñas lagrimillas asomaban, dejando ver algo de dolor tras tanta pasión, pero eso no podía de compararse con lo que sentía, y si comparaba esto con las veces que había estado con aquel anteriormente aquellas parecían casi torturas.., ¿Es que realmente nunca había sentido el placer de hacer el _amor_..?

.

.

.


	5. Invierno

**¡OHAIO~!**

Dios.., emh.., ejejeje ^^U

¿Están enojados con Vale? o3o

Gomene~ Enserio, no tengo escusas, soy un desastre, me atoré y no le pude avanzar, muy a la fuerza logre terminar el cap uwu Pero quedo extremadamente largo owó Por alguna razón quedó así xDU

Bueno.., espero les guste mucho, porque, ¡por jashin-sama!, me dio mucho trabajo D: xD

Agradezco de corazón a todos los que se pasan a leer y más aún a los que dejan sus reviews QwQ

¡Mary-Danna! Lo logré QwQ Termine la jodida conti *w* Quedó bastante larga :B Espero te ayude en algo, aunque no pude poner mucho SasoDei x3 (No tanto como quería .w.)

Bueno~ Aquí tienen *3*

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Invierno**

_~Trozos de luna comienzan a caer del cielo, ¿a esto es lo qué le llaman soñar despierto?, el problema es que tú imagen se ve tan real.~_

Finalmente; terminó de secar su cabello y pudo apagar aquel molesto aparato, que hacía un estruendoso ruido que ya no lograba soportar, apenas era de mañana y ya le dolía la cabeza.

Cepillaba su negruzca y larga cabellera mientras iba desde el baño a su habitación. Solo llevaba su ropa interior y tenía su toalla colgada al cuello. Terminó por cepillar su cabello y tiró su herramienta hasta su cama donde cayó sin hacer ningún ruido, se puso en cuclillas frente a su placar abierto de par en par, tomó sus zapatos de todos los días, sacó el pulcro uniforme que debía llevar también toda la semana y dejó todo por enzima de su cama. Volvió a tomar su cepillo de allí, lo dejó en la mesa de luz, tomó una coleta y se ató el cabello para comenzar a vestirse.

Bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, comenzaban a oírse los movimientos en la cocina, aunque no parecía efectuarse ninguna charla, su padre seguramente ya se había ido al trabajo, pero era extraño que hubiera silencio.

—Buenos días.— Saludó mientras se aproximaba a sentarse en la mesa.

—Buenos días, hijo.— Le saludo Mikoto mientras le servía jugo.

—¿Y Sasuke?— Preguntó el moreno mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno ya servido.

—Él se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que le tocaba limpieza y que no debía llegar tarde.— Indicó la madre mientras seguía limpiando los trastos de la noche pasada.

—Ya veo…— Soltó mientras comía un poco de arroz.

—Oye hijo, ¿Cómo se encuentra Deidara?— El moreno no puedo evitar girar completamente su rostro hacía la que había cortado el silencio.

—Bien, ¿Por… Por qué preguntas?

—Oh.., es que hace unos días, antes de irnos al viaje del que volvimos ayer, lo crucé en la tienda y me pareció que no se encontraba muy bien.— Indicó la mujer algo extrañada.

—¿Hablaste con él?— Preguntó el moreno mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo para pasar un poco la sorpresiva pregunta.

—No, creo que no llegó a verme…— Dijo la cuestionada aún preguntándose que le pasaría al rubio.

—Bueno— Comenzó a decir el menor mientras se levantaba de la mesa ya un poco más aliviado por el echo de que el rubio no hubiera estado hablando con su madre, no era como si aquel fuera a decir algo malo de él, sus padres ni siquiera sabían que el rubio había sido su novio, más bien le veían como un amigo cercano de él, pero por alguna razón no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que su madre le tratara, más aún si el menor estaba deprimido —seguramente— por su culpa. Una pequeña puntada le dio a su estomago ¿Sería culpa? Daba igual, llegaría tarde. —, ya me voy.

—¿No vas a terminar tu desayuno?

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde ya.— Se disculpó y tomó su mochila al hombro.

—Ve con cuidado.— Indicó la mujer mientras le despedía con la mano con una sonrisa.

—Si.— Y dicho eso salió de la casa, comenzando a caminar hacía la escuela.

Hacía un frío infernal, sentía que iba a congelarse con cada paso que daba, el invierno parecía haberse adelantado un poco y las calles estaban heladas, tenían cierto brillo gracias al rocío congelado de la madrugada, aunque el parque por el que pasaba ahora estaba cubierto por una capa completamente blanca, y eso que no era tan temprano como para que aquello siguiera así, debería haberse desecho hace rato por el calor de la media mañana, aunque parecía no haber suficiente de este.

Una suave sonrisa surcó los labios del menor al llegar a ver la peculiar espalda de su amante, pero no apresuró el paso, siguió mirándole mientras caminaba, recordando lo que había pasado hace poco con él, extrañamente, sentía que su relación con él, se había vuelto más "seria" y le parecía un poco estúpido, suspiro, había buscado desesperadamente tapar su vacío todos estos días, ¿por qué ahora que lo había logrado se sentía terriblemente mal?

—¡Kisame!

…

El frío viento pegándole en la cara, sus piernas se movían rápidamente y con cierta gracia mientras escuchaba aquellas pequeñas ruedas bajo sus pies, atravesaba las calles esquivando la gente; los mayores se quejaban de que —bajo su mirada— iba a matar a alguien, los niños simplemente le admiraban por su destreza, ¿los adolescentes? bueno.., esta de más decir que iba hipnotizando chicas por el camino, pero no estaba para hacer esas tonterías ahora, las palabras de Konan lo atormentaban haciéndole sentir más frío del que ya podía tener y es que su estilo de vestir no le dejaba mucho con que abrigarse, llevaba una campera no muy abrigada, más bien estaba para adorno, era blanca con manchas de pintura de diferentes colores y atrás tenia una estampa que decía "ART", debajo llevaba una remera manga larga celeste claro, unos mitones negros en sus manos y sus pantalones eran unos jeans celeste gastado, bueno.., en sus pies, su medio de transporte claro; unos _rollers_ negros, bueno más bien era un medio desesperado por no llegar más tarde de lo que ya estaba y no había sido una buena idea, para nada, mañana comenzaría el invierno oficialmente, las calles estaban resbaladizas y tenía que andar con cuidado, aunque era todo un experto con esas cosas, no podía dejar de prestarle atención al camino.

Corrió su mirada a su reloj de muñeca unos segundos, solo eran cinco minutos que llevaba de retraso, ¡pero faltaban diez cuadras aún!, volvió a mirar a la calle y empezó a apresurarse aún más, no era una buena idea ir así y mucho menos en calles céntricas, pero ya que. Varios autos le tocaban bocina cuando cruzaba, él simplemente se disculpaba con una sonrisa, ni que fueran a pisarlo.

Bien, solo eran dos más y llegaba al centro comercial, _diez minutos, solo son diez minutos_, se repetía mentalmente mientras bajaba la velocidad, comenzó a andar más tranquilo mientras se acomodaba un poco más su bufanda blanca ¿Qué, había olvidado mencionarla? Bueno, ahí estaba, no quería enfermarse para mañana, se mataría si lo hacía.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron automáticamente al sentir su presencia allí, paso através de ellas y de pronto olvido todo su apuro, ¿cuánto hacía que no iba al centro comercial?, ¡había olvidado lo genial que era ese lugar!.

Se paseaba sobre aquellas botas con ruedas mirando las luces a su alrededor, la gente ya estaba preparándose para la navidad y estaba lleno de luces y adornos hermosos, claro, él no festejaba eso, pero siempre le pareció muy hermoso cómo las demás personas lo hacían, la ilusión en los niños —la que él nunca tuvo, ni siquiera cuando estaban sus padres presentes—, el esfuerzo de las familias por mantener esa llama viva en ellos.., entonces lo recordó.

—¡Sasori, h'm!— Pensó en voz alta mientras miraba al frente a ver si había rastro del pelirrojo; bajo el árbol de navidad gigante en el medio del lugar, como si fuera un ángel que le acababan de regalar, aquel chico le miraba expectante, sintió un escalofríos, estaba molesto, podía apostarlo.., _hagas lo que hagas no llegues tarde_, esas habían sido las palabras de Konan, se sonrojó mientras se apresuraba a acercarse a él ¡y a él que le importaba si el pelirrojo se enojaba!, claro que no le importaba.

Repasó la apariencia de aquel, tenía una remera blanca -podía ver el cuello de esta- tapada por un una campera negra de cuero, un gorro también negro apenas dejando ver aquellos peculiares rizos rojizos, unos jeans grises y unas zapatillas _converse_ negras también, _no vallas a utilizar colores para vestirte_, pensó el rubio mientras seguía examinándole, era la primera vez que le veía sin el uniforme de la escuela ¿verdad? volvió a sonrojarse, eso no importaba.., aunque debía admitir que quedaba igual de guapo sin o con el.., ¡ya basta de pensar esas cosas! se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza en un intento por alejar esa idea, sintió como una de sus ruedas se trabó y por el amor de dios, casi cae al piso, pero con ayuda de sus brazos que comenzaron a hacer gestos extraños, y un poco de equilibrio, volvió a su postura normal riendo nerviosamente al ver como el pelirrojo parecía reírse por lo bajo y algo le golpeó el corazón ¡Quería estar más cerca para escuchar su risa!

—Hola— Saludó arrastrando la ultima vocal con una sonrisa. —… Perdón por la tardanza.— Terminó diciendo el rubio cuando estaba solo a unos metros del mayor.

—Si, no te preocupes— Dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros —sin sacar sus manos de sus bolsillos del pantalón— al mismo tiempo en que daba un par de pasos para acercarse al rubio, que se detuvo, quedando enfrente de él. —. Y.. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

…

El silencio reinaba por completo en esa habitación, aquel lugar apenas llegaba a estar iluminado, gracias a las rendijas que habían quedado en la cortina, aquella luz era grisácea, debía estar nublado allá afuera.

No estaba seguro de cuando había caído en los brazos de Morfeo y ahora despertaba en los brazos de Kakuzu, efectivamente, estos le rodeaban la cintura, atrayéndole más al mayor, su espalda desnuda chocaba contra aquel cálido pecho, sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de este y sentía su tranquila respiración a un lado de su oreja, parecía acoplarse con la suya.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, sus orbes a tono lila recorrían la habitación con completa tranquilidad, era extraño, demasiado, amanecer con el azabache ¿y eso por qué había pasado? ¡ah! ya recordaba, ayer cuando estaba a punto de irse, una gran tormenta se había largado y en vez de pagarle el taxi el muy avaro lo había invitado a pasar la noche.

Aquel sábado por la mañana se le hacía muy tranquilo, y de pronto sufrió de un ataque de ansiedad, quería salir afuera, a correr, algo, pero de algún modo este desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, su ojos se cerraron con algo de soñolencia, era tan cálido; aquel cuerpo que lo abrazaba como si nunca más quisiera dejarle ir, le provocaba tal seguridad que era casi imposible de creer, o por lo menos para él lo era, entonces una imagen comenzó a formarse en su mente, un recuerdo de la noche pasada, cerca de cuando había perdido el conocimiento, no habían comido nada, simplemente estaban en aquella cama, hacía rato que habían terminado aquel intimo acto, qué no se confundan, no estábamos hablando del mismo que el del jueves, completo silencio les había inundado, ambos comenzaban a cabecear, el menor se encontraba abriendo las puertas de sus sueños, pero entonces sintió como el mentón del otro quedo apoyado en su hombro, de seguro era para dormir más cómodo, eso pensó, pero al parecer no era así del todo, había otro pequeño propósito en aquella acción.

—_Te amo_.— Aquellas dos palabras resonaron en su mente haciendo que abriera sus ojos bruscamente desconectándose casi instantáneamente de aquel recuerdo, ¿lo había soñado..?, efectivamente, ¡eso tenía que ser!, en que estaba pensando, aquel idiota declararle algún sentimiento, eso era imposible, ¿no..?, sabía que muy en el fondo no quería que fuera así y allí iniciaba su duda.

Solo había un significado para eso y si en verdad se lo había dicho no había sido para dar marcha atrás, sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared, lo repasó, aquellas seis letras, lo había pronunciado a la perfección, ¿verdad?, tal vez había querido decir "Te mato", pero debido a la soñolencia no se había entendido.., ¡esa maldita frase no tenía sentido dentro de aquel contexto!, oh definitivamente un día de estos tendría que acabar con su vida para así dejar de pensar tantas idioteces.

Quiso revolverse en la cama, pero gracias a _alguien _no podía hacerlo con comodidad, suspiró, bueno, más que un suspiro eso había sido un bufido, pero es casi lo mismo. Sus ojos comenzaron a perderse en una pila de libros que se encontraba contra la pared enfrente de él. No quería pensar, definitivamente no quería hacerlo. Sus ojos se cerraban y volvían a abrirse, aún tenía sueño y debía ser muy temprano para estar despierto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, bostezó en forma distraída mientras se sentaba en la cama usando su mano derecha como apoyo detrás de él, para observar el lugar donde se encontraba, recordaba haber cerrado sus ojos unos segundos y luego.., bueno, al parecer se había vuelto a dormir, giró su rostro sobre su hombro, pero quien buscaba no se encontraba más detrás de él.

Se echó una mirada, tenía una camisa blanca que por supuesto no era suya y también tenía sus boxers negros que había perdido ayer en la noche, se sonrojó en sobre manera con la sola idea de que el azabache le haya puesto un poco de ropa para que no se resfriara, ¿tan dormido había estado?, o tal vez el mayor era muy cuidadoso.., definitivamente había tenido un sueño terrible y prácticamente se había quedado desmayado.

Intentó olvidar el pequeño detalle de que el otro le había vestido y bajó su mirada al piso para buscar su ropa; no estaba. Gruñó al mismo tiempo de que pegaba un salto desde la cama e iba a la puerta que daba a la cocina-comedor, donde seguramente el azabache se encontraba leyendo el diario o alguna idiotez así.

—¡Ey!, ¡tú te llevaste mi ropa!— Eso no estaba ni cerca de ser una pregunta.

—Se esta lavando.— Indicó el azabache sin siquiera mosquearse, que efectivamente; se encontraba tomando un café mientras leía el diario.

El menor no dijo nada, solo bufó y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras pensaba que debía escapar de allí, además de que tenía —raramente— un compromiso esa tarde. El de ojos color esmeralda lo miraba de reojo, suspiró y se levantó de la mesa dejando el periódico a un lado de su tasa, caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacó un par de cosas, se volvió a la mesada y comenzó a preparar una mezcla en un bol, todo siendo seguido por la inquisitiva mirada del albino.

El azabache se giró sobre su hombro, mientras batía aquella sospechosa mezcla donde parecía haber partido un par de huevos con algo de harina, tal vez azúcar y además leche, descubriendo al menor observándole y a aquel no pareció importarle, ni desvió su mirada, no, ahora siguió con su mirada recelosa directo a los ojos del mayor que pronto volvió a voltearse sobre la mesada.

—Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad?— El tono que uso el mayor le dio ganas de responder un cortante "no", pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su estomago ya había respondido por él, sacándole un sonrojo a él y una, de más esta decir; inesperada y algo burlona, risa al otro. —Haré unos Hot Kates.— Dijo mientras se apresuraba a tomar una sartén de la alacena.

…

Un poco de música navideña, comerciales y muchas conversaciones se encendían a su alrededor, el centro comercial estaba tan concurrido como siempre y la gente sobraba, aunque para el pelirrojo, lo único que era audible era el sonido de las ruedas bajo los pies del menor, divagaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que había pisado aquel lugar?, ¿cinco años, más?, sin duda; mucho. No era algo que le importara demasiado, pero se sentía extraño; a gusto, aunque la charla comenzaba a decaer y dudaba que el rubio la estuviera pasando bien.

—¿Comemos algo?— Sugirió al tiempo de volverse al rubio que paseaba su mirada en.., bueno, le había estado mirando todo ese tiempo, de eso no había duda, aquel ahora escondía su sonrojo mirando sus pies, lo que le provocó una sonrisa al mayor.

—Claro, h'm…— Aceptó mientras se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido atrapado, y de todas formas, ¿por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo viéndole?.

—¿Qué te gusta comer?— Aquella pregunta hizo que el rubio se volviera mirar al de ojos acaramelados de nuevo, con algo de sorpresa. El otro arqueó una ceja en espera de la respuesta, que ya se había tardado.

—¿Mi comida favorita?— El pelirrojo no respondió, sabía perfectamente que el rubio no necesitaba un "sí" para saber que obviamente era lo que le estaba preguntando. —Bakudan.., pero lo que sea esta bien, h'm.— Terminó por decir el menor mientras se encogía de hombros, ¿qué era esa actitud tan sumisa de su parte?.

—Conozco un buen lugar para comer por aquí.— _Si es que aún sigue ahí_, pensó el que invitaba recordando un restauran familiar que había visitado la ultima vez que había salido con sus padres.

—Esta bien, h'm.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos salieron de aquel bullicioso lugar y caminaron un par de cuadras para llegar a un calmado restaurante familiar, tenía un ambiente amigable, el rubio se pregunto si realmente el pelirrojo alguna vez había ido a un lugar así, se le hacía un poco difícil de imaginar.

Pasaron y se encaminaron a una mesa extrañamente alejada de todas las demás, no era como si fuera un antisocial, simplemente la mesa le había gustado porque estaba a lado de una ventana que daba al parque de enfrente y además le había gustado una pintura de un canario enjaulado que había en la pared.

—¿Sueles venir a comer aquí?— Preguntó el rubio observando el lugar mientras se sentaba, pronto notó la pintura que anteriormente había visto el pelirrojo y se quedó levemente embelezado.

—La verdad; no.— Dijo el pelirrojo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia afuera, el rubio volvió su mirada hacia el rápidamente.

—¿No dijiste que conocías este lugar, h'm?— Preguntó algo extrañado el menor.

—Dije que lo conocía, no que lo frecuentaba.— Espetó el otro.

—Ya me imaginaba yo que no eras de venir a estos lugares.— Terminó por decir el de ojos azules mientras también sacaba su mirada por la ventana.

—¿Ah?, ¿y a qué se debe esa observación, mocoso?— Preguntó el mayor ahora más interesado mirando fijamente al otro.

—Ehh.., como explicarlo— Comenzó a decir el menor mientras sentía la pesada mirada del otro sobre él. —.., este lugar es de un aspecto muy.., ¿amigable?, ah, como sea, creo que no va contigo, h'm.

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decirme hostil?

—Si, h'm.— Respondió con sencillez el otro.

Al pelirrojo estuvo a punto de darle un tic en el ojo, pero la actitud del rubio le hizo cambiar de opinión y más bien hizo que le diera risa.

El rubio no pudo hacer más que mirar atónito al pelirrojo mientras dejaba escapar una risa más melodiosa de lo que pudo haber imaginado en lo que iba de toda su existencia, miraba al mayor con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras aquel terminaba aquella acción tan extraña en él, sin duda eso había sido más que música para sus oídos y tomó nota; intentaría provocar esa sonrisa más seguido.

—Eres un idiota— Y bueno, eso rompió el momento por completo. —, si es que piensas así de mi, pPor qué rayos me invitaste a salir?

—No es como si pensara que eres un amargado— Aunque si lo pensaba a veces. —, además me acabo de dar cuenta que a veces sonríes, h'm.— Señaló el rubio mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

—Tch, claro que sonrío.— Efectivamente no, nunca, lo que es más, ¿por qué acababa de reírse?, bueno, era extraño, pero.., le agradaba.

—Buen día, ¿Qué les gustaría que les sirviera hoy?— Una joven mesera había llegado dispuesta a servirles como era su labor.

—Hola, tráenos dos refrescos de soda y para comer que sea una porción de bakudan para cada uno.

—Esta bien.— Y la chica se retiró.

El rubio no había prestado atención en lo absoluto a la presencia de aquella mujer y ahora se encontraba con la mirada pegada al cuadro por detrás del pelirrojo intentando leer el nombre del autor de esta, pero no llegaba, de por si aquel se encontraba arriba de la cabeza del pelirrojo lo cual hacía que el menor se viera algo extraño intentando ver aquel borroso nombre escrito con tinta china.

—Tarō Okamoto*.

—¿Eh?

—Es el autor de la pintura, idiota.— Bien, el "idiota" estaba de más, pero lo que ahora el menor se preguntaba era como había sabido que él estaba mirando la pintura, ¿y cómo no saberlo?, aquel había estado haciendo muecas raras mientras intentaba llegar a ver que rayos decía bajo aquella incomprehensible firma.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No es de mis favoritos, pero es un artista muy popular y ya me tengo grabada su firma en la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta el arte?

En ese momento, sin que nadie lo notara, la mesera paso y dejo las bebidas.

Ver al pelirrojo con las cejas arqueadas comenzaba a hacerse costumbre y comenzaba a pensar que él era el que hacía preguntas estúpidas todo el tiempo.

—¿Tú que crees?— La sonrisa sádica del pelirrojo también comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. —. Por lo visto a ti también te interesa.

El menor asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Claro, el arte es mi vida, h'm!— La charla ahora parecía tomar un rumbo más interesante para ambos.

—Umh, parece que no eres tan estúpido después de todo— El pelirrojo no lo creyó así en ningún momento, pero le parecía divertido ver la cara del menor molesta. —. ¿Y qué visión del arte tienes?

—El arte, claro, es efímero, h'm.— Concluyó el rubio ignorando hábilmente los insultos del mayor.

—Retiro lo dicho.— Terminó por decir el otro mientras tomaba del vaso que le había llenado de refresco recientemente la mujer.

El menor frunció le ceño mientras miraba los cerrados parpados del mayor al beber.

—El arte es eterno.

—Efímero, h'm.

—No vale la pena discutir esto contigo.— Esas palabras realmente hirieron el orgullo del rubio el cual también tomó un trago de liquido y sacó su vista por la ventana.

—Supongo que tu tienes tu opinión y yo la mía— Soltó mientras sonreía levemente. —, la respeto, h'm.

—Yo no.

—¡Maldición, Sasori! ¡Deberías respetarme también!— Gruñó el rubio haciendo que le pelirrojo riera nuevamente, ¿tres veces en el día?.

—Te comportas como un adulto y luego como un mocoso, quién te entiende.

El menor infló sus cachetes en forma de berrinche y volvió su mirada al parque sin olvidar seguir observando de reojo al otro que sonreía sádicamente.

—Gracias por la espera.— La mesera había vuelto con la comida.

El rubio sonrío al ver que al fin comería algo, bueno, hace rato que tenía hambre por más que no hubiese dicho nada; debido a quién sabe qué.

—¡Delicioso, h'm!— Exclamó el rubio al probar su comida.

—Supongo que si era un buen lugar después de todo.— Dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de que comenzaba a comer.

El silencio quedó por unos segundos mientras comían, hasta que finalmente fue roto por el pelirrojo.

—Tsk, mañana comenzará el invierno.— Gruñó el mayor al recordar aquello mientras sentía un poco de frío.

—Si y con el, el festival de invierno de la escuela— Dijo con pesadez el rubio. —. Maldición, nos falto ensayar bastante.

—¿Y eso?— Inquirió casi a burla el pelirrojo. —, ¿nervios por besarme frente a toda la escuela?— El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal comentario, aunque debía admitir que todo lo que hacía en aquella obra era besar al pelirrojo innumerables veces. —. Bueno, supongo que deberás superarlos si quieres llegar a ser un gran actor como tanto dices.— Terminó por decir aquel para luego llevarse otro bocado de comida.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo eso?

—No hubo falta de que alguien me lo mencionara directamente— Comenzó a decir el mayor. —, pude escucharlo entremedió del montón de sandeces que tubo que decirte el Uchiha para que me besaras.— Bueno, podría parar de mencionar el echo de besarlo a cada rato, pero se estaba deleitando con el rostro del rubio sonrojándose a cada rato.

Silencio, nombrar a Itachi no había sido una buena idea, pues el rubio se había quedado callado mientras miraba su comida con algo que parecía ser tristeza, el otro no dijo nada, no iba a decir algo estúpido como "ay, perdón por mencionar a nuestro ex novio", más bien le iba a gritar que lo superara si no dejaba de poner esa cara cada vez que algo tenía que ver con él.

—Sasori, h'm— Llamó el rubio, había dejado de lado la sonrisa que tenían mientras discutían "amigablemente", el mayor simplemente le miró para que supiera que lo oía. —. Gracias por lo del otro día.

"Lo del otro día", ¿por qué podía estar agradeciéndole el rubio ahora?, nada le cruzaba por la mente, solo la mueca que llevaba el rubio de una sonrisa entrecruzada con frustración y nervios.

Llegó a escucharse la campanilla de la puerta de entrada y una fría brisa pareció atravesarlos, los cabellos de ambos se removieron levemente, solo le venía una cosa a la mente con eso de ayudar al rubio, ¿sería eso?, bueno, otra cosa no se le ocurría, así que sí.

—No tienes porqué agradecérmelo— La repentina humildad del pelirrojo pareció sorprender al menor que le miraba atentamente mientras el mayor volvía a abrir sus ojos con algo de pesadez mientras hablaba. —, simplemente supuse que necesitabas un poco de ayuda para sacártelo de encima, aunque, seguramente después tuviste que arreglártelas solo y fue peor.

Ahora si, el rubio se preguntaba como diablos hacía el otro para decir exactamente lo que tenía que decir, ¿simplemente sus palabras fluían con montones de sabiduría o llevaría la conversación completamente planeada?, siempre sería un completo misterio. Lo único cierto era que le pelirrojo había acertado de tal manera que casi le aterraba.

—Recuerda que yo también tuve que lidiar con eso.— Advirtió el pelirrojo que ya veía que el rubio se estaba haciendo mucha fantasía ahí en su mente.

—¿Por eso me ayudaste?

—Supongo.

El menor no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco al escuchar aquello, bueno, ¿y por qué aquel iba a ayudarle?, seguro eran tan buenos amigos, que se note el sarcasmo en eso ultimo.

…

Aburrido, era la única palabra con la que se asemejaba la situación ahora, salir de compras navideñas no era algo que específicamente le agradara, más bien le parecía estúpido, ¿por qué tenían que salir todos juntos a hacer aquello?, separarse, volver a agruparse, no tenía sentido, para eso iban todos separados de entrada y listo, pero no, tenían que ir todos al mismo tiempo.

Paseó su mirada por una de las vidrieras en busca de algo que pudiera comprarle a su hermano menor, no estaba seguro de que podía darle, el menor estaba en esa edad en la que no puedes regalarle un juguete y ropa le aburriría, ¿dinero?, posiblemente fuera a optar por aquello. Llego a escuchar un timbre de voz que conocía _demasiado_ bien y luego escuchó el murmuro de otra voz también conocida responderle, llegó a ver de reojo como ambas cabelleras propietarias de aquellas voces pasaban a su izquierda. El menor sonreía abiertamente al pelirrojo que sorprendentemente, le seguía la charla de buena gana, ambos parecían ignorar por completo el echo de pasar a su lado y parecían seguir haciéndolo, como si hubiera sido una mosca, al menos eso pensó él, pero ambos chicos ni le habían visto, suspiró, no era como si le interesara.

Volvió su vista a la vidriera y se sorprendió aún más al ver un enorme chico de cabellos a tono azul metal que le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido; seguro le había visto mirando con recelo a los otros dos al pasar, ignoró aquel echo y le saludó con la mano, a lo que el otro le indicó que pasara a saludarle, no había notado para nada el echo de que el mayor tuviera el uniforme del lugar, la campanilla sonó detrás de si y sus labios fueron apretados con los del otro casi automáticamente. En aquello tan fugaz, pudo sentir el recelo en los labios del mayor y le dio un mal gusto a los suyos, dicen que cuando uno pierde la confianza, ya no la recupera, ¿acaso ahora debía ganársela?, aquello cada vez se ponía _mejor_.

El moreno miró hacía ambos lados de la tienda en busca de algún cliente o supervisor del otro.

—No hay nadie.— Dijo la grabe voz del mayor.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

El mayor asintió levemente y se encamino al mostrador donde el moreno se sentó, el otro estaba en su silla.

—¿Tú paseas?— Preguntó curioso el mayor.

—Busco un regalo de navidad para Sasuke— Informó. —, aunque no he encontrado nada.

Un suspiro cansado salio de los labios del moreno, eran esas pequeñas cosas las que a Kisame seguían diciéndole que el menor era una persona muy dulce, amaba a su hermano y su familia, aunque a veces no la soportara, ni a las actividades que hacían, pero ahora mismo se sentía frustrado por no encontrar nada para su pequeño hermano que —seguramente— ya le había comprado algo a él.

—Tiene doce, ¿no?

El menor asintió.

—¿Por qué no le regalas un celular o algo así?

El moreno se lo pensó un rato, era una muy buena idea, el joven Uchiha amaba la tecnología y le gustaban esa clase de cosas, pero celular ya tenía, ¿una consola de juegos?, podría ser.

—Gracias, ya me diste una idea, Kisame.— Dijo bajándose del mostrador el menor.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo que ir a comprar eso, pero ¿quieres ir a casa cuándo termines aquí?

—¿Seguro?— El mayor arqueó las cejas, no veía a la familia de Itachi hace bastante y no estaba seguro de que le fuera a ir bien con eso, el otro asintió.

—Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos— Dijo el moreno. —, seguro le gustará verte. Ven a almorzar, ¿vale?— Y dicho eso, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta auditiva, pues el otro solo había llegado a asentir torpemente, desapareció tras la puerta.

Debía dejar de preocuparse por el rubio y el pelirrojo e intentar enfocarse en lo más importante, las ganas de hablar con aquellos dos ya se le pasarían, además los otros seguro no guardaban las mismas ganas, así que mejor evitar otro desagrado.

…

El azabache dejó el desayuno frente al menor que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba aquellos apetitosos Hot Kates, no tenía idea de que el mayor cocinara y comenzaba a preocuparse de que en realidad no lo hiciera, pero parecían tan deliciosos y tenía mucha hambre; además había que aceptar —aunque sabemos que nunca fuera a hacerlo—, que era todo un sueño echo realidad comer algo echo por aquel especialmente para su consumo.

—No los envenené ni nada por el estilo.— Soltó el mayor junto con un suspiro, al ver como el albino parecía picar su comida con el tenedor en busca de alguna mala reacción al contacto, ¿acaso esperaba que el utensilio se deshiciera por algún toxico?, quién sabe.

Finalmente, el menor cortó un trozo de comida y se lo mandó a la boca aún con algo de recelo. Se sorprendió en sobre manera cuando casi se le escapa un "¡Delicioso!" de los labios, lo contuvo. Sin duda nunca hubiera esperado que el mayor fuera un buen cocinero, le miro de reojo, el otro leía el diario casi impasible.

Era demasiado anormal para él, silencio, solo el ruido de los cubiertos chocar llegaba a sobresalir, de vez en cuando la pagina pasar, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Su mirada se corrió al piso, había libros tirados por donde miraras, hojas, bollos y bollos, también estaban regados por todas partes, ¿acaso había estado estudiando?, su mirada se corrió nuevamente al azabache, aquel lo miraba intensamente mientras sostenía sus lentes de leer en su mano derecha, el diario estaba cerrado, mordía la patilla de aquel objeto con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Están buenos?— Preguntó al ver como el menor aún sostenía aquel tenedor en su boca y el plato se encontraba casi completamente vacío, solo quedaba un pequeño trozo acompañado de algunas migajas, que fue hurtado por el mismo que había echo la pregunta al no recibir una respuesta.

—¡Ey!— Chilló el menor al notar el asalto.

El azabache sonrió con satisfacción al ver la reacción del otro.

—Delicioso.— Opinó aquel mientras se quedaba con el pequeño palillo que había utilizado entre sus dientes.

—Eso era parte de mi desayuno.— Hizo notar el otro.

—¿Enserio?— Cuestionó el mayor en busca de un poco de diversión por la mañana, el otro solo _le_ frunció el ceño, si, solo para él. Se levanto en busca de venganza por su ultimo bocado, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos para llegar hasta su lado, tropezó con una pila de libros que siquiera había llegado a notar. Se oyó un gran estruendo y seguido a eso un gemido molesto.

—Maldición…— Masculló aquel mientras intentaba retomar su postura.

El azabache solo le miró con una sonrisa divertida, sabía que no se había echo ningún daño. Se levantó de su silla y se puso en cuclillas frente al menor que ahora estaba sentado en el piso.

—Ten más cuidado— Comenzó a decir, el albino se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de responderle cuando el otro siguió la frase. —, debo devolver estos libros a la biblioteca.

—¡Y para que mierda los tienes tirados entonces, idiota!— Le reprochó el menor. _Por supuesto que no venía a preocuparse por mi, que estaba pensando_.

No hubo respuesta, el azabache simplemente quedó mirando directamente a los ojos del menor, hundiéndose en lo intenso de aquellos, siempre le había encantado el recelo y pasión que ponía el albino al mirarle.

El menor se hundía en el avaricioso esmeralda de los ojos del otro, la forma en la que su rostro se reflejaba en ellos, podía ver el deseo con el que le miraban, aquel miserable solo lo quería para él y de alguna manera se sentía feliz por aquello, parecía como si aquel extraño brillo en ellos le avisara que lo obligaría a quedarse con el para siempre, no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

En algún momento el mayor había comenzado a acortar la distancia entre ellos, tanto así que podían sentir la respiración del otro, no le prestaban importancia, el silencio que inundaba la habitación era extremadamente frío como estaba allí afuera, pero en esa burbuja que casi habían terminado de cerrar aquellos dos, había una extraña calidez provocada por sus respiraciones y pensamientos.

El cuerpo del jashinista se tensó y sus puños se apretaron mientras caía a la cuenta de que esa situación no era normal, no le asustaba besarlo, ni sucumbir a aquel deseo en sus ojos, lo extraño era la forma en la que se encontraban, sumidos en el silencio, son suma delicadeza se miraban, sin hacer nada en absoluto, eran contadas las veces que no discutían sobre idioteces y/o pensaban en el otro.

Los labios de ambos estaban siquiera separados, la mano del mayor corrió a la barbilla del otro, acercándolo más a si mismo, sus labios rozaron como si buscaran la seguridad y finalmente se unieron, aquellos parecían acariciarse lentamente, poco a poco el menor cedió ante la lengua del otro y aquella danzó con la suya, era como un sueño, que lo llevaba a casi tocar el cielo, cuando se olvidaba de todo el rencor que le guardaba y se dejaba besar tan delicadamente, como pocas veces lo hacía el mayor, como pocas veces intentaba siquiera demostrarle algo de afecto que el nunca llegaba a del todo palpar. ¿Por qué es que todo era tan difícil de entender en sus labios y su mirar?, todo se volvía como una tensa neblina que no le dejaba siquiera asomarse a la realidad de las cosas, ¿qué era todo aquello que a veces parecía querer decirle el azabache?, se hacía tan confuso, podían dar con miles de palabras sin sentido, pero no daban con lo que realmente importaba ahí, ¿y eso qué era?.

Se separaron lentamente, sin dejar atrás aquel embelesamiento que los comía por dentro, un hilo de saliva aún unía sus cuerpos, intentó recordar las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en tal situación, cuando recorrió con sus propios dedos aquellas mejillas, tan infantilmente siguiendo aquellas líneas que parecían coceduras, le preguntó porqué las tenía, se le hacían tan divertidas. Pero volviendo a la realidad, se relamió los labios queriendo preguntar aquello que tanto le había intrigado y molestado.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo?— Preguntaron los labios del alvino y al ver que el azabache no lograba ubicar del todo la pregunta, agregó: —. Éste ultimo mes.

Aquel sonrío con autosuficiencia al recordar lo que había tardado en terminar aquella —que ahora se atrevía a llamar— porquería.

—La tesis— Soltó el mayor sin prestarle demasiada importancia al echo de que se miraban directamente a los ojos mientras él se encontraba hincado en el piso y el otro sentado. El menor inclinó su cabeza hacía un costado como quien no termina de entender la cosa. —. Para entrar a la universidad.

Recordaba vagamente haber mantenido una entrecortada conversación sobre los estudios con él y que le había dicho que aquel año no le habían permitido la entrada a la universidad que el deseaba concurrir, por lo tanto, se tendría que presentar de nuevo, junto con otros detalles que no lograba hilar en ese momento.

Su mirada se desvió de aquellos intensos ojos a la habitación que se encontraba llena de libros tirados por donde llegaras a ver, se veía que había estado estudiando sin cansancio, recordaba que al mayor le gustaba hacer todo de un solo tiro en vez de tener que ponerse varías veces para la misma cosa, pues se perdía más tiempo y no es como si fuera ansioso, que no lo era, pero el tiempo es dinero y no debe perderse. Estuvo a punto de echar un gruñido, ¿por qué no simplemente se lo había dicho?, él hubiera entendido.., bueno, tal vez no, pero igual debió habérselo dicho y entonces hubiera podido siquiera intentar entender porqué lo sometía a aquella separación. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco llegaba a la conclusión de que el mayor ni siquiera estaba obligado a tomarse la molestia de decirle que no quería verle la cara, no eran novios, ni nada por el estilo, así que, contando que se trataba del azabache, ¿por qué se había molestado?.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían vuelto a su principal objetivo y buscaba en lo verdoso de estos la respuesta, ¿acaso si el importaba?, maldición, ¿por qué rayos era tan complicado entender lo que aquel quería?, ¿acaso no podía usar las palabras para llegar al grano? —_Te amo_— volvió su mirar a los labios del mayor, pero aquellos parecían no haberse movido y el mayor parecía encontrarse en las mismas que él; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿aquello había sonado en su cabeza?, pareció tan real, lo era, o tal vez no, algo dentro de si no le permitía creérselo. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, quería preguntar, pero su orgullo lo detenía y es que no podía permitirse sonar tan necesitado, pero ¿acaso prefería el echo de que sino nunca lo sabría?

…

Luego de que al rubio casi le da un ataque de claustrofobia debido a estar encerrado con el pelirrojo en un mismo lugar casi una hora, salieron al frío de calle a _caminar _como había propuesto el primero.

Le dolían las piernas y pies de estar usando los rollers todo ese tiempo, habían caminado hasta quién sabe dónde, hablando de cosas triviales, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera tocar ningún tema demasiado personal para que cayera el silencio, el rubio se dio cuenta —del todo— de que había acertado cuando se había dicho que sería muy difícil mantener una conversación con el pelirrojo, ya que de nuevo cayeron al silencio, ya hasta del clima habían hablado y no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa —debido a sus molestias— que decirle que se sentaran en uno de los bancos del parque por el cual ahora pasaban.

El frió parecía haberse llevado a toda persona posible que pasara por allí, dejándolos completamente solos a diez cuadras a la redonda.

El mayor llegó a notar como el rubio miraba con recelo sus pies, más bien estaba odiando a su calzado profundamente con su mirada, tanto así que parecía que iba a soltarle un gruñido en cualquier momento.

—¿Te duelen los pies?— Preguntó la melodiosa voz del pelirrojo.

El rubio lo miro con algo de nerviosismo, no era como si fuera una nena que no podía aguantárselo hasta más tarde. Aquellos rollers los había comprado al principio de clases, porque los que tenía eran muy viejos, no estaba seguro del porqué no los había usado hasta ese día y como aquellos estaban sin aflojar*, empezaban a lastimarle los pies.

Apenas asintió.

—Y si te duele, ¿por qué no te los sacas, idiota?

El rubio no respondió, se limito a imaginarse sus pies ensangrentados por las seguras lastimaduras que aquellas cosas le habían provocado, además, si se los quitaba, no le entrarían ganas de volvérselos a poner y terminaría siendo peor.

—No importa, ya pasará, h'm.— Terminó por decir el menor mientras hacia un gesto con la mano intentado restarle importancia a aquel echo, el otro arqueó las cejas.

—Si mañana tienes los pies lo suficientemente lastimado como para no actuar; Itachi te matará.— Le advirtió, a él mismo mucho no le importaba si el menor podía o no actuar, mucho menos le importaría la obra, más bien llegaba a desagradarle por el echo de que aquella cosa era organizada por aquel Uchiha y gracias a eso le tenia que seguir viéndole la cara.

El de ojos azules suspiró con resignación y acto seguido se sacó su calzado, sus medías blancas tenían tenues manchones de sangre los cuales intentó ocultar cruzando sus pies y haciéndolos hacia atrás para dejarlos por debajo del banco, donde la vista del mayor no llegaba.

El otro también dejó escapar un suspiro, claramente había visto que tenía los pies lastimados y le había dolido a él mismo, pero simplemente se limitó a decir:

—¿Por qué no vas a enjuagarte?

El rubio se sonrojó, claramente no quería ir a limpiarse, ¿por qué no simplemente ignoraba el pequeño detalle?, como lo hacía con la mayoría.

—Te infectaras las heridas.— Le volvió a advertir.

—Ya voy, h'm.— Respondió el otro resignado que se levantó con suma pesadez y caminó hasta una canilla que había a unos pasos de ellos, sobre el césped.

Se sentó sobre el muy frío césped y se sacó las medías para mirar sus heridas, eran unas tres en cada pie.

—¿Te arden?

El rubio asintió inconscientemente mientras llevaba su mano a la canilla, pero cuando logró identificar la voz se dio vuelta casi aterrado, el pelirrojo estaba levemente inclinado hacia el mirando sus finos pies, la piel de aquel estaba levemente tostada, era unos pies muy delicados y cuidados, se notaba con el solo echo de ver que tenía las uñas pintadas con esmalte negro, igual al que llevaba en las de sus manos.

—Mira si serás idiota, con pies tan delicados usas esas cosas.

El aludido se sonrojó notablemente gracias al comentario del mayor, ¿enserio tanto iba a fijarse?. Comenzó a frotarse las heridas con la helada agua mientras se mordía una labio para no soltar un gemido por el ardor y/o el frío.

—Por dios— Soltó el mayor mientras se tomaba la sien viendo como el rubio cerraba la canilla y las heridas ahora estaban al completo descubierto. —. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

El rubio torció la boca, pensando en cuanto deberían caminar hasta la casa del otro, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de dónde estaban, era un parque al que jamás había ido, no se culpaba, pues la ciudad era muy grande y si no tienes un buen sentido de la orientación no te ubicas sin ver los números de las calles —aveces ni eso basta—.

—Estamos a dos cuadras.— Comentó el de los ojos semejantes a caramelos de miel al ver como el menor parecía querer evitar el caminar, aunque no era del todo eso.

—¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó con cierto temor el rubio, el otro arqueó las cejas y sacó su celular.

—Las tres y media pasadas.— Informó.

Excusas, excusas, le era tan difícil encontrar una buena en esos momentos, pero debía hacerlo, de otro modo los chicos se verían descubiertos mientras preparaban las cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de la noche.

…

Un zumbido pareció salir de la yema de su dedo, el timbre había sonado y no había vuelta atrás, no podría escapar; bueno, podía salir corriendo, pero eso sería demasiado estúpido como para permitírselo.

Escuchó la exclamación del moreno diciendo que ya iba a abrirle, pero alguien se antepuso a esta antes de que él llegara a la puerta, uno más joven, el picaporte bajó y la puerta quedó abierta dejándole enfrente de él un chico muy parecido a su pareja, una diferencia era que aquel tenía el cabello corto y encrespado hacia atrás.

—Tú debes ser el amigo de mi hermano— Dijo el menor, casi para si mismo. —, será un placer almorzar contigo.

—Muchas gracias por recibirme en su mesa.— Kisame no había olvidado que la familia de Itachi era muy educada —por no decir que se habían quedado en el tiempo— y debía comportarse frente a ellos, lo recordaba de pequeño, Itachi había sido tan aburrido gracias a ellos.

—¡Kisame!— Exclamó el moreno mayor asomándose al recibidor. —Pasa.

El menor se encogió de hombros y dejó a su hermano con el invitado, se podría decir "a solas", estos no se molestaron en saludarse como solían hacerlo, era cuestión de _prevenir problemas_, ahora eran amigos y estaban —se podría decir— _acostumbrados _a eso.

—Tu hermano creció…, mucho.— Comentó algo sorprendido por solo recordar al menor como un niño, ahora se podía decir que estaba entrando a ser todo un adolescente y muy apuesto se podía asegurar, igual que el mayor de aquellos dos.

—Ah si, no lo habías vito las veces que viniste, ¿verdad?

El mayor negó con la cabeza quedamente mientras se sacaba el calzado para pasar y saludar el resto de los Uchiha, _nostalgia_, definitivamente era eso lo que sentía.

—Mi padre llegará en unos momentos; se le hizo tarde en la oficina, dijo que estaba ansioso por saludarte y preguntarte como iban los negocios de tu padre.— Comentó el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros y le dirigía una suave sonrisa al otro que iba a su lado mientras caminaban hacia la cocina/comedor.

—Ah ¿si?, que bueno.— El mayor miraba la sonrisa que el Uchiha le regalaba con atención, parecía estarse esforzando porque todo saliera bien.

—¡Kisame, hola!— Exclamó la mujer morena cuando aquellos llegaron a entrar a su territorio.

—Señora Uchiha— Dijo amigablemente el aludido mientras hacía una reverencia ante ella. —, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa, de nuevo.

—Por favor, dime Mikoto— Le respondió la otra amablemente, restándole un poco de importancia a todas las formalidades. —, además es un placer tenerte en la mesa, como cuando eran pequeños, que lindos recuerdos, crecen sin que llegues a darte cuenta.

—Si…— Soltó el otro junto con una risa nerviosa.

—Madre, iremos a mi habitación.— Indicó el moreno y la otra asintió.

—Les avisaré cuando llegue tu padre.

—Gracias.— Y dicho eso, el menor le hizo una seña al otro para que le siguiera a donde ya estaba dicho.

El cuarto del menor era bastante simple; su cama estaba contra la pared, a un lado había un escritorio con una silla, claro, su computador portátil encima y por arriba de esto había una gran repisa llena de libros, luego estaba el ropero en la pared y la puerta que daba a su propio baño.

—Siguen encantándote los libros, ¿eh?— Comentó el mayor al ver la pequeña colección de libros que tenía en aquella repisa, pues los demás libros el moreno los guardaba en la biblioteca de la casa, esos eran sus favoritos, los cuales no iba a dejar que caigan en manos de nadie más.

—¿Sabías que me gustaban los libros?— Preguntó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja el otro.

—Claro, antes de que me conocieras, recuerdo que solías leer en el receso.— Dijo al tiempo que se daba vuelta el interrogado.

El menor no pudo sacar su mueca de incredibilidad.

—¿Sabías que hacía cuando no me conocías?

El más alto río abiertamente.

El otro le miraba sonrojado, la respuesta era más que obvia y el mayor se veía que no se iba a dignar a darle un "sí".

…

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con ayuda de su pie y suspiró, no se había esperado que Kiomi se tomara tan a mal que hubiera salido "un ratito" sin decirle, bueno si lo sabía, pero no tenía porqué ser justo ahora cuando se enojara con él, nunca lo hacía, parecía apropósito ahora que había traído al pelirrojo hasta acá.

Levantó la mirada y enseguida se encontró con aquellos acaramelados orbes del mayor.

—¿Tomas té, h'm?— Preguntó levantando levemente la bandeja que traía entre sus manos; con dos vasos llenos de té y algunos dulces, mientras le sonreía algo nervioso; no podía evitarlo, esa mirada era tan.., tan penetrante, que lo ponía completamente nervioso, vaya a saberse porqué realmente se ponía así.

—Claro.., ¿acaso te retaron por mi culpa?— Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras aún le observaba desde al lado de una pequeña mesa que había en el medio de la habitación, que por cierto estaba completamente desordenada, había ropa, regada por dónde mires, entre otras cosas que también evitaban el paso.

—No, es que— Entonces se bendijo a si mismo por tener esa gran idea. —…, es mi culpa por olvidarlo— Dijo mientras se asomaba a la mesa y le pasaba su té al otro. —; olvidé que hoy vendrían unos familiares de ella a visitarla y no debería estar por aquí después de las seis— Terminó de "explicar" el rubio ahora encogiéndose de hombros. —. Luego te acompaño hasta tu casa y yo tal vez vaya a visitar a Hidan.

—Ah— Fue lo único que tuvo por respuesta. —. Por cierto; ¿tocas la guitarra?— Curioseó —extrañamente— el pelirrojo, mientras señalaba una guitarra eléctrica negra que había contra la pared.

—¿Eh?— El rubio volteó a donde indicaba el mayor. —, ¿eso?, se podría decir que es.., de adorno.

—¿Tienes una guitarra eléctrica y no sabes tocar?— Inquirió el mayor mientras arqueaba sus cejas. —. Bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de ti.

—¿Cómo que viniendo de mi?— Cuestiono el de ojos celestinos. —, además no todos somos buenos en la música, engreído.— Le reprochó mientras se metía un dulce a la boca.

—Tsk, una guitarra de adorno…— Masculló el mayor casi ofendido, pues tanto la música como los instrumentos eran arte, cómo es qué podía simplemente tenerla de adorno, eso era una blasfemia.

—También tengo un piano abajo.— Comentó el rubio captando rápidamente la atención del otro que levanto su mirada recelosa desde el té hasta él.

—¿También de adorno?— Inquirió, casi a punto de gruñirle.

El menor frunció levemente el ceño.

—Bueno.., era de mi madre, ahora si, se podría decir que esta de adorno.— Terminó por decir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Antes de poder siquiera darse cuenta, el silencio había caído sobre ellos, ambos habían terminado sus bebidas.

—¿Quieres verlo?— Le ofreció el rubio, ya viendo que no lograría que el mayor hablara con cualquier tema, además había algo que anhelaba.

El mayor lo miro con expresión expectante.

—Al piano, digo; ya que consideras a los instrumentos arte, supuse que te gustaría.

—¿Cuándo dije yo que los consideraba arte?— Inquirió el pelirrojo, seguro de que él nunca había comentado tal cosa, aunque si fuera cierto.

—Veras, yo supuse que si te consideras un artista deberías pensar en tus instrumentos como arte; como yo veo a los libretos que interpreto.— Indicó el rubio con suma confianza en sus palabras.

No se dijo nada, el pelirrojo se levanto decidido a observar aquel piano y el menor sonrío, había encontrado un buen tema.

El ultimo bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tras él iba el pelirrojo que miraba la cabellera del primero rebotar contra su espalda entre los pequeños saltos que iba dando el otro mientras bajaba.

Al llegar a la planta baja no fueron a un living como el mayor había creído, fueron a un especie de estudio, donde se encontraba un piano completamente blanco, muy fino debía admitir, al lado de un gran ventanal que daba al patio, podía apreciarse también una gran colección de libros, algunos incluso estaban en pilas sobre el piso porque no había estante donde cupieran todos, un pequeño escritorio dejaba descansar unos cuadernos que parecían ser donde la dueña de la habitación escribía sus canciones y también había un florero con unas rosas rojas marchitas, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera por aquellas enormes librerías, también quedarían enormes cuadros en las paredes; ya sabía de donde había sacado el menor su lado artístico, pero cuando volvió su mirada a aquel rubio, este solo estaba cruzado de brazos mirando las cosas con recelo.

Ignoró el echo de que el rubio no pareciera agradarle el lugar y se encamino hacía el piano para examinarlo minuciosamente, estaba a punto de tocar una tecla, se extraño al ver que parecía ser que era lo único que no tenía polvo en toda la habitación.

—Alguien viene a afinarlo debes en cuando— Le comentó el rubio mientras se acercaba. —, creo que es una perdida de tiempo ya que nadie lo usa, pero bueno.

El pelirrojo no se molesto en dar una respuesta a aquel comentario y acto seguido se sentó en el taburete y rozó las teclas emitiendo un cálido y tenue sonido.

—¿Tocaras algo?— Preguntó el menor con el animo que ya le estaba volviendo.

El pelirrojo lo miró mientras arqueaba las cejas.

—Creo que ya sabías mi respuesta antes de preguntar.

—¿No quieres cambiarla?— Le incitó el otro, con una pequeña gota de esperanza en su interior, ¿era tanto pedir qué tocara algo _para él_?

…

—¿No te quedaras a almorzar?— Inquirió el mayor mientras observaba como el otro se ponía sus prendas a toda velocidad.

—No puedo, tengo que hacer.— Soltó mientras ponía su corbata en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzaba a caminar al recibidor con sus carpetas bajo el brazo —ni mochila usaba—.

El mayor no dijo nada y le siguió.

Al llegar a la puerta el joven albino intento abrirla; cerrada con llave. Le dio paso al mayor que le saco la llave, pero no le abrió la puerta, lo miraba expectante tapando la salida.

—¡Maldita sea Kakuzu, ábreme!— Exigió el menor.

—¿Vendrás esta noche?

El de ojos a tono lila lo miró con el ceño fruncido, se le hacía tarde, y además ¿Por qué por la noche?

—¡No lo sé!— Soltó desesperándose.

El azabache solo le devolvió la mirada filosa.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien, lo haré, pero ábreme!

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió en los labios del de ojos esmeralda, tomó del brazo al menor y lo acercó a su rostro a la fuerza robándole un ultimo beso y _algo_ más antes de que se fuera.

—Más te vale que vengas.— Y dicho eso, la puerta se abrió y el otro salió disparado.

Al llevar dos o tres cuadras su carrera había cesado y ahora caminaba casi en forma distraída a su hogar, el plan era simple, debía llegar bañarse, vestirse y salir a la casa del responsable de la fiesta, ahora su líder; Pain.

Se deshizo de su ropa recién lavada con olor a rosas, la revoleó a quién sabe dónde y tomó otra muda de ropa para llevarla al baño consigo.

La lluvia ardiente que caía contra el mosaico podía escucharse desde afuera, abrió la puerta y pronto el cálido vapor le golpeó en la cara, frunció levemente el ceño al no poder verse en el espejo, por alguna razón odiaba cuando este se empañaba, no es como si quisiera admirar su torso desnudo, simplemente le daba mala espina —si, como en las películas de terror—, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, limpió este con la palma de su mano y ni siquiera se sonrió —como solía hacerlo—, con solo esa expresión algo difusa se metió bajo la lluvia.

Sus cabellos se cruzaban en el camino de sus ojos, que a decir verdad; miraban un punto fijo en el mosaico salpicado de la pared, rara vez no pensaba en algo y esta no era la excepción, aunque el tema en su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse costumbre; Kakuzu.

Oh si, aún no lograba creérselo, más bien tenía miedo a creer aquel echo, ¿lo amaba, aquel _lo amaba_?, él siempre había sentido eso por el azabache, más bien, no podía deducir cuándo había comenzado, ese "siempre" realmente existía, bueno, sabía perfectamente que al principio había odiado a aquel _acosador_, hasta terror le había provocado —aunque tampoco fuera a admitirlo—, pero en algún momento había comenzado a quererle; ¿cuándo?, bueno, supongo que ya no importa aquel detalle, el problema residía en que lo hacía y.., ¿el mayor también?, no podía creerlo.

La blanca espuma resbalaba por su pecho mientras sus dedos seguían enredándose con su cabello, sus ojos completamente cerrados, comenzaba a formar una imagen en su mente, aquel cuerpo al que guardaba tanto deseo como recelo, ¿cómo era que se había permitido _enamorarse_ de un hombre?, ¿cómo era que se había permitido el simple echo de enamorarse?, con quién sea, del genero qué fuera, sabía que era una idiotez.

Volvió a encender sus ojos, todo estaba nublado, por el vapor, por la falta de comunicación, por el agua, por las palabras ¿o sería la falta de ellas?, sin duda ambas. Cerró la ducha e intento despejar un poco tanto su mente, como la "neblina", abrió la puerta del baño para que escapara por aquel lado, volvió a pasar su mano, ahora empapada, por el espejo del baño, tomo dos toallas, una la dejo sobre su cabeza; en espera, y con la otra comenzó a secarse el cuerpo.

…

—Y cuéntame Kisame, ¿cómo les ha ido a ti y a tu padre por allá?— Preguntó ansioso el mayor de los Uchiha mientras miraba con atención al aludido en sus palabras, aquel tragó el bocado de comida que apenas había terminado de llevarse a la boca y sonrío.

—Por suerte; muy bien, gracias por preguntar— Respondió sin dejar de lado aquella sincera sonrisa. —. ¿Su negocio ha ido bien también?

—Claro que si, aunque extrañamos a tu padre, ahora esta ocupando su lugar mi hermano; Madara— Comentó animadamente el mayor. —. ¿Y cómo es que tu has vuelto para estos lados?

La pareja del interrogado estuvo por lanzarse a su padre diciéndole que tal vez aquel no quería comentar tantas cosas personales, pero se detuvo al escuchar aquella pregunta, era algo que realmente le intrigaba y nunca le había preguntado.

—Pues— Una risa nerviosa se escapo del nadador. —.., nada en especial, siempre me gusto esta ciudad y claro, sus habitantes; mis viejos amigos.— Dijo al momento de echarle una furtiva mirada a Itachi aprovechando que el mayor había vuelto su mirada al plato con comida.

—Ya veo.

—Kisame, ¿ quieres que te sirva más?— Le ofreció la única mujer al invitado.

—No, por favor, ya he comido bastante y ha estado delicioso.— Expresó mientras sonreía amablemente.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado.— Dijo sonriente la morena.

—Estas estudiando en el mismo lugar que Itachi, ¿verdad?— Inquirió el padre de la familia mientras dejaba sus palillos y limpiaba un poco su boca con la servilleta.

—Si, aunque yo voy un año más adelante que él, a la preparatoria, él sigue en secundaria.

—Oh, había olvidado que eras un año mayor que él, y ¿cómo te..?— La frase quedó inconclusa cuando el celular de aquel comenzó a sonar haciendo que pidiera perdón varias veces levantándose de la mesa.

—Madre, ¿puedo ir a mi cuarto?— Pidió el menor de los cuatro que habían quedado.

—Claro, cariño.— Respondió amablemente la mujer mientras que comenzaba a levantar los platos.

El menor desapareció.

—¿Vamos, Kisame?— Ofreció el moreno mientras hacia un ademán de ir a charlar más a gusto a su habitación.

—¿Y tu padre?— Preguntó el aludido.

—Oh, no te preocupes por él, una vez que lo llaman siempre sale corriendo a la oficina— Dijo la Uchiha mientras sonreía amablemente a los dos jóvenes. —. Vamos, vayan a divertirse.— Aquello ultimo logró sacar un sonrojo en el menor, que se imaginó que podría ser ese "divertirse" que su madre había mencionado inocentemente.

El mayor de los dos sintió la calida mano del otro sobre su muñeca, volteó a verle, pero aquel miraba en dirección a su habitación.

—Vamos, entonces.— Soltó el moreno al ver que el otro se había quedado clavado al piso.

—Si...— Aquel murmuro fue lo ultimo que quedó en aquella habitación.

No asimilaba cuándo habían llegado a la habitación, ni cuándo había escuchado al menor poner la traba de la puerta, solo podía lograr darse cuenta de que en algún momento el había quedado sentado en la cama del moreno y aquel, aquel estaba erguido frente a él, sus pantalones habían desaparecido, igual que su ropa interior y lo único que había quedado era su camiseta blanca.

Sentía el danzar de la lengua del menor sobre su miembro, algo exquisito que le provocaba pequeños temblores a su cuerpo, podía llegar a sonreír amargamente al sentir que le recordaba a los días en la escuela.

El problema residía en que no estaba del todo dentro de la situación, allá afuera estaba la familia del menor, apenas cruzando esa puerta, que por más que se encontrara cerrada con pestillo, aquello no iba a evitar que alguien golpease, ¡imagínate!, que tal si viniera el padre del menor y les exigiera que le abrieran la puerta, sería un completo desastre. Pero también, volviendo a la realidad, la verdadera situación que tenía enfrente no se asemejaba, el moreno estaba logrando despertar aquel fuerte deseo de nuevo y eso no era del todo bueno, no ahora.

Su mente parecía estar de más mientras comenzaba a jadear, estaba llegando a su limite.

—Itachi— Masculló entrecortadamente mientras llevaba —inconscientemente— una mano a la cabeza del menor. —… Ya.., para…

El moreno, claro; hizo caso omiso a aquella petición y siguió su trabajo, hasta sentir que su boca se llenaba del mayor.

No hubo intermedio, o tal vez se lo perdió mientras jadeaba intentando recuperarse, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba tirado en la cama y arriba de el se encontraba el moreno, inclinándose a sus labios.

Un apasionado beso se había desatado, sentía cada roce contra su cuerpo, la danzantes lenguas entre sus bocas, no estaba seguro cuando, pero se había hundido en aquel placer y deseo, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora él era el que desnudaba al menor, sus manos iban seguras y se deshacían de sus ropas, regándolas por toda la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro..?— Llegó a preguntar el mayor con lo poco de conciencia que aún sostenía.

—Si no hacemos ruido no se darán cuenta.— Indicó la seductora voz del Uchiha.

El otro miró a cada lado en busca de aquella herramienta que podía salvarlo, se estiró hasta tomar la corbata del uniforme del menor que se encontraba colgada en la lámpara de la mesa de luz y se la colocó como una mordaza a su amante.

—Con esto bastara.— Susurró al ver que bien había quedado la cerrada boca del menor y siguió un camino de besos por el desnudo cuello del menor.

…

—No puedo creer que no hayas tocado ni una tecla para mostrarme alguna canción, h'm.— Dijo el rubio mientras inflaba sus cachetes — inconscientemente— en forma de berrinche.

—Y yo no puedo creer que hayas estado hora y media pidiéndolo.— Dijo el pelirrojo mientra se volvía a poner su abrigo.

—Por eso mismo no lo creo, cualquier otro se hubiera rendido a los quince minutos, h'm.— Indicó sabiamente el menor mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas.

—Podría aguantarte todo el día.

El rubio tubo que voltearse y se quedó mirando fijamente al pelirrojo; atónito. ¿Enserio había dicho eso?, tal vez había sido su imaginación, sentía el tenue calor en sus mejillas, el pelirrojo le miro igual y también se sonrojo al caer a la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Aunque dudo que salieras ileso de eso si me haces perder mi paciencia.— Comentó mientras se sentaba para ponerse sus zapatillas, pensando en arreglar lo anteriormente dicho; sin pensar.

—Me contaron que no tienes mucha, h'm.— Comentó el de ojos celestes al cabo de unos segundos intentando no hacer caso a lo que había dicho recientemente el menor, se levantó y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al piso con la punta de sus zapatillas viendo si calzaban bien.

—Te informaron bien.

_No pareciera que fuera así_, pensó el rubio. Si se detenía a pensarlo el pelirrojo no era nada de lo que le habían dicho, pues aún no lo había golpeado por la impaciencia, era considerado como para invitarle a su casa para que no fuera a lo de Hidan, si, ¿no lo creen extraño?, e incluso no se había enfadado porque había llegado tarde a la cita.

—¿Será porqué soy yo…?— Murmuró el menor sin darse cuenta y acto seguido miró al otro que parecía no haberle escuchado. Se negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro repetidas veces, era obvio que le pelirrojo solo había cambiado sin darse cuenta.

—¿Vamos?— Dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba golpeando sus zapatillas igual que el otro.

—Si, h'm…

Al abrir la puerta el frío viento golpeó su rostro y arrastró sus cabellos hacia atrás, se estremeció por el cambio de ambiente tan bruscamente, pero terminó de pasar afuera, seguido por el pelirrojo, ambos caminaban en silencio casi queriendo abrazarse en busca de calidez, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y oscuro, no llegaba a verse ni una estrella gracias a las espesas nubes, habían sido días de pura tormenta y este parecía que no iba a ser la excepción, una helada llovizna les golpeaba la cara, pero parecía escarchada; no era lluvia ni nieve.

El menor agradeció mentalmente que la casa del pelirrojo solo estuviera a unas pocas cuadras de su casa.

—Que frío…— Murmuró sin intención de que el mayor le respondiera, pero para su sorpresa si lo hizo:

—Claro, es víspera de invierno.— Le dijo. El pelirrojo parecía haberse acostumbrado un poco al clima de la calle y ahora caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones más tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto falta hasta tu casa?— Preguntó el menor que había olvidado contar las calles mientras se tomaba molesto todo su cabello a punto de atarlo en una sola coleta, el pelirrojo río al ver como aquel intentaba tomar cada escurridiza mecha dorada.

El menor lo miró ahora algo indignado —aunque comenzaba a amar cuando se reía—, estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué de aquella discreta y melodiosa risa, pero no llegó a hacerlo antes de que el otro hablara.

—Dos, y usa esto, así no se te irán los pelos a la cara— Le indicó el mayor pasándole su gorro negro, el rubio sonrojado miro su coleta y volvió a mirar el gorro; opto por la segunda opción. —. De nada.

—Gracias.— Dijo el menor entre dientes mientras volvía a meter sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera mirándole algo receloso, ¿por qué?, quién sabe; a lo mejor habría sido porque el mayor se había confundido y ahora se encontraban frente a su casa.

El mayor sacó sus llaves y si decir ni una sola palabra abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar al rubio primero para el cerrar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el silenció pareció desaparecer, tres chicos habían saltado de quién sabe dónde y los habían —prácticamente— emboscado, el mayor se quedó con expresión incrédula.

—¿Qué es esto?— Inquirió el mayor casi a punto de romperle la cara al albino que tenía enfrente.

—Una fiesta, ¿qué no ves?— Dijo el anteriormente mencionado.

—Si, la veo, me refiero al porqué esta en mi casa.— Dijo a punto de hacer rechinar los dientes y posó su mirada directo a su primo que le sonreía en manera nerviosa.

—Es por tu cumpleaños.— Indicó la chica del grupo.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?— Inquirió el pelirrojo alzando las cejas. —. Konan, sabes qué mi cumpleaños fue hace casi dos meses, ¿verdad?

La expresión del rubio ante la situación era no solo de incredibilidad, sino que también estaba avergonzado, debió imaginarse que el cumpleaños del mayor había pasado hace ya rato, ¿por qué saldría con él en su cumpleaños?, era absurdo. Ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta ¿por qué entonces la fiesta?, estaba claro que los mayores sabían a la perfección que el cumpleaños del otro había pasado ya.

—Si.

Ahora el pelirrojo pareció mirarle aún más incrédulo, con una ceja más alta que la otra, esperando que aquella chica se dignara a decir algo más.

—Pero para tú cumpleaños no me dejaste hacer nada, así que se me ocurrió hacerlo hoy.— Volvió a hablar sonriente.

El de ojos acaramelados, se tomó el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos y dio medía vuelta para mirar al menor.

—¿Tú sabías de esto?— Le preguntó.

El menor sonrojado y no solo por el frío que hacia afuera —es más, comenzaba a pensar que este había desaparecido—, asintió quedamente, el rostro "cansado" del mayor no le incitaba a decir palabra alguna.

Un suspiro agobiado salió de los labios del pelirrojo y se volvió a mirar al de cabellos anaranjados.

—Compraron algo de tomar, ¿no?

—¡Así se habla, enano!— Exclamó el albino al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de las bebidas.

…

Dejo caer su peso sobre el sudado pecho del mayor, sus brunos cabellos se pegaban a aquellos enormes pectorales que hacían el movimiento de subibaja.

Alzó su mirada en busca de ayuda para su boca —aunque pudiera ayudarse con sus propias manos—, el de cabellos azulados sonrío avergonzado, casi había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle.

Desató aquella mordaza improvisada y se fijo en la pieza, hacía unos minutos habían escuchado como la madre y el hermano del menor habían decidido salir, se sentían aliviados al estar solos en la casa, aunque ya había pasado todo el peligro de que los llamaran en un mal momento, pensó en que tendrían que asear la habitación antes de que volvieran y suspiró en forma agobiante, su amante no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba.

El aliento del menor le quemaba el pecho, igual que la punta de sus dedos que habían comenzado a acariciar este.

—Estamos solos.— Murmuró el menor cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.

—Si…— Soltó quedamente el otro.

—Ey, Kisame.

El mayor solo emitió un sonido, las energías lo habían abandonado, el reconfortante calor de sus cuerpos solo les brindaba soñolencia.

—¿Qué harás en navidad?— Preguntó el otro aún sin mostrar sus enormes orbes-rubíes.

El interrogado se sorprendió a la pregunta y acto seguido se encogió de hombros en forma de respuesta, no iba a viajar a ver a su familia y tampoco creía que ellos viajaran, así que: nada.

—¿No quieres pasar las fiestas aquí?— Esta vez el menor si abrió sus ojos para mirar la barbilla del mayor, también llegó a ver sus ojos completamente cerrados, la respiración de ambos se había normalizado y ahora estas se acoplaban.

No tubo que pensarlo mucho, claro que vendría, no quería estar solo en aquellas fechas y estar con él era lo máximo que podía pedir para estas; asintió quedamente.

El moreno arqueó las cejas al ver tan seca respuesta.

—Te estás durmiendo, ¿verdad?— Aquello salió en forma de murmuro de los labios del moreno y aunque Kisame lo escucho, no hubo respuesta.

El ultimo hablado suspiró quedamente, tomó la camiseta del mayor y se la colocó por arriba de su torso para volver a cerrar los ojos.

Sintió el fuerte brazo del dueño de la remera abrazarlo más hacia él.

—Gracias.— Le murmuró al Uchiha.

El menor volvió a abrir los ojos al escuchar aquel comentario.

—¿Dijiste algo, Kisame?— Inquirió en busca de asegurarse que no estaba alucinando, pero nada obtuvo como respuesta, volvió a suspirar, aunque hubiera jurado haber escuchado aquellas palabras, su cabeza aún recostada sobre aquel confortable pecho daba vueltas —no literalmente, claro—, incluso en la oscuridad que le otorgaban sus parpados cerrados no lograba conciliar el sueño, porque no podía dejar de decirse que así había sido, le había agradecido, el no estaba loco. — De nada...

…

Se había quedado completamente paralizado frente a la escena, miraba el cuerpo inerte del menor sobre la alfombra de su living, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni una palabra quiso salir de su boca, paso su mirada por arriba del culpable, la mirada y sonrisa triunfante comenzaban a desaparecer dejando una mueca de incredibilidad, sintió los pasos y simple charla de la pareja acercándose.

Su cuerpo se decidió a reaccionar y se acercó a tropezones hasta llegar al lado del rubio, no sabía en que momento se había agachado a su lado, ahora miraba como sus labios estaban levemente separados.

No dijo nada, solo suspiró con alivio y comenzó a levantar el cuerpo, Pain —sin que siquiera le den una explicación— lo ayudó a poner al rubio sobre su espalda como parecía trataba de hacer el menor.

—Tienes suerte de que este inconsciente.— Soltó el pelirrojo al culpable mientras salía de la habitación.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse de la escena, comenzó a oír los murmullos de sus tres amigos que ahora parecían discutir, nunca se le había ocurrido que el albino sería capas de pegarle a alguien con una silla en la nuca, bueno, si se le había ocurrido, pero nunca pensó que a uno de sus amigos y todo por sacar el tema de que se les hacía que era homosexual, se preguntó porqué no le habría pegado a él y rápidamente te quitó la idea de la mente, por alguna razón; lo hubiera preferido.

Subía las escaleras levemente inclinado hacia delante para que no se le cayera el rubio, que a decir verdad era pesado, bueno, en cuerpo muerto quién no se le haría pesado, agradeció mentalmente ser un enano con fuerza y luego se maldijo por decirse enano en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la habitación, prendió la luz con sumo esfuerzo y dándole una nostálgica mirada al lugar se decidió a entrar, recostó al rubio sobre la enorme cama de dos plazas y se quedó unos segundos sentado antes de moverse a hacer otra cosa, su mirada se había quedado fijada en una pequeña foto enmarcada sobre la mesita de luz, se obligó a volver a quitarla y la llevó hasta el rubio que parecía dormir plácidamente, recordó que ni siquiera se había fijado si se le había abierto alguna herida gracias la caída o más bien el golpe.

Volvió a suspirar aliviado recordando el echo de que había caído a la alfombra sin golpearse con nada antes, parecía no haberle pasado nada, además el religioso no había roto la silla con la cual le pegó ni nada; _sólo_ se había quedado inconsciente, quería convencerse de eso.

Pensó en llevarlo al hospital mientras le arropaba, pero no sería bueno que descubrieran a cuatro menores tomando en una casa donde el mayor faltaba y que entre todo, su alcoholizado amigo le había golpeado con una silla al otro.

Le corría los cabellos del rostro mientras sonría inconscientemente, ahora con el rostro descubierto recorría cada facción con aquellos acaramelados orbes que poseía y pronto se descubrió deseando besarle aquellos hermosos labios que siempre le regalaban una sonrisa al mundo, lo envidió y se dijo que aquel era afortunado, mientras se preguntaba si algún día le regalaría una sonrisa a él, o porqué no darle todo, él lo cuidaría muy bien.

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada lo despertó de aquel trance que le había provocado el —en palabras de Sasori— hermoso rostro del rubio haciéndolo volverse sobre su hombro para mirar quién había llegado, notó que aún permanecía con la mano detrás de la oreja del otro de cuando le había corrido los cabellos y la quitó intentando que el albino no se percatara de aquel echo.

—¿Cómo está?— Preguntó con voz culpable el recién llegado.

El mayor echo un bufido al aire.

—Si te refieres a si ha despertado; no, dudo que lo haga hasta mañana— Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba. —Deberíamos llamar a su casa para decir que se quedará acá.

—Ya llamamos.

—Genial.

El silencio cayó sobre aquellos dos que se miraban recelosos. Nuevos pasos se volvieron a oír desde la escalera.

—Sasori, acompañaré a Konan a casa y volveré.— Le dijo el de cabellos anaranjados.

—No es como si no pudiera cuidarlo solo.— Soltó el aludido.

—Está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas.

El pelirrojo asintió levemente sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que el otro decía.

—¿Vamos, Hidan?— Preguntó la chica del grupo.

—Si…

…

Veía a las siluetas de sus dos amigos desvanecerse en la oscuridad de las calles. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Maldita sea, ¿dónde las deje?— Masculló mientras volvía sus manos a los bolsillos de la campera. —. ¡No están!

Ahora comenzó a palmear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ¡no estaban!, sus llaves, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que entraría a su casa sin llaves?. Empezó a saltar para ver si se escuchaba el tintinear de las llaves en su ropa; nada. Debía encontrarlas, ¿dónde las había dejado?, había despertado en lo de Kakuzu.., había despertado en lo de Kakuzu, ¡le había dicho que volvería!, pero aún así el había tomado sus llaves antes de irse.., el beso, en ese momento había sido.

Se dio medía vuelta quedando en dirección a la calle, —extrañamente—agradecía al accidente que había pasado en la casa de Sasori, gracias a eso se había desalcoholizado un poco y estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía, aunque le costaba un poco caminar completamente en línea recta.

Se preguntó si Deidara estaría bien, era claro que sí, contadas eran las veces que ellos paleaban y alguien salía lastimado, pero nunca nada grave. Se despreocupó y siguió caminando en dirección a la casa del azabache, no era muy tarde, la fiesta se había cortado gracias a él y había terminado a las once pasadas.

Las calles se veían aterradoras en la noche y se maldijo mentalmente por no vivir en una parte más céntrica de la ciudad, sus pasos retumbaban tanto en la oscuridad como en la soledad del lugar y podía escuchar un eco por detrás de ellos.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar y casi se cae al piso del susto por estar tan alerta a cualquier sonido.

—¡Mierda!, ¿quién diablos llama a esta hora?— Vociferó mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y miraba en el identificador de llamadas; Kakuzu. —. ¿Hola?— Preguntó luego de aceptar la llamada, seguía caminando. —. Adivina— Le dijo sádicamente mientras sonreía. —. ¡Ya déjate de idioteces y ábreme!— Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se quedó parado frente a la maltratada puerta, expectante.

—Llegas tarde.— Acusó el mayor al verle el rostro al otro.

—¿Tenía hora?— Se mofó el albino mientras entraba a la casa.

El sonido de la puerta golpeándose contra el marco fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

El azabache observaba como el menor se sacaba sus zapatillas mientras refunfuñaba.

—Olvide mis llaves.— Mencionó con sorna el menor mientras se encaminaba en medias a la sala.

—¿Ah si?— Le dijo el de ojos esmeralda mientras se acercaba al albino que se había detenido frente a la mesita donde —sabía— se encontraba lo que buscaba, aquel se agacho para tomarlas, pero solo llegó a rozarlas debido a que el mayor le tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró a su pieza escuchando las miles de groserías que le lanzaba el menor.

—Bebiste, ¿verdad?— Inquirió el mayor mientras miraba al otro directamente a los ojos. El que tenía su iris color lila estaba por debajo del azabache, que le encerraba con sus grandes y fuertes brazos.

—¡Qué mierda te importa eso a ti!— Exclamó el interrogado.

—Ni sueñes con que te iras de aquí.— Le amenazó el otro.

El menor no respondió, solo forcejeó contra el agarre del mayor a sus hombros.

—¡Déjame ir, mierda!— Pidió a gritos. —¡Kakuzu!

—¡No te iras de mi casa en este estado!

—¡Ja! ¡Y a ti desde cuándo te importo yo o lo que hago!— Exclamó el otro a todo pulmón.

—¡Siempre me ha importado!

—¡Si, claro!— Soltó con ironía el menor. —¡Y eso por qué!

—¡Porque te amo, maldito retrasado!

Silencio.

…

Simplemente no podía; estaba observando aquel pacifico rostro desde hacía ya medía hora, se había despertado y había vuelto a aquella habitación en puntas de pie a fijarse si el menor había despertado, pero no, seguía igual que la noche anterior, sus ojos completamente sellados y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Volvió a correrle los pelos del rostro y sonrió, miró la nota que había dejado en la mesita de luz por si se despertaba en medio de la noche, no había sido tocada, la tomó entre sus dedos y la abolló.

—¿Cómo es que puedes dormir tanto?— Le preguntó mientras se inclinaba a él, casi chocando sus narices, pero claro, no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta.

Finalmente se decidió por bajar a desayunar, aunque tendría problemas si el menor no se despertaba pronto, supuso que era temprano para pedir eso —7:30 de la mañana—.

Colocó el agua a calentar y sacó una tasa junto con la caja de té, mientras el agua llegaba a calentarse comenzó a lavar los platos y vasos que habían quedado de la noche anterior.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la soledad, el echo de saber que en la vieja habitación de sus padres se encontraba Deidara "durmiendo" le atormentaba, tal vez había sido que todo el día de ayer se la había pasado con él, la verdad no lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la mañana, ¿ansiedad?.

Llenó la tasa con agua y observo como el pequeño saquito de té comenzaba a flotar, lo aplasto un poco con una cuchara y sin darse cuenta salió de la habitación, antes de que pudiera notarlo se había encontrado de nuevo en la habitación donde Deidara, sentado en una pequeña silla a un lado de la cama. Tenía las piernas flexionadas junto a su pecho, una mano pasaba sobre ellas y en la otra sostenía su tasa de té, sus ojos estaban completamente pegados al rostro del menor, era impaciente y quería que se despertara ahora.

Su plegaría había sido escuchada, ¿plegaría?, de qué estamos hablando, bueno, tal vez si había sido un pedido mental, pero no tanto así. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver como aquel bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba golpeándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Auch...— Se quejó el menor al mismo tiempo en el que alzaba sus ojos en un intento por ver con que se había golpeado.

—Buenos días, ¿no?— Dijo la melodiosa voz del pelirrojo.

Los ojos del menor rápidamente se volvieron al propietario de aquellas palabras, no pudo encontrar frase alguna para responderle, estaba completamente confundido, ¿cuándo había llegado a la cama —que ni siquiera era suya—?, ¿por qué estaba vestido en la cama? y ¿cómo era que el pelirrojo le estaba dando los buenos días?, ¿acaso estaba soñando?, sin duda eso debía ser, se sentó en la cama adormiladamente, bajo la acaramelada mirada del mayor, aquello no parecía un sueño, le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Te duele?— Esta vez el tono de voz del mayor era diferente, más bien, preocupado, igual que su expresión.

Se estremeció al sentir el calor de la mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya —que quién sabe cuándo había llegado a su nuca—.

—Hay que ponerte hielo.— Declaró el de ojos castaños y sin más se levanto dejando su tasa de té en la mesa de luz para salir de la habitación.

Tenía que ser un sueño; uno de los mejores que había tenido en toda su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

******Tarō** Okamoto* Bueno, esta es una de las pequeñas curiosidades que he encontrado sobre mi amado rubio (*¬*), pues verán; este hombre fue un artista japonés conocido por sus pinturas y esculturas abstractas y de vanguardia. Deidara esta inspirado en este tipo; su frase más repetida, "El arte es una explosión", fue popularizada por Tarō en 1981 y su _obra de arte definitiva_, que acaba igualmente explotando, tiene la forma de la Torre del Sol. x3 Bueno, la pintura de un ave enjaulada, amh, es una obsesión mía porque una vez cuando salí a cenar con unos amigos vi una pintura así, pero la firma estaba tan gastada que no entendí quién era el autor ¬3¬  
**Sin aflojar* **Y esto.., bueno, supongo que es experiencia propia, a mi me encanta andar en rollers, pero cuando son nuevos es una tortura, los pies se te lastiman y terminas manchándote las medias de sangre y arde mucho Q.Q

Etto~ ¿dudas?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿me retiro y me voy a un poso? ¡díganme! xDU

**P.D.** Que conste que yo lo quería subir por la madrugada, pero mi madre estuvo rompiéndome hasta que me fui a acostar y tuve que terminar de revisar por la mañana ¬3¬ (falté a la escuela ewe)


	6. Invierno: Segunda entrada

**¡Minna!, los he extrañado tanto uwu ¡Maldita escuela, malditas tareas, maldito sea todo lo que me quita tiempo! D:**

**Pero bueno, he vuelto y les traigo esta conti que tanto habían esperado —sí, claro e.e— x3**

**Espero perdonen a Vale-chan por tardarse tanto o3o Ella no quiso, pero la escuela, inspiración, cosas D:**

**Esta algo triste todo el cap, pero.. ewe**

**Bueno, espero les guste mucho :D**

**Los veo allá abajo~**

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Invierno - Segunda entrada**

_~La brisa te golpea el rostro, lo hace de manera tal que quisieras encogerte para que no sentir el frío, pero ¿No será que no quieres ceder al cambio? _

_Los inviernos pueden ayudarnos, tapar los recuerdos del Otoño con su blanca y pura nieve, pero ¿Qué tal si la misma nieve los trae a ellos?~_

Silencio.

Las palabras del azabache habían retumbado no sólo en la habitación, si no que también en la cabeza del menor y su mente, se había quedado en blanco. Pero no tardo en volver a llenarse, miles de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza; discusiones, juegos y más que otra cosa: sexo, ¿en qué momento el azabache se había detenido a preguntarle cómo estaba?, ¿siquiera lo había echo alguna vez?; la respuesta claramente era: no. Nunca se había molestado por él, en todo aquel tiempo que_ duró_ aquella extraña relación, nunca, le había dedicado una palabra de afecto y ahora.., no podía creerlo.

—Mentira —aquel tenue susurro, no estuvo ni cerca de parecerse a los gritos obscenos que casi siempre salían de los labios del menor—… No me mientas.., simplemente, no lo hagas…

El azabache tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para tratar de asimilar lo que aquel había musitado, ¿qué estaba diciendo?, no lo entendía, y no se refería a las palabras. Mientras tanto, por otro lado, el menor había desviado su mirada hacía un costado, logrando confundir aún más al de ojos esmeralda, aquel chico era tan testarudo como para siempre sostener la mirada, por más tensa que fuera la situación lo hacía, pero ahora…, aquel se encontraba mirando a un costado, sin enfocar ningún punto en especial, parecía que lo único que había querido era desviar la mirada de los ojos del otro, temblaba ligeramente, como si tuviera miedo, bueno, lo tenía; no quería oír esas palabras del azabache, o más bien; quería oírlas demasiado. Pero no así, simplemente no lo soportaba, ¿por qué se empeñaba en mentirle?, él solo era un juguete, no puedes amar _de verdad _a uno de tus juguetes, todos son iguales; sólo estaba siendo su preferido en esos momentos, pero sabía, por el amor de Dios, estaba seguro que sabía, que algún día lo volvería a cambiar, como él había remplazado a algún otro idiota. Y es que eso era inevitable, y aunque lo sabía, aunque lo sabía todo, no quería desaparecer de allí, no podía irse.

Una de las manos del azabache finalmente reaccionó y tomó de la barbilla el rostro del menor, obligando a que volviera su vista a la suya nuevamente, aquel gesto se hacía tan extraño. La nublada vista del jashinista se había resignado y sus enormes orbes color lila ahora habían quedado sobre los otros, haciendo que el sostener el contacto fuera demasiado cruel y doloroso.

Sintió la mano del mayor subir hasta sus cabellos; despeinarlo enredado sus dedos con aquellos. Sus labios le temblaban, se sentía tan indefenso, por esto era que odiaba el amor, ¡lo hacía tan estúpido!, simplemente.., simplemente tenía que retirar aquellas palabras, que le dijera que eran mentira, que sólo había sido para que se calle, ¡lo que fuera!, no quería entenderlo.

—Nunca lo hice —dijo firmemente el azabache que se había dejado caer más sobre el cuerpo del menor—.., mentirte, ¿por qué lo haría?

_¡No!, por favor…, basta._

Sentía que los ojos iban a explotarle por la presión, simplemente quería cerrarlos y.., y desparecer.

Sintió nuevamente una caricia en su rostro y abrió sus ojos nuevamente, ¿por qué no desaparecía?, ¿por qué simplemente no lo hacía?

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería arrancarse cada uno de sus penosos cabellos y simplemente despertar, de ese sueño-pesadilla que no terminaba de identificar, ¡todo eso era una mentira!, y claro que podían ocurrírsele un montón de porqués para la pregunta del mayor, pero no necesitaba respondérsela, pues pronto dejaría de soñar. Tal vez él había sido el golpeado por una silla, todo esto no era verdad, era imposible que lo fuera y podía comprobarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior con emoción hasta que la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, _no duele_, pensó algo trastornado mientras lograba saborear el metálico gusto de la sangre.

—¿Para obtener algo de mi? —la casi quebrada voz del menor hizo que al azabache simplemente le doliera, aquellos ojos llorosos, el carmesí de la sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios y esa voz dolida, ¿por qué..?, ¿acaso era imposible creerle?

Se sentía mal. Nunca le había importado demasiado aquel chico, simplemente era uno más. O por lo menos eso había sido al conocerlo, pero cada vez se le había echo más interesante y no lograba saciar su sed de sexo más que con él, todos los demás, los había dejado uno a uno, la necesidad de tener cada vez más cerca al menor, de verlo, había despertado un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado y tampoco le habían enseñado a tratar con el. Y ahora, ahora que le había dicho lo que sentía, ¿por qué no le creía?, siempre había pensado que era demasiado para él, no lo merecía, que aquel albino nunca debió habérsele acercado, nunca debió haber permitido lo que había pasado, ¿y por qué ahora lo dejaba ir?, bueno, tal vez porque debía haberlo echo hace mucho, nunca debió haberle hablado, haberlo tocado y ni besado, aquellos hermosos labios, no debían pertenecerle.

El menor se sorprendió al ver como el mayor se hacía a un costado, dejándolo libre. Dicen que el amor es egoísta con las personas frágiles y bondadoso con las duras, ¿algo irónico no creen? En ese momento el azabache hubiera deseado ser una persona frágil, para no poder dejarlo ir.

Se quedó embelesado mientras le miraba la espalda, ¿todo habría terminado allí? Aquel chico desapareció por el marco de la puerta en completo silencio, se escuchó el tintinear de las llaves cuando seguramente las tomó de la mesa y finalmente la puerta siendo cerrada ¿Qué había echo..?

—Yo no quiero nada de ti.., te quiero a ti mismo —masculló el azabache mientras agachaba su cabeza, apenas la sostenía con ambas manos, apoyando los codos como soportes sobre sus piernas; mirando las arrugadas sabanas, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

…

El metálico gusto de su sangre no lo abandonaba, sentía el frío viento darle en la cara, sus ojos a punto de rebalsar, no recordaba en que momento se había echado a correr, pero tampoco lo lamentaba.

Se detuvo frente a aquella reconocida puerta, no tubo siquiera que buscar en sus bolsillos, conservaba aún sus llaves en la mano. Aunque éstas le temblaran, estaban fuertemente sujetadas.

Logró abrir finalmente la puerta y entró a su casa cerrando por detrás de sí apresuradamente, dio un gran tropezón con quién sabe qué y quedó en el piso de rodillas, sin siquiera intenciones de levantarse, su agitada respiración comenzaba a calmarse y antes de que se diera cuenta llevó sus manos a su cabeza, a punto de jalarse los cortos cabellos para que esta se callara, ¿no podía dejarlo en paz?, igual que sus ojos, ¿por qué lloraban?, se inclinó hacia delante quedando en posición fetal, su corazón daba pequeños saltos que parecían ser sollozos, no lo entendía, ¿por qué todo aquello había pasado?, sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si estrujaran a aquel molesto órgano latente, y casi lo hubiera agradecido, pero estaba claro que el que lo había estrujado era él, él y sus sentimientos, pero había algo que le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa; ¿por qué había dejado que se fuera?, ¿por qué no le había seguido?, y…, ¿por qué sentía ganas de reprochárselo?

…

Miraba el tenue vapor subir desde la boca de aquella fina tasa color arena con repentina tranquilidad, escuchaba los pasos del mayor sobre las escaleras, parecía bajar algo apresurado, pero no llegaba al punto de correr, sus manos se extendieron hasta tomar un pequeño objeto a un lado de la tasa, un marco de madera igualmente arena, con una algo añejada foto; un hombre pelirrojo de lo más apuesto se encontraba a un lado de una bella mujer castaña y justo en el medio, un niño de cabellos carmín sonreía abiertamente, era una sonrisa preciosa, parecía un pequeño ángel, tan feliz, le había recordado a él antes de todas las mentiras y engaños; justo antes de descubrir la mierda que era el mundo y las personas en el. Y de pronto, como si fuera una enorme ola, se empapó de tristeza, estaba seguro de que ese pequeño niño era Sasori, ¿por qué no sonreía como antes?, el pelirrojo del ahora, siempre que sonreía, al rato se ponía algo tenso y regresaba a su expresión de indiferencia, como si le molestara hacerlo; como si sintiera culpa por ello.

El rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando levantó su vista y se encontró con la recelosa mirada del mayor, este dio grandes pasos hacía delante mientras en una mano aún llevaba una bolsita de hielo.

—Ah.., lo siento, yo —el de ojos azulados no llegó a decir nada más puesto que antes de que pudiera excusarse el mayor le había arrebatado aquel objeto de las manos.

—No deberías tocar las cosas ajenas —le cortó aquel cruelmente y sin más le pasó la bolsa de hielo, más bien, la dejó en sus piernas, el menor ni siquiera la miro.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se quedó algo embelesado; el mayor había mirado apenas si tres segundos el cuadro y lo había devuelto a su lugar. Esos tres segundos.., habían sido extremadamente crueles, siempre había pensado que era muy difícil mirar através de aquellos fríos orbes miel, pero justo en ese momento, llegó a ver tanta angustia acumulada que, su boca se resecó y el corazón se le paró, las palabras se habían atorado y simplemente una acción reprimida había quedado en su mente; abrasarlo.

El mayor suspiró como si estuviese tratando con un simple crío, pues para él el rubio simplemente se le había quedado mirando con cara de estúpido. Tomó la bolsa de hielo de nuevo.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer esto? —preguntó algo resignado al llevar su mano junto con la bolsa a la nuca del menor y sostenerla.

El rubio automáticamente se sonrojó y llevó su mano hacía donde sentía el hielo, pero no contó con el echo de que se encontraría con la mano del pelirrojo también; una corriente eléctrica pareció ir desde la yema de sus dedos directamente hacía su corazón, asiéndolo saltar de tal forma que sintió que se escapaba por su garganta.

—Yo puedo solo, h'm —balbuceó a tono de los cabellos del mayor.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada e intentó zafar sus dedos del agarre del menor a la pequeña bolsita.

Casi se le escapa el corazón por segunda vez al sentir como aquella mano se alejaba de la suya, pero pronto intentó repeler todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones y preguntar lo que quería.

Se volvió a mirar aquel bello marco una vez más y luego miró al pelirrojo, pero nuevamente se le resecó la garganta; simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía preguntarle algo que sabía, le dolería.

—Veamos.., te acuerdas que pasó ayer, ¿no? —inquirió el pelirrojo, esta vez no mostró preocupación alguna, aunque sí estuviera presente.

El rubio divagó un poco.

—Si.., fue culpa de Hidan, ¿no, h'm? —dijo sonriendo algo apenado.

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir aún con algo de recelo notorio al albino.

El menor hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento, ¿acaso no iba a dejar de provocarle problemas?, cada día parecía llevarle uno distinto; era un desastre.

—Amh.., perdón por todo lo ocurrido, h'm —dijo inclinándose levemente para el mayor que simplemente arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y a qué se debe la nueva actitud?

El rubio se mordió el labio en un intento por no echarle en cara lo engreído que estaba siendo al tomar tal posición y volvió a hablar:

—La fiesta y esto, fue mi culpa; lo único que he hecho es hacerte pasar malos momentos.

El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente al único ojo visible que parecían ser un profundo trozo de cielo, aunque tan fácil de mirar, de adivinar —o eso pensó—, y no pudo evitar dejar formar una media sonrisa en su rostro, el echo de que el rubio le pidiera disculpas por algo que seguramente lo habían obligado a hacer; como salir con él, y también por desmayarse en su casa por el echo de que le pegaron con una silla, le daba algo de ternura. Aquel chico podría ser algo estúpido e imprudente, pero sabía como comportarse frente a distintas situaciones y respetaba a los demás por más que él mismo no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos; hacía cosas.., que él nunca podría.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo el mayor al tiempo de que se levantaba para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta con su tasa de té—, ¿qué quieres para desayunar? —preguntó al volverse hacia él desde la salida.

—¡Espera!, puedo levantarme, h'm —chilló el menor casi a punto de saltar de la cama.

—No —le cortó—. Será mejor que te quedes un rato más acostado; además aún es algo temprano, ¿qué desayunas?

—Umh.., lo que sea está bien —masculló el menor mientras volvía a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la cama sentándose aproximadamente derecho, mirando las sabanas, usando de escusa mental que tenía el hielo en su nuca.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas esperando que aquel especificara lo que quería, pero no duró más de siete segundos y se dio media vuelta.

—Te traeré un té y algunas galletas —sentenció.

El menor asintió quedamente como pudo.

…

—¿Y tú no deberías estar preparando el escenario para la obra? —preguntó levantando una de sus cejas el mayor.

—Ni Sasori o Deidara han llegado, así que no —le cortó el moreno.

—No creo que eso sea una escusa.., ¿y por qué han llegado? —inquirió el de cabellos azulados, pero el otro siguió comiendo sus dangos sin intención alguna en responderle; se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe.

Aquellos dos chicos caminaban entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en los pasillos que dejaban los puestos del patio de aquella escuela, la gente ya había comenzado a llegar y varías personas estaban ansiosas por aquella obra —nadie más que los familiares de los alumnos en realidad—, pero el pelirrojo y el rubio anteriormente mencionados no parecían haber echo ninguna señal de vida para el director de la obra.

—¡Itachi! —aquel llamado había sido echo por un chico de cabellos anaranjados, bueno, mejor conocido como Pain.

El moreno y su acompañante rápidamente lograron ubicar al pelirrojo y la de cabellos azul Francia para ir hacia ellos.

—Tenemos algo importante que decirte —se apresuró a comentar la chica del grupo.

El moreno miró algo sorprendido las caras de sus amigos; parecían algo preocupados, abatidos.

—Deidara fue lastimado ayer y dudo que venga hoy para la obra —notificó la de ojos a tono miel.

El moreno no podía deshacerse de su mueca de incredibilidad, ¿lastimado?

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? —preguntó intentando ocultar la preocupación de sus palabras.

—Veras, estaba discutiendo con Hidan y él...

—Lo golpeó con una silla en la nuca —terminó por explicar el novio de la chica más directamente.

—¿Lo golpeó con una silla?! —exclamó el de aspecto tiburonesco algo alarmado.

—Ahora mismo debe estar en lo de Sasori descansando. —explicó la suave voz de Konan.

—¿En casa de Sasori? —preguntó casi en un sobresalto el moreno.

—Sí, pues allí ocurrió —volvió a explicar la misma suave voz, aunque esta vez algo intimidada, ¿tanto le había molestado aquel echo al menor?

El de ojos negros no pudo evitar mirar al menor de reojo, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?, era de Deidara de quién estaban hablando, el mejor amigo de Hidan, seguro había pasado por cosas peores.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver si esta bien.

Aquella propuesta del moreno, fue simplemente como un golpe en el estomago y sus pasos hacia la salida de la escuela se convertían en retortijones, ¿acaso eran celos?, no lo pensó dos veces, ¡claro que lo eran!, y es que aún no entendía porqué tenía que ir a ver como estaba su ex, ¿por qué no simplemente lo dejaba ser?, después de todo, seguramente Sasori lo estaría cuidando bien, además, ¿no era lo que él hubiera querido?, se lo había dicho una vez, aquellos dos se gustarían y no habría mejor forma que deshacerse del rubio que presentándole a aquel, ¿por qué ahora no pretendía hacer lo mismo que había dicho?, ¿por qué lo traicionaba de aquella manera?.

—Yo…, creo que esperaré aquí —susurró entre dientes el más alto. Los tres restantes le miraron unos segundos hasta que finalmente dos de ellos se volvieron.

—Esta bien —le dijo el de cabellos anaranjados. Pero el moreno seguía viéndole consternado; ¿iría o se quedaría?

—¿Itachi? —preguntó la chica al notar que el aludido se había quedado atrás.

—Voy…

Incluso sabiendo que era lo que Kisame trataba de "explicarle", bueno, más bien hacerle notar; no podía soportarlo más, había algo que tenía que hacer y cuando todo aquello terminara bien, volvería a su lado para explicarle todo, pero ahora ir a terminar lo que había empezado era su prioridad.

…

Miraba fijamente aquel liquido de color verde desteñido, completamente sonrojado, sintiendo como el cálido vapor que salía de la boca de aquella tasa le golpeaba la cara, aunque no fuera por eso que estuviera sonrojado, era por aquella penetrante mirada que se esmeraba en mantenerse sobre su rostro, aquellos hermosos ojos acaramelados no se quitaban de encima de él y aquello lo intimidaba demasiado.

—¿No piensas tomártelo? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en que levantaba una ceja.

Iba a decirle algo, pero de pronto se le olvidó, bueno, fue justo cuando sufrió de ese horrible escalofríos; las piernas de aquel rubio estaban flexionadas hacia su pecho, no recordaba el momento en el que se había colocado así, simplemente tenía frío; volvió a mirar su té y cayó a la cuenta de que tenía la piel de gallina.

El pelirrojo le miraba preocupado, aquel chico parecía estar a punto de comenzar a temblar. Ni siquiera quiso preguntar, se pasó a sentar en la cama y comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó más que desesperado el rubio que sólo veía como aquellos acaramelados ojos se acercaban a él y en algún momento, una de las manos del mayor había llegado a tomar su rostro, la otra parecía haberle quitado la tasa de té y colocado en la mesa de luz sin siquiera fijarse en ello.

—Quédate quieto, idiota —le reprochó el pelirrojo al llevar su otra mano atrás de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos con el cabello del menor.

Aquel rubio no pudo hacer más que obedecer al mayor y como si aquel fuera a lastimarlo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, completamente sonrojado, ¿acaso iba a besarlo? Era extraño, sentía frío en todo su cuerpo, menos en su cara y pecho.

—No, no tienes fiebre —sentenció aquel al mismo tiempo que separaba su frente de la del rubio, que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con incredibilidad.

—¿Eso ibas a hacer…? —el menor se obligó a juntar sus labios al escuchar que aquello había salido de su boca y ahora parecía encontrarse más sonrojado que antes.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Aun así, parece que ya estás delirando —el rubio lo miró unos segundos y bajó la cabeza. Por cierto, el hielo se cayó por detrás de la cama—. Bueno, hablando en serio, tienes frío, ¿no?

El menor no pudo evitar dudar antes de responder y luego asintió quedamente.

—Tal vez sea porque te arropé vestido y al despertarte.., como sea, será mejor que tomes una ducha.

—¿Ducharme?, ¿aquí? —preguntó el menor, esperando que realmente fuera una broma.

—No, sal afuera y ve hasta tu casa para bañarte —le respondió con sorna el mayor—. ¡Claro que aquí, idiota!

El pelirrojo se levanto y abrió el enorme placar que había frente a la cama, algunos vestidos y sacos llegaron a verse, pero el mayor sólo tomó un juego de toallas que había en uno de los estantes y se lo tiró a la cara.

—Ahí está el baño —indicó señalando a una puerta justo en la pared de enfrente en la que estaba la puerta que daba al pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y demás habitaciones—, iré a buscarte algo de ropa —luego de llegar a la puerta, volvió a voltearse para verle—. Ten cuidado de no golpearte con nada si es que no quieres que tenga que entrar a _ayudarte _—la forma en la que dijo aquella ultima palabra casi hace que le dé otro escalofríos al menor que al mismo tiempo se sonrojo en sobre manera; sería la persona más cuidadosa del mundo.

…

Miraba un punto fijo en aquella húmeda madera y pensó en que algún día debería remplazarla o si no al pasar por allí su pie quedaría atascado al romperla con su peso, bueno, simples tonterías que comenzaba a delirar por falta de azúcar supongo.

Aquel albino aún no lograba terminar de creerse el echo de que se había dormido en el recibidor de aquel lúgubre departamento que tenía como hogar, y aunque estaba claro que no tenía la más remota gana, logró sentarse contra la pared de aquel lugar, y sí, eso ya era demasiado para él; se sentía tan cansado.

No quiso siquiera repasar mentalmente lo que había pasado el día anterior, o más bien, esa misma madrugada. Estaba tan harto de todo, y si para algo se iba a levantar era para pisar aquella madera y finalmente romperla. No necesitaba repasar nada o por lo menos no necesitaba pensar en hacerlo; todo estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, ¿acaso no podía tener la mente en blanco?, eso de pensar no iba consigo, pero ¿hace cuanto que no podía relajarse?, ¡ya sé!, desde que ese maldito idiota apareció, ¿quién pensaba que era para decirle que lo amaba?, ¿el hombre que lo había enamorado?, _oh no_, Kakuzu tenía muchos más nombres que ese; el hombre que lo acoso por más de dos meses, el que le mintió innumerables veces, el que lo hizo sentir como si fuera un simple cacho de basura demasiado seguido, e incluso, el idiota al que nunca podría olvidar. Tal vez todo lo anterior le daba derecho hacer el tipo que le diría que lo amaba, pero no que lo amaba de verdad, pues ¿por qué habría de creerle?, no era estúpido; no tanto.

Un peculiar sonido rompió el enorme silencio que se había apoderado de aquella habitación y porqué no, de todo el departamento, fue el de su estomago, tenía tanta hambre.

Apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla para levantarse en busca de comida, pero al mirar hacía el lado de la puerta se sorprendió encontrando un paquete sobre el piso; no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó. El ruido del papel rasgándose fue lo único que se escuchó, una vez abierto el paquete lo inspeccionó en forma apresurada, como si realmente tuviera algo que hacer y perdiera tiempo.

—¡Ey, idiota! —aquella voz logró hacer que se sobresaltara y desvió su mirada de aquellos papeles hacia atrás—, ¡toma el estúpido teléfono y atiéndeme! —había sido la voz de Deidara y agradeció mentalmente que ésta sólo saliera de su teléfono, no sentía enormes deseos de estar acompañado.

—¿Hola? —preguntó al atender.

—¿Sabes?, no tienes la voz que supuse tendrías por la mañana, es más, suenas como un niño —le respondió sádicamente una elegante voz desde el otro lado de la línea, de más está decir que no era la del rubio.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, enano? —le respondió ácidamente el albino, no estaba de un humor favorable para su sarcasmo.

—Bueno, bueno, no es sano tener ese humor por la mañana —le dijo el pelirrojo aún con intenciones de molestar—, ah, sí, necesito que le traigas una muda de ropa a Deidara.

El albino no pudo evitar arquear las cejas.

—¿Por favor? —pidió el de los ojos castaños con algo de burla.

—¿Se despertó?

—Se está bañando —le informó—, ¿entonces..?

—Pasaré por su casa a tomar su uniforme y se lo llevaré —arregló al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada al paquete que aún se hallaba en el piso, receloso.

En algún momento se había puesto de pie y ahora rebuscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos con su mano desocupada, oyó como el otro pareció cortar la llamada y guardo su celular. Tomó unos billetes del mismo paquete que acababa de abrir para comprarse un desayuno por el camino, haría aquel _mandado_ —que a decir verdad, solo lo hacía porque era su culpa que el menor se encontrara en aquella casa— y volvería para posiblemente encerrarse en su habitación, o tal vez saldría a caminar, bueno, lo que sea menos ir a la escuela.

…

El vapor había inundado la reducida habitación y el hirviente agua caía sobre su cuerpo en forma de lluvia purificadora llevándose cualquier rastro de dolor, su cuerpo se había tensado un poco y finalmente relajado, apoyaba su hombro izquierdo contra el mosaico de la pared, usando a ésta como lugar de apoyo. Sus rubios cabellos dejaban ir la espuma del shampoo y bajar por su delicado cuerpo, conservaba los ojos completamente cerrados mientras sentía como aquella lluvia le daba directamente en la cara.

Se dejó apoyar su cabeza en la pared de enfrente y la lluvia pasó a su espalda, ¿por qué no lograba relajarse?, bueno, su cuerpo sí lo hacía, pero su mente.., definitivamente no podía quedarse tranquilo, no entre todo aquel enredo de emociones; entre ellas encontró la ansiedad y aquella le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, diciéndole que cuando saliera de aquel baño se encontraría con aquellos hermosos ojos cafés, no podía evitarlos y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero ¿por qué eran esas repentinas ganas de terminar ya con aquel baño?, salir de la ducha y comenzar una entretenida charla —vallase a saber de qué— con el mayor, o simplemente estar con él; no lo entendía, o tal vez sí y no quería creérselo.

—Ey —y ahí estaba, aquella voz malditamente seductora ya había logrado ponerle el corazón a mil, ¡y por qué diablos era eso ahora!?—, te dejé una muda de ropa sobre la cama, cuando estés listo ven abajo —terminó de decir el pelirrojo y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta se alejó de la puerta.

El rubio tampoco se molestó en intentar responder, bueno, vale decir que tampoco lo había dejado, y no, no por el simple echo de que se había ido antes de que aquel pudiera, el problema había sido su cuerpo paralizándose al momento de escuchar aquella melodiosa voz y es que sus labios se habían quedado simplemente temblando y sus ojos pegados a aquella puerta de donde parecía provenir el llamado hacia él; y ¿por qué?, ¿se sentía avergonzado?, ¿intimidado?, no, nada de eso, era una sensación completamente distinta y no sólo hablamos de aquel molesto nerviosismo; había algo más, pero no, no podía ser _eso_.

Se dijo que aquel baño era sólo para relajarse un poco y no podía hacerlo; cerró la ducha antes de darse cuenta, luego se lavaría bien el cabello, tomó el juego de toallas y luego de dejarse una en su cabello comenzó a secar su cuerpo, se la ató a la cintura y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la otra que era, claro, más pequeña. Al pasar la puerta del baño rápidamente llegó a divisar que en aquella habitación sólo se encontraba él, los muebles y su ropa, la puerta también estaba cerrada; todo en orden. La toalla dejó de cubrir su cuerpo bastante pronto y la ropa se colocó a tal velocidad que tranquilamente pudo haberla rasgado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo se encontraba bajando —descalzo, claro— las escaleras, la ansiedad recorría su cuerpo y una alargada sonrisa se había filtrado en su rostro, no sabía porqué —no quería saber—, pero se sentía increíblemente animado y le molestaba un poco, aunque aquello duró muy poco, al escuchar voces que provenían de la cocina las energías lo abandonaron y esto sólo lo enfadó más, aunque todo fue tan efímero como el mismo arte debía ser, porque ahora se sentía relativamente normal, sólo se preguntaba que había sido aquel estallido de emociones que había sufrido dentro suyo. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar una seca y cortante voz, tan conocida que llegaba a darle nostalgia, las otras dos voces también fueron reconocidas y sus pasos se apresuraron, ¿qué hacían todos allí?

…

La enorme puerta de la casa de Sasori se extendía frente a él y la miraba algo atónito, pues había llegado ahí sin darse cuenta siquiera, y para ser exactos, ¿a qué había venido?, ¿a asustar a Deidara?, seguramente sería lo único que lograría, ¡oh!, también para ver el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo, el mismo que se encontraba ahora enfrente de sí.

—Buenas —le saludo Konan mientras sonreía levemente—, vinimos a ver cómo _están_.

—¿Deidara ya despertó? —preguntó el primo del que aún conservaba aquella mueca recelosa.

—Sí, se está bañando —respondió el pelirrojo resignado y se dio media vuelta para volver a donde se encontraba antes de que el timbre sonara—. Pasen, _si quieren_ —aquellas dos ultimas palabras parecieron especialmente dedicadas al moreno que aún no decía una sola palabra.

La pareja entró, pero el moreno quedó unos segundos mirando como se quitaban los zapatos, realmente, ¿a qué había venido?

—¿Itachi?, está entrando frío, apúrate y cierra la puerta —le incitó la de la flor en la cabeza mientras se calzaba unas pantuflas a un lado de la entrada.

El moreno no tardó en reaccionar a aquel llamado de atención y entró cerrando la puerta por detrás de sí, sin más se sacó en forma casi automática los zapatos y tomó unas pantuflas también; los tres salieron dirigidos a la cocina donde el pelirrojo parecía tomar un té tranquilamente —a decir verdad, era la segunda vez que intentaba hacerlo y se veía interrumpido—.

—Si quieren algo sírvanse, conocen la casa —les ordenó el pelirrojo mientras hacía una seña con la mano intentando restarle importancia al echo.

—Nosotros ya desayunamos —dijo el de cabellos anaranjados al ver que el pelirrojo había fijado su mirada en ellos.

—¿Y _tú_? —inquirió al mismo tiempo en que posaba sus acaramelados ojos en el moreno.

—También, gracias.

Pronto todos se sentaron alrededor de aquella mesa mientras el pelirrojo tomaba su té, Pain y Konan parecían llegar a mantener una entrecortada conversación con Sasori, _como todas lo son_, se dijo el moreno mientras seguía intentando averiguar que hacía en aquel lugar, realmente comenzaba a pensar que su idea de arreglar las cosas no iba a funcionar, bueno, ¿en algún momento había supuesto que sí lo haría?

Su mirada parecía apuntar directamente al pelirrojo, pero en realidad no lo estaba mirando y el otro también se había dado cuenta, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida hacia enfrente, donde casualmente estaba él.

Se oyó el pisar de los pies descalzos del menor en toda la casa, aquellos parecían bajar las escaleras.

El pelirrojo pareció aprovechar como la pareja miro hacia la puerta esperando encontrarse con el rubio y fijó su mirada en Itachi.

—Y dime, ¿a qué viniste?, dudo que lo hayas echo solo para ver cómo estaba —le soltó el de ojos castaños mientras dejaba su tasa enfrente de sí y dirigía su mirada solo a aquellos ojos-rubíes.

—¿Acaso no puedo? —contraatacó el moreno.

—Tú no harías algo tan estúpido, creo —dijo el pelirrojo mientras afilaba su mirada hacía la puerta de donde logró oír como Deidara llegaba, pero ambos lo ignoraron y el rubio pareció comenzar una charla con los otros dos que se habían levantado de la mesa a preguntarle cómo estaba, fijó su mirada completa a con quien mantenía una conversación.

—¿Estás diciendo qué puedo estar tranquilo si está contigo? —preguntó el moreno mientras sonreía levemente.

—Tsk, yo no dije eso —gruñó el de ojos miel corriendo la mirada hacía el rubio.

El pelirrojo tenía su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y su codo sobre la mesa cómodamente y ahora comenzó a observar la radiante sonrisa del chico de ojos cielo que estaba allí con los demás.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar arquear sus cejas, aunque supiera que el otro no le estaba viendo.

—Aunque, creo que eso ya lo sabías desde un principio.

El menor sonrió al oír aquello.

—Bueno, supongo que tenía que asegurarme de ello —terminó por decir el moreno al levantarse de la mesa.

—¿Planeas suspender la obra? —preguntó volviendo la mirada al Uchiha.

—No puedo, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fue una acción más que conciente.

—Nunca te dejaría, ¿cuánto nos queda? —dijo levantándose él también.

—Umh.., ¿quince minutos?

—¡Ey, mocoso!, tenemos algo que hacer, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Ah? —el rubio miró hacia el mayor algo despistado por aquella leve sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír también—, ¡si, h'm!

…

El viento soplaba con frío, pero ni un solo cabello suyo se había movido, sus ojos pegados a lo poco que quedaba de su café; a su alrededor, las personas pasaban ignorándolo por completo, bueno, no era como si el buscara que lo notaran, pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, no sabía siquiera en que momento había llegado a aquel pequeño parque que la gente no parecía querer ignorar.

Un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y como si se tratara de un reflejo —aunque no sabía muy bien porqué— miró hacia el cielo; llovía, exactamente, antes de que pudiera hacer nada estaba tragando agua, tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una enorme maldición, que a decir verdad no tenía idea porqué la callaba; el vaso de plástico vallase a saber dónde quedó, él simplemente salió corriendo en busca de un refugio, aquello no era nada parecido a una llovizna y el frío de la mañana lo hacía todavía peor.

El ruido de las furiosas gotas golpear contra el toldo de aquel negocio retumbaba en sus oídos, veía como la gente corría despavorida a buscar refugio, algunos niños se dedicaban a mirar hacia arriba sonrientes, si es que estaba tan lleno de vida aquel lugar, ¿por qué se sentía tan solo?; y de nuevo había sido aquel dolor, parecía estrujársele el corazón con sólo pensar lo que hacía o más bien, lo que no hacía, todo era tan doloroso, ¡no sabía qué hacer o qué dejar de hacer!, simplemente quería que aquel dolor desapareciera y que todo fuera _normal_, pero ¿qué era normal exactamente?, ¿una vida sin Kakuzu?, la sola idea comenzaba a dolerle y es que, aún así, ¿qué pretendía?, estaba claro que el azabache no iba a ir por él y después de todo, ¿por qué lo haría?, él era el que se había ido sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, ¿por qué se arrepentía?, bueno, no lo hacía, ¿o sí?, tenía tan poca idea de lo que comenzaba a sentir, pensar y creer, ¡él no lo amaba!, era imposible que aquel tipo pudiera tener sentimientos y mucho menos hacia él, que era un pobre idiota que le había seguido el juego, pero aquí terminaba, ¿no?

—¡Aah, maldición! —gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a un enorme tacho de basura que había ahí, que claro, cayó haciendo un estrepitoso sonido mientras dejaba desparramar toda aquella basura que había traído dentro. El alvino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió caminando bajo la lluvia.

Tal vez sí sería bueno alejarse un poco de aquella ciudad.

…

—Umh.., toda la escuela debe estar ahí, h'm —masculló el rubio mientras conservaba la mirada hacia todas las personas que se encontraban sentadas ahí afuera.

—Yo creo que más, mocoso —opinó el pelirrojo que se asomaba por detrás del menor.

El rubio no pudo evitar tragar saliva de manera ruidosa y se alejó del telón dando unos pasos hacia atrás intentando reconsiderarlo. El pelirrojo lo observó con las cejas arqueadas.

—No me digas que vas a acobardarte ahora.

El rubio negó repetidas veces aunque no tan seguro.

—No, h'm —dijo tomando algo de fuerza.

—No te preocupes Dei, todo saldrá bien —le dijo el moreno al palmearle la espalda mientras se adelantaba a la salida del escenario a un costado—. ¿Está todo bien ahí, Pain? —preguntó al otro pelirrojo que se encontraba acomodando la iluminación, éste le hizo una seña con ayuda de su linterna y el moreno la captó—. Ya vamos a empezar, ¿están listos ustedes? —consultó ahora volviéndose a los actores principales, el de ojos celestes le echó una mirada rápida y asintió, el pelirrojo ni se molesto en hacerlo.

—Bueno, suerte, yo me voy a buscar algo de comer, mientras tanto no arruines nada, mocoso —dijo el pelirrojo que sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a caminar para salir del medio del escenario.

—¡No llegues tarde a tu entrada! —advirtió el moreno que cuando quiso volver su mirada al rubio se sorprendió de la palidez de éste—. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —Preguntó algo preocupado.

—No, voy a morir, h'm —soltó el rubio mientras bajaba su cabeza con un aura deprimente.

—Vamos, lo vas a hacer bien, sólo has lo mismo que hiciste en los ensayos —el rubio lo miró y asintió quedamente—. Muy bien, ¡vamos, abrimos en diez!

Tomó aire, lo expulsó y repitió el proceso millones de veces, pero el corazón seguía golpeándole el pecho y si seguía así inundaría el escenario de sudor. Repasó sus líneas, no había nadie, estaba solo, él e Itachi, aunque por alguna razón eso lo hacía poner peor, y no de nervios, si no que daba miedo, suspiró, es una escena corta, una introducción, no pasa nada.

No pudo saber en que momento el telón había subido, miró al moreno que tenía enfrente y acto seguido miro al publico, cientos de cabezas se encontraban ahí, sus labios le temblaron, el sonido de la puerta del teatro resonó en sus oídos, miro allí, donde una basta silueta se formaba en negro gracias a la luz que traía desde afuera, sonrió levemente, le mostraría que no era un mocoso que arruinaba las cosas. Hubiera apostado a que el pelirrojo también le había sonreído.

Volvió su mirada al moreno que se encontraba frente a él con una mezcla rabia y tristeza, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, recorrió sus labios con su lengua disimuladamente y luego de sentir como la primera lagrima bajaba por su mejilla frunció el ceño algo sonrojado.

—¡Esto se termina aquí y ahora! —le grito a todo pulmón, abriendo aquella obra que tanto había esperado, no iba a rendirse ahora, no era de las personas que lo hacían.

…

—Bien, no fue tan difícil, ya vamos por la mitad —comentó el moreno mientras se sentaba en una mesa donde había algunas herramientas.

—¿No fue tan difícil, h'm? —le recriminó el rubio—, ¡tú no estás haciendo nada!

—Qué te crees, yo dirijo, es agotador —dijo con sorna el de ojos rojizos.

—¿Agotador?, ¡caminar con éstas cosas es agotador! —reclamó el menor al mismo tiempo que mandaba a volar su tacones.

—¿Dónde esta mi soda? —interrumpió el pelirrojo que había ido a mojarse los cabellos para refrescarse.

Sus cortos y rojizos rizos parecían chorrear un fino rocío majestuoso y el rubio se había quedado hipnotizado al mirar el fresco rostro del mayor, lo suficiente como para olvidar que aquel le había preguntado algo, pero para eso estaba Itachi:

—Me parece que te habla a ti, Dei —le recordó el moreno mientras sonreía divertido por el embelesamiento del menor.

—Ah, sí.., amh… —balbuceó el rubio ahora completamente sonrojado, ¿cuánto había quedado viéndole?.

—Descuida, ya la encontré —dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hasta una pequeña mesa cerca de un perchero—, por cierto, sería mejor si te fueras cambiando porque nos quedan —le echo una mirada rápida a su reloj de muñeca—; cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco minutos?! —se alteró el menor al oír al otro que ahora asintió quedamente y acto seguido el rubio salió disparado a uno de los vestidores llevándose la rompa para el próximo acto.

—Lo dejaste hipnotizado —comentó el moreno mirando de reojo la puerta por la que el rubio había desaparecido.

—Tsk —soltó el pelirrojo mientras desviaba su mirada a la misma puerta, pero pasados unos segundos la volvió al menor—. ¿Y tu novio?, que raro que no ande por aquí y tampoco lo vi afuera —no le dio siquiera tiempo para responder—, bueno, no es como si me interesara, sólo decía por si te estabas olvidando de _algo_.

Sabía perfectamente lo que el pelirrojo le decía y a decir verdad, las ganas de salir corriendo en busca de aquel chico de cabellos azulados comenzaban a carcomerlo por dentro, pero no podía irse, ¿o sí?

—¿Me cubres?

—Tsk, aquí nadie te necesita, Uchiha —le dijo con falsa enemistad el pelirrojo mientras se daba la vuelta con una fina sonrisa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la puerta de salida se balanceaba entre el marco y el moreno había desaparecido de la habitación; ¿cuándo había sido que aquel se había enamorado tanto?

…

Si había algo que odiaba de aquella escuela eran los largos pasillos y los cientos de salones, pero este día la estaba odiando aún más por el echo de que ahora se encontraba lleno de gente y era algo imposible encontrar a _alguien_, se sentía como un niño perdido en un parque de diversiones, millones y millones de caras y ninguna era la que buscaba, chocaba gente, lo chocaban a él, se escurría entre diminutos espacios buscando aquella desprolija cabellera azul metálico, pero no lograba hallarla por ningún lado, finalmente, llegó a la parte de la escuela que no estaba siendo usada, miró lado a lado, pero a lo largo de los pasillos no lograba divisar a nadie, pensó en rendirse, pues tal vez aquel había optado simplemente por irse de allí; suspiró bajando la mirada, ¿enserio se habría ido?

Levantó su vista algo agobiado, pero al encontrarse con una puerta justo enfrente de él una poderosa energía pareció impulsar su cuerpo haciendo que abriera aquella puerta y comenzara a subir las escaleras a la terraza de la escuela, sus zapatos golpeando los escalones era lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos, tenía una pequeña sensación de que estaba yendo en dirección correcta y si no lo estaba, ¡maldito sea el día en que aquellas escaleras se había echo tan largas!

Abrió aquella ansiada puerta y sintió como la —más fría que fresca— brisa le pegó en la cara, cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus brunos cabellos se mecían con ésta y al volver a abrirlos no pudo divisar absolutamente nada, se acercó a la reja de seguridad que había a un borde de aquel lugar y echó una mirada hacía abajo, varias personas caminaban por algunos de los puestos, aunque la gran mayoría parecía haber decidido entrar. A lo lejos, llegó a divisar un joven bastante alto con el uniforme de la escuela y en su cuello una bufanda blanca, afiló su mirada inclinándose levemente hacia el vacío, no, no era aquel, no era _su_ cabello.

Tomó aire ya algo cansado de aquella búsqueda y aún sabiendo que casi nadie lo iba a escuchar —y los que lo hicieran pensarían que estaba loco, bueno sí lo estaba, un poco—, grito:

—¡_Kisame~_! —al poner su peso de tal manera sobre aquel viejo y oxidado barandal lo obligó a desprenderse haciendo es este cayera completamente al vacío, si no fuera por unas enormes manos que lo trajeron devuelta al piso y no sólo eso, aquellos fuertes brazos lo encerraron en un abrazo de tal manera que fue incapaz de ver de quién se trataba —aunque ya lo sabía— o desprenderse de aquel.

Podía sentir el agitado corazón del mayor golpeando su pecho y el suyo de igual manera, aunque tal vez no tan agitado, no había siquiera asimilado aquel momento en el que estuvo a punto de morir ni aquel instante en el cual Kisame lo había salvado, todo había pasado tan rápido y ahora; nadie decía nada.

—Kisame —susurró esperando que el mayor se deshiciera de aquel fuerte agarre, pero aquel no dijo nada—¿Kisame..?

—Cállate —le ordenó en forma cortante de manera que logró sorprender al moreno que quedó sentado en el piso de aquel lugar en sus brazos, sintiendo como aquellos parecían querer temblar, aquel no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de risa ahogada dejándose abrazar—. Casi te mueres enfrente de mi ¿y tú te ríes?

—No fue mi intención —intentó disculparse el menor al mismo tiempo que lograba separarse del otro y mirarlo a los ojos, aunque el agarre del otro todavía quedaban sobre sus hombros bajando un poco a los brazos—, sólo estaba buscándote.

—¿Buscándome? —inquirió el mayor que ya se había olvidado de los celos de esa misma mañana, seguramente había sido por aquel momento que lo golpeó al ver que el moreno se caía de la terraza donde él se encontraba mirando el cielo, aparte, ¿no lo había visto?, había estado ahí todo el tiempo—, bueno, ya me encontraste, ¿qué pasa?

El moreno sonrió infantilmente y aquello hizo que el mayor quisiera simplemente besarlo, era tan bello aquel rostro suyo.

—Quería disculparme.

—¿Tú?, ¿disculparte? —bromeó el de cabellos azulados, aunque en el fondo se lo estaba preguntando enserio.

—Sí, lo de hoy.., bueno, no quiero que pienses mal, sólo fui a dejar un par de cosas en claro, pero es todo.

—Supongo que no puedo hacerme el ofendido después de esto —dijo sonriendo de alguna forma algo amarga el mayor—. Espera, ¿y la obra?, ¿terminó?

—Debería estar terminando —supuso el de ojos como rubíes mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Los abandonaste? —preguntó algo asombrado el otro.

—No me necesitaban.

El mayor rió levemente al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del piso.

—Ven, vamos a ver que pasa. —le invitó mientras le extendía la mano, pero el otro la rechazó dando vuelta su mirada hacía un costado.

—¿Sabes?, se me antoja quedarme aquí tirado un rato más.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los gruesos labios del de cabellos azulados.

—Supongo que no nos hará tanto daño —dijo volviéndose a sentar—, a excepción por el frío y que nos culparan por rompe… —la frase quedo inconclusa al momento en el que el menor posó sus labios sobre aquel para hacerle callar de una vez.

—Vayamos a ver que pasa —dijo al separarse del mayor y levantarse comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras se sacudía los pantalones.

El otro lo siguió, al bajar las escaleras comenzaron a escuchar la voz del rubio, aunque no llegaban a entender muy bien lo que éste decía; abrieron la puerta hasta el pasillo.

—Hay alguien que también le puso entusiasmo a este trabajo; nuestro director —decía el rubio através de los parlantes de los pasillos de la escuela mientras los otros dos los recorrían hacía el teatro apresuradamente—, y no, no hablamos del de esta escuela, aunque claro que nos ayudo; hablamos del Director de esta obra, escrita por él también.

—Aunque quién sabe dónde se a metido el Uchiha —dijo la voz del pelirrojo.

…

Los entusiastas aplausos resonaban en las paredes del lugar, algunos silbidos de parte de los más jóvenes. El rubio levantó su cabeza aún de la mano de Sasori —detrás de ellos se encontraba el resto del elenco—, la soltó y pidió silencio con sus manos mientras sostenía un micrófono en una de ellas.

—Muchas gracias a todos, pero hay alguien que también le puso entusiasmo a este trabajo; nuestro director —comenzó a decir el menor—, y no, no hablamos del de esta escuela, aunque claro que nos ayudo; hablamos del Director de esta obra, escrita por él también.

—Aunque quién sabe dónde se a metido el Uchiha —agregó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía de la manera más falsa —y convincente— que había visto el menor, bueno, si hubiera puesto su cara seria de siempre nadie se hubiera reído.

—¿No dijo que iba al baño hace como media hora? —bromeó el rubio mientras se volteaba a ver al otro a su lado.

—Se está tardando ya —lo siguió el mayor mientras las risas del publico resonaban, aquellos dos podrían decir cualquier cosa que ellos reirían, tal vez era el aura simpática que tenían, bueno, el pelirrojo la había tomado sólo en ese momento.

El de ojos azulados acercó el micrófono a sus labios como para decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento, el estrepitoso sonido de las puertas de aquel teatro abriéndose resonaron en el lugar.

—Ya te habías tardado —dijo el de ojos color miel mientras sonreía sádicamente.

El menor le lanzó el micrófono —claramente inalámbrico— al moreno que ya estaba a unos pasos de los escalones del escenario; aquel atrapó el micrófono y lo acercó a sus labios mientras subía aquellos molestos y enormes escalones.

—Gracias, Dei —dijo aquel.

—Bueno, ahora sí, un aplauso para el director —pidió el mayor mientras miraba al moreno que se acercaba al frente con aquellos dos mientras en sus oídos resonaban los aplausos que el pelirrojo había pedido.

—Muchas gracias, ahora nos retiramos —dijo el alabado mientras bajaba su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, un grupo de chicas quiso preguntar algo no del todo esperado y no era una pregunta precisamente referida a él.

—¿Esos dos chicos son novios? —se oyó a una de las adolescentes preguntar, el moreno sonrió sádicamente al tomar a los obviamente señalados.

—¿Estos? —preguntó casi soltando una risa maniática al estar a punto de tomar venganza por la broma del baño.

Logró ver como aquella chica asintió junto con las demás a su alrededor que se mantenían paradas esperando la respuesta de alguno de los tres.

—Adivinaste, lo son —le dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo en el que se daba vuelta junto con los otros dos que se mantenían atónitos —o por lo menos el rubio— y así llegaron atrás del escenario—. Se las debía —le soltó a los dos al tomar un refresco que había en una de las mesas del lugar—, y perdón por tardarme tanto en el baño. —les dijo sarcásticamente.

—Debíamos mantenerlos ocupados, ¿tú qué escusa tienes, h'm? —le acusó el rubio que se encontraba completamente sonrojado.

—No necesito una, fue venganza pura, además, las chicas preguntaron ilusionadas, ¿qué querías que les dijera? —inquirió el moreno sonriendo.

—Nos vemos —soltó el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de salida.

—¿Ya te vas, h'm? —preguntó el rubio volviendo su mirada a aquel.

—Tengo que tomar un baño, así que, sí —y dicho eso desapareció por detrás de la puerta con su muda de ropa en una mano y saludando de espaldas con la otra.

—Nos vemos, Sasori —saludó el moreno.

Acto seguido el rubio comenzó a buscar su ropa con la vista.

—Supongo que debería hacer lo mismo —comenzó a decir—, pero primero me cambiaré esta cosa, h'm —soltó haciendo referencia a la ropa de mujer que traía mientras caminaba hacía su muda de ropa y luego a uno de los vestidores.

—Apúrate o no lo alcanzaras —le susurró el moreno con una sonrisa, desde afuera de aquel vestidor, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara—. Yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí, gracias por su ayuda, nos vemos. —Se apresuró a decir a todos mientras salía por el lado contrario al pelirrojo y buscaba desde el escenario con la mirada al de cabellos azulados, aunque ésta vez fue mucho más fácil encontrarlo.

…

Se despeinó sus mojados cabellos y volvió a mirar aquella blanca tarjeta, repaso aquel numero en rojo y volvió su mirada a la caja de donde aquella había salido, el boleto y el dinero seguían dentro de ésta.

Suspiró, ¿llamaría? Su pecho desnudo comenzaba a atraer el frío, bueno, no era como si fuera primavera para estar en esas condiciones, ni siquiera su tolla en la cintura llevaba. Volvió a dejar aquella tarjeta que tanto había mirado en aquel pequeño paquete y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de algo de ropa.

Terminó de colocarse su camiseta negra y volvió su mirada al reloj de pared, era la hora del almuerzo, pero su estomago no parecía haberse percatado de aquello, camino a la otra habitación y se lanzó en el maltratado sillón de la sala tomando entre sus manos el control remoto del televisor, lo encendió y comenzó a pasar, canal por canal, pero nada parecía interesarle y estaba tan aburrido, lo apagó más que molesto, se volteó y comenzó a mirar hacia arriba, el techo para ser exactos, el mugroso cielo raso ¡Maldita sea!, iba a volverse loco si seguía así, algo, tenía que pensar en algo…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó el albino al pegar un salto de aquel molesto sillón, rebuscó en sus bolsillos, pero no estaba, miro en la mesa: tampoco, encima de su cama, en el baño, ¿dónde rayos lo había dejado?

Lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego.., se lo había quitado para.., ¡lavarlo! Rápidamente aquel se apareció frente a su lavarropas deteniendo el lavado frenéticamente, metió la mano dentro de aquel y sacó su pantalón empapado, y del bolsillo de aquel el móvil.

—¡Mierda! —renegó al ver que aquel no encendía—, ¡vamos, maldita porquería, funciona!

Nada.

Aquel aparato no quería funcionar, su música, su crédito, ¡su todo!; de nuevo sin poder comunicarse con nadie. Frunció el ceño, esto no lo iba a detener, nada lo haría, tomó aquella tarjeta que hoy había dejado en el mismo paquete que había visto por la mañana, un poco de dinero del mismo y salió a la calle, de nuevo, aunque esta vez sin olvidar su paraguas.

…

Sus últimos pasos se escucharon resonar en su mente y acto seguido la fuerte lluvia, había quedado parado justo enfrente de aquella cortina de gotas que se extendía desde el cielo.

_Tiene que se una broma_, pensó, no había terminado de llegar a la puerta que aquel molesto diluvio se había largado, suspiró, tendría que esperar a que aquello al menos se calmara, ¡pero Sasori ya debía haberse ido! y se preguntó si le habría agarrado aquella molesta lluvia, no podía hacer nada más que esperar, resignado bajó los hombros, ¿y por qué era que tenía tantas ganas de volverse con el pelirrojo?, lo había perseguido sin darse cuenta y aquel echo comenzaba a molestarle. Es más, ¿por qué buscaba su aprobación?, ¿por qué siquiera lo trataba, acaso quería volverse su amigo?, definitivamente no era eso, ¿por qué había corrido detrás de él..? ¿y por qué rayos hacía que se sonrojara al momento de siquiera pensar en él?, eso iba mal, sin duda algo iba mal, ¿pero qué era..?, se sentía tan.., extrañamente bien.

—Ey —el menor no puedo ni siquiera analizar aquella melodiosa voz que se sobresaltó, por un momento había pensado que estaba solo y lo peor fue cuando se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sasori!? —se exaltó al mismo tiempo que sentía que más calor subía a su rostro—, ¿por qué sigues aquí, h'm?

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar arquear las cejas y no lo miro precisamente a él, si no a lo que llegaba a verse detrás del menor.

—Fui a buscar mi paraguas —dijo serenamente—, supuse que llovería pronto entonces preferí llevarlo conmigo.., ¿y tú?

—Pensaba ir a casa también, pero.., no tengo paraguas —musitó el rubio volviéndose a mirar la lluvia—, supongo que esperaré a que pare un poco, h'm.

—No seas idiota —le cortó el pelirrojo—, lloverá toda noche —se volvió a mirar al menor y suspiró pareciendo resignado—; ven conmigo.

—¿Eh!? —se sobresaltó el menor, no esperaba precisamente eso, aunque de alguna forma le alegraba el echo.

—Tengo un paraguas y además, tu casa queda de camino —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Y cómo era que había llegado a _esto_?, el rubio caminaba a un lado del pelirrojo, a decir verdad estaban casi pegados entre sí y la lluvia golpeaba bruscamente el piso a su alrededor, se sentía como dentro de una pequeña burbuja, ignorante del mundo a su alrededor, hundiéndose en aquello ojos color caramelo tan vacíos que parecían haber sido pintados con acuarela, simplemente para que estén ahí, no para ver nada a su alrededor, y parecía algo triste aquel echo, el mundo era demasiado bello para serle indiferente, tenían que apreciarlo mientras estuviera ahí, pues algún día desaparecería.

Su trance se desvaneció y llegó a notar como aquellos ojos se habían inclinado discretamente a su persona, observándole silenciosamente, su mirada se corrió a sus pies en forma apenada, ¿y por qué era que estaba actuando como colegiala enamorada?, no estaba.., enamorado y claramente, no era una colegiala, al menos no con "a". Levantó su mirada al frente en busca de su dignidad, pero con lo que se encontró fue la entrada de su casa, ¿ya habían llegado?, ¿por qué de alguna forma eso le entristecía…?

—Llegamos —declaró el pelirrojo para mal de sus pecados, pero pareció incluso más deprimente saliendo de los labios de aquel y usando aquella melodiosa voz que tiene—, tienes llave ¿no?

—¿Eh?, sí, claro, h'm.

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos, Dei.., dara —dijo el mayor entrecortadamente al momento de dejar a este bajo el pequeño porche de su casa.

El rubio se quedó algo embelesado sosteniendo unos segundos su mirada a aquellos bellos ojos y, ¿por qué no?, a todo su hermoso rostro. Lo había llamado por su nombre completo, ¿no?, pero no había parecido así, hubiera jurado que había querido decirle "Dei", pero no lo había echo, ¿por qué?, acaso aquel.., ¿le estaba tomado… cariño?

—Sí.., adiós, h'm —okay, ver a Sasori marcharse bajo la lluvia era algo deprimente, ¡y no tenía sentido!, ¿por qué lo era?, sería mejor dejar de hacerse esas preguntas o se volvería loco.

Por otro lado, su teléfono estaba sonando.

—¿Hola?

…

—¿Qué?! —la exclamación del rubio obligó a que todos los presentes voltearan hacia él.

—Me voy.., de la ciudad —repitió el albino resignado.

El rubio había comenzado a tomar de su refresco mientras intentaba asimilar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo.

—No estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad, h'm? —suplicó, pero no espero a la respuesta —obviamente— negativa del mayor—, ¿por qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿tienes dinero para hacer eso?

—¿Te acuerdas del viejo que siempre me envía regalos para navidad? —preguntó y el rubio volvió a tomar un sorbo y asintió aún con la bombilla entre sus labios, aunque no veía que relación tenía eso con sus preguntas—, esta vez me mando un paquete antes y.., no tenía un regalo como los de siempre…

—¿Qué traía? —preguntó ahora intrigado el menor.

—Dinero, un pasaje.., su tarjeta y una carta.

— ¿Pasajes?, ¿una carta? —repitió el menor haciendo una mueca desentendida, aquel hombre sólo una vez le había enviado una carta a Hidan y había sido hace ya mucho; la primera vez que le envió algo.

—De alguna forma, ese viejo se enteró de que este año termino la secundaria y me pregunta si quiero ir a vivir con él, dijo que para eso eran los pasajes, y el dinero para ayudar un poco en lo que pueda.

El rubio arqueó su ceja visible.

—¿De dónde habías dicho que era?

—De Alemania igual que —el albino se detuvo antes de mencionar a la madre del rubio y se metió una galleta a la boca—.., de todas formas, creo que es una buena idea para largarme de aquí.

—¿Y desde cuándo odias tanto este lugar, h'm? —indagó el otro.

—No lo odio, simplemente quiero alejarme un rato.

El rubio volvió a poner esa expresión incrédula, ¿enserio su amigo estaba diciendo eso?

—¿Alejarte _un rato_?, me parece que mudarte no es lo que buscas entonces.

—Qué sabrás _tú_ de lo que quiero —masculló el mayor.

—Tampoco _tú _lo sabes, pero al menos yo no tengo una idea equivocada —el rubio volvió su mirada a su refresco y bufó al verlo vacío—. No lo sé Hidan, al menos antes de irte averigua bien quién diablos es ese tipo, preferiría que no te maten por idiota, h'm —y dicho eso, se levantó y fue a pagar a la barra lo que había consumido, la mirada del mayor lo siguió de cerca y llegó a divisar como aquel salía y se alejaba al reparo de su paraguas.

La mirada del albino se volvió a su vaso que también se encontraba vacío, apretó sus dientes hasta que hizo que rechinaran, ¿qué era lo que él quería..?

…

Suspiró, ¿cuándo se había echo tan tarde?, aunque aquella oscuridad seguramente se debía a lo nublado del día, bueno, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que comenzar a prender las luces de la casa, todo se había puesto muy oscuro de repente y se le hacía algo deprimente, sumándole el silencio que había en la casa, se hacía más sombrío que otra cosa.

Se bajó de su cama, donde por alguna razón había permanecido tirado toda la tarde, escuchando la lluvia. Caminó hasta la puerta para finalmente salir al pasillo, el sonido de la perilla subir pareció retumbar en toda la planta y ésta igual se alumbró, se dirigió a las escaleras para seguir abajo y tal vez ir por algo de comer, pero se detuvo en la entrada a las escaleras, su mirada se desvió a la habitación donde el rubio se había alojado, no entraba allí desde esa misma mañana, bueno, de más está decir que nunca entraba allí, pero supuso que al menos debía mantener ordenado aquel lugar, o tal vez sólo era una escusa para sí mismo y entrar allí, quién sabe.

No se molestó siquiera en prender la luz de la habitación, la escasa iluminación grisácea que brindaba el cielo le permitía no chocar con ningún mueble, llegó a ver como el rubio parecía haber dejado las toallas a un lado de la cama, las tomó, debía ponerlas a secar y luego lavarlas, se fijó en la enorme cama de dos plazas; debía tenderla. Dejó las toallas sobre la silla que había situado a un lado de la cama esa misma mañana y comenzó a tenderla, recordaba el haberse escurrido entre aquellas sabanas tantas veces, noches tormentosas donde buscaba refugió bajo el calor de esa cama o más importante aún, las personas que residían en ésta.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos aquellas sabanas extendidas sobre el colchón, las energías lo habían abandonado, se sentía tan.., solo.

Se obligó a desviar su mirada, pero con lo único que sus ojos se toparon fue aquel cuadro, aquella imagen que tanto había añorado, su mente pronto se llenó con otra imagen y no era precisamente la de sus padres, no, era el rubio mirando aquella foto se veía tan.., triste, aunque hasta ahora lo había notado ¿Y por qué era que se veía así?

Dio medía vuelta, no quería seguir ahí y se encaminó hacia afuera, bajó las escaleras y de alguna manera llegó a enfrente de ese enorme instrumento, la casa seguía en penumbra y no le importó, se sentó acongojado en aquel taburete y destapó el teclado de aquel viejo piano, lo miró unos segundos y pasó uno de sus dedos en escalera por aquellas teclas, oprimió sus labios dejándolos en una fina línea y deslizó su mano derecha —la otra simplemente la había dejado colgando a un lado de su cuerpo— hasta otra tecla haciéndola sonar, tan sola; tan triste, sus ojos se entrecerraron con angustia, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Se dejó caer sobre aquellas teclas, escondiendo su cabeza junto con sus lagrimas entre ellas mientras sus dedos se enredaban sobre sus cabellos, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?, sentía sus lagrimas resbalar desde sus parpados y seguir por el puente de su nariz, bajar hasta la comisura de sus labios, ¿por qué estaba llorando?, no lo había echo hasta hace tanto, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, podía sentir como sus emociones se removían mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer detrás de aquella enorme ventana que permanecía a su lado y escuchaba el silencio, el de su llanto que no sabía cuando se había soltado de las ataduras que le había dado con estúpidas palabras, y es que, ¿de qué le valía llorar?, todo lo había perdido y hace ya tanto tiempo que había sido así, ¿acaso quedaba algo que pudiera hacer?, no podía recuperarlo, recordaba que una vez, su abuela se lo había dicho; las personas se alejan, pero siempre dan lugar a otras nuevas, esas que te harán igual o aún más feliz que las anteriores, ¿dónde estaba esa persona ahora?, ¿por qué no estaba con él?, ¿por qué el mundo lo dejaba solo..?

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! :3**

**¿Qué tal?, el próximo cap seguramente sera el final :D**

**¿Sugerencias, qué opinan? owó**

**Por cierto, ¡creo que al fin he aprendido como se escriben bien los diálogos! (YAAAAAAAAY) y si no es así.., nunca lo aprenderé ewe**

**Bueno, ya, vengo a decirles muchas gracias a todos los que se dejan un comentario, siempre me animan a seguir x3**

**Nos vemos pronto~ (eso espero ^^U)**

**P.D. Prometo intentar actualizar rápido, aunque tengo también el otro SasoDei.. ewe Supongo que tendrá que esperar, este estaba primero owó Bueno, que más.., los quiero nwn)/**

**P.D.2. Dedicado a todos mis amados lectores o3o**


	7. Invierno: Tercera entrada

Bajo el mismo escenario

Invierno - Tercera entrada

_~Muchos le llaman la época del desamor, del dolor, pues hace frío y tu corazón se estruja gracias a este..., pero dime; ¿No crees que es el mejor momento para buscar calor en el corazón de otro?~_

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Gruñó mientras se tapaba su rostro con ayuda de su almohada, ¿enserio Hidan planeaba marcharse?, ¿por qué?, bueno, estaba más que obvio que había pasado algo con Kakuzu, ¿pero qué y por qué no se lo decía? Lo conocía desde que eran pequeños, aunque aquel le llevaba dos años; lo había conocido una vez cuando Hidan chocó con él mientras escapaba de una panadería, con —obviamente— comida robada; era divertido y aterrador, con sólo nueve años andaba robando comida por ahí, aunque tenía sus motivos. Recordaba con la emoción que le había contado sobre su religión y como sus padres habían sido sacrificados por esta, al rubio siempre le aterró un poco aquel hecho, pero trataba de no prestarle importancia; a Kakuzu lo había conocido hace un año y medio, acosaba a Hidan desde que le había robado uno de sus celulares, él no había presentado cargos, porque se había interesado en el albino, además de que su celular había sido devuelto, claro.

Hidan era su mejor amigo, su hermano y su única familia; podía contar a Kaomi, pero ella sólo era una ama de llaves, le pagaban por estar ahí, Hidan se mantenía por su voluntad y pensó que siempre sería así, pero.., ¿ahora se iba?, no le molestaba que quisiera ir a donde estaba su religión y posiblemente el único miembro de su familia biológica, pero, él no quería y lo sabía, simplemente no quería admitir lo que había sucedido —qué vaya a saber qué había sido—, no quería admitir que le dolía, en fin, que amaba a ese —en palabras de Hidan— idiota avaro del que siempre estaba hablando; en opinión de Deidara, no era un idiota —para qué mentir diciendo que no era un avaro—, simplemente estaba vacío, justo como el albino y creía que si Hidan cedía un poco más ante su orgullo y el otro dejaba de intentar fastidiarlo, todo iría de maravilla, pero bueno, eso nunca pasaría, ¿verdad?

Arrastró un poco la almohada por su rostro dejando que sólo tapara su boca y miró el cielo raso; tenía tantas cosas en la mente. Sasori, el definitivamente era una de esas cosas, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, no lo veía desde la escuela y de eso ya iban.., ¡dos días!, bien, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero no había podido evitar sentirse horrible el día en que lo _abandonó_ —¿así fue?— en la puerta de su casa; quería verlo, ¿y por qué?, no quería saberlo ni pensarlo, simplemente quería estar con él, pero el hecho de ir a su casa le asustaba —quién sabe porqué— y la única escusa que tenía para verle, que era la escuela, había desaparecido, sí, por primera vez en toda su vida se atrevía a despreciar las vacaciones, pues qué tenían de bueno si…, si él no estaba en ellas.

Hubiera seguido divagando por horas para finalmente, en algún momento, dormirse, una siesta no le haría mal, pero algo lo interrumpió; ¿la puerta? Kaomi había salido hacía unos minutos, no podía ser que fuera ella, ¿o sí?

No dijo una sola palabra; algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo. La puerta volvió a ser tocada; aquellos dos golpes algo bruscos, definitivamente no era Kaomi, pero entonces, ¿quién era?

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no tenía porque temer, no era un debilucho, pero ¿por qué era que le aterraba que no fueran unos ladrones?, ¿por qué le aterraba que fuera _alguien_ más? Además, los ladrones no tocarían la puerta, creo.

De nuevo. Esos dos golpes, esa forma de tocar la puerta, esa manera de hacer que su pecho se oprimiera, esa sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Su almohada quedó a un lado, se sentó en la cama, sus azulados orbes no podían despegarse de aquella puerta, ¿por qué el otro no reclamaba que no abriera?, ¿pensaría que estaba dormido?, hubiera sido genial que así fuera:

—¿Deidara-kun? —preguntó la dulce voz del ama de llaves, parecía algo apenada.

—¿Kaomi?, ¿pasa algo? —se alivió el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta, aunque, por alguna razón, aun tenía esa horrible sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y quién sabe, tal vez no estaba del todo errado.

—¿Puedes abrir? —la mano que se dirigía a la puerta se detuvo automáticamente al escuchar la voz que pregunto eso.

—¿Qui…, quién es…, _ese_? —dijo el rubio temiendo lo peor.

—¿Ese? —reclamó el hombre del otro lado de la puerta—, ¡oh, vamos!, no puedes recibirme así luego de todos estos años.

Sus ojos, sus labios y podría decirse que todo su cuerpo; temblaban, sus dedos sobre aquella pequeña llave puesta en la cerradura de la puerta parecían carecer de fuerza para girarla; no podía ser cierto.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una imagen se posó dentro de su cabeza, era aquel, ¡aquel maldito hombre!, su mirada se desvió una décima de segundo a la ventana que se encontraba por detrás de sí, ¡podría salir por esa ventana e irse a la mierda! Bueno, de más está decir que la idea fue descartada automáticamente, sino no hubiera sido necesario comenzar a girar aquella llave —aunque se estaba tardando milenios en hacerlo—.

—Vamos, ¿acaso la cerradura está dañada? —se impacientó aquel hombre, podía sentir aquella asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Deidara frunció el ceño, no podía estar diciendo esas cosas, ¿acaso creía que había ido a la tienda por víveres y vuelto?, es más, ¿qué se creía entrando así a su vivienda?, ¿quién diablos se creía?, porque su padre no lo era ya hace mucho tiempo.

Volvió a bajar sus parpados intentando imaginar que todo aquello era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, que en realidad, se había quedado dormido hacía rato en aquella cama mientras pensaba en Sasori —¿y por qué en él?—, que en realidad, no estaba viendo aquel rostro; aquellas cejas rubias y su cabello enmarañado, por el amor de dios, díganle que no estaba viendo aquellos ojos cafés ni tampoco sintiendo esos brazos sobre sus hombros, díganle que todo aquello había desaparecido y que su puerta seguía cerrada con llave, que Kaomi seguía aún en el mercado y que aquel hombre en Estados Unidos.

—Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí, h'm? —preguntó el rubio sin poder quitar su expresión atónita.

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hijo? —aquella pregunta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ese tono inocente y cariñoso, casi paterno, ¿cómo se atrevía a usarlo con él?, ¿acaso todo había sido una broma para él?, el hecho de que en todos estos malditos años lo había abandonado, ¿era una broma para él!?

No le importaba si Kaomi seguía cerca suyo, sólo sentiría lastima por ella si presenciaba la escena a la que iba dar a lugar, luego se disculparía, pero aquellas palabras no podían quedarse ahí atrancadas, en su garganta, tenían que salir.

Un lento movimiento se deshizo del agarre de las manos del mayor a sus hombros; los labios le temblaban, igual que sus parpados, aunque de todas formas los abrió; sus enormes orbes celestes se fijaban en aquellos marrones, el odio de los años acumulado, eso debía ser.

—Tú… ¿viniste a visitarme, h'm? —estaba a punto de soltar una risa y una maldita sonrisa surcaría sus labios, ¿era enserio?— A ver si entiendo —dijo comenzando a temblar un poco— luego de todos estos años dejándome aquí, ¿vienes a visitarme?

El mayor pareció amagar a responder —a defenderse—, pero la voz del rubio volvió a oírse:

—¿Acaso es una maldita broma!? —gritó sintiendo sus ojos nublarse—, ¡no soy un maldito perro que dejaste en la veterinaria por una semana de viaje! —el rubio estuvo a punto de subir sus manos a su cabeza para comenzar a jalarse de los cabellos, pero a medio camino las detuvo bajándolas con fuerza mientras retrocedía negándose con la cabeza—, estás demente si piensas que voy a hablar contigo como si fueras mi padre, más vale hazme un favor y vuelve a tu maldito país con tu maldita casa y ¡tu maldito trabajo!

—Este es mi hogar, ¡nuestro hogar! —intentó defenderse el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección del rubio que seguía negando con su cabeza.

—Este lugar dejó de ser un hogar para mi hace mucho tiempo —fue lo último que llegó a balbucear antes de darse vuelta y comenzar una carrera hacia la puerta, que por suerte, estaba cerca.

Pudo escuchar como su padre lo llamaba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, incluso luego de salir de la casa y echarse a correr su voz llegaba a oírse, bueno, tal vez sólo retumbaba en su cabeza.

No sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a caer sus lágrimas, ni tampoco cuando había comenzado a detenerse. Se sentía en el medio de la nada, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

—Deidara.

…

Si mal no lo recordaba, el hombre del correo le había dicho que hoy le llegaría su carta a aquel hombre, sólo le quedaba esperar a que éste lo llamara a su —nuevo— celular, la exasperación con la que abría y cerraba aquella tapita acabaría por romper el aparato; era impaciente, quería que lo llamara ahora y le respondiera todas esas preguntas que —gracias a Deidara— ahora rondaban en su mente. Terminó por dejar la tapa de su celular abierta y mirar la hora, el hecho de saber que ya se había pasado el momento de almorzar y más bien era la hora de la siesta lo obligó a levantarse de aquella casi incomoda silla, donde había permanecido sentado desde hace más de media hora, y encaminarse a la heladera; gracias al dinero que le había mandado el _Sr. Bauer_—ya que ni siquiera contaba con el nombre de pila de aquel hombre— había salido por _víveres_, ahora su refrigerador se encontraba lleno de refrescos, más, su almacén que estaba lleno de patatas fritas, oh sí, sería un delicioso almuerzo.

El crujir del empaque de frituras fue lo único que llegó a escucharse en toda la casa, y casi pareció que en todo el maldito universo. La vida a veces era muy solitaria, y solía ser buena, suele serlo, pero ahora mismo se lamentaba de que Deidara lo haya mandado al diablo —por no pensar en _alguien más _que le pudiera hacer compañía—, suspiró encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía su mano dentro de aquel paquete, no le quedaba de otra, era alguien solitario; aunque no porque quisiera..., ¡oh, vamos!, ¿era enserio?, ¿se estaba sintiendo solo?, por el amor a Jashin, eso no podía ser así, Hidan, el gran Hidan, a quien todos le llegaban a temer, el delincuente, Hidan, ¡se sentía solo!

Pronto una idea surcó su mente, ¡pondría música!, sí, así todo ese maldito silencio desaparecería y la depresión bajaría, un poco, no es como si fuera admitir que estaba en la etapa depresiva de su rompimiento, sólo..., pondría música.

Dejó el refresco que tenía en su mano izquierda en la mesa donde había dejado el celular y lo tomó a este, entró al reproductor y seleccionó aleatorio, lo dejó en la mesa junto con el paquete de papas y tomó su refresco para abrirlo, pero en ninguno de esos hechos se encontraba el problema, el problema vino después; cuando la canción empezó a sonar.

_I miss you _de _Blink 182*_, ¿era enserio?, parecía ser que su nuevo celular le estaba tomando el pelo. Miró aquel aparato y estuvo a punto de tomarlo y arrojarlo contra aquella pared que tenía enfrente, pero al abrir finalmente su bebida intentó relajarse; no escucharía música, tomó su celular y cuando estaba por presionar el botón para poner pausa a la música, este se calló solo y apareció el icono de una llamada entrante desconocida; el celular se encontraba en silencio así que sólo vibraba en su mano; _silencio_, sería mejor si atendiera.

—¿Hola?

…

Estaba pasado el medio día y sus padres se habían ido a buscar a un par de familiares para las fiestas, la casa estaba tranquila, se encontraba en el sillón, ciertamente estaba más relajado que aburrido, pero se le hacía que algo le faltaba y no, no eran unos dangos, pues de eso ya se había comido una caja entera junto a su hermano.

Su mano se escurrió al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su móvil, lo deslizó hacia arriba para que su pantalla se prendiera, quizá llamarlo sería bueno, aunque, podría ser que estuviera trabajando, corrió su mirada por la habitación, Sasuke parecía estar tranquilo en su habitación, pues no se oía un solo ruido.

No lo pensó otra vez y ubicó la bocina de su celular en su oreja, esperó el sonar de la llamada mientras sus uñas pinchaban el terciopelo de aquel sillón, le echó una mirada a los usuales cuadros que adornaban las paredes, nada interesado estaba en ellos.

—¿Hola? —escuchó preguntar del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? —preguntó el menor acomodando su cabeza en uno de los brazos del sillón.

—Mmh, nada, acabo de llegar a casa —contestó el otro que parecía caminar por el recibidor de su departamento, el crujir de la madera era claro—, ¿tú?

—Nada..., mis padres fueron a buscar a mi tío y mi primo a la otra ciudad, Sasuke no sé lo que hace —dijo quedamente.

—En otras palabras, aburrido —se burló el mayor.

El hubiera dicho que solo, pero bueno.

—La verdad que sí… ¿no quieres venir? —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, el otro hasta pudo sentirla.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado pero complacido venir desde la otra línea.

—Al menos me lo pides antes de que me quite los zapatos —dijo el mayor haciendo tintinear sus llaves.

—Hasta te ahorro el trabajo de sacártelos y ponértelos más tarde —bromeó el Uchiha.

El otro pareció tomarse unos minutos para dejar que sus labios fueran surcados por una sonrisa.

—Llego en unos minutos.

—Aquí te espero.

…

—Deidara —esa voz: la conocía, ¡oh, maldita sea!, ¿por qué diablos se encontraba llorando?, intentó respirar hondo, pero su respiración se cortaba con los sollozos—, ¿estás bien? —se oyó preguntar.

—Sí, h'm —musitó—. Dame un segundo…

Sintió una mano ponerse en su hombro, no se movió, estaba temblando como una maldita hoja a merced del viento, ¿por qué ahora?, _quería_estar solo; no, nadie quiere estar solo, simplemente; no quería que lo vieran así.

Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra; volteó con una sonrisa, aún sintiendo sus lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Hola, Pain —dijo intentando que su voz no se cortara, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirarlo apenado unos segundos.

—¿Qué sucede? — fue lo único que atinó a preguntar con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, tal vez de consuelo, no era de las mejores personas para animar a Deidara, pero estaba seguro que algo podía hacer por su amigo, después de todo, al verlo correr así, simplemente, sus pies quisieron seguirlo.

La mirada celeste del rubio sobre la del mayor se negaba a darle una respuesta, o por lo menos así fue por unos segundos, la gente que pasaba había comenzaba a mirarlos de forma extraña, pues las lagrimas del menor no se habían detenido y sus labios habían comenzado a temblar.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos allá —indicó mientras señalaba una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parque de enfrente, el rubio simplemente asintió a cabeza gacha.

Al sentarse, el rubio nada más se quedó mirando su jean y como sus lágrimas iban dejando marquitas un poco más oscuras que el color de la tela de este; despegó sus labios para decir algo, incluso estuvo a punto de levantar su cabeza, pero desistió.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó el pelirrojo que rápidamente fue fulminado con la mirada por el otro.

—No —masculló el rubio reprimiendo el deseo de decirle que no le importaba más el Uchiha y que le gustaba su primo.., espera, ¿qué?—, mi padre vino de…, visita.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó anonadado el mayor restándole importancia a su pregunta anterior que parecía no haberle agradado mucho al rubio, es cierto, ¿en qué había estado pensando?, ¿Itachi?, se notaba que al rubio había dejado de afectarle, no tenía sentido que hubiera dicho eso—, ¿el mismo que se supone estaría en Estados Unidos por los siglos de los siglos?

El rubio volvió a asintió desanimadamente; ahora tenía dos cosas en mente: su padre y, Sasori, ¿y él en qué momento había llegado ahí?, suspiró, sabía que no tenía caso seguir llorando ahí, debía calmarse, tal vez volver a casa…, no, definitivamente tardaría un poco en volver, no quería encontrárselo de nuevo para escuchar sus cuentos, en primer lugar, ¿por qué realmente habría venido? Se negó nuevamente con la cabeza; no importaba.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos; había olvidado su celular, la billetera y las llaves, genial.

—¿Y tú que hacías por acá, Pain? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Estaba por ir a buscar a Sasori, pero —miró unos segundos al rubio aún preocupado.

—¿Eh?, estoy bien, Pain, ve con él si quieres —dijo el rubio mientras sonreía, aunque no estaría mal si lo invitara a ir con él..., espera, ¿qué idioteces estaba pensando?

—¿Quieres acompañarme?, de todas formas no creo que este —dijo sin ánimos el mayor.

El rubio lo miró desentendido.

—Sasori no es alguien de mucho salir... ¿o sí?

—No y por eso mismo le estoy buscando —aclaró el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la banca mirando hacia el camino que debían tomar hacia la casa del Akasuna.

—¿Eres sobreprotector o qué? —preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja mientras se levantaba también.

—No lo soy, pero ayer tampoco pude encontrarlo y no me contestó el celular, me preocupa.

El rubio sólo pudo hacer sus labios una línea, ahora el también estaba preocupado.

—¿Y no está enojado o algo? —preguntó buscando algo que lo tranquilizase (a él mismo).

—Siempre está enojado —se limitó a responder el pelirrojo, el otro no pudo evitar arquear las cejas.

—Bueno, algo diferente.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no se le ocurría nada y el silencio cayó sobre ambos, aunque ninguno se percató de ello, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos; Pain buscando una repuesta a la desaparición del pelirrojo y Deidara rememorando las veces que había estado con éste, sin darse cuenta se tomó la nuca sonrojándose un poco en el proceso, aunque no lo notó, sólo recordó algo que ahora sí podría preguntar.

—Oye, Pain —le llamó, el aludido lo miró—, Sasori vive solo, ¿verdad? —el mayor torno su expresión un poco más seria (a decir verdad, muy raro en él) y asintió— Qué… ¿Qué le pasó al resto de su familia?

Silencio.

El de los orbes celestes no soporto seguir mirando a aquellos enormes ojos lilas y bajó su mirada a la acera, la contempló lo que parecieron ser siglos, aunque en realidad fueron escasos minutos.

—Te refieres a sus padres, ¿verdad? —preguntó la profunda (o al menos así pareció) voz del mayor.

El rubio se limitó a asentir mientras miraba de reojo a aquel, lamentablemente sabía qué le iba a responder —o estaba casi seguro—; se formo un nudo en su garganta como la última vez con Sasori, aquella expresión que había puesto en ese entonces, ahora no podía quitarla de su cabeza, aquellos angustiados ojos caramelo…, podría jurar que estaba sosteniendo lágrimas.

El suspiro que soltó el pelirrojo obligó al menor a salir de sus pensamientos.

—Los padres de Sasori…, _eran_ médicos muy reconocidos y un día los llamaron para que viajaran a uno de los países chicos del continente (la verdad, no recuerdo como se llamaba este) para que ayudaran a curar una epidemia, ellos _eran_ —¿por qué tenía que repetir tanto aquella palabra?— muy comedidos y aceptaron; Sasori sólo contaba con ocho años para entonces, por lo tanto lo dejaron a cargo de su abuela y emprendieron viaje —el mayor pareció tomar un respiro para lograr decir lo que seguía—. Pero al parecer, luego de estar un mes allá, también enfermaron y…, _murieron_.

El silencio que dejó aquella última palabra no pudo romperse con nada más que el tenue zumbido que pareció desprender el dedo del pelirrojo cuando toco el timbre de aquella enorme casa.

Deidara se había quedado paralizado, Sasori simplemente, amaba a sus padres; no había nada más que entender, sólo, se los habían arrebatado, así nada más, en sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían alejado y mientras él seguramente los esperaba, ellos murieron.

—Maldición —masculló el mayor mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Pain —el llamado del menor desvió la atención del pelirrojo de su móvil a él—, ¿no tienes llaves acaso?

—Sí, pero yo no busco entrar a su casa, simplemente quiero saber donde se ha metido —dijo en forma frustrada.

—¿Y si —tragó saliva de manera ruidosa para seguir con aquella suposición—..., si le paso algo? —aquellas palabras parecieron herirlo a él mismo, no podía haberle pasado algo, ¿verdad?

…

Esto no podía estar pasándole, ¡no a él!, nuevamente se había perdido; volvió hacia atrás en el ejercicio de aquel libro y comenzó a repasar nuevamente los números, era algo tan sencillo, ¿cómo es que no lograba concentrarse?, ¡era sacar un maldito porcentaje!, que en realidad debería sacarlo con su calculadora, pero, había olvidado dónde la había dejado.., maldita sea, su cerebro no quería cooperar consigo y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, suspiró, no tenía caso; no había podido ayer, anteayer o el día anterior, y estaba más que claro que tampoco podría hoy.

Dejó su portaminas sobre su hoja en blanco nuevamente y se dedicó a mirar lo sorprendente de la pared que tenía enfrente, parecía muy fuerte, ¿saben?, pero déjenme decirles algo, no era tanto así como lo parecía, pues estaba hueca, sí, seguramente era una mala construcción y aquellos muros eran muy débiles…, oh, espera, eso es un espejo.

Se estremeció al escuchar como su celular vibraba sobre aquella mesa aunque su mano al recogerlo para mirar de quién se trataba fue como un rayo, por alguna razón se había imaginado el nombre de _alguien_ más en aquel texto, pero no, era un simple compañero de clases preguntando una duda, al parecer no era el único que intentaba hacer la tarea de vacaciones lo más pronto posible. Leyó la pregunta que se encontraba escrita en aquel mensaje, la procesó —o al menos lo intentó— y decidió que no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba hablando aquel chico —o más bien no le interesaba tener idea—, salió del mensaje y acto seguido permaneció unos segundos con sus ojos fijos a la hora y fecha que le dejaba en vista la pantalla de aquel aparato; comenzaba a hacérsele tarde, y no me refiero al horario del día precisamente.

Llevó su mano a su sien y la frotó con algo de cansancio, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza; aquel chico con piel porcelana, pero que no parecía fina, con unos enormes ojos de un violáceo claro, pero nunca vulnerables —o al menos así lo prefería—, una nariz medianamente alzada, a decir verdad, como todas las demás, y su sonrisa burlona, siempre igual de simple. Oh, maldita sea, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a amarlo tanto?, ¡que alguien lo ayudara!, se volvería loco, _él_ ya no tenía nada que ver consigo, lo había dejado ir y había sido lo correcto, ¿verdad? Bueno, la verdad era que no importaba si había sido o no lo correcto; lo había hecho de todas formas, y se lamentaría _de todas formas_. Pero, y si se lamentaba, ¿por qué no hacía algo?, ¿por qué no iba por él?, tal vez porque tenía miedo al rechazo o quizá porque en el fondo sabía que tenía que dejarlo así, igualmente, todas las razones posibles eran especulaciones, después de todo, se moría por salir corriendo por esa puerta. Se preguntaba por qué no hacía nada de lo que en realidad quería hacer y aunque seguramente la sabía, la respuesta era que siempre había hecho lo que quiso y por eso ahora que pensaba en alguien más, debía negarse a sí mismo..., y lo peor era que, posiblemente, ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía.

Tal vez, _simplemente_, debía olvidarlo, aunque no era tan fácil como sonaba; tampoco quería hacerlo, al menos no en realidad, solamente su cerebro lo decía, pero díganme algo, en el amor, ¿el cerebro cuenta?

El amor es impulsivo, tanto así, que lo había obligado a levantarse de esa silla y encaminarse a la puerta con su sobretodo en mano, quizás lo que iba a hacer parecía estúpido, pero seguramente, terminaría siendo lo más inteligente que ha hecho.., si llega a tiempo.

…

Estaba prácticamente sentado arriba del calefactor, era claro que el invierno había llegado, aunque sólo fuera hace unos días —dos para ser exactos— el definitivamente era alguien que pertenecía al verano y aunque fuera lo más tonto del mundo, comenzaba a tener la necesidad de tener a alguien que le ayudara a pasar el frío. Sonrío en forma tranquila al pensar aquello último, tenía a esa persona y que era mejor que también tomar algo de té con ella.

Itachi era alguien de verdad tranquilo y aunque últimamente no se había dedicado a aquellos, le gustaban esa clase de encuentros, tomar un té, algunos dulces y una charla tranquila con la persona que ama, no había nada mejor para su alma y ya había puesto el agua a calentar, sabía que Kisame podía compartir ese gusto, no como Deidara que quizá se aburría en aquellos momentos y terminaría despertando otro lado de él que no los llevaba a nada, nada que no fuera sexo. Claro, el rubio tenía sus cosas, pero era alguien más para Sasori, aquel si había podido tomar un té con él, pero se había olvidado de la charla o quizá era algo cortante, por eso Deidara era perfecto, ese carisma, esa bella sonrisa, definitivamente eso sería lo que salvaría al pelirrojo. De todas formas, ¿por qué había terminado pensando en ellos?, bueno quizá era que ya no sentía el remordimiento al hacerlo, quizá todo parecía haber mejorado.

Escucho la pava silbar y al mismo tiempo el timbre de la puerta, podía abrirle tocando sólo un botón que se encontraba a un lado suyo, pero —otra vez— terminó haciendo algo innecesario, como caminar hasta la puerta, mirar por la mirilla el rostro del mayor y luego, sólo entonces, abrir. Kisame no sabía que existía aquel botón, la verdad, era mejor así, no quería que se diera cuenta que nunca lo usaba para él, pues, cómo decirlo: sería algo vergonzoso, aunque quizá estaba sobrevalorando el hecho.

El recién llegado sonrió al ver como la puerta se abría para él, pasó al interior sin decir absolutamente nada y una vez teniendo enfrente al moreno, lo miró fijamente a aquellos rubíes que tenía como ojos, definitivamente le encantaban; igual que el menor amaba sus ojos casi completamente negros, eran tan simples, pero tan profundos a la vez, bueno, como había leído una vez, quizá aquellos eran realmente la puerta al alma de uno.

—¿No me vas a saludar? —le reprochó el moreno inconscientemente, el otro sonrío casi de forma instantánea, aún no se permitía creer que aquel chico siguiera tomando ese tenue y cálido color en sus mejillas al verlo por primera vez en el día.

Nunca se había acostumbrado a eso, ver a esa persona al primer momento, cuando te encuentras con ella, con el rubio siempre le había parecido algo sencillo, pero cuando sabía que Kisame llegaría, por más común que fuera aquello, algo tenía que hacía que su estomago se revolviera, que sus manos temblaran antes de abrir aquella puerta y que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal; y mientras caminaba hacia aquella puerta, siempre pensaba que iba decir, aunque claro, nunca había encontrado las palabras correctas, ¡era tan extraño!, todo su ser se estremecía y un pequeño miedo se asomaba por detrás de aquel pequeño órgano latente que conservaba en su pecho, ¿y si hacía algo mal? Le parecía tonto y molesto, pero también divertido y placentero, sin dudas algo inexplicable se apoderaba de su cuerpo…, _amor_.

…

Suspiró y acto seguido se maldijo a sí mismo por vez número treinta y dos, ¿por qué rayos había olvidado sus llaves?, ¡maldita sea!, no quería tocar esa puerta, de por sí ya no había tenido un lindo día como para seguir con él en su casa, pues, sabía lo que le esperaba —o al menos lo que pensaba que le esperaba ya era demasiado para él—. Después de todo, en la casa de Sasori no habían encontrado a nadie, luego Pain había dicho que debía ir por Konan al aeropuerto, aunque antes de retirarse no había olvidado preguntarle qué había pasado con la abuela del pelirrojo y eso sólo sirvió para que su corazón se estrujara aún más al oír que aquella había muerto dos años atrás de, exactamente, mañana.

Hizo un intento por sacarse todo aquello de su cabeza y volvió a su principal problema: Kitsuchi, aquel maldito hombre, quería sacárselo de encima lo más pronto posible, aunque no sabía cómo, si le preguntaba a qué había venido realmente, seguramente no le respondería —no algo que le sirviera en verdad—; tal vez si esperaba un poco, finalmente se iría, aunque no quería aguantarlo, ¿por qué tenía que haber aparecido?, bueno, el nunca había dicho que no volvería nunca más, pero, enserio esperaba que no lo hiciera, al menos no antes de que fuera mayor y lo pudiera mandar a ya saben dónde.

Todo él se tensó mientras permanecía con la mirada fija a la puerta, ojala y le abriera Kaomi; aquellos tres golpes debieron sonar tan bajo que sólo alguien que andaba cerca de allí los habría escuchado, a decir verdad, había sido apropósito, pues había un timbre que le daba miedo tocar. Se estremeció al oír como alguien se acercaba y comenzaba a abrir la puerta. De todas formas, lo había decidido, fuese quién fuese el que abría la puerta, iría derecho a su habitación a tomar su billetera, llaves y celular para largarse a dónde fuera.

—¡Deidara-nii! —dijo aquella chica de mechas negruzcas al ver al rubio que se quedó paralizado al saludo (lo había abrazado).

—¿Kurotsuchi? —balbuceó mientras intentaba separarse de la chica—, ¿qué haces tú aquí?, ¿no que estaban en España con tu madre, h'm?

—Sí, sí, pero el tío fue por nosotros —explicó rápidamente la menor—…, de todas formas ¿no estás contento de verme?..., ¡Akatsuchi!, ¡él se moría por verte! —exclamó entusiasmada.

Eso era demasiado, ¿por qué había ido por ellos? y ¿ellos por qué habían aceptado venir? Bueno, no era como si no se alegrara de ver a su prima luego de tantos años, a decir verdad, se llevaban bien —aunque no era uno de sus mejores momentos para charlar con gente, a decir verdad, sólo quería la compañía de _una persona _y no sabía dónde estaba ésta— , lo último que había sabido de sus primos luego de que falleciera su tío era que se habían ido a España con su madre y ahora esto, no lo entendía, ¿por qué habían vuelto a Japón?, sería que…

La joven amagó a salir corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, pero la mano del mayor sobre su brazo la detuvo.

—Kurotsuchi —le llamó en forma algo sería, la chica se volteó sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué?

—No..., nada, h'm —no era el mejor momento.

Al entrar terminó por sacarse las zapatillas y comenzar a subir las escaleras, Kurotsuchi lo seguía.

—¿Sabes?, cuando subí a tu habitación...

—¿Subiste a mi habitación?!, ¿con el permiso de quién, h'm!? —interrumpió el rubio volteándose a la morena mientras aún sostenía el picaporte de dicho sitio.

—Encontré tu celular —siguió la menor sacando aquel aparato de su bolsillo sin prestar atención al berrinche del otro, que por cierto, siguió:

—¡Ey! —exclamó al mismo tiempo en que le sacaba su móvil de las manos— ¿aún no aprendes que no tienes que tomar cosas que no te pertenecen?, ¡ni entrar a los lugares privados de los demás, h'm!

—Como digas, el punto es que, accidentalmente, abrí un mensaje que tenías y había algo muy curioso.

—¿Un mensaje? —preguntó el rubio, ¿quién podría ser?—, ¿accidentalmente?, si claro, h'm —dijo sarcástico mientras comenzaba a husmear en el aparato.

—Míralo.

Al parecer Hidan tenía nuevo celular y le había escrito un mensaje, este no tenía nada de raro, es decir, por lo visto, había hablado con aquel hombre para saber más de éste antes de viajar y le había mandado la información, seguramente molesto por lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué tiene?, es de un amigo, h'm —dijo el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada de la pequeña pantalla.

—Deidara-nii, ¿tienes idea de quién es el tipo del que habla ese mensaje? —preguntó la menor mientras se dejaba caer en la cama del aludido.

—¿Friedrich…, Bauer, h'm? —releyó el rubio con algo de dificultad.

—¿Nunca has escuchado de él? —preguntó la morena ligeramente asombrada.

—Emh.., ¿no, h'm?

—Por Kami-sama, estás bastante estúpido, nunca escuchaste a mi padre cuando hablaba, ¿verdad? —le reprendió— Ese tipo es conocido en Alemania como el más grande genocida* del país, se dedica a destruir pequeñas o antiguas religiones en nombre del cristianismo.., está loco.

Deidara se había quedado completamente anonadado, ¿el más grande genocida de Alemania…?

_Un día mis padres fueron a una reunión de Jashinistas y ahí fue cuando se ofrecieron a él, sólo quedó una persona que le es fiel a Jashin-sama además de mí desde ese entonces, el Sr. Bauer._

Recordaba con que brillo en sus ojos le había contado aquello, siempre le había parecido que todos los Jashinistas estaban locos y por eso no le había prestado atención a su "sacrificio", pero.., ahora todo coincidía, no había sido una ofrenda si no…, una masacre.

—Bueno, no sé qué hará él contigo y tu amigo, pero sería mejor que se alejaran.

El mayor no pareció escuchar nada de lo que le había dicho después de "está loco", su cabeza daba vueltas, aún algo aturdido volvió su mirada a aquel mensaje, aquel saldría esa misma tarde..., tenía que detenerlo.

…

No podía estar pasándole eso, no ahora, desvió la mirada de la calle por unos segundos para mirar la pantalla de aquel aparato con rabia, batería baja, ¿era enserio? Intentó no maldecir a los cuatro vientos mientras intentaba hacer que sus piernas —que ya no daban abasto— aumentaran la velocidad, haciendo parecer que aquellas pequeñas ruedas en su calzado se desgastaban con cada roce al asfalto.

Su largo cabello volaba gracias al viento, no sólo del clima si no que también por la velocidad con la que se adentraba en las calles, no podía sentir el frío, su corazón iba a mil y ya tenía tanto calor, estaba tan cansado, que casi no daban ganas de seguir, sólo algo lo impulsaba, el rostro de aquel albino chico, los recuerdos, las risas, los enojos, las angustias, los retos, junto con todo lo demás que aquel le había dado, su amistad era como un gran lingote de oro y no pensaba perderla, no por un maldito cristiano que se quería pasar de listo con él.

No se dio tiempo de siquiera suspirar al ver aquella casa, al contrario, apretó el paso, parecía haber alguien más ahí y estaba seguro que no era Hidan.., ¿Kakuzu?

…

Aún no podía creer que estaba frente aquella puerta, a decir verdad, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto, todo esto le parecía tan estúpido —lo era, estaba seguro—, ¿qué creía?, ¿que el menor le abriría la puerta y saltaría a sus brazos?, bueno, no tan así, a decir verdad, su cerebro funcionaba medianamente bien y sabía que eso nunca pasaría, tendría que arreglarlo todo, aunque vaya a saberse cómo.

Tocó la puerta, recordaba muy bien que aquel viejo timbre no funcionaba, intento tocar de forma gentil, como para que no adivinara que era él.

Silencio. Cómo era que en los diez minutos que llevaba ahí parado, en todo ese jodido rato, no se había dado cuenta de que no provenía ni un solo sonido de aquella casa, en realidad, parecía completamente deshabitada: las persianas estaban herméticamente cerradas.

Pudo haber pateado aquella puerta —o lo que sea que se le cruzara—, pero en lugar de eso, bajo la mirada, no era la muerte de nadie, podía volver otro día, ¿verdad?

Le hubiera gustado quedarse con la respuesta que él mismo se había dado y no con la que le iban a dar más tarde.

—¡Ey~! —aquel grito logró sacarlo de sus lúgubres pensamientos, aunque no lo llevó a nada mejor, aquel rubio se acercaba a toda velocidad, tanto así que parecía iba a matarse de un golpe en cualquier momento.

—¿Deidara...? —el aludido por el mayor frenó levantando el poco agua que se encontraba medianamente cristalizada en el asfalto.

—¿No… no está? —preguntó intentando normalizar su agitada respiración.

—¿Hidan? —preguntó el mayor ante la pregunta tan de repente—, no, parece que se ha ido a alguna parte —explicó intentando no mostrar el desanimo, pero al ver que la cara del rubio subió para mirarlo a los ojos y volvió a ser bajada de forma tan angustiada que parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas, preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo?

El menor pareció tomar un respiro para responder la pregunta que le había hecho, si pasaba algo.., más bien, ¿qué no estaba pasando?, aunque claro, la pregunta que el azabache le había hecho era con respecto a Hidan, eso sacaba algunos pesos de encima, pero ¿cómo decir que están a punto de asesinar al albino?

La impaciencia comenzaba a carcomer al mayor, bueno, ¿por qué no respondía?, no podía ser tan grave, ¿o sí...?

—Hidan…, está en peligro, h'm.

Las palabras del rubio no parecían querer ser procesadas por su cerebro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es algo largo y tengo que seguir buscándolo —dijo el rubio mientras se daba media vuelta: iría al aeropuerto, tal vez podía alcanzarlo.

—No —escuchó decir por detrás de sí el menor—, dime qué está pasando.

La intimidante voz del azabache no lo dejó negarse.

—Te contaré de camino, pero hay que ir al aeropuerto, rápido —dijo el menor resignado.

—Vamos hasta la avenida, buscaré un taxi.

El rubio asintió, sería mejor que cruzar toda la ciudad de nuevo.

La apresurada búsqueda por el taxi no duro mucho, ahora estaban sentados en uno.

—¿Qué hizo ese idiota? —preguntó el mayor logrando imaginar un poco la situación.

—¿Qué, h'm? —preguntó algo desentendido el rubio

—Dijiste que estaba en peligro, supongo que lo amenazan o algo así —indicó el otro.

—Ojala fuera tan simple —masculló el menor—. En realidad, él no sabe que…, que quieren matarlo, h'm.

El azabache sólo pudo mirarlo con expresión atónita mientras se volteaba desde el asiento delantero para mirar al menor que se encontraba atrás.

—Te explicaré todo, pero preferiría que él nunca se enterara de las cosas…, a decir verdad, ahora que te encontré, creo que podré quedarme tranquilo de que se resolverá solo…, si es que llegamos, h'm.

Sólo tenían que llegar antes de que aquel avión partiera, sólo eso.

…

Observaba como aquella pequeña tasa despedía vapor, se sentía tan tranquilo, giró para mirar a Kisame unos segundos, pero éste parecía hacer lo mismo, agachó la cabeza.

—Ah, Itachi —comenzó a decir el mayor al recordar un pequeño recado que debía hacer—, ¿luego del té me podrías acompañar al aeropuerto?

Al aludido le intrigó un poco la petición.

—¿Al aeropuerto? —dijo arqueando las cejas.

—Al parecer mis padres mandaron una encomienda por las fiestas y eso, tengo que ir a ver —explicó el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, claro, me apresuraré a tomar esto y vamos —dijo el azabache a punto de empinarse la tasa con té que tanto había estado observando.

La mano del otro se apresuró a frenar aquella acción del menor poniéndose en la boca de la tasa para que bajara a esta.

—No hay necesidad de que apuremos esto —respondió a la mirada del azabache—, a decir verdad, me gusta esta tranquilidad.

La sonrisa que le dirigió el mayor fue suficiente para hacer que se sonrojara, ¡y maldita sea, eso casi nunca pasaba! Bajó la cabeza, las palabras que había utilizado, el tono en el que las había dicho, el orden en el que las había ubicado, todo aquello había sido el producto de que ahora él estuviera mirando sus piernas.

Sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, pero lo ignoró, bueno, hasta que no pudo evitar sentir la mano del mayor sobre su rostro, levantándolo y finalmente lo miró resignado.

Kisame parecía disfrutar de aquel sonrojo y su ceño levemente fruncido. Se acerco haciendo casi chocar sus narices, sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos del azabache, claro.

Y las palabras parecieron atrancarse en su garganta, miraba aquellos profundos ojos negros y sentía su corazón latiendo a mil, _quería decirlo_.

—Te —musitó quedamente, pero antes de siquiera poder terminar de decir aquella frase, de la cual estaba seguro que el mayor no había llegado a escuchar nada, sintió los tibios labios de éste posarse en los suyos, quizá nunca podría decirle _eso_.

Pequeños pasos parecieron escucharse por unos segundos, luego, se detuvieron.

_¿Sasuke?_

…

Habían decidido separarse, Deidara buscaría entre la multitud y él se encaminaba hacia la recepción, preguntaría si el vuelo ya había partido y en el mejor de los casos, si no fuera así, pediría que lo retrasaran hasta encontrar al albino, les pagaría, lo que fuera, pero tenía que encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa para sentirse, para sentir, que todo estaba bien; aunque en realidad no fuera así.

Llegó a ver como una de las chicas que atendían estaba desocupada y comenzó a trotar un poco, tenía que preguntar.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —lo atendió amablemente aquella linda morena.

—¿Tiene vuelos retrasados? —preguntó con su último aliento el azabache.

—Permítame un segundo —dijo la señorita mientras dirigía su mirada avellana al computador—. Mmh.., algunos.

Kakuzu volvió a respirar y la miró impaciente.

—¿Qué hay del último vuelo a Alemania? —preguntó.

La chica le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa —que a decir verdad lo ayudo un poco— y volvió a mirar el monitor aún asintiendo.

—Creo que ese vuelo —aquella se detuvo para afilar un poco más la mirada al leer—… Efectivamente.

—¿Qué? —se impacientó el otro.

—Salió hace cinco minutos, lo siento —el azabache se quedó unos segundos mirando a la morena que parecía algo apenada—, pero sabe, tiene otro hacia allá a la madrugada de mañana, hay asientos disponibles aún —dijo intentando componerlo.

La frente del mayor se encontraba apoyada en un tramo de aquel pequeño escritorio, su puño se levanto de una manera algo brusca y la golpeó haciendo que un lapicero de aquella mujer rodara por esta mesa; levanto la cabeza y dio media vuelta, todo parecía darle vueltas, no podía estar pasándole esto, ¿se había ido...?

Se tomó la sien, debía calmarse, le avisaría a Deidara que el vuelo ya había partido…, sólo le mandaría un mensaje, la verdad era que no quería escuchar a nadie, a nadie más que _él_.

Volvió a guardar su celular, ¿qué haría ahora?, esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza como ninguna otra lo había hecho en toda su vida. Miró hacia la mujer que lo había atendido anteriormente, podía pedirle..., sí, eso haría.

—Oye —le dijo con la voz algo cansada—, ¿pueden detener a alguien cuando baje de aquel avión?

La mujer lo miró algo desentendida.

—¿El ultimo que salió a Alemania?

El azabache asintió.

—Puedo pedir que lo hagan, pero, no estoy segura si puedan, pues baja mucha gente y…, bueno quizá lo pierdan —explicó la morena intentando hacerse entender.

Al menos podía intentarlo.

—Necesito que un chico de pelo extremadamente claro, casi blanco, de ojos lilas y mal carácter, no llegue a salir de ese aeropuerto —indicó el mayor mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Puede decirme su nombre?

—Sólo me sé el de pila —comunicó el azabache.

—¿Sólo de pila? —preguntó algo sorprendida la morena—, espéreme un segundo.

El azabache simplemente asintió y la mujer se dirigió a la chica de al lado, parecieron murmurar algo a lo que la otra asintió segura y se encaminó a la cabina de la primera.

—¿Estás buscando a un chico llamado Hidan? —preguntó la nueva pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al escuchar su nombre, observo unos segundos a esa chica de ojos cafés y asintió energéticamente.

—Un chico que dio ese nombre vino a pedirme que le renovara su boleto para poder viajar la próxima semana, pero cuando le pedí su apellido se negó a dármelo —indicó y luego chasqueó la lengua—, tuvimos una especie de discusión y se fue.

—¿Está segura que no subió al avión? —preguntó el azabache.

—Tch, no —dijo casi a punto de soltar una risa—, olvidó su boleto aquí.

Eso definitivamente sonaba a Hidan, ¿a dónde habría ido?, ¿a su casa?, no, algo le decía que no estaba ahí. Tal vez..., no, era una estupidez, no podía encontrarse _ahí_, ¿verdad?

…

Sentía que pronto terminaría con los ojos cruzados y comenzaba a pensar que todas aquella cabezas que tenía enfrente eran iguales —o quizá demasiado distintas—; cabellos negros, rojos, rosas, verdes, ¡multicolor!, comenzaba a marearse, aunque en su mayoría había morenos, ¡y es que ese no era el punto!, el problema era que no había una sola que se asimilara a la cabeza del albino.

—Maldita sea —masculló mientras luchaba por atravesar aún más personas.

Comenzaba a sentirse mal, casi enfermo y todos sus pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza: Hidan, su padre, sus primos, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando a su vida? Había comenzado a empujar gente al caminar, estaba arto de andar pidiéndole permiso a cada una y que ni mínima atención le dieran; llegó a un banco y se paró encima de el. No veía a Hidan.

Volteó bruscamente para observar hacia la salida del aeropuerto y fue como si todo hubiera dado una sacudida, su pie pareció zafarse y casi sintió como rozaba el suelo, ¿acaso estaba levitando? No, definitivamente unos brazos lo estaban sosteniendo, su mirada desorbitada pasó del cielo raso —que por cierto, parecía tan lejano— a aquella persona, que supuso sería desconocida, pero observó un chico de cabellos azulados y rasgos algo grotescos que le sonreía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Volteó, a decir verdad, no se había tomado el tiempo ni de pensar de quién era aquella.

—¿Itachi? —musitó algo confundido al ver al moreno, luego volteó nuevamente al que lo sostenía, la verdad tenía el peso de una hoja—, ¿Kisame, h'm?

—Te hice una pregunta —le reclamó el primer aludido mientras veía como su pareja dejaba de pie al rubio.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó el menor mientras sentía el contacto con el suelo— ¿cuál, h'm?

—Mmh.., creo que está mal —dijo el más alto al notar que el rubio se tambaleaba un poco—. Deberíamos llevarlo a su casa.

El otro lo miró.

—Pero parecía que buscaba a alguien —argumentó mirando al mayor.

_¿Alguien…? _

—¡Hidan! —exclamó de repente el menor que al mismo tiempo llevó sus manos a la cabeza, casi perdiendo el equilibrio de nuevo.

—¿Hidan? —se preguntó en unísono la pareja.

El rubio miró rápidamente en todas direcciones, ¡no tenía tiempo para andar haciendo idioteces!, debía encontrarlo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia adelante mirando las personas alrededor, el ruido en aquel lugar era insoportable, las maletas rodar, gritos y conversaciones —conversaciones a gritos— y de vez en cuando la voz de una mujer comentando los vuelos…, que extraño, no había escuchado hablar del vuelo a Alemania desde que había llegado, al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho. Su paso se apretaba.

La gente comenzaba a hacérsele borrosa…

—¡Ey! —oyó exclamar a lo lejos.

El piso parecía estar encerado, pues se había resbalado y las energías lo habían abandonado hasta tal punto que no sentía interés de amortiguar su caída contra aquel reluciente suelo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y, ¡zas!, nuevamente estaba salvado.

—¡Deidara! —exclamó el moreno ahora algo irritado.

El rubio no hizo más que mirarlo unos segundos, algo inexpresivo a decir verdad.

—Tienes que calmarte —le recomendó la pareja del otro.

—Está calmado —le corrigió el Uchiha.

—Por ahora —musitó el mayor.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada acusadora unos segundos y volvió a enfocarse en el rubio.

—¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? —intentó.

El menor lo miró por unos largos segundos —al menos así parecieron— y luego se llevó una de sus manos a la sien, estaba descalzo en el aeropuerto buscando a su mejor amigo y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, aquello era completamente ridículo, sabía que no estaba allí; sonrío, Kakuzu se lo había dicho hace más de media hora, Hidan había partido y ya nada podía hacer.

Un tenue sollozo se escapó de sus labios, ¿cómo había pasado todo esto?, ¿cómo era que había llegado a ese punto?

El moreno había quedado como espectador ante aquello, igual que la pareja de éste, ambos observaban como el menor ahogaba sollozos en su garganta mientras y tapaba la otra mitad de su cara que dejaba ver aquel enorme jopo de cabello rubio.

—Ey —musitó quedamente el Uchiha a aquel.

Se le partía el corazón. Le tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó un poco en busca de su mirada: nada, aquel seguía sollozando. Se mordió el labio, no podía soportarlo.

Kisame los miró apenado, llevó su mano al hombro del Uchiha y cuando éste miró, le sonrío, sabía lo que aquel quería y no se lo impediría.

—Ya —dijo en forma de consuelo mientras acercaba aquel débil cuerpo hacia él.

El menor tardó en asimilar aquel hecho, Itachi…, lo estaba abrazando, mientras intentaba consolarlo, eso definitivamente parecía algo extraño, aunque a decir verdad, se sentía tan bien, quizá era eso lo que había deseado todo el día, quizá sólo quería algo de tranquilidad.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el rubio decidió separarse, intentaba sonreír mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, los otros dos igual lo intentaron, eso de sonreír.

—¿Qué sucedió? —se apresuró a preguntar el más alto.

El menor ante aquella pregunta bajo la cabeza, miró sus medias sucias, había de todo allí, un poco de sangre, polvo y quizá también sudor.

—No logré encontrar a Hidan, h'm —musitó mientras seguía observando a aquellas.

—¿No lograste encontrar a Hidan? —repitió algo confuso el dueño de la primera pregunta.

—Se fue a Alemania, h'm —volvió a balbucear, su voz aún parecía algo entrecortada.

—¿Alemania? —preguntó de nuevo el mayor.

—¿Qué tal si nos cuentas todo de corrido? —sugirió el moreno—, podemos tomar algo mientras.

El rubio lo miró unos segundos y asintió débilmente, la verdad era que no tenía ganas, pero qué más podía hacer, tenía que pensar que les diría, pues no les contaría la historia de la vida del albino, ¿por qué?, pues…, porque no, no se sentiría cómodo haciéndolo, ¿y acaso eso importaba ahora?

…

—¿Sasu… ke? —musitó el moreno mientras volteaba en dirección de las escaleras, se había separado del mayor sólo para comprobarlo, pues juraría que escucho a alguien y el sólo hecho de pensar que había sido su hermano menor le aterraba.

No había nadie.

—¿Itachi?

El aludido se volvió a mirar al mayor, ¿habría sido su imaginación?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el de cabellos azulados algo apenado.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo…, pensé haber oído algo —masculló—…, debe haber sido mi imaginación —terminó por decir, aunque no lo creía así, quizá era mejor que fuera su imaginación.

…

Conservaba el ceño medianamente fruncido después de la discusión con aquella pelirroja, ¡encima hasta ahora se daba cuenta que había dejado su boleto sobre aquel puto escritorio!, y no, no pensaba volver por el, aquella tipa seguramente se le reiría en la cara, no había estado de humor para aguantarla desde un principio, menos volvería ahora. Además, ¿por qué había decidido cambiar su vuelo?, es decir, no era como si tuviera algo que le impidiera irse en aquel, ¿por qué había decidido quedarse?.., ¿por qué no había querido irse?

Pateó una pequeña piedra y la observó saltar por el asfalto hasta una puerta, al levantar su vista, notó que no era cualquier puerta, era la de un café ¡y vaya café con el que se había topado!, ni más ni menos que al que había ido con aquel tipo una vez. Podía llegar a olfatear un delicioso aroma desde el interior de este o quizá simplemente se lo estaba imaginando; quería entrar. No lo pensó demasiado, pues ya se encontraba dentro, esperaba que no lo reconocieran, pero aún así caminaba con la frente en alto mirando a cada persona que se le cruzaba. Apreció como una mesa a un lado de una de las ventanas estaba desocupada y rápidamente se ubicó en ella, dejó su algo maltratado bolso bajo la mesa y sacó la mirada por la ventana; quizá esa mesa era la misma donde se había sentado aquella vez, quizá no, pues parecía tener la misma vista a aquella helada plaza donde se había mantenido parado por más de media hora. Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, que idiota había sido.

Sintió como algo le molestaba en su trasero y tanteó sus bolsillos: su celular, esa mierda se había quedado sin batería hace rato, la dejó sobe la mesa.

—Bienvenido, ¿qué se le ofrece? —le atendió una joven de unos dieciséis años, morena.

—Un refres —se detuvo antes de siquiera completar el pedido—.., un café.

—¿Un café?, genial —la chica sonrío y se retiró.

Él se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia el frente: un sillón vacío. A decir verdad simplemente se preguntaba dónde estaría su acompañante.

…

Intentaba calmarse, aún quedaban esperanzas, ¿verdad?, algo podría hacer.

—¿Y bien? —le apresuró el moreno al ver que el menor se terminaba su refresco.

Tomó aire.

—Hidan se fue a vivir a Alemania por una estupidez, quería detenerlo, pero como ven…, no llegué a tiempo, h'm—explicó el rubio.

No estaba mintiendo, cada palabra en aquella oración era cierta, sólo había ocultado detalles que no tenían porqué interesarles, ¿verdad?

Los dos restantes se habían ahorrado las preguntas, querían ayudarlo a resolver su problema, no meterse en asuntos personales como el saber cuál era esa "estupidez".

—¿Has intentado contactarlo? —preguntó el de cabellos azulados.

—¿Por teléfono, h'm? —el mayor asintió—, lo tiene apagado, aunque igual no tengo batería en el mío.

—Es todo un problema, pero no es el fin del mundo, puede volver —intentó animarlo el moreno.

—Supongo —dijo el rubio intentando parecer relajado mientras se levantaba de su silla—. Oigan, me iré, tengo algunas cosas que tratar, además, supongo que ustedes también están aquí por algo, h'm.

—Una encomienda nada más —comentó el mayor—, bueno, que tengas suerte.

—Gracias, nos vemos, h'm.

—Adiós, Dei —saludó por último el moreno.

A pesar de que retiró sus rollers en la puerta del aeropuerto, siguió caminando con sus medías un par de cuadras, perdido, ¿a dónde iba?

Finalmente llegó a una plaza, hacía algo de frío, pero se sentó en un banco y quedó mirando como la gente pasaba por allí, debía volver a casa y no quería, hoy no parecía ser su día, su padre había llegado y había buscado a dos personas en el día —a ninguna la había encontrado—. Ya ni fuerzas para suspirar le quedaban, el piso estaba frío y subió sus pies para abrazar a sus piernas, las demás personas parecían ignorarlo, todos en sus mundos felices, donde mañana será víspera de navidad y festejaran con sus familias, riendo. Escondió su cabeza en el hueco que se hacía entre su pecho y piernas, todo parecía estarse cayendo.

Escuchó a lo lejos un niño preguntarle a su madre "¿qué está haciendo ese chico?, ¿no tiene frío?" Sí, tenía frío, pero no sabía qué estaba haciendo, levantó la cabeza, sería mejor seguir caminando, o más bien, ponerse los rollers.

Las calles de invierno parecían más frías de lo normal, estaban llenas de gente, tanta que comenzaba a sentirse perdido, iba mirando vidrieras, hasta que algo, mejor dicho, alguien, llamó su atención.

—¿Sasori, h'm? —preguntó algo sorprendido por el encuentro.

—Deidara —se sorprendió mencionando el pelirrojo—, buenas, ¿qué haces por acá?

—Lo mismo pregunto —estaban en la entrada de un callejón, el mayor sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda mientras observaba al rubio—, ¿fumas, h'm?

El pelirrojo se volvió a mirar el objeto de la pregunta.

—Ah, esto —musitó quedamente.

Un hombre salió de la puerta a un lado del pelirrojo y justamente, aquel se llevó aquel cigarrillo.

—Gracias, Sasori, ya me voy —dijo aquel sonriente.

—Buen trabajo —lo despidió el aludido.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos analizando la escena, bueno, al menos el cigarrillo no era suyo.

—Sólo lo estaba sosteniendo para él —dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

—Ah.., ¡espera!, ¡Pain te estaba buscando, h'm! —exclamó el rubio al recordar a aquel pelirrojo algo agobiado.

—¿Pain? —preguntó el otro alzando una ceja.

—Sí, dice que hace rato anda yendo a tu casa y tú no estás, estaba preocupado —_estábamos preocupados._

—Ese idiota, nunca recuerda nada —refunfuñó el pelirrojo—. Le avise, repetidas veces debo decir, que trabajaría en las vacaciones como mesero.

El rubio se quedó unos minutos mirando al de ojos caramelo, ¿acaso aquel lo había olvidado?, ¡maldito idiota!, lo había preocupado, aunque…, ahora se alegraba un poco, estaba a salvo frente a sus ojos, espera, tanto rollo por esto, estaba resuelto, punto, nada de alegrarse porque se encuentra bien.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que te dejaré trabajar —dijo el rubio aproximándose a retirarse.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirarlo con cara extraña.

—¿Acaso estás bien? —dijo el mayor al mismo tiempo de que le ponía la mano en la frente en forma de broma.

El rubio sonrío costosamente.

—Estoy perfectamente bien de salud, h'm.

—De salud —repitió el mayor—, paso algo.

El otro no pudo evitar arquear las cejas.

—¿Enserio estás preguntando, h'm?

—No, lo estoy afirmando, cuéntame, tengo cinco minutos antes de empezar mi turno —dijo el pelirrojo—, la verdad es que me aburro —agregó.

El rubio lo medito, aquellos ojos acaramelados le miraban fijamente a los suyos que comenzaban a carecer de brillo, ambos sabían que no había nada bien ahí.

—Hidan se fue a Alemania, a vivir —soltó el menor bajando la cabeza algo desanimado —. Quería alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera, pero no llegué al aeropuerto a tiempo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pues no había palabras que decir, o quizá no encontraba las correctas.

Miró la cortina de cabellos rubios que tapaban el rostro del menor, sus labios se curvaron en una bella sonrisa.

—Vamos —dijo mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de aquel, lo levantó y chocó con aquellos celestinos ojos—, _todo_ se solucionara.

.

.

.

* * *

_* I miss you_ es una HERMOSA -la amo- canción de_ Blink 182_, bueno, hasta en un momento nombran a Jack y Sally de la peli "_El maravilloso mundo de Jack_" y bueno, como saben, Hidan molesta a Kakuzu con que los tatuajes que tiene lo hacen parecer a Jack, entonces me parecía gracioso que justo en ese momento esa canción sonara xD (cosas raras de Val)

* Genocida, supongo que saben el significado de esto, digamos que el Sr. Bauer es Hitler en el siglo veintiuno.

...

¿Hola? owó

No puedo creer que este actualizando esto, la verdad, me sorprende y pensé que me iba a tardar aún más tiempo, pero decidí que como nunca terminaría -además de que no me gusta meter _taaaanto_ en un cap- el final no sería en este, si no en el próximo :B

Así que..., bueno, pido perdón por lo que me tardé, enserio he estado muy ocupada y me costó mucho llevar esta conti uwu ¡pero bueno!, ustedes me dirán si valió la pena, ¿verdad?, espero que sí n_n

Espero sus comentarios que siempre me animan e intentaré apurarme con la conti, ya vienen las vacaciones asi que tendré más tiempo :D

Nos leemos pronto, ¿sí? Los quiero x3

P.D. Perdón si me olvido de algo, estoy cansada y sólo prendí la pc para subir esto porque hoy a la mañana FF no me quería funcionar xD


	8. Invierno: Cuarta entrada

Es oficial... El capitulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida ._.

Amh, ¡hola! ^^UU

Yo sé... Yo sé que me he tardado una eternidad y en serio lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta de que varias personas han dejado de dejar review y eso me a desmotivado un poco u.u

Así que voy a aprovechar este cap, porque me he dado cuenta de que si intentaba hacerlo, así, bien awesome (XD), comentarían de nuevo *-*

Entonces..., este cap esta dedicado especialmente a Anry-chi, que a pesar de decirme que era su fic favorito mio no ha comentado en un buen rato y a Hana-chan que también se ha desaparecido, incluso del Msn, ¡no las he vuelto a ver! D':

Ejem, ejem... También va a dedicado muchos usuarios más, pero me da flojera nombrarlos a todos (XD). Hay gente que comentó una vez, diciendo que el fic esta super guay y cosas así que a mi me encantaron y luego... No volvieron a hacerlo ._. Bueno, deben estar pensando "esta chica que le gusta mendigar reviews", pero no es así, quiero que sepan que, me toma tiempo hacer esto y sólo dejando su opinión, incluso si les parece una porquería (claro, siempre aclarando porqué), ayudan mucho de verdad... =o= Creo que me voy a poner sentimental, bueno, el punto era que me hacen muy feliz y me insitan a seguir cuando dicen que piensan XD Por cierto, esto también va para los que nunca jamás comentaron y están leyendo owó

Y, y, ¡también está dedicado a los que siempre estuvieron ahí! Como Mary-danna (tarde, pero seguro) o como Karu-senpai (siempre apurada desde su móvil o tablet). Las quiero x3

Bueno, ya, cambiando de tema~

¡Espero les guste la conti! Estuvo bien difícil, pero lo he logrado xD

Nos leemos allá abajo~

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

Invierno - Cuarta entrada

_~Un pequeño copo de nieve cae en mi mano, lo contemplo: me recuerda tanto a ti. Quiero mantenerlo a salvo del frío del invierno, entonces terminara por deshacerse, ¿verdad? Se convertirá en lo que fue desde un principio, antes de pasar por todas aquellas dificultades para ser lo que es hoy, se volverá tan puro como lo era antes, ¿verdad?~_

Sacudió la cabeza en forma algo brusca: quería tirar sus pensamientos, es decir, ¿por qué _él_ tenía que pasársela en ellos? "Idiota" se dijo por lo bajo al mirar el café. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué era que había entrado a aquel lugar? Realmente no tenía ganas de tomar ese café, ni de nada más; todo se había vuelto tan, molesto y…, vacío.

Miró su celular unos segundos y sin llegar a darse cuenta se preguntó por Deidara, después de todo no le había respondido el mensaje que le había enviado; y sí, esa era una de las razones por las que hasta ahora no se había ido, el rubio era su mejor amigo y se había dado cuenta que no podía dejarlo así, su cuerpo no se subiría a un avión a Alemania sabiendo que no se despidió, además…

_Me parece que mudarte no es lo que buscas._

Aquellas palabras parecieron resonar dentro de su cabeza; y tal vez él tenía razón, ¡maldición!, ¿a quién quería engañar?, ¿mudarse a Alemania?, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto loco? Mañana llamaría a aquel tipo y le diría que no le interesa ir allá.

Suspiró mientras hundía sus ojos en aquel tono café, empujó aquel jarrito para dejarlo frente a él, como si fuera para alguien más que le acompañaba, aunque la única persona que conocía que pediría eso sería…

—Gracias —se escuchó decir en frente suyo, esa voz…

Sin darse cuenta había quedado mirando la mesa, prácticamente apoyando la frente y durmiendo en ella; pensó que se lo había imaginado, ¿y por qué no?, su corazón cada vez parecía oprimirse más intentando hacer que aquel vació desapareciera: esa horrible sensación de no estar completo. Era cierto que siempre la había tenido, incluso antes de conocerlo a él, pero ahora, se hacía incluso más doloroso, porque, luego de estar tanto tiempo con él: se había ido, o más bien, él lo había querido arrancar de su pecho; sí, eso era, había sido su decisión y por eso mismo no lo entendía, si había decidido alejarse por su cuenta, ¿por qué dolía?

_Porque él me hacía sentir completo, más de lo que nunca lo había estado._

Un sutil movimiento que se efectuó enfrente suyo lo hizo levantar la mirada casi al instante.

—Kakuzu —se le había escapado de los labios.

Estaba completamente extasiado por ver aquella figura allí, sentada, y por un momento hubiera pensado que sí era una ilusión; sus ojos estaban ligeramente más cerrados de lo normal; su cabello aunque algo desordenado, parecía haberse estado meciendo con suma tranquilidad con la fría brisa de invierno; y sus labios, aquellos estaban curvados en una fina sonrisa que transmitía la paz y tranquilidad que simplemente parecía haberlo inundado.

El azabache se volvió e hizo una seña a la mesera que pronto se presentó frente a ellos.

—Por favor, tráeme un chocolate caliente.

—Entendido —la chica se retiró.

Por supuesto que se había quedado paralizado contemplando todo aquello, es más, no podía articular una sola línea.

El mayor se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con esa sonrisa, que, ¿de dónde rayos la había sacado?, observó el codo de aquel sobre la mesa y la forma en la que apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano, era una pose que sólo una vez había visto, sí, sin duda había sido aquel día: el primero en el que se quedó durmiendo en la casa del azabache; cuando se despertó no había nadie en la cama y había salido con su pantalón apenas puesto y su remera en la boca, recordaba haber estado muy concentrado dando vuelta su camiseta, tanto así que cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con aquella mirada, lo único que pudo hacer había sido...

—Ey, tienes la cara roja.

_Sonrojarse_.

La mesera sonrío al contemplar aquella escena y dejó la bebida, retirándose.

—Por… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —las primeras palabras que había podido dirigirle e incluso había desviado la mirada de él.

Maldición, había estado deseando que apareciera con tanta fuerza que ahora…, se sentía tan feliz.

Advirtió como el mayor arqueó las cejas.

—Porque quería un café —respondió con calma—… ¿Y tú?, ¿por qué estás aquí, no se supone que estarías viajando a Alemania en este momento?

—¿Por qué sabes eso? —las palabras simplemente habían fluido, aunque no planeara preguntar. Tampoco sabía cuando había puesto la mirada en aquellos verdes ojos.

…

_Todo estará bien._

Aquellas palabras parecieron resonar en su cabeza logrando que nuevamente sintiera ese calor en su rostro y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, recordando aquellos suaves dedos rozando su piel, los ojos acaramelados mirándole fijamente… Suspiró.

Estaba en su habitación, y la casa —por alguna razón— se encontraba completamente vacía, cosa que agradecía infinitamente; podría tener un momento de paz, por así decirlo, la verdad, seguía pensando en que su mejor amigo moriría si no hacía algo pronto y aquello simplemente hacía que su corazón temblara de dolor, pero, cuando recordaba aquellas palabras: todo estaba bien.

Dejó de mirar el cielorraso y se sentó en aquella acolchonada cama: de un día para otro todo parecía haberse destruido, el mundo medianamente feliz que parecía se había inventado, caía a pedazos y él simplemente aparentaba haber querido encontrar un rincón para llorar mientras trozos caían a su alrededor y las grietas se ensanchaban sobre lo que parecía ser su alma; porque había pretendido escapar de su familia, había ignorado los problemas de su amigo hasta el punto en el que el otro se había acostumbrado a no decirlos, o peor, lo había preferido; siempre pensando en él, y la gente ahora se acercaba a ofrecerle su mano para reconstruir aquel infierno o salir corriendo de allí, pero ellos no entendían..., pensó que nadie entendía hasta entonces; cuando ese pelirrojo se sentó a su lado, se mantenía mirándolo de reojo, aquél no pretendió entenderlo, sólo animarlo, pues nada podía hacer por sus problemas; eso era, todos habían querido ayudarlo y no era como si no agradeciera aquello, pero, nadie vio la verdadera herida que se ensanchaba en sí mismo: sólo_ él_, sin siquiera haber pretendido entenderle lo había hecho, porque _todo estaría bien_.

Tenía la almohada pegada al pecho y su cabeza reposaba ahí intentando contener los sollozos, el dolor, _todo estaría bien_, pero hasta entonces, _¿qué haría?_

Había puesto su celular en carga cuando llegó: lo prendió y aquel comenzó a sonar en su mano.

_Ven conmigo_.

…

Se había quedado hipnotizado mientras miraba el vapor salir de la boca de una gran olla, de fondo escuchaba el picar de las cebollas en una tabla y había comenzado a perderse en sus pensamientos: Deidara, permanecía preocupado por él desde esa tarde y comenzaba a dolerle un poco; esas lágrimas, en esos ojos; esos cabellos, cubriendo ese rostro; esos labios, sin esa sonrisa, su bella sonrisa. Era cierto que él lo había engañado, que lo había lastimado, que lo había hecho llorar y que era un idiota, pero aquellas lágrimas eran completamente distintas a las que solían caer, esas lágrimas…, eran de verdad. Se mordió un labio mientras recordaba lo que les había dicho, algo les había ocultado y se preguntó qué tan importante y doloroso era aquello.

—Hermano —llamó un niño por detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa algo costosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —preguntó mirando los ojos del menor, tan rojos como los suyos.

—¿Te lastimaron? —aquella pregunta no pudo evitar sorprender al moreno que hasta ahora se había imaginado que le pediría jugar a los videojuegos.

La mirada de aquel chico se le hacían algo triste y preocupada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te ves triste y me preguntaba si Kisame-san no te correspondía.

Si Kisame-san lo correspondía…, espera, ¿qué?

—¿Corresponderme?, ¿a qué te refieres?

El picado de cebolla se había detenido, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó, parecían haber olvidado por completo a aquella persona que se encontraba allí.

—Esta tarde vi como tú y él se besaban, ¿acaso eso no es por qué se aman?

…

Acababa de salir de su descanso y se encontraba intentando hacer un licuado, pero comenzaba a sentirse pesado: preocupado. Sentía que no le había dicho todos sus problemas y de todas formas, ¿qué sabía él de Deidara? Ese rubio podría ser un libro abierto con respecto a los sentimientos, pero su vida era tan difícil de descifrar, su familia…, del único miembro que lo había escuchado hablar era de su madre y realmente había parecido que tenía recelo a aquella y sus cosas; vive sólo con su ama de llaves en esa enorme casa y, al parecer, tiene dinero a montones, ¿qué clase de familia era…? Espera, ¿quién era él para estar preguntándose estas cosas?

—¡Sasori, la licuadora! —volteó a dicho aparato y lo apagó algo alterado al ver que parecía estar a punto de rebalsar ¿En dónde diablos tenía la cabeza?

Suspiró y pasó aquel liquido amarillo pálido a un alargado baso, debía concentrarse.

—Ey, Sasori —le llamó quién parecía ser el gerente—, ve a atender a esos nuevos clientes, yo me encargo de todo aquí.

El pelirrojo asintió y tomó un par de menús para dirigirse a una de las últimas mesas, había dos mujeres, ambas debían tener unos veinte años y charlaban animadamente.

—Buenas, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? —las atendió sonriendo amigablemente.

Aquellas chicas parecieron quedarse embelesadas por unos segundos.

—Que sea un exprimido de naranja para mí —pidió la que primero llegó a recuperarse.

—Yo un té verde y…, los dulces que me recomiendes, _mon amour*_ —aquella chica le guiñó un ojo, era linda: buen busto, rubia, ojos miel, una pequeña boca, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

—Traeré lo primero que encuentre —le cortó el pelirrojo mientras desviaba la mirada de aquella chica, pero al desviarla, al desviarla vio…

_Hidan_.

No pudo evitar quedarse quieto unos segundos mientras confirmaba aquel rostro, piel nívea, ojos color lila, cara de estúpido: definitivamente era él, pero, ¿no se supone que estaría en Alemania?, ¿no se supone que por eso había estado llorando Deidara?

Bajó la mirada, se volteó y regresó a la barra, ¿acaso podía ser que…, Deidara no supiera que estaba allí?

Observaba fijamente la última mesa, se imaginaba que clase de relación tenían aquellos dos pero, se le hacía demasiado extraño de Hidan juntarse en un café a charlar, bueno, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia aquello. Ahora simplemente se sentía algo aliviado, ¿por qué?, bueno, sonaba estúpido y él lo sabía, pero ahora Deidara tendría un problema menos.

Miró el reloj en la pared y se preguntó porqué razón se había tomado el descanso a una sola hora de terminar su turno, aunque no le interesó en lo más mínimo, después de todo, gracias a eso había logrado ver al rubio, ¿y por qué se sentía tan feliz de repente?, maldita sea, se estaba yendo de control.

Al fin pudo poner el jugo, el té y los dulces en la bandeja, y estaba a punto de llevarla a la mesa de aquellas chicas justo cuando vio como el tipo que acompañaba a Hidan llamaba a su compañera y le pagaba; acto seguido aquellos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta sin mirar a alguien o siquiera decir algo. Se había quedado paralizado viendo aquella escena y entonces recordó que debía llevar las cosas.

—Aquí tienen —musitó mientras dejaba el jugo en la mesa y veía pasar a la pareja por la ventana que estaba frente a él.

Terminó de colocar las cosas y se puso la bandeja debajo de su brazo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra nuevamente, sintió su pierna vibrar y dedujo que sería su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo: era un mensaje de Deidara. Cuando lo abrió sus ojos simplemente habían quedado más abiertos de lo normal y se sentía ligeramente maravillado.

_Gracias._

…

_¿Por qué sabes eso?_

Al hacer esa pregunta no se le había ocurrido ninguna respuesta que pudiera reconfortarlo, ninguna que pudiera satisfacerlo, ninguna que pudiera parecerle correcta, pero…

_Porque fui a buscarte, porque corrí por todo el aeropuerto, porque tenía que encontrarte, porque te amo._

Luego cayó a la cuenta de que, cualquier cosa que dijera estaría bien.

Caminaba a su lado, como prácticamente jamás lo había hecho, aun permanecía mirando sus zapatos, nada más el silencio podía oírse por aquellas desoladas calles; un pestañeo parecía ser una ráfaga de aire que le acariciaba el rostro, frío pero confortante. Suspiró y notó como aquel aire se nublo, sonrío en forma nostálgica, ¿qué estaban haciendo?, ¿qué habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Se sentía como un niño, siempre pensando en todo lo que aquel tipo había sido, para él y para todos, pero, nunca en lo que se había convertido y es que, ¿podía aceptarlo ahora?, que lo amaba, digo. Podía percibir como su pecho se llenaba de ese calor que tanto había anhelado, escuchó el ruido de la cerradura y se volvió a mirar a aquel azabache, se sentía tan tranquilo ahora.

_Desde ahora todo será diferente._

Notó como su mano rozó la de él y finalmente consiguieron apretarse la una con la otra.

Todo sería diferente, porque simplemente había dejado de intentar entenderlo, porque se dejaría llevar como siempre lo había hecho, porque todo sería igual de una forma distinta.

…

Los parpados del mayor no hicieron más que extenderse al escuchar aquello, entonces sí habían sido los pasos de Sasuke…, espera, ¿qué si se amaban?

Aquel parecía tener una idea muy pura sobre aquellas cosas: lo envidió ¿Qué le respondería?, ellos se besaban porque, él lo besaba porque…

—Tienes razón —dijo mientras plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota para dudarlo?—, pero igual eso no es lo que me tiene preocupado —le golpeó con su dedo índice y mayor en la frente.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió el menor mientras ponía sus manos en su frente cubriendo el punto donde había un tenue dolor.

—Ajá, por quien estoy preocupado es por alguien a quien quiero mucho —le indicó.

—¿Es papá? —el otro negó—, ¿el tío? —negó—, ¿mamá? —Itachi volvió a negar mientras su sonrisa es ensanchaba—, ¡un amigo! —afirmó esta vez.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

—Tampoco…, que lo quiera no siempre significa que va a estar a mi lado, sólo significa que yo lo estoy para él…, aunque posiblemente no le importe —explicó el mayor, era lo que se merecía después de todo.

—Umh…, entiendo.

El picado de cebolla se reanudo.

Sasuke dio una vuelta a la mesada y se acercó a su madre.

—¿Mamá qué cenaremos hoy?

_¿Mamá?_

Lo había olvidado por completo, su madre…, su madre se encontraba a un costado suyo preparando la cena de noche buena. Se volteó.

Aquella mujer de cabellos brunos le miraba sonriendo alegremente.

—No lo sé, Sasuke —dijo poniéndose un dedo por debajo de sus labios, miró al aludido—. Tendré que hacer algo especial, después de todo, Kisame-san vendrá a comer a casa.

Había escuchado todo.

…

Se sentía algo estúpido mirando su celular mientras sonreía, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Sasori siempre decía lo que él quería escuchar, ¿verdad? O no, quizá, Deidara ni siquiera sabía que era lo que anhelaba escuchar pero, él siempre sabía que debía ser; su sonrisa se ensanchó, eso tenía que ser.

Se sobresaltó y su mano tembló al ver como su celular comenzaba a sonar en ella: era _él_. Atendió pero sus labios dudaron al poner aquel aparato en su oreja.

—¿Qué fue ese "gracias"? —preguntó la voz que salía de la bocina del teléfono—, te dije que vinieras conmigo.

Aquel reproche había hecho que su rostro quedara completamente rojo: era cierto, ¿por qué le había respondido "gracias"?, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Eh…, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó el rubio apretando las sabanas con su mano desocupada: era un idiota—, digo, acabo de estar contigo, h'm…

—Es que, vi algo extraño; dijiste que Hidan se había ido a Alemania, ¿verdad?

_¿Hidan?_

—Emh…, sabes, no tienes que…

—Cuando te mandé el mensaje estaba con un tipo en el café —dijo la voz del pelirrojo—, si no me hubieras contestado esa tontería y hubieras venido aquí, quizá le hubieras visto —tal vez sonaba algo sádico, pero eso era algo que le gustaba de él.

Aquella conversación había tomado un rumbo completamente distinto al que él había imaginado, aunque ya se había olvidado de aquel rumbo después de todo.

—¿Deidara? —preguntó aquella voz, parecía preocupado.

Sentía calor en su pecho, ¿era por lo de Hidan?, ¿o por Sasori? No lograba entender.

—¿Estaba solo, h'm?

—Te dije que con un tipo —repitió el otro con un deje de cansancio—, se me hacía conocido, por alguna razón —divagó—. Parecían cercanos.

—Cercanos, eh —podía imaginarse de quien hablaba.

—¡Ya recuerdo! —aquella exclamación logró asustar al menor y tuvo que alejar un poco el celular de su oreja—, se llamaba Kakuzu, ¿verdad?

Sus parpados se extendieron dejando ver mejor aquellos orbes celestinos, entonces sí eran ellos.

¿Saben?, las sabanas se estaban haciendo algo borrosas.

—Ya veo —esta vez la voz del rubio sonaba suave—, entonces pudo encontrarlo al final, h'm.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el pelirrojo sonando extrañado.

—Nada, te agradezco haberme llamado, Sasori —una bella y fina curva había surcado sus labios—. Nos vemos entonces, h'm.

—¿Eh?, ¡no, espera! —se escuchó exclamar desde el otro lado—, ¿estás bien?... Mierda: colgó.

Casi había podido sentir como el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño desde el otro lado.

—Sigo aquí, h'm…

Definitivamente había creído que el menor había colgado.

—Oh…

—¿Pasa algo, h'm?

—¿Te sientes mejor que hoy?

Algo había golpeado su pecho. Así que eso era…, siempre había estado preocupado por él…, por alguna razón: se sentía feliz.

Logró divisar como unas pequeñas gotas mojaban sus sabanas, realmente sabía siempre que decir.

—S-sí —susurró.

De todas las veces que iba llorando en el día, era la primera en la que se sentía bien haciéndolo.

—Umh, mi turno está a punto de terminar —comenzó a decir el mayor—, ¿qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta?

Se pasó la manga de su remera por las lágrimas: debía dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Una vuelta?

Sasori no respondió, miraba el techo de la cocina, ¿querría, no querría?

—Está bien, h'm.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—Entonces, te veo en el shopping en media hora.

—Bien, h'm.

Cerró el celular. Deidara se había largado a llorar a la mitad de la conversación, lo sabía perfectamente, pero se alegraba un poco, después de todo, le había dicho que estaba mejor.

Saben, últimamente todo lo que pensaba sonaba cursi y estúpido: no le presten atención.

—Sasori —le llamó un hombre que se asomó a la ventana—, ya puedes ir a cambiarte —le dijo aquel cuando lo miró.

—Bien —respondió el aludido saliendo por una de las puertas de la cocina; no pensó que sería tan rápido.

Los vestidores estaban completamente vacíos: comenzó a sacarse su remera, pues tenía el logo del café.

Al final lo había invitado a salir a caminar, podía ser que Deidara fuera algo legible pero, sin importar cuánto se esmerara no podía darse cuenta que sentía hacía él, ¿qué clase de relación deseaba?, después de todo, cuando habían salido a una "cita", por así decirle, era porque los chicos se lo habían pedido, era porque estaba obligado, ¿verdad?

Suspiró.

Después de todo estaba siendo egoísta, sólo se preguntaba qué le diría, ¿lo rechazaría?

Frunció el ceño, con sólo pensar aquello le daba una punzada en el pecho.

¿Le gustaría alguien más?, ¿Itachi quizá?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras terminaba de calzarse sus zapatillas.

Realmente no quería creer en que a él le gustaba otra persona.

Miró su remera en sus manos y la arrugó un poco.

Quería todo de él, aunque no supiera cuándo había comenzado a ser así… Quizá cuando conoció todas aquellas facetas que el menor podía tener.

…

Miró aquel gorro negro: al final se lo había quedado. _Debería llevarlo y devolvérselo_, pensó, pero: no quería. Volvió a dejarlo sobre su mesa de luz, después de todo siempre era igual de egoísta. Repasó los puntos de lana con aquellos celestinos orbes, quizá no notaría que le faltaba…, quizá no notaría que le gustaba.

Se miró frente al espejo de su puerta y se sonrío en forma costosa, ¿cuándo había comenzado a sentir ese nudo en la garganta al momento que pensaba en hablar con él?, ¿cuándo había comenzado a sentir ese dolor en su pecho cuando decía algo que podía ser mucho para él?, ¿cuándo había comenzado a pensar demasiado en todo aquello?

Se colocó una fina bufanda celeste alrededor de su cuello, casi atando sus cabellos a su espalda en ese momento. Revisó la línea de sus ojos, parecía que había funcionado, aquel maquillaje lograba aparentar que no había llorado en años.

Dejó de verse en aquel espejo y abrió aquella puerta; sentía tanta tranquilidad al notar la casa completamente vacía y se preguntó por el tiempo en que seguiría así, a decir verdad, le daba un poco de miedo.

Esta vez tenía unas zapatillas, la verdad, había salido un poco antes y no valía la pena llevar sus rollers, pues no sería un buen paseo si comenzaban a dolerle los pies como aquella vez.

_¿Te duelen los pies?_

Aquella suave y elegante vos había resonado en su cabeza, quizá en el fondo, sí deseaba llevarlos y así de esa manera le preguntaría aquello.

Se negó sus pensamientos meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda: estaba siendo demasiado estúpido.

Una helada brisa le acarició el rostro; Sasori enojado, Sasori herido, Sasori satisfecho, avergonzado, feliz, triste, serio…, de todas esas caras que había aprendido a reconocer, si le decía lo que sentía, ¿con cuál le respondería? Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, no era una buena idea averiguarlo.

Miró su celular y se decidió a mandar un mensaje: "Cuando veas esto, llámame", era para Hidan. Se le hacía algo difícil de creer, en tan sólo unos minutos se había sacado un peso muy grande de encima, su mejor amigo seguiría vivo por mucho más tiempo, y en realidad, comenzaba a pensar que sólo podía creerlo porque lo había dicho él; sonrío, en serio le había hecho feliz.

La ciudad se movía, la gente iba corriendo de aquí para allá comprando cosas como pasteles, juguetes, adornos, alcohol y otros. El clima navideño estaba bastante normal, las personas sonreían por todas partes, los niños jugaban, los adultos compraban, era todo un desfile de gente aquel lugar y la música navideña le daba ese toque que era como la cereza en el pastel.

El centro comercial era bastante divertido, vendedores por todos lados, espectáculos navideños y patrocinadores, todos intentando hacer su parte, como cualquier otro día en realidad.

Observó el enorme árbol de navidad que se encontraba un par de metros más adelante; ahí estaba él.

Dudo un poco al principio, pero levantó su mano derecha y le saludó, el otro dibujó una fina sonrisa en su rostro y sacó su mano del bolcillo del abrigo para corresponder.

—Hola —le saludó cuando llegó a estar enfrente de éste.

Parecía algo maravilloso estar mirando aquellos hermosos ojos en víspera navideña, alejado de todo lo que podía ponerle mal, alejado de todos sus problemas y estando simplemente al lado de la persona que le gustaba, ¿y cuándo se había dado cuenta que eso era así? Bueno, quizá siempre lo había sabido, desde el primer momento en el que aquel había entrado a su ensayo, desde el momento en el que cruzó aquella puerta; recordaba haber quedado hipnotizado mientras lo miraba dar largos pasos con sus rizos pelirrojos revotando al compás de estos.

El pelirrojo pareció afilar la mirada observando su rostro y finalmente habló:

—Supongo que realmente estás mejor que antes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo en el que se daba vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

El rubio lo miró entre sorprendido y apenado, ¿no se lo había dicho por teléfono acaso?, ¿tanto le importaba? En realidad, él creía que no, "seguramente sólo quiere molestarme", se dijo mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

…

Se irguió sobre aquella cama sintiendo como otro cuerpo se removía a su lado, lo miró cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no abriera los ojos.

Luego de llegar a su casa habían hecho el amor y al terminar se habían quedado tendidos en aquella cama, quietos, mirando el cielorraso; diría que no estaban hablando de nada, porque en realidad no lo estaban haciendo, pero sería como menos preciar las palabras que había dicho el menor antes de terminar de dormirse: "estoy tan feliz", seguramente aquel chico lo había pensado en voz alta, pues Kakuzu lo había estado mirando por largo rato y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para decirlo; sonrío, la verdad era que no le importaba si no había querido decirlo —claramente él nunca diría algo así consciente—, es más, era aún más sincero si lo había pensado para sí mismo y lo más gracioso era que, al decir aquello, lo había hecho aún más feliz a él.

Se levantó de aquella cama y le dio una mirada rápida al menor, suspiro mientras le ponía las cobijas encima, se había dormido completamente desnudo en pleno invierno. Tomó una muda de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, no se molestaba en intentar no hacer ningún ruido, hace tiempo ya se había dado cuenta que Hidan solía tener un sueño realmente pesado. Al salir se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha para poder refrescarse antes de ir a la tienda, tendría que comprar algo para cenar o morirían de hambre en noche buena.

Por primera vez en meses, cuando se duchó, pudo limitarse a no pensar en nada, en absolutamente nada. Al salir se puso una toalla en el cabello y la otra la utilizó para secarse el cuerpo; todo era tan repentinamente tranquilo que no pudo evitar sonreír, Hidan dormía tranquilamente en su habitación y él iba a preparar la cena de noche buena, no podía creer que hoy cuando se había decidido a buscar al albino se había encontrado con Deidara diciéndole que iban a asesinarlo, contándole lo de aquel maldito alemán y toda su maldita porquería de la religión, ¿a quién rayos le importaba aquello? Suspiró abriendo la puerta del baño y dejando ir todo aquel vapor que se había acumulado en la habitación, parecía que todo hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto.

"Hidan está conmigo", aquel era el mensaje que había decidido mandarle al rubio, por un momento lo había olvidado, el hecho de que sólo él lo estaba viendo como si hubiera sido una broma, el hecho de que sólo él lo estaba viendo tirado en su cama.

Cuando salió sintió el frío sobre su rostro y una sonrisa surcó sus labios mientras daba aquellos pasos hacia el almacén, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír de esa manera, miró el cielo, estaba oscureciendo y se preguntó cuánto había estado mirando aquel techo, cuánto había estado en aquel café, cuánto había tardado en encontrarlo.

…

Kisame estaba a punto de llegar y a él comenzaban a consumirlo los nervios, su madre había escuchado todo, ¿qué pensaría?, ¿cómo se lo habría tomado? Se acomodó el cuello de su camisa negra y volvió a mirar sus ojos en el espejo, esos extraños ojos carmín que eran heredados por cada Uchiha, si su padre se enteraba de que era homosexual, de que estaba saliendo con alguien frente a sus narices, estaba seguro que no dudaría en arrancarle aquellos ojos.

Suspiró. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por tanta revuelta, de todas formas, ¿cómo era que había dejado que dos miembros de la familia se enteraran?, se había dejado llevar por las palabras de su hermano menor y ahora estaba en un serio lío, para colmo, su tío y su primo habían llegado a la casa, ahora había más motivos para desastre, de por sí a Fugaku —y a todos los Uchiha— siempre le había gustado alardear frente a sus familiares, seguramente la conversación no estaría fácil, ¡maldición!, ¿por qué era que se le había ocurrido invitar a Kisame?

Escuchó tres golpes en su puerta y miró a esta.

—¿Estás listo, hijo? —preguntó la amable voz de su madre.

—Sí —respondió quedamente.

—Está bien, baja pronto —Mikoto pareció darse vuelta y comenzar a dirigirse a las escaleras nuevamente.

Dudó.

—Madre —le llamó abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

La mujer de cabellos negruzcos le miró sobre su hombro y él bajo la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó acercándose con una fina sonrisa.

Él debía tener un rostro deplorable, comenzaba a sentirse pesado, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

—¿Escuchaste todo? —aquello fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

La mujer inclinó su cabeza un poco para mirar el rostro bajo de su hijo.

—¿Te refieres a lo de Kisame-san?

Itachi la miró algo apenado y asintió.

—Así es.

Sintió como aquella afirmación se enterraba en su pecho, seguramente se sentía igual que cuando lo hace una lanza.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte que mantengas el secreto? —le miró dudoso, la verdad no sabía si su madre aceptaría tal cosa.

Ella sonrío.

—Yo sé que tu padre no estaría muy feliz de saber esa clase de cosas, pero no creo que se merezca que le ocultes algo así —argumentó aquella—. Aún así no creas que iré a decirle, pienso que deberías buscar el momento apropiado y decírselo tú mismo, muéstrale que tienes valor para hacerlo, muéstrale que eres digno de respeto.

Se quedó mirando la mueca de felicidad de su madre unos segundos, entonces ella se volteó.

—¿No te sorprendió lo que oíste? —no podía evitar preguntarlo.

—Te esperamos abajo, hijo.

Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que aquella mujer siempre lo había sabido.

_El momento apropiado, eh_, pensó mientras se prendía los puños de su camisa. Comenzaba a creer que su madre tenía un pensamiento demasiado optimista y que su padre no lo perdonaría por más que se lo dijera cara a cara. Siempre recibiría la misma respuesta de parte de él, estaba seguro, algo así como "has deshonrado nuestra familia". Suspiró, no había nada que hacer.

Al bajar las escaleras comenzó a escuchar una animada charla que parecía venir el comedor —sí, ese que sólo quedaba para esta clase de ocasiones—: ahí estaba su padre, Madara, Tobi, Sasuke y ¿Kisame?

¿En qué momento había llegado?

—Hijo, al fin bajaste —le saludó Fugaku desde la larga mesa.

Su casa tenía una mesa para aproximadamente cuatro personas en la cocina y por ende, nunca usaban ese lugar, después de todo, no solían comer juntos. Observó un par de cuadros que pasaban desapercibidos el resto del año; no le agradaba, aquel lugar parecía un comedor de reyes, una mesa en la que podían llegar a entrar unas doce personas, las paredes color madera, ni una sola ventana, como si estuvieran en el medio de una mansión, y esos cuadros.

_Que lugar tan desagradable_.

—Te estábamos esperando —comentó su tío.

—Siento eso —dijo al recordar que su padre también le había dado la "bienvenida".

Le echó una mirada rápida a Kisame; había venido bastante formal, como se esperaba de alguien que conocía hace tiempo a su familia.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo sentándose entre su hermano y su novio.

—Buenas, primo —le respondió animadamente un chico que llevaba una venda sobre uno de sus ojos.

—¿Te paso algo en tu ojo? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

Sentía la mano de su compañero sobre su pierna, aquel había notado que se encontraba tenso y parecía intentar relajarlo.

—Oh, sólo un accidente —dijo el moreno restándole importancia al detalle y ahora observando con su único ojo al de cabello azulado—. Ustedes dos son amigos de la infancia, ¿verdad?

Un escalofríos pareció recorrerle la espalda al mismo tiempo en que esa pregunta se efectuaba; quitó la mano que estaba sobre la de su pareja y tomo un pequeño baso que se encontraba al lado de su copa vacía, este contenía agua.

Tomó un trago.

—Sí, ¿no lo conocías acaso?

—La verdad no lo recuerdo —sonreía en forma cínica.

—Pero tú eres mayor que mi sobrino, ¿verdad? —inquirió esta vez Madara.

—Sí, sólo un año, señor —respondió el único con ojos negros en esa mesa.

—Interesante —musitó aquel hombre—. De todas formas, no me llames "señor", es muy formal, dime Madara por favor.

Madara, al contrario de Fugaku, era alguien muy trivial, pero conservaba ese deje de misterio y seriedad que todos los Uchiha, sin excepción, parecían llevar; algunos más que otros, claro.

—Vamos, dejen de hablar del pobre Kisame y comamos algo —intervino Mikoto alegremente junto con lo que parecía ser una picada.

—Cierto, cierto —dijo Madara sonriendo un poco—. Mejor hablemos de Itachi, le va muy bien con los estudios, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que le va bien —dijo Fugaku—, a Tobi también le va perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Mi hijo parece que prefirió tomarse un año sabático después de la preparatoria, pero ya el próximo año comenzará la universidad.

Y así eran los Uchiha, compitiendo de vez en cuando de forma "modesta" entre ellos. Pero a Itachi no le importaba que su padre y su tío se la pasaran hablando de sus estudios, con tal de que no comenzaran a hablar de novias y eso, le parecía perfecto.

—Eso, eso —dijo Fugaku mientras pinchaba un bocadillo—, ¿y en cuanto a relaciones amorosas?, ¿has conseguido una novia, Tobi?

—Que va, estuve saliendo con una compañera el último año de preparatoria, pero no ha funcionado como yo he querido —dijo el aludido mientras sacudía su mano de un lado para el otro restándole importancia.

Itachi no pudo evitar tragar un bocado de forma algo nerviosa y mirar a su primo: sabía que seguía.

—¿Y tú Itachi?, seguro eres muy popular con ese rostro tuyo.

_Genial._

—Que puedo decir, supongo que no he encontrado a nadie que me guste de esa manera —respondió volviendo la mirada a su plato.

—¿En serio? —inquirió su tío.

—La verdad es que Itachi nunca me ha traído una chica a la casa —mencionó Fugaku algo decepcionado.

—Vamos querido, no seas así —dijo Mikoto intentando aligerar las cosas.

Sintió un tirón en su camisa y se volvió a su hermano.

—¿Ah?, ¿quieres que te alcance algo Sasuke? —dijo sonriendo un poco, pero al ver el rostro del mencionado aquella mueca se desvaneció.

—Eres un mentiroso —le susurró manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hay de ti Kisame? —preguntó Tobi poniendo su codo en la mesa y colocando su mejilla en la palma de su mano—, ¿te ha gustado alguien de esa manera?

Itachi ahora se volteó a su otro lado.

—No puedo decir que no —respondió Kisame sonriendo un poco.

—¿En serio?, ¿y cómo han ido las cosas? —se interesó más el moreno.

—Es algo complicado, pero estamos saliendo.

_¿Complicado?_

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y por qué no estás en estas fiestas con ella?

_¿Ella?_

—Bueno…

—¿Acaso no te va bien con su familia?, es decir, ¿están al tanto de su relación?

_¿Al tanto?_

—Supongo —musitó desviando la mirada el interrogado.

—¿O será que no es de aquí?

—Lo es.

—¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿es más joven que tú?

—Pues…

—¡Basta! —exclamó levantándose de la mesa.

Las miradas de los presentes, todas, se pegaron a él: la había cagado.

—No creo que Kisame se sienta cómodo siendo interrogado de esa manera —expresó Itachi—, limítate a hacer preguntas más casuales, primo —terminó por decir al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba de la mesa—. Iré por el plato principal.

—Claro, cariño —dijo quedamente la madre del que salía de la habitación.

—Supongo que me excedí un poco —musitó el que había sido sermoneado mientras observaba como el menor se retiraba de la habitación.

Kisame igual había volteado a observar la puerta que había cruzado el moreno.

…

Desde el primer momento habían decidido que no querían pasear por el shopping y por ende habían ido al parque a largos pasos.

—¿Y qué harás esta noche? —preguntó extrañamente el pelirrojo—, digo, es víspera de navidad.

—Umh, cenaré con unos familiares que cayeron de sorpresa —mencionó el menor—, en serio no los esperaba —agregó frunciendo un poco el ceño—… ¿Tú?, ¿la pasaras con Pain, h'm?

—No, la verdad, no estoy interesado en molestar a aquel idiota, que la pase con Konan —dijo y se encogió de hombros—, quizá vaya al cementerio —musitó sonriendo con sorna.

El rubio lo miró entristecido y un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Es broma, será un día como cualquier otro para mí —le explicó el pelirrojo al ver que se había tomado demasiado en serio lo del cementerio.

—Para mí también siempre lo ha sido —dijo el rubio refregando sus brazos en busca de algo de calor—… ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo? —sugirió—, hace un poco de frío acá afuera, h'm.

—Por mí, allá hay un café —dijo ladeando su cabeza hacía un costado para señalar un lugar que había en la calle de enfrente.

Terminaron cruzando a aquel café, la charla era algo entrecortada, pero agradable, los pequeños silencios parecían haber dejado de ser incómodos y en cambio parecían disfrutar la compañía del otro.

—¿Y qué clase de familiares son? —preguntó el pelirrojo levantando su mirada del té, la verdad era que la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—¿Umh? —Deidara estaba tomando un chocolate caliente.

El otro arqueó las cejas.

—Los que te vinieron a visitar.

El rubio quedó un tiempo mirando su bebida con una mirada algo desanimada.

—Mis primos y un viejo idiota, h'm —dijo sonriendo de forma algo forzosa.

—¿Viejo idiota? —inquirió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

—Sí, la verdad, cuando lo vi en mi casa quise echarlo inmediatamente, pero al parecer, muy a mi pesar, ha venido para quedarse, h'm…

El mayor no dijo nada y se quedó observando la mueca frustrada del rubio.

—Deidara —le llamó haciendo que el otro le mirara algo intrigado, al parecer sin darse cuenta aquél había vuelto su mirada al chocolate nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasa, h'm? —preguntó el aludido viendo que el pelirrojo no decía nada.

La verdad es que se había arrepentido de lo que iba a mencionarle.

—Suena tu teléfono —le indicó señalando el aparato que vibraba sobre la mesa.

—¿Ah? —el menor tomó aquel celular y pareció apagarlo.

El pelirrojo no supo si sentirse honrado porque aquel chico dejaba su celular de lado cuando está con él o si preocuparse por la mueca que había hecho al ver aquel aparato.

Suspiró, ¿sería mejor cambiar de tema?

—Se está haciendo tarde —susurró mientras tomaba una de las galletas que había pedido el rubio.

El menor le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Es mi favorita! —exclamó al ver que aquél le había robado una de chocolate.

—La mía también —dijo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo en que se la llevaba a sus labios.

El otro infló sus cachetes mientras observaba como aquél masticaba aquella anhelada masita.

—¿No crees que deberíamos ir volviendo ya? —preguntó el de ojos miel—, es la hora de cenar.

El rubio miró por la ventana notando con un deje de tristeza que ya había oscurecido por completo.

—Vamos, te acompaño —el mayor levantó su mano y llamó a la mesera.

Deidara no pudo hacer más que asentir.

A medida que iban acercándose a la casa del rubio éste parecía desanimarse más.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí te dejo —dijo dispuesto a seguir de largo hacia su casa.

No pudo evitar observar un lujoso auto negro estacionado en la puerta de la casa del menor y se pregunto si sería del "viejo idiota", en fin, no quería preguntar, no quería ver esa cara de infelicidad.

—Sí, nos vemos, h'm.

—Suerte…

Mientras caminaba a su casa se sentía realmente miserable, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, odiaba verlo así, simplemente quería tomarlo de la mano, llevarlo a su casa y atesorarlo, él podía, de alguna forma lograría hacerlo reír y entonces se sentiría satisfecho, viendo aquella hermosa sonrisa que el día de hoy, no se la había mostrado ni una vez.

¿Qué era tan fuerte como para robarle esa enorme sonrisa que siempre había tenido?

_La verdad, cuando lo vi en mi casa quise echarlo inmediatamente._

¿Quién era ese tipo y qué había hecho para que Deidara lo quisiera echar de su casa?

…

Tuvo una borrosa visión de la habitación y volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba tan a gusto. Llegó a sentir un delicioso aroma a curry** y entonces lo recordó: se encontraba en la casa del azabache. No había sido un sueño...; lo había ido a buscar al café; le había dicho que lo amaba; lo había llevado a casa y se había acostado con él para que luego pudiese quedarse simplemente dormido.

Pasó la mano por las cobijas, ¿en qué momento se había puesto aquellas encima? Sintió el calor en su rostro al darse cuenta que en ningún momento lo había hecho.

_No era necesario._

Al sentarse en aquella acolchonada cama no supo que mirar ni hacer, todo estaba tan tranquilo que podría tirarse nuevamente sobre aquellas sabanas y volver a conciliar el sueño. Una fina curva se apoderó de sus labios, era mentira, se sentía tan feliz que podía sentir como si le hubieran dado una corriente eléctrica directo al corazón y ahora estaba tan energético que sus manos iban a comenzar a temblarle por la ansiedad.

Buscó su ropa a un costado de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Al poner sus pies en el suelo aspiró profundamente, sin duda era olor a curry, comenzó a caminar a la puerta mientras daba vuelta su camiseta. Al abrir se encontró con aquella cocina-comedor y busco la espalda del mayor, se acercó, aquél estaba frente a la cocina.

—¿Tan cansado estabas? —preguntó el azabache que había notado rápidamente su presencia.

No respondió.

—¿Sabes hacer curry? —se extrañó el menor al mismo tiempo en que se asomaba a ver la olla en la que cocinaba el otro.

—¿Qué crees? —inquirió el otro mientras arqueaba las cejas.

—Me gusta dulce —dijo el albino al dar media vuelta poniéndose su camiseta.

Él sonrió, por alguna razón se lo había esperado.

El silencio residía en la habitación y podía sentir como aquel chico daba vueltas en aquella en busca de quién sabe qué.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el mayor aún revolviendo en aquella olla.

—¿Ordenaste?

—¿Ah? —volteó—, ¿te refieres a los libros?, te dije eran todos prestados, tuve que devolverlos.

—Creo que nunca había visto este lugar tan limpio —expresó aquel mientras observaba cada rincón.

El mayor alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Acaso estás de buen humor? —preguntó mientras se volvía a la cocina, sonriendo.

El otro hizo sus labios una fina línea y se sentó sobre la mesa, ¿estaba de buen humor? No podía decir que no, la verdad, sentía como si hubiera renacido y era malditamente agradable, pero por qué, ¿por _él_? Se negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ¿por qué iba a ser gracias a él? Simplemente así había despertado, ¿no?

…

Se había pasado, definitivamente se había pasado. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta de la heladera. Le había gritado "basta", maldito sea, ¿por qué era que Tobi se había puesto así de molesto? Es cierto, ya iban tres años desde que no veía a su primo, pero cuándo se había vuelto así de.., ¿sádico?, esa era la palabra, ¿verdad?

Suspiró y miró la mesada, ¿cómo llevaría todo eso él sólo?

—¿Itachi? —era la voz de Kisame.

Lo miró algo dudoso, ¿por qué lo había seguido hasta acá?

—Tu madre me dijo que te ayudara con todo —explicó mientras se acercaba—… ¿Estás bien?

Debía tener una cara horrible para que aquel le preguntara aquello, no respondió.

—Mejor no tardemos —dijo al mismo tiempo en el que intentaba comenzar a tomar un par de fuentes con distintas comidas.

El otro le miró apenado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por algo como eso.

Se frenó en seco. "Algo como eso", ¿qué había querido decir?, ¿acaso no le molestaba?, tener que soportar aquello, tener que mentirles, ¿por qué no podía ser todo más natural?, ¿por qué era que tenía que ser así?, ¿por qué tenían que negarse a ellos mismos?, ¿acaso no tenían derecho a salir?, ¿acaso no tenían derecho a ser felices?

Un frío estruendo retumbó en los oídos del mayor y acto seguido miró al moreno: había dejado una de las fuentes en la mesada, pero aún la sostenía: le temblaban las manos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro: era cálida, y notó otra sobre su mano, parecía querer quitar el agarre a aquella fuente: lo logró. Volteó a mirar al dueño de aquellas, no quería hacerle daño, no más del que alguna vez ya había provocado.

—Está bien —dijo mientras le sonría costosamente.

_No, no está bien._

Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla cuando aquel paso su mano por esta dirigiéndose a su nuca, los dedos se enredaron con sus lacios cabellos brunos y sus rostros se acercaron para chocar sus labios en un suave y delicado beso. El mayor se agachó un poco —más— para poder acercarse a la oreja del otro.

—Sólo me importa estar contigo —le susurró en forma reconfortante.

_A mi… También._

Se separó lentamente del otro y caminó hacia la otra habitación sin decir una palabra o hacer algún ademán: abrió la puerta y buscó rápidamente la mirada de su madre, luego miró a su padre.

Quizá se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida si no lo hacía.

—¿Me permitirían retirarme esta noche?

La trivial conversación que mantenían los presentes se había cortado y todos se habían concentrado en su pregunta.

La mujer del grupo fue la primera en reaccionar y sonreír.

—Si tu padre está de acuerdo, creo que podrías salir.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó el aludido—, invitaste a Kisame a esta cena después de todo.

—Se irá conmigo.

Era cierto que había dejado a todos algo desconcertados, pero ¿qué con eso?, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a salir en noche buena como cualquier otra pareja?***

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. Kisame había llegado y estaba atrás del moreno, pero no pudo decir ni hacer nada, ¿acaso había una forma de intervenir?

—¿Por qué todo tan repentino? —Fugaku miró directo a los ojos de su hijo, esperaba algo que valiera todo aquel escándalo.

—Porque hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que no quiero estar en esta mesa —había sido una respuesta brusca pero sincera, aunque no creyera que fuera a bastar, se había escapado de sus labios.

Mantuvo el pesado contacto visual con aquel hombre que tenía el ceño medianamente fruncido.

—¿Acaso te das cuenta de la enorme falta de respeto hacia tu familia que es esto?

Tragó saliva.

—Sí.

Sólo se escuchó un suspiro resignado en aquella habitación. Tobi se encontraba sonriendo de lado mientras observaba a su primo, parecía que ya no lo soportaba, su sonrisa se ensanchó: era mejor así.

—Vete.

…

Aún no podía creer que la había terminado, miró aquellas teclas y luego sus manos. Se encontraba en su habitación sentado frente al órgano que le había regalado aquella mujer el mismo día en que había comenzado aquella canción; dos años atrás, nunca había podido terminarla y simplemente se había dicho que no usaría aquel instrumento para otra canción que no fuera esa, al menos no hasta que la terminara y pudiera tocarla, simplemente para ella…, hoy, hoy había llegado para sentir la fría soledad de su vivienda y eso logró que aquel pudiera entender lo que realmente quería expresar, hace tanto ya...

Había comenzado a tocar la introducción, era una melodía algo más veloz de lo que solía hacer, que aunque bien parecía tener un toque alegré, era bastante melancólica, claro, si te detenías a escuchar, a entender.

Cerró sus ojos por apenas unos segundos, se imaginó su rostro de la misma manera que lo había visto por última vez, al borde de la muerte, sonriéndole, como si nada pasara. Sintió como un pequeño dolor situarse en su pecho, pero no dejó que un nudo se formara en aquella garganta: la necesitaba.

Separó sus labios deteniendo sus dedos por apenas un segundo, levantó sus manos y dejó que volvieran a rosarse con aquellas teclas provocando que saliera nuevamente un dulce y elegante sonido de estas.

—****_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Te he extrañado por mucho tiempo. No puedo creer que te hayas ido _—se tomó un leve respiro—... _Aún vives en mí _—no pudo evitar dejarse sonreír—._ Te siento en el viento. Me guías constantemente _—sintió un débil escalofríos recorrer su espalda— _¡Nunca supe lo que era sentirme solo, no! Porque siempre estabas ahí para mí. Siempre estabas ahí, esperando _—su vista se nubló, pero no podía permitírselo_—… Pero ahora vuelvo a casa y extraño tu rostro. Sonriendo para mí. Cierro los ojos para ver… Y sé…, que eres parte de mí, y esta es tu canción, que me libera _—sus ojos parecían haberle traicionado ya que sintió como una lágrima se escapó del rabillo de su ojo—_. La canto mientras siento que no puedo más. La canto esta noche. Porque me hace sentir mejor _—curvó sus labios mientras sentía como aquellas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no podía dejar que pensara que lloraba de tristeza, estaba bien.

Repartió sus dedos por aquellas teclas mientras intentaba no perder su voz en aquellas lágrimas.

—_Conservo las cosas que me recuerdan a ti_ —volvió a cantar mientras se esmeraba más en repartir sus dedos por aquellas notas_—. Recordando con amor a alguien que fue muy honesta. Eras tan linda como pudiste. Y aunque te hayas ido, aún sigues dentro de mi mundo… ¡Nunca supe lo que era sentirme solo, no! Porque siempre estabas ahí para mí. Siempre estabas ahí, esperando… Pero ahora regreso a casa y no es lo mismo, no… Se siente vació y soledad ¡No puedo creer que te has ido! _—Aumentó la presión sobre aquellas teclas y se preparó para subir el tono de su voz_—. Y sé que eres parte de mí… Y esta es tu canción… Que me libera. La canto mientras siento que no puedo más. La canto esta noche. Porque me hace sentir mejor. Me alegra que él te haya liberado de la pena. Te amaré aún más mañana y estarás aún conmigo _—juntó sus labios mientras escuchaba sonar aquella melodía, resonando en toda la casa, sus lágrimas no querían detenerse_— ¡Todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste con sentimiento! Tú siempre encontrabas el significado. Y siempre lo harás… Y siempre lo harás… ¡Siempre lo harás! _—Sintió que su garganta iba a desplomarse mientras alargaba aquella última nota— _Uh… uh…_

Parecía que sus manos comenzarían a temblar mientras seguía tocando aquellas frías pero a la vez cálidas teclas, ¿y quién podría entenderlo?, simplemente tranquilizaban su corazón, igual que lo hacía aquella mujer. Quizá era todo su cuerpo el que temblaba.

—_Y sé…, que eres parte de mí y esta es tu canción…, que me libera. La canto mientras siento que, ¡no puedo más…! La canto esta noche…, porque me hace sentir bien _—agradeció mentalmente no tener que volver a usar su voz, hubo un precioso momento de completo silencio y volvió sus dedos a aquel instrumento, ahogó un sollozo al presionar sus dientes, debía dejar de llorar o haría que malentienda las cosas… No, ella siempre lo había entendido a la perfección, sólo él no había podido comprenderse a sí mismo.

…

Agradeció mentalmente haberse llevado su llavero la última vez que había salido y adentró la llave correspondiente a aquella cerradura, se oyó el sonido de aquella girar dentro y el destrabar de la puerta en seco. Tragó saliva en forma ruidosa, sabía que todos se encontrarían allí, esperándole. Tomó aire sellando sus ojos un segundo y lo soltó decidido a cruzar aquella puerta. Se imaginó el rostro de aquel tipo y apretó sus dientes en un intento por reprimir la ira que recorría su cuerpo con sólo eso, imaginarlo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro demasiado visto en lo que va de sus años; Kaomi lo esperaba frente al recibidor con una mirada preocupante. Deidara entró y comenzó a sacarse sus _converse _con una expresión algo molesta y Kaomi no se atrevió a decir nada, simplemente lo observaba.

—Están esperándome, ¿verdad, h'm?

La criada no pudo responder y una risa que parecía ser la de la prima del menor resonó desde la otra habitación. El rubio se había calzado sus pantuflas pero no se había movido, estaba ligeramente desconcertado, parecía haber olvidado por completo la duda que le había llegado esa tarde y miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Kaomi —le llamó provocando que la otra le mirara el rostro con algo de confusión por la repentina mueca de dolor en el rostro del menor—, exactamente, ¿por qué se encuentran Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi aquí?

La aludida no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomoda con la pregunta.

—¿Acaso algo ocurrió con mi tía?

Hubo un pequeño mutismo entre ellos mientras llegaban a oír como una débil conversación provenía de lo que parecía ser el comedor.

—No es algo que me corresponda responder a mí —dijo aquella mientras bajaba la mirada.

Aquella mujer casi pudo sentir como el rubio apretaba los puños, sabía lo que aquello significaba, sino tranquilamente le podría haber dicho que sólo habían venido de visita.

Se maldijo mentalmente, ¿acaso sólo había venido a traerlos acá?, ¿luego se iría?

—Deidara-kun, lo están esperando para cenar —le comunicó la mayor.

El otro simplemente echó lo que parecía ser un suspiro resignado, hubiera deseado simplemente decir "que sigan esperando" y salir nuevamente por esa puerta, pero se contuvo. Sólo iría allí, cenaría y se iría a dormir. Nada más pasaría, no iba a morir e incluso podía ser que al despertar, como regalo de navidad, aquel hombre se hubiera ido y él podría estar en paz nuevamente.

No dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, la charla se hacía más clara a cada paso que el daba: hablan de cosas triviales, por ejemplo, cómo les había ido en la escuela ese semestre y bueno, cosas así.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, así que ni siquiera pudo detenerse a prepararse psicológicamente para encontrarse con esa mesa familiar, no, simplemente tuvo que avanzar dentro de la habitación. Como era de esperarse Akatsuchi le saludo animadamente y él le sonrió de forma costosa, Kurotsuchi le reclamó que tardara tanto diciéndole que estaba hambrienta, y su padre no dijo nada, se alegró medianamente de aquel hecho, no sabría qué se escaparía de su boca si aquel le dirigía la palabra.

Se sentó a un lado de su prima en aquella extravagante mesa, pero claro, su tranquilidad no duró nada dado a que aquel hombre no pretendía seguir sus planes, en lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó aquel hombre al mismo tiempo en que le dirigía una mirada amenazante.

Deidara no pudo evitar tensarse ante la pregunta y sintió como un tic comenzaba a apoderarse de su ojo, ¿acaso estaba pretendiendo ser autoritario? Apretó los dientes, la sangre le hirvió y parecería exagerado que fuera sólo por aquellas dos palabras a las que podría responderlas muy fácilmente, pero no podía evitar sentirse alterado, esa furia que hacía que tuviera ganas de escupirle la cara. Miró a aquellos asquerosos ojos cafés y sintió que iba a tomar su tenedor y lanzarlo para finalmente treparse a la mesa, acercarse hacía él —mientras gritaba como un maldito desquiciado por el dolor— y arrancarle ambos globos oculares, uno con su tenedor y el otro con el que era de él.

Ahora sentía la pesada mirada de sus dos primos obre él. Pudo notar como aquel hombre levantó una ceja haciéndole notar que estaba tardando mucho con la respuesta. Quiso rechinar sus dientes, pero casi automáticamente desvió su mirada al joven al lado del tipo.

—¿Y qué me cuentan? —dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había dado lugar en la habitación.

—¿Eh? Bueno..., nada supongo, sólo hacía mucho que no hablaba japonés —dijo en forma algo nerviosa aquel chico.

—Sí, se siente raro, ¿no? —le acompañó la morena mientras sonreía un poco tensa.

El de hebras rubias algo pálidas se volteó para hacer contacto visual con la chica que se mantenía observando la situación.

—Trae la cena —le ordenó con el ceño medianamente fruncido.

Deidara no pudo evitar observarlo por el rabillo de su ojo, al menos no le había vuelto a preguntar al notar que intentaba ignorarlo.

…

Sus ojos miraban sorprendidos aquel platillo, ¡estaba delicioso! Levantó la vista apenas un poco para poder mirar enfrente de sí, el azabache se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente mientras leía una revista puesta sobre la mesa, según aquél, la había comprado cuando fue por la comida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el mayor desviando la atención de su lectura y dirigiendo sus ojos esmeralda al menor.

El otro bajó la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, había sido descubierto.

Volvió a tomar un bocado de comida, ¡realmente estaba delicioso!, quién se hubiera imaginado que el avaricioso ese cocinaría tan bien. Sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordar que él vivía prácticamente de comida chatarra.

—¿Acaso no te gustó? —inquirió con un poco de preocupación al mismo tiempo que volteaba a su plato y probaba aquel platillo (hasta ahora se había limitado a comer el arroz).

—¡Sí! —exclamó el albino al ver aquella mueca preocupada—…, digo, no está mal.

El azabache sonrío de forma satisfactoria y suspirando, apartó la revista para colocar su plato enfrente de sí.

—¿Acaso estás buscando trabajo? —preguntó el menor señalando aquel semanario con su utensilio.

El otro asintió quedamente.

—Pensé que ya tenías uno.

—Estoy buscando un segundo trabajo para estas vacaciones —explicó el de ojos esmeralda mientras juntaba un poco más de curri con su cuchara.

—Con que un trabajo de temporada —pensó el menor en voz alta mientras miraba la revista a un lado de la mesa—. Creo que también buscaré uno, pásame esa cosa —dijo el menor haciendo un ademan de no llegar con su mano.

—Toma —le entregó el otro.

—¿Hay algo interesante acaso?

Kakuzu se encontraba con el codo sobre la mesa y una fina sonrisa mirando al menor que conservaba su cuchara en la boca mientras pasaba las hojas de la revista.

—Mmh…, creo que vi un aviso donde decía que se buscaba un mesero, especificaban que era para chicos de secundaria —comentó el mayor mientras se llevaba más alimento a su boca.

—¿En serio? —exclamó emocionado el albino mientras daba vuelta más hojas; levantó la vista—, ¿dón… De?

La pasiva mirada del azabache mientras sonreía logró hacer que se sonrojara, ¿hace cuánto lo estaba mirando?

El mayor dejó su cubierto y extendió su mano hacia él.

—Lo buscaré —dijo tranquilamente.

El otro lo miró con algo de desconfianza y le entregó la revista finalmente.

—Mientras come, se va a enfriar —le aconsejó el mayor que comenzó a buscar los anuncios de trabajo.

Aún podía sentir algo de calor en su rostro; se llevó algo de comida a su boca. Debía dejar de hacer eso.

Mientras el de ojos verdosos leía aquello, él lo observaba silenciosamente al mismo tiempo que seguía su consejo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, al fin parecía haber calmado un poco su corazón y parecía encontrarse medianamente en paz consigo mismo.

Suspiró logrando llamar la atención del mayor —aunque él no lo notó—, había sido difícil.

—Por cierto pequeño idiota —comenzó a decir el mayor, Hidan estaba tan tranquilo que extrañamente decidió ignorar aquel insulto y dejar que terminara de decir lo que había empezado—, vas a ser mi novio, ¿verdad?

…

Era increíble el hecho de que estuviera debajo de aquel cielo nocturno, se sentía tan feliz.

Kisame estaba que no se la creía, luego de que el padre del moreno había "aceptado" que se retiraran les había pedido disculpas y se habían ido.

Itachi no había mencionado una sola palabra sobre el tema, sólo había dicho que quería salir a comer afuera y se habían dirigido a un restaurante que había inaugurado esa misma noche, no tenía idea de cómo habían logrado entrar, pero lo hicieron; luego de comer habían salido a caminar, el clima estaba helado, sin embargo, la gente iba de aquí para allá, familias, grupos de amigos, parejas, de todo. Habían llegado a un parque donde había una gran cantidad de gente esparcida, sentada sobre el pasto, o en el muelle. Ellos se habían quedado sobre el césped.

El moreno se encontraba allí, recostado buscando las estrellas que no había, según aquel esa noche tirarían fuegos artificiales y se verían perfectos desde su ubicación. Kisame no estaba enterado del tema y a decir verdad, tampoco le interesaba, sólo estaba ahí porque Itachi había querido ir, pero aún le intrigaba algo: el Uchiha tenía una gran habilidad para mantener la compostura frente a cualquier situación, pero esta vez, con sólo unas preguntas que ni siquiera se las habían hecho a él, se había enojado a tal punto de gritarle a su primo prácticamente que se callara…, ¿por qué?

—Itachi —le llamó volteando para ver su rostro, él, al contrario del moreno, se encontraba sentado.

—¿Mmh? —ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para responder a su llamado.

El mayor dirigió su mirada adelante, observando el mar: estaba muy tranquilo.

—¿Por qué te molestó tanto?

Sintió como Itachi se erguía a su lado, ambos sabían a qué se refería.

—Dices "porqué" —dijo quedamente el moreno—, la verdad, te mentiría si te dijera.

Kisame volcó toda su atención al menor y lo observó detenidamente, se mantenía abrazando sus piernas con una fina sonrisa en su rostro: miraba el mar. A decir verdad, todo era muy extraño, Itachi sin saber cómo defender sus actos, enfrentando a su padre, tomándole de la mano mientras caminan, sonriéndole a la nada…

—Supongo que ha sido porque vi que no podías responder a sus preguntas —dijo el menor dejando que su mueca se tornara algo angustiosa, había comenzado a recordar aquellas inquisiciones—… ¿Complicado, eh?

Suspiró, había dicho que su relación era complicada, y bueno, era cierto, pero quizá el moreno no había entendido de todo bien lo que quiso decir, le observó unos segundos y sonrió.

—Lo es —dijo volviendo su mirada al mar.

Pudo sentir como el menor posaba su mirada —algo desconcertada— en él.

—Dudo que todas las personas comprendan —miró al moreno con una mueca enternecida—, dudo que cualquiera comprenda lo que tú eres para mí o lo que yo quiero ser para ti.

Las mejillas del menor junto con su nariz estaban rosadas, pero no estaba seguro si era por el frío o por lo que acababa de decir. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro y le acercó a él hasta el punto en que chocaron sus narices.

—¿No puedes explicarlo? —soltó el otro y Kisame no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa: negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Trata —pidió.

—Umh... Está bien, pero sólo si tú lo hacer primero —le retó el mayor, pues no creía que fuera nada fácil—, ¿qué soy para ti y qué quieres ser tú para mí?

—Bien.

Kisame levantó una ceja y observó como el menor pareció meditarlo unos segundos —pues aunque estaban chocando sus narices, había roto el contacto visual—. Sonrió, lo había dejado ligeramente maravillado —váyase a saber porqué—.

Notó como el moreno volvió a mirarle a los ojos y separó sus labios, Itachi nunca decía mucho y por eso le había sorprendido que hubiera aceptado su reto, a decir verdad, estaba ansioso de saber lo que diría.

—Quiero tenerte siempre cerca de mí, quiero que cuando estés en problemas sea el primero a quién pienses llamar, que cuando estés triste sea el primero al que le sonrías, querría despertar contigo en las mañanas, ser el primero al que le digas "buen día" y ser el ultimo a quien le digas "hasta mañana", ser lo primero que pienses en el día y lo último que pienses en la noche, ser el único que te preocupe, ser el único a quien ames, ser el único a quien desees, ser el ultimo a quien odies y el primero a quien adores; eres el am—

Había tenido que callarlo con un beso, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, ¿por qué había dicho todas esas cosas vergonzosas?, ¿realmente deseaba todo eso? No podía concentrarse en el beso, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que el menor había dicho.

Se separaron.

Su rostro aún seguía completamente rojo y el moreno lo miraba ligeramente confundido.

—Es tú turno —le dijo aquel mientras conservaba su mirada hacia él—, aunque ya que me interrumpiste, te daré una complicación: sólo puedes decir que soy yo para ti con un máximo de cinco palabras, si te excedes no contará y tendrás que tirarte al mar —aumentó el reto el menor mientras señalaba el muelle.

El mayor se limpió un hilo de saliva con su campera y observó el rostro del otro: parecía divertirse. Poco a poco sintió como el frío volvía a su rostro, esta vez se giró completamente hacia la derecha y lo miró detenidamente, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas; cinco palabras o menos…

El moreno también se volteó para quedar justo enfrente de él, nada más que conservaba sus piernas pegadas a su pecho.

"_El amor de mi vida"_ pensó mirando el delicado rostro del menor. Era demasiado vergonzoso, no podía decir eso, además, Itachi..., él había estado a punto de decir eso.

Bajo la mirada al verde pasto, se veía algo tétrico en la oscuridad de la noche; debía pensar algo más, ¿qué era el moreno para él?, ¡es que era tantas cosas!

Sintió una fría brisa recorrer su espalda y logró ver como los cabellos del moreno se mecían con ella, era tan bello que quería encerrarlo en una cajita de cristal y mantenerlo allí, por el resto de la eternidad, amándolo, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y adorándolo.

—Tú eres mi tesoro.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar como un copo de nieve extremadamente blanco pasaba entre ellos sin siquiera considerar el hecho de que estaba interrumpiendo, frunció medianamente el ceño, no había podido ver su rostro cuando lo había dicho.

Aquella melódica risa recorrió el camino a los oídos del menor y los traspaso hundiéndose hasta el fondo de su alma, haciendo que aquella pequeña semilla que el menor había plantado en su corazón cuando eran niños terminara por florecer en un una sincera sonrisa que surcó sus labios: se estaba riendo de él y lo amaba.

…

La cena había acabado y estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse a su habitación, quizá navegaría en Internet unos minutos antes de dormir, sí, eso había pensado, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, escuchó la voz de aquel hombre, le miró intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Me gustaría decirles algo antes de que se vayan a sus habitaciones, o salgan a dar una vuelta —comentó el mayor mientras pasaba la mirada por los tres chicos que ahora lo observaban inquisitivamente—: mañana terminaré de organizar los papeles para dejar la casa en venta.

—Pla… ¿Planeas quedarte a vivir aquí, h'm? —al rubio no se le había podido hacer más difícil efectuar aquella pregunta, tenían los parpados desmesuradamente abiertos, no podía ser cierto.

El de ojos cafés le miró desconcertado por unos segundos y luego embozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que no me has entendido bien, Deidara —comenzó a decir aquel.

El tono en cual hablaba no le estaba gustando nada al menor, ni siquiera había podido permitirse alegrarse por haberle dado entender que estaba equivocado y que no viviría acá con él.

—Lo que yo quise decir fue que tú te irás a vivir conmigo.

¿Que él… qué? No pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, ¿qué acababa de decir?

Silencio total, sus primos se habían quedado igual de helados que él, ¿acaso planeaba cambiar toda la vida de Deidara?, ¿planeaba hacer que empezara de nuevo?

Al fin cayó a la cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho aquel maldito y frunció el ceño.

—Es una broma, h'm —afirmó mirándole directamente a los ojos—..., no puede ser que a estas alturas seas tan idiota como para pensar que yo abandonaría todo lo que tengo aquí para irme contigo, no…

Estaba temblando, sus labios, sus manos, sus piernas, sus ojos, todo él se estremecía.

La expresión del mayor pasó de ser divertida a seria y al ver aquel cambio el rubio se levantó de la mesa lentamente, procurando no pensar en nada.

—Claro que no creo que lo harías —el menor había estado a punto de largar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, pero la forma en la cual aquello había sonado no se lo había permitido—…, pero ya está decidido.

_¿Ya está decidido?_ ¿Por quién?, ¿en qué momento aquel había tomado el control de su vida?, ¿en qué momento se había imaginado que él le pertenecía? Sintió recorrerle un escalofrío por la espalda y levantó la vista, dispuesto a decir algo, pero nada salió de aquellos labios, que esperaban, entre abiertos.

Estaba asustado, bien sabía que aquel hombre tendría derecho a darle ordenes hasta que fuera mayor de edad, bien sabía que no podría hacer nada para quedarse, bien sabía que nada de lo que dijera tendría caso.

No había querido imaginarlo, pero muy en el fondo esa tarde se lo había preguntado, ¿qué haría cuándo tuviera que enfrentar a aquel hombre?, ¿qué haría cuándo todo se convirtiera una porquería, cuándo todo fuera un desastre?

—No puedes —musitó, miraba la mesa donde tenía apoyadas sus manos—… Es tan injusto, h'm.

El mayor arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué dices, Deidara? No logro entenderte.

Quería comenzar la preparatoria, convencer a Hidan de que también la hiciera, platicar con Konan y Pain, arreglar las cosas con Kisame e Itachi, ver a Sasori, estudiar en la universidad de la ciudad…, quería quedarse, ¡era su hogar!, donde estaban todas las maravillosas personas que había conocido, ¡donde había vivido toda su maldita vida!

—No quiero —se dijo mientras pensaba en todas aquellas cosas, todas aquellas personas, ¿por qué era que se esmeraba en arruinar su vida? —… ¿Acaso tanto me detestas? —le había mirado directo al alma.

El mayor no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

—Claro que no, Deidara, yo—

—¿Entonces por qué te esmeras en hacerme infeliz?! —exclamó el menor notando como su vista se nublaba.

Kitsuchi no tenía respuesta para aquello.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, pero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, la verdad no tenía idea a dónde iba, simplemente dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran aunque fueran hacía la misma destrucción, no le importaba.

Aún su cuerpo temblaba, ¿acaso ahora sería por el frío? Quizá era eso. Sus piernas parecían comenzar a agotarse de caminar y finalmente se sentó en la fuente de un parque, sí, ese que quedaba a sólo unas cuadras de la casa del pelirrojo. Y es que no había podido evitar pensar en aquél cuando se preguntó a dónde iría.

_Ven conmigo._

Recordaba aquel mensaje con tanta claridad, pero claro que no podía ir a estas horas de la noche, y de todas formas, con ese mensaje no se había referido a aquello. Lo que es más, al pelirrojo seguramente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo sus problemas.

…

Sonrío sintiendo la fría brisa remover sus cabellos, era una —aunque fría— linda noche; el cielo estaba completamente negro, no se podía ver una sola estrella, tampoco la luna. Sostenía el palito de un chupetín en su boca, ya se lo había terminado y ahora mordisqueaba aquel pedazo de plástico que conservaba apenas un poco del gusto al manzana dulzón que la golosina había tenido.

Se sentía extrañamente perturbado, y váyase a saber porqué, hasta hacía sólo medía hora había prácticamente palpado la paz, pero ahora, estaba inquieto. Y es que por alguna razón creía que en algún lugar, algo —o más bien alguien— que realmente era importante estaba mal.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que retiraba el palito de su boca, no podía quitarse esa molesta sensación y decidió moverse nuevamente a su casa, después de todo, el aire no había logrado llevársela; fue entonces cuando volteó y observó una figura sentada al borde de la fuente, si bien era una imagen bella también era algo triste, pues expresaba algo de soledad, se permitió observar unos minutos más y al afilar la mirada logró llevarse una sorpresa agradable.

Llevó las manos a sus bolcillos y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que era _él_ y se permitió sonreír mientras se acercaba.

Aquel parque estaba desierto, una ligera brisa se escurría entre las ramas desnudas de sus árboles, la hierba estaba cubierta por escarcha haciendo que se viera blanquecina y los caminos permanecían con algún que otro papel. No llegaba oírse absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los elegantes pasos del mayor.

A cierta distancia comenzó a notar que aquel cuerpo llegaba a temblar apenas un poco y se sorprendió acelerando el paso al ver como aquél saltaba levemente.

_¿Acaso está…?_

Cuando llegó a aquel chico comenzó a llevar su mano hacía el hombro del menor, dudo un poco en tomarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Sus ojos chocaron con lo celeste de los del otro y notó como pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían desde el borde de sus parpados junto con algo de maquillaje negro, sintió un horrible punzada en el pecho: no supo que decir.

El rubio había mantenido el contacto visual, sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego había bajado la mirada sin decir una palabra, cosa que le dolió profundamente.

Él observó aquella cortina de cabellos rubios y llevó su mano a la mejilla de aquél para levantarle el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar dicha acción sintió el frío en su mano —claro, esta llevaba en su bolsillo calentita un buen rato—; sólo entonces se percató de que el menor se encontraba vestido con una camiseta blanca, un jean azul roto en las rodillas y unas zapatillas maltrechas ¿Qué ha pasado?, fue la primera pregunta que se planteó, aquel estaba como…, como si hubiera salido corriendo de su casa sin pensar en nada más que huir, pues claro, ¿quién en su sano juicio saldría así a la calle en pleno invierno?

—Sasori yo—

—Toma —le cortó el otro al mismo tiempo en que le extendía su campera—, te vas a enfermar.

El menor lo miró entre sorprendido y apenado: la agarró.

—Gracias, h'm —musitó volviendo a bajar la mirada mientras se colocaba la prenda.

Se limitó a observarlo unos segundos y suspiró sentándose a un lado de éste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo que miró hacia su derecha sólo logrando divisar aquel enorme jopo de hebras doradas.

—Nada en realidad, h'm —dijo en un susurro, podía sentir como las lágrimas aún se escurrían por aquellas mejillas.

—¿Y por qué lloras?

Silencio.

Llegó a notar como el rubio se tensó; suspiró resignado.

—Vamos a mi casa —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¿Eh? —el menor había levantado la vista en un sobresalto.

—Hace frío, ambos vamos a pescar un resfriado y además dudo que tarde poco en hacerte hablar —explicó revoloteando los ojos.

Notó como aquel había apretado sus labios hasta hacerlos una fina línea.

—Por Dios —se quejó poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él—, si no me vas a decir porque lloras, al menos no lo hagas —le reprochó limpiándole con sus pulgares.

Aquel chico se había quedado mirando directo a los ojos miel del mayor, la sangre le había subido a la cabeza y se preguntó si el pelirrojo lo había notado. Igual que como las lágrimas parecían haberse detenido luego de sentir el rozar de su piel.

—Vamos —sentenció al mismo tiempo en que volvía a pararse.

…

—¿No… Vio? —pensó en voz alta enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

El azabache no había siquiera sacado la mirada de aquellos anuncios, simplemente lo había dicho, como si nada.

—Sí, novio —afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona, sólo entonces el otro se percató de que había dicho aquello.

¿Acaso era una especie broma?, ¿novio?, que le diera un respiro, siquiera había comenzado a aceptar que el otro lo amaba.

Sólo el sonido de la hoja pasar se escuchó en la habitación, realmente lo había dejado mudo. Novios, aquello significaría que tenían una relación de verdad, que admitiría por completo lo mucho que le gustaba y que lo amaba. Sintió como su corazón se estrelló contra su pecho. Quería decir que sí pero la vergüenza simplemente le ganaba.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y separó los labios para dar una respuesta, sólo era una silaba.

—Oh, acá está —dijo el mayor levantando la vista de la revista mientras señalaba un anuncio.

Juraría que había sentido como el vapor le salía por la boca y las orejas, era demasiado para él.

Aquél se levantó y caminó hasta un lado del albino con la revista en mano.

—Es este —le indicó colocando la revista enfrente de ambos y agachándose un poco.

Sentía que su pecho simplemente iba a explotar y su corazón saldría despedido hacia la otra habitación. Intentó concentrarse en lo que el otro le indicaba, pero no podía, sentía su respiración correr a unos centímetros de su oreja.

Levantó la vista para mirar el rostro del mayor y entonces se topo con aquellos ojos, eran como un par de esmeraldas, brillando para él. Había pensado en responderle, pero ahora simplemente estaba sin habla.

—¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? —la pregunta se le había escapado de los labios, pero quizá no se arrepentía de haberla hecho, pues realmente quería saber cuál era la respuesta.

—Sí —era corto, simple y claro: conciso, pero la verdad, no había logrado entenderlo.

Si realmente era lo que quería ¿por qué habían permanecido tanto tiempo así?, ¿por qué se habían privado de aquello tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué lo había arruinado antes de que siquiera empezara? Apretó sus labios, no podía permitirse sonreír, aunque estuviera feliz, aunque estuviera _muy_ feliz.

Siempre hacía lo que _él_ quería, siempre le daba el gusto de hacer todo lo que deseaba, siempre había estado ahí para él y sonaría estúpido, pero siempre lo estaría. Por más que él nunca hiciera lo que él quería; por más que él nunca hiciera lo que deseaba; por más que nunca estuviera para él; por más que sonara estúpido.

—Está bien —susurró justo cuando sentía como el otro le atraía a su rostro.

Era inútil, ¿verdad? Intentar oponerse a sus deseos.

…

No estaba seguro en qué momento había sucedido, pero ahora mismo se encontraba moqueando en la habitación de Sasori, el pelirrojo había ido por un vaso de agua para él —aunque en realidad no se lo había pedido—, intentó asimilar lo que había pasado en su casa, definitivamente no quería vivir con su padre y mucho menos en Estados Unidos; maldición, ¿cuándo había comenzado todo aquello? Intento tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas habían parado, pero la frustración no lograba quitársela y es que no podía venir así como así y despojarlo de su vida, ¿verdad? Bueno, en realidad sí podía, lo estaba haciendo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y aquel sonido resonó en sus oídos sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Toma —el pelirrojo le había entregado un vaso lleno de agua y se había sentado a su lado soltando un quedo suspiro de como quien está cansado.

—Gracias, h'm —dijo justo antes de tomar un sorbo.

¿Estaría siendo una molestia?

—¿Puedo saber qué paso? —la tranquilidad y delicadeza con la que el mayor había preguntado aquello había logrado sorprenderle.

Asintió quedamente, después de todo, quería contárselo a alguien.

—Mi padre me ha dicho de volver a vivir con él, h'm.

El pelirrojo lo observó ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Acaso eso no es bueno? —preguntó desviando su mirada hacia el frente y chocándose con la puerta de la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, después de todo Sasori había tenido una bella familia.

—Mi padre me abandonó cuando tenía diez años, igual que mi madre lo hizo primero, ¿cómo puede ser bueno, h'm? —su voz había comenzado a quebrarse.

El mayor se mantuvo mudo unos segundos, era gracioso que quisiera decirle que al menos aquellos estaban vivos: se reprimió, aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas. Miró hacia su izquierda, podía notar como los labios de aquel rubio temblaban, ¿acaso había algo que pudiera decir?

—¿Tú madre intentó arreglarlo alguna vez?

El menor negó con su cabeza.

—Entonces, porqué no puedes darle un poco de crédito a tu padre, al menos lo intenta. Es decir, estuvo mal dejarte desde un principio, pero al parecer quiere arreglar las cosas —le dijo el mayor mientras miraba sus manos, tenía que lograr que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía—… Mis padres murieron cuando era niño —soltó. Los ojos celestinos del otro no pudieron evitar centrarse en aquella persona, aunque ya lo sabía, estaba sorprendido de que decidiera decírselo—, nunca regresaran —apretó sus puños—. Estoy al tanto de que no es lo mismo, no está ni cerca, pero —le miró directamente a aquellos orbes celestinos—, si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, ¿hubieras deseado que él nunca regresara?

Sintió su pecho oprimirse por el dolor. La respuesta a esa pregunta era un simple "sí", estaba seguro de que lo habría deseado.

Estaba claro que Sasori no tenía idea del dolor que aquél le había provocado, el sentirse traicionado. Y aún así, quería hacerle caso, intentar formar una familia con lazos fuertes ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿acaso era por Sasori?, ¿le había transmitido ese sentimiento de tristeza, de soledad? No…, no era eso, quizá..., no "quizá" nada; siempre lo había deseado. Poder decir "estoy de vuelta" al entrar a casa, ser saludado con cariño, encontrar la cena servida y una mesa que no estaba vacía. Todo aquello, eran cosas que no olvidaría y que deseaba obtener de nuevo.

Sintió el rozar de los dedos del mayor con su mejilla, ¿cuándo habían comenzado a derramarse? Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba reprimir un sollozo: lo había entendido. Todo aquel odio, el enojo y el rencor, eran producto del amor que alguna vez le había tenido, no era tarde para revertir el proceso, ¿verdad?

—Me gustas.

Abrió los ojos sin creer lo que parecía haber oído, ahí se encontraba el pelirrojo, mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras le sonreía suavemente, ¿realmente lo había dicho? Notó como entonces la distancia entre ellos parecía haberse acortado considerablemente y le mayor estaba debatiéndose entre mirar sus labios u ojos.

Estaba increíblemente cerca. Su rostro ardía y su corazón en su garganta no le permitía hablar. Cerró sus ojos e hizo sus labios una fina línea, iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Iba a besarlo.

Apreció como aquellos labios rozaban con los suyos para separarlos y finalmente se unieron a él junto con una oleada de sentimientos y emociones.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y sólo logró oír los dedos del mayor enredándose con sus cabellos. Sus labios, eran tan suaves que parecían ser trozos de nubes y es que realmente lo había llevado al cielo. Levantó sus brazos con algo de miedo y comenzó a rodear el cuello del otro, no quería separarse, nunca. Sintió la otra mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándole el rostro: era como un sueño. No podía pensar nada más, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en aquello. Sintió el gusto salino de sus lágrimas y lo disfrutó al máximo, ¿realmente serían aquellas?, ¿acaso podía ser que eran los labios del pelirrojo los que tenías gusto a lágrimas?

Su corazón había vuelto a su lugar y ahora golpeaba fuertemente su pecho: se habían separado. El calor que podía sentir provenir de su cara era impresionante, lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, no podía decir nada, ¿aquello estaba ocurriendo en realidad?

Se sentía como cuando tienes una pesadilla de niño, entonces recuerdas que tu madre te ha dicho que pienses algo bonito y tomes el control de ese sueño, ¿acaso era eso?, ¿era un sueño?

—A mi…, también me gustas, h'm.

Sus cuerpos estaban a apenas unos centímetros y sus respiraciones chocaban, aunque hubieran deshecho el beso, sus narices se estaban tocado y se miraban fijamente.

No, ni siquiera un sueño podía ser tan maravilloso.

_Lo quiero todo de ti._

Aquellos ojos celestes, nunca pensó que podría llegar a adorarlos tanto: eran tan hermosos. Y sus labios, nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto al escuchar salir unas pocas palabras de ellos. Esos hermosos cabellos dorados, nunca pensó que serían tan suaves: aún tenía sus dedos enredados en ellos; sostenía aquella pequeña cabeza para no deshacer el contacto que tenían la punta de sus narices.

Bajó sus parpados y rompió la corta distancia que compartían sus labios. Se sentía tan bien y deseó aún más, quería sentir que estaba a su lado, el rozar de sus cuerpos, el chocar de sus almas, el palpitar de sus corazones acoplándose Le tomó del mentón invitándole a abrir más su boca; se abrió camino con su lengua en aquella pequeña cavidad y finalmente la encontró, comenzó una danza con aquella mientras empujaba al menor para que cayera de espaldas al acolchado de su cama.

Casi podía retorcerse del placer al sentir el rozar de sus ropas e intentó imaginarse cómo sería sin ellas: era simplemente majestuoso.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

—Sasori, h'm —le llamó por lo bajo el menor, un hilo de saliva aún parecía unirlos.

El pelirrojo no respondió y observó al otro que tenía una mirada preocupante.

—No te haré nada —le dijo sonriéndole suavemente al mismo tiempo en que le corría los cabellos de la cara, no pudo evitar notar como el menor cerró los ojos al momento en que llevó su mano a su rostro, ese miedo: quería que desapareciera.

Tenía claro que Deidara estaba acostumbrado a que todo acabara en el sexo —después de todo había salido por mucho tiempo con el Uchiha—, y él lo admitía, no paraba de imaginarse poseyendo aquel cuerpo, pero no quería que fuera así, no quería que creyera que sólo lo quería para eso y no bastaría con sólo decírselo, porque claro, cualquiera podía decirlo: quería demostrárselo, quería que entendiera lo mucho que lo apreciaba, lo mucho que lo quería. Aunque le tomara una eternidad, quería aprender de él y por más que nunca le hubiera gustado limpiar la porquería de los demás, por él lo haría. Podía borrar todos esos malos recuerdos del idiota de Itachi y darle nuevos con él, enseñarle lo que realmente es salir con alguien, aunque ni él mismo estuviera seguro, ¡podrían descubrirlo juntos! Y entonces, sólo cuando al acercar su mano a su rostro aquel se sonrojara y luego le sonriera por la caricia, podría permitirse hacerle el amor.

.

.

.

* * *

*** "Mi amor" en francés.**

**** El curry es un platillo que suele estar conformado por una mezcla de varias especies picantes. Pero en japón, suele ser algo dulce y no tan picante como las variantes de la India o Tailandia. Y aunque el curry japonés "oficial" es más dulce que picante, la gente a tomado más gusto por los que son increíblemente picantes provocando que el dulce quedara algo olvidado. **Curry...Suena rico, ¿verdad? Algún día intentaré hacerlo.

***** Esto es una referencia a que en Japón, en navidad, es demasiado común que la gente salga con su pareja (como un segundo San Valentin, pero en vez de chocolate, intercambian regalos). Incluso he llegado a saber que cuando no tienes con quién salir en esa fecha, puede ser motivo para burla. **¿Es algo duro no creen?

****** Esta letra es mi traducción de "In Loving Memory" de Alter Bridge. Esta hermosa canción la escribió Mark Tremonti, el guitarrista de la banda, después de haber perdido a su madre (Aunque yo hice que Sasori se la cantara a su abuela). ¡Ah!, es la versión de Piano, les dejo el link: (entren a Ytube y peguen esto luego de la pag)/watch?v=GNJXAHDcAx8**

**...**

¿Qué tal? owo

Sí, lo sé. He estado amenazando por como tres capítulos con que pronto sería el final, pero, creo que no puedo dejar ir este fic *abraza el documento de word* xD Le he tomado demasiado cariño -w-

Claro, quedará a su criterio, como siempre. Mientras más personas vea que piden que siga, intentaré esforzarme más en traerles una conti rápida. Por supuesto, tengo mis otros dos fics SasoDei (*-*) y empecé con dos novelas, así que, tendré que ver como organizaré mi inspiración... Quedará en sus manos owó

Por cierto, hay algo que quiero aclarar. En uno de los primeros capitulos doy a entender que Itachi se a acostado con un tipo que se llama Madara (XD), bueno, siempre me olvido de aclararlo: no era de su familia, le puse ese nombre porque fue el primero que se me vino a la mente, sí, lo sé, de todos los nombres tube que elegir uno de un personaje que ya existía, pero da igual, es decir, ¿por qué no podía haber un nombre repetido?... Quizá Itachi en el fondo ama a su tio y salio con aquel tipo porque le recordaba a aquel (? Ok, no, olvidenlo. Mo~ explicando todo esto, quizá ni lo recuerden

Espero nos leamos pronto nwn

P.D. Los quiero pequeños y dulces lectores x3


	9. Invierno: Quinta entrada

Después de tanto tiempo me da vergüenza actualizar, ¡y más este capitulo de porquería! xO Dios~ Creo que es horrible, de antemano de disculpo x.x

He estado con varios problemas desde marzo, me esguincé dos veces, me pusieron yeso, estuve enferma repetidas veces, tuve que dejar teclado por falta de tiempo y ahora estoy con exámenes x.x Entre todo esto intento no destruir la relación con mi novio que es la persona más paciente del mundo TTwTT

Aunque creo que nada de eso es escusa para tardar tanto uwu Gomen.

Amh, quiero agradecerles a las personitas que siempre siguieron esta historia, va a cumplir un año el 29 de mayo x3 Y aprobecho a anunciar, que creo que este fic, aun tiene bastante por delante nwn Así que espero lo sigan leyendo :3

Sin más que saber decir, contesto reviews ;w; Siguen comentando esta cosa *llora*

**Mar**: Mar, tan linda y dulce como siempre x'3 Muchas gracias por seguir esta cosa, me encanta que te encante XD Me alegras con tus reviews, perdón por tanta tardanza, espero lo disfrutes -aunque está horrible x.x- n.n)/

**Karu-suna**: ¡Senpai! Me alegro que te gusta, aunque sea más por el KisaIta xD Luego de moler a golpes a mi inspiración y que quedara medio deforme, traigo esto, espero que te guste x3

**TheLoveIsArt**: ¡Mary-Danna! TTwTT Siempre tan linda~ te adoro, gracias por todas las cosas que siempre dices x3 En serio me ayudan a seguir con esta historia ;w; Sí, al fin terminé el cap, tanto tiempo para esta mísera cosa que espero le guste a alguien D: Espero tener tu opinión para cuando puedas leer, sé que andas medio ocupada uwu Te veo abajo~ nwn)/

**Lidia Aka**: Como ya dije, le seguiré por un tiempo a esta historia, así que gracias por comentar (espero lo sigas haciendo) y me alegro de que sigas leyendo esto nwn)/

* * *

Bajo el mismo escenario

**Invierno - Quinta entrada**

_~Caes sobre mí como yo una vez lo hice sobre ti. Dime, ¿soy tan suave como tú lo eras entonces?, ¿soy en lo más suave que has caído? ¿Soy…, lo que esperabas?~_

Aún no podía creerse que aquel rubio se hubiera quedado dormido tan rápido, y se permitió observarlo detenidamente unos segundos más; tenía las piernas flexionadas, igual que sus brazos, casi a punto de hacer un pequeño ovillo de sí mismo. Sonrío con ternura mientras acercaba su mano al bello y delicado rostro del menor, corrió un par de hebras de su rostro y se quedó observándolo un par de segundos más, de alguna forma ese chico le transmitía una confortante sensación de paz.

Deshizo el contacto que sin darse cuenta había mantenido dejando su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, y se levantó cuidadosamente; lo dejaría dormir pero tenía que avisar a su casa al menos.

Caminó por aquellos pisos con sus manos puestas en los bolsillos, desprendiendo aquella aura de elegancia que, de alguna forma, siempre tenía impregnada. La fina sonrisa que surcaba sus labios a cada paso se hacía más predecible, y se detuvo al final de las escaleras, se había percatado de algo; no podía dejar de sonreír. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y se dijo que en ese mismo instante su rostro debía dar miedo, pues aquella mueca seguro mostraba sus blancos dientes de alguna forma aterradora.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín al darse cuenta que hace rato estaba intentando mantener una mueca tranquila; se sentía tan feliz que podría morir.

Cuando finalmente pudo ignorar el hecho de que sus mejillas pronto se acalambrarían, retomó el camino al teléfono fijo; al llegar, sacó de su bolsillo el celular de Deidara y buscó en las llamadas perdidas, según había entendido, el que lo había llamado varias veces por la tarde había sido su padre.

Como lo supuso, rápidamente halló el número y al marcar comenzó a escuchar el tono, comenzaba a sentirse algo ansioso al notar que nadie contestaba. Pues aunque le había dicho a Deidara que debía perdonarlo y, prácticamente, intentar hacer como si nada, no se imaginaba cómo un padre, cómo alguien, podía abandonar al rubio, ¡mucho menos siendo este un niño!, quién era aquél tipo, ¿un monstruo? ¡Y ni se hablara de su madre!, era una arpía, seguro.

Sufrió de un sobresalto que lo arrancó de sus pensamientos al oír como levantaban el tubo desde la otra línea.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó una dulce voz, como si le hablara un algodón de azúcar.

—Hola —respondió él al cabo de unos segundos—, ¿hablo con la casa de Deidara Iwa?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que aquella mujer pareció sumergirse en la tormenta que se había desatado en su mente.

—Sí, ¿quién habla?

—Soy Sasori Akasuna, un _amigo _de Deidara —comenzó a explicar mientras se apoyaba contra la pared—, él está ahora conmigo y quisiera pedir el hablar con su padre.

Claro, él no necesariamente tenía que hablar con aquel tipo, es más, pudo haberle dicho a aquella ama de llaves que Deidara volvería mañana a casa y fin de la historia, pero estaba preocupado.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la comunicación, dejando a nuestro pelirrojo sólo escuchando el sonido de sus uñas golpear el marco de madera de la puerta que se mantenía a su lado.

Se sorprendió al oír como el teléfono parecía serle arrebatado de las manos a aquella mujer.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó una voz cansada.

—Hola, habla Sasori Akasuna, un amigo de Deidara. ¿Usted es…?

—Kitsuchi Iwa, su padre… ¿Está Deidara contigo?

El tono de cansancio y preocupación parecía haberse convertido en desgano de alguna forma; Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Sí, me lo he encontrado por la calle y ha terminado dormido aquí, pensé que debía informárselo a usted ya que me ha dicho que estaba en la ciudad. —La etiqueta con la que se dirigía el pelirrojo al otro parecía dejar al mismo algo desconcertado.

—Agradezco que cuidara de mi hijo, pero por favor, me gustaría que lo despertara y le dijera que venga a la casa inmediatamente; no puedo permitirle que vaya molestando así a compañeros de buen corazón. —La forma en que aquel hombre le había dicho todo aquello no le gustaba para nada, de algún modo sonaba amable, pero, ¿por qué era que le daba tan mala espina su voz?

—No se preocupe; no es ninguna molestia, además, por como lo encontré, creo que sería mejor que pasara la noche aquí.

Oyó el silencio por un par de segundos, pero este fue cortado por un suspiro agobiado.

—Está bien —soltó con aparente resignación el mayor—, pero me gustaría hablar con usted Akasuna-san, ¿es posible?

No dudo al responder:

—Por supuesto, dígame.

Nuevamente hubo un pequeño corte en la conversación.

—Preferiría que fuera frente a frente —admitió el otro.

—¿No cree que ya es bastante tarde, Señor Iwa?

—Por favor —la suplica que pareció escupir el padre de Deidara encendió su interés.

—¿Dónde quiere que nos veamos?

…

Había pasado la noche en la casa de Kisame y ahora se encontraba escabulléndose entre los pasillos de su casa, esperando no encontrarse con nadie por el camino y poder volver a su habitación. Como el siempre cerraba con llave la puerta podía mentir diciendo que se había dormido profundamente si en algún momento le habían llamado.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y una cálida y pálida luz iluminaba los pequeños rincones del hogar, todo estaba tan tranquilo como en cualquier mañana navideña que hubiera presenciado, incluso quizá más.

Se permitió suspirar al encontrarse frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, su mano se escurrió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y rebuscó en este. ¿Ah?, soltó al percatarse de que no estaban. Llevó su otra mano al bolsillo contrario.

—¡No están! —Exclamó en un susurro, ¿cómo podía ser que las hubiera perdido?

Palpó los bolsillos de su abrigo inmediatamente y logró percibir dos objetos: su celular y…

—¿Hijo? —Aquella voz que conocía de más lo había dejado helado.

Levantó el rostro lentamente y se topó con la mirada de aquel hombre.

—P-Padre —logró pronunciar al mismo tiempo en que sufría un escalofrío—, e-estás despierto…

El mayor lo miró en forma penetrante unos segundos dejando tieso al moreno que deseaba que todo se tratara de una pesadilla.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó el que llevaba una bata gris con un fino bordado en el pecho del lado izquierdo que claramente decía "Uchiha".

Rápidamente y con las piernas casi temblando, siguió a su padre hasta el despacho de éste.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el moreno mientras observaba la espalda del otro.

—Siéntate, Itachi.

El menor obedeció sin rechistar, pero en realidad habría querido salir corriendo de aquel lugar gritando que él no había hecho nada malo y que no tenía la culpa de nada. Se sentía como un niño que sabía por qué lo iban a reprender.

—Itachi, debo preguntarte algo —informó finalmente el mayor al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver a los ojos de su hijo—, y por el bien de todos espero que la respuesta sea una negativa —agregó.

El primogénito se quedó mirando a los ojos de su padre un buen rato, ¿acaso eso había sido una especie de amenaza? Desvió la mirada inconscientemente, pues no estaba prestando atención exactamente a lo que veía, simplemente se encontraba deseando desaparecer, que aquel piso de madera lo absorbiera, y finalmente fuera llevado para nunca tener que ver de vuelta la cara de su padre.

Sabía qué iba a preguntarle, sabía a qué iba a tener que responder y sabía que no podría con ella.

Sintió una fina gota de sudor correr por su frente, helándola, y un increíble peso cayó sobre sus hombros; hizo sus labios una fina línea y su mente se disparó.

Sólo tenía que responder que sí, ¿verdad? Sólo era una silaba, aunque aquello decidiría la relación con su padre y la humillación que —seguramente— recibiría a continuación. Pero no había nada de malo con lo que el diría, no había nada de lo que debía avergonzarse realmente, ¿verdad?

—Itachi tú… —El aludido tragó saliva en forma ruidosa volviendo casi al mismo tiempo la mirada a su padre. —¿Es posible que…, no soportes a tu primo?

El menor se quedó congelado unos segundos, estaba seguro que si estuvieran en un dibujo animado un fino cabello se hubiera salido de su coleta dando señal de lo descolocado que se encontraba en la situación.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó sin darse cuenta—. Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi primo realmente.

Fugaku lo observó ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Entonces… ¿Ha sido imaginación mía?

El moreno asintió mecánicamente, aún intentando adaptar su mente a la realidad.

¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido esa?, ¿se trataba de una broma acaso?

Justo cuando pareció que el mayor separaba los labios para agregar algo más a la conversación, la puerta fue tocada con dos suaves golpecitos.

—¿Cariño, estás ahí? El desayuno de navidad está listo. —Era la dulce voz de Mikoto.

Los dos presentes en la habitación miraban hacia la puerta e Itachi no se enteró cuando su padre comenzó a caminar hacia esta.

—Será mejor que bajemos —dijo firmemente al momento de abrir la puerta.

—Sí…

Ambos salieron de la habitación y el menor siguió al otro hasta las escaleras, pero al ver a aquél bajarlas se detuvo.

—Iré a cambiarme antes —advirtió y se volteó en dirección a su habitación.

Hacía unos minutos el temor lo había inundado y había pensado en mentirle a su padre si la pregunta que más le preocupaba era efectuada.

Frunció el ceño con impotencia mientras hacía girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su recamara. ¿Es que acaso no podía admitir lo que era?

…

Lo sabía. Llevaba rato mirándolo fijamente, ¿pero qué quería? Hacía que sus manos temblaran y no pudiera llevar en forma correcta el tenedor a su boca.

Pudo sentir como el azabache pareció volcar aún más peso en sus codos, que se apoyaban en la mesa para sostener su cabeza sobre los dedos de sus manos entrelazados. ¿Acaso no le interesaba al menos disimular un poco esa mirada? Sabía que no.

Es el último pedazo, pensó mientras llevaba ese trozo de waffle a su boca. De tantos nervios no había podido siquiera darse cuenta de lo delicioso que era aquel desayuno.

Cada mordisco era engorroso, y por más que mantuviera su vista en el plato estaba seguro de que Kakuzu podía notar su leve sonrojo y como las cejas le temblaban de una forma nerviosa.

Tragó, y pudo sentir como el otro frunció aún más el entrecejo.

Su cuerpo tembló y sus dientes se apretaron.

Finalmente, el de mirada esmeralda suspiró. Aflojó el cuerpo y se levantó. Y el albino, por fin lo observó.

El azabache caminó tranquilamente a la heladera, pero mientras tanto llevó una expresión difusa. Hidan vio como este tomó una botella de agua fría y la empinó sobre sus labios de forma algo brusca. Cuando terminó de tomar se volteó a mirarlo, con una mirada que no llegaba de descifrar del todo, ¿estaba enojado?, ¿frustrado?, ¿decepcionado?

Seguía mirándolo.

—¿¡Qué?! —Chilló sin poder soportarlo más.

El mayor se mostró ligeramente sorprendido ante la exclamación, como si no hubiera notado que el otro se había percatado de su mirada, como si pensara que era invisible para él.

—Nada —soltó caminando en dirección al albino, esta vez rodeando la mesada que intentaba dividir la cocina del comedor.

Volvió a seguirlo con la mirada, conservando el ceño fruncido.

El azabache llegó a estar en frente de sí y lo tomó del borde de su mandíbula haciendo que su rostro le doliera un poco, estaba haciéndolo de una forma demasiado fuerte.

¿Quiere que lo mire a los ojos?, se preguntó extrañado mientras se hundía en el verdoso de aquellos inexpresivos orbes; aún podía sentir un poco de calor en su rostro.

El contacto era casi insoportable, podía sentir como si el mayor se estuviera sumergiendo en un su mente y, en forma lenta y cuidadosa, lavándole el cerebro.

Kakuzu desvió su mirada aparentemente furioso. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta lo estaba arrastrando del cuello de su camiseta hacia su habitación.

—¡Ey, bájame!, ¿¡qué mierdas te pasa, estúpido?! —Comenzó a gritar. Pero el mayor hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta lo había dejado tirado en la cama por debajo de él.

—¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? ¡Respóndeme! —Siguió.

—Es navidad —pronunció tranquilamente el azabache—, quiero mi regalo.

Se sonrojó mientras sentía como sus muñecas le eran presionadas con fuerza por encima de su cabeza. Y se retorció de placer al sentir como el mayor frotaba su cuerpo contra el de él en forma sutil. Pero al separar sus parpados, que en algún momento habían decidido privarlo de su visión, llegó a ver esa mirada contradictoria en los ojos del otro. Entonces creyó entenderlo.

Intentó deshacerse del agarre que le había proporcionado el otro mientras lo miraba enfurecido.

—No vas a usar mi cuerpo para despojarte de tus estúpidos sentimientos —masculló mientras sentía la mirada atónita sobre él—… Prefiero que me digas qué te pasa…

El agarre del azabache era fuerte al principio, pero ahora éste se había quedado tieso, aflojándolo. ¿Aquello realmente acababa de decirlo Hidan?

—¡Dale, idiota! ¡Soltáme! —Le gritó esperando que el otro volviera a sí y le hiciera caso.

…

Conocía el lugar, los clientes frecuentes y los empleados de ese turno, no había nada que pudiera escapársele de las manos allí, pero ¿por qué era que estaba siendo tan cuidadoso con eso? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a desconfiar tanto de aquel hombre? ¡Incluso había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado!

Sus uñas golpeaban la fina mesa mientras sacaba la vista por la ventana; no había podido evitarlo, estaba realmente preocupado con respecto a ese hombre, sonaba sospechoso, ¿por qué había vuelto con Deidara? ¿Necesitaría algo de él? Después de todo, ya habían pasado varios años como para que ahora se arrepintiera, y aunque aquello no fuera imposible, sí era extraño.

Separó la barbilla de la palma de su mano; ahí estaba él. Era imposible no darse cuenta; el largo y lacio cabello rubio y los rasgados ojos eran, sin duda, dos cosas que había heredado Deidara de él. Aunque Kistsuchi tenía los orbes café y el pelo de un rubio pálido, como si estuviese desteñido.

Se tensó al sentir la gélida mirada de aquel hombre sobre sí, y pensó si aquella tendría la misma fuerza cuando estuviera frente de él o había sido potenciada por la ventana de ese café.

Lamentablemente sus suposiciones habían sido incorrectas; habría sido lo mismo que le mirara desde la puerta de su lujoso auto, que lo hiciera como ahora. Sentía el mismo escalofrío saltar como de escalón en escalón por su columna.

—Eres tal y como te imaginé —dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa trivial.

Pero Sasori no se la devolvió, tampoco emitió palabra. Permaneció observándolo, intentando deducir esa expresión en el rostro del otro, podía apostar que había algo detrás de ella.

El mayor soltó aire aparentemente cansado y se sentó frente a él.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, pero finalmente, nuestro pelirrojo decidió decir algo:

—¿De qué quería hablarme exactamente?

Estaba hundiendo su mirada en aquellos comunes ojos castaños, pero no lograba ver nada, era como observar dos granos de café por horas, sólo terminarías por notar como las pequeñas partículas marrones se unían para formar el mismo. Nada había tras ellos.

—Primero, ¿tomamos algo? —El rubio había señalado hacia una de las meseras con aquella sonrisa amable aún plantada en sus labios.

Quiso hacer rechinar sus dientes, no quería que se extendiera demasiado.

—Me gustaría terminar con esto lo antes posible —informó en forma neutra —, pero supongo que mientras podría tomar un té verde.

Su compañera asintió mientras tomaba nota, parecía que lo hubiera dicho apropósito en el momento en que llegó ella, para que lo escuchara.

—Está bien. Yo pediré un café suave por favor.

Rápidamente aquella chica, trajo sus bebidas y ellos, como si temieran decir algo más que ella pudiera oír, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Cuando la joven se retiró, la mirada suave que había puesto el mayor se deshizo y ahora observó a Sasori fijamente.

—Tú eres un buen amigo de Deidara, ¿verdad, Akasuna-san? —Su cínica voz sólo logró repugnarle y quiso retorcerse al imaginar que alguna vez él mismo había sonado así.

—Sí —respondió sin más.

—Entonces, he de suponer que sabes la dramática historia que se ha armado Deidara para decir que me odia a mí y a su madre. —La forma en la que el rubio había dicho aquello, no sólo le dio ganas de tirarle el té hirviendo en la cara, sino que también, deseó robarle al pequeño actor que, según él, había creado el guión.

—No he escuchado la historia de la que está hablado —dijo luego de tomar un sorbo de su té—. Sólo sé hechos innegables; como que usted lo abandonó en esa enorme casa cuando él tenía diez años, como que su madre también lo hizo.

Hubo silencio durante el cual Kitsuchi se había dedicado a observarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Supongo que puede verse así, pero estás ignorado puntos cruciales en la historia —hizo ver finalmente el mayor.

—Pero entonces no es Deidara el que está creando una dramática historia, es usted.

Pudo notar como el otro frunció el ceño al verse acorralado momentáneamente por sus palabras de nuevo, pero por alguna razón no pudo permitirse sonreír ante esto, había algo en aquel hombre que no le gustaba, y también estaba claro que no se lo estaba imaginando, éste había venido en contra de su hijo desde un principio, no le interesaba Deidara, le interesaba su apariencia...

Sintió un horrible peso caer sobre sus hombros, como si fuese culpa, y deseó nunca haberle dicho nada a su rubio. Aquél hombre no se merecía sus lágrimas, no merecía nada de Deidara, nadie podía merecer nada de un chico como él. Y no quería que fuera con ese extraño, no quería que fuera lastimado por alguien más que él. Porque, incluso Sasori, de alguna forma, seguramente, terminaría lastimándolo, por más que no quisiera, seguramente, algún día lo haría; porque el rubio era demasiado frágil en su mundo de cristal, y quería amarlo, por más que estaba seguro de que terminaría rompiéndolo; porque había algo de lo que estaba seguro, él querría arreglarlo después de eso.

…

Soltó un suspiro al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, nuevamente, con llave. Se sentía frustrado de alguna manera, y su cuerpo le pesaba horrores, no quería bajar esas escaleras.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina-comedor podía escuchar como las charlas y el sonido de los palillos chocar contra la porcelana se agravaba en sus oídos. Cuando llegó abajo intentó poner una cara más o menos agradable, no quería asustar a nadie, y además, después de todo, la noche anterior había hecho lo que quería ignorando a toda su familia.

—Buenos días —saludó mientras buscaba su lugar en la mesa.

Su primo estaba hablando animadamente con Sasuke, Mikoto estaba sirviendo comida aún y su padre ya había tomado el diario y su café. Todos le respondieron vagamente, a excepción de su madre y padre.

—Buenos días, cariño —le dijo con una sonrisa ella.

Sus labios le devolvieron aquella mueca por unos segundos; no había podido mantenerla.

—¿Y Madara-ojisan¹? —preguntó al ver que su tío no se encontraba en la mesa.

—Ah, mi padre se fue en uno de los vuelos nocturnos de ayer, tenía cosas que hacer —le informó su primo rápidamente—. Te dejó saludos.

La sonrisa amable de su primo le hizo sentirse mal por gritarle el día anterior, y los "saludos" de su tío le tiraron culpa por irse de la mesa ayer; pero pensó en Kisame, realmente se la habían pasado bien al irse de ahí, sí, no tenía de qué arrepentirse, ¿verdad?

—Oh, gracias —musitó—… Me siento un poco mal por no haber pasado más tiempo con él —sinceró mientras sonreía de una forma nostálgica.

—No te preocupes primo, él sólo estaba un poco preocupado por cómo nos llevábamos tú y yo, pero creo que está todo bien, ¿no? —Le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto…, lamento mi comportamiento de ayer, no fue digno —se disculpó haciendo ahora una pequeña reverencia.

Sasuke los observaba con lo que parecía ser intriga.

—No te preocupes, creo, tenías tus motivos, lo siento. —Él no lo reverenció, pero Itachi lo ignoró por completo.

—Aquí tienes —murmuró su madre al dejarle su desayuno enfrente.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Miró aquella bandeja con los platillos y su apetito despertó.

—Gracias por la comida.

Tobi se encontraba comiendo a su lado, cruzando palabra con Sasuke de vez en cuando; su padre observó a Mikoto que volvía a la mesa, ahora, con su propio desayuno. Todo está demasiado pacífico, pensó, extrañamente pacífico.

—Bueno —dijo Fugaku, y con su grave y elegante voz llamó la atención de todos en la mesa, por supuesto. Hizo una pausa en la cual se dedico cerrar su diario y doblarlo a un lado. —Ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría anunciar algo.

Tobi sonrío, aunque no igual que Mikoto, parecía disfrutarlo de alguna otra forma. Sasuke e Itachi permanecían expectantes.

…

Se miraban en forma fija y penetrante, había silencio en la habitación, y el menor comenzaba a desesperarse.

Había dicho que sería diferente y ahí empezaría, quería cambiar las cosas, si iba a tomar su cuerpo iba a ser con amor y deseo, no para desahogo sentimental.

—¿Qué pasa? —Su voz sonó ronca, pero no le importó realmente.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la enorme y cómoda cama.

Notó como el otro se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar esa pregunta, pero enseguida éste se tranquilizo. Lo observaba ahora en forma más tranquila, pero parecía tener un pequeño resentimiento escondido ahí.

Hidan lanzó un resoplido, no le iba a decir, ¿verdad?

Se acercó a él, aún hundiéndose en sus ojos bellamente verdes. Estaba casi chocando la nariz con la de él. Aquel tipo había despertado un extraño sentimiento en él, aunque ya conocido ahora. Y sintió una extraña necesidad que era abrazarlo, ¿y por qué se estaba conteniendo? También quería besarlo, pero no lo hacía. Incluso decirle cuanto lo apreciaba y amaba, ¿qué hacía que no pudiera hacer nada de todo aquello?

Lo entendió.

Se impulsó contra él y con sus brazos atrajo su cuello para besarlo. Los labios del mayor parecieron tensarse unos segundos, como si no supieran qué significaba aquel contacto. Y es que tal vez, iba con uno distinto, uno que ambos conocían, pero nunca habían sentido, o más bien, uno que ambos sentían pero jamás habían conocido.

Ninguno sabía si había sido el beso más largo o más corto de todas sus vidas, ¿cómo podrían explicar la sensación de haber desaparecido de esa realidad por unos segundos?

¿Cómo podía explicar ahora el no querer despegarse de su cuello?

Sintió las manos del mayor temblar contra su espalda al corresponder aquel gesto, ¿y es que alguna vez se habían abrazado? Y de en serio abrazarse, no sólo pegar sus cuerpos… ¿Lo habían hecho?

Sólo faltaba algo en su lista mental, pero ahora sus labios le temblaban y no podía hacerlo. Frunció el ceño mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del otro, apretando sus dientes.

Las hebras castañas le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y orejas.

Sintió como de pronto el agarre del mayor se fortaleció mientras éste apoyaba su cabeza en la suya. Intentó mirarlo aún sabiendo que no era posible.

—Di que me amas —le susurró.

…

Se revolvió en sus sábanas, pero en menos de dos segundos notó la fuente de calor que le abrazaba de la cintura en forma tan firme que parecía desear nunca dejarlo ir. Se sintió feliz y una sonrisa corrió por sus labios, el pequeño sonrojo también se hizo notar en sus mejillas. No quería separarse.

Decidió quedarse así por unos segundos; incluso cerró sus ojos para intentar dormirse de nuevo. La paz que le transmitía aquel cuerpo era demasiada, y quería quedarse con ella para siempre. Pero luego recordó que ese día era navidad; que debía ir a su casa, disculparse y saludar; y también hablar con su padre… Tenía que arreglar todo.

La cabeza del pelirrojo se encontraba contra su espalda, y por ende, no podía ver el rostro de aquél. Seguramente se veía hermoso durmiendo y no quería despertarlo.

Lentamente comenzó a deshacer el agarre del mayor a él, intentado escurrirse sin que el otro lo notara. Finalmente, salió de la cama.

Observó como el otro dormitaba con una tranquilidad que parecía ser inexistente para cualquier otro ser humano; sus parpados suavemente sellados, y sus labios, perdidos en una mueca que no podía identificar como una sonrisa, pero tampoco otra cosa. Quiso besarlo, pero se detuvo al oír su calmada respiración, observó su pecho y notó como parecía seguir un compás inexistente.

Sonrío.

Buscó con la mirada su celular y lo encontró en una mesa de luz cercana, lo tomó. La hora daba las nueve de la mañana y pensó que no era tan tarde como parecía en realidad.

Buscó en la habitación las cosas de la escuela del pelirrojo, y de aquel maletín extrajo una hoja y un lápiz.

Por último, bajó las escaleras silenciosamente. Llegó al recibidor, y calzándose sus zapatillas salió. La puerta se encontraba sin llave, pues sólo podía abrirse de adentro sin esta, y agradeció que fuera así, de esa forma no tuvo que despertar a Sasori para irse de allí.

Sus labios se curvaron al sentir como los rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro y lo cegaban momentáneamente; se sentía bien, pero hacía un poco de frío.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo observar la blancura que tenía el pasto encima, y como sólo la calle estaba de su color usual. Así que nevó toda la noche, pensó mientras se encaminaba en dirección a su casa.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a preguntarse si su padre se habría preocupado por él, pero no tenía ninguna llamada de éste, ¡ni siquiera un mensaje!, y eso lo desanimó un poco, ¿Sasori tenía razón? ¿Aquel hombre quería que fuera parte de esa familia hecha pedazos de nuevo? ¿O sólo estaba jugando con él? Se negó rápidamente con la cabeza y levantó la vista con una mirada decidida. Tenía que intentarlo, además, ¿qué clase de idiota jugaría con los sentimientos de su propio hijo? Quería creer que su padre no, pero la duda le daba una apuñalada en el corazón a cada paso que daba.

Cuando llegó a estar frente a la enorme puerta de roble de su casa sintió como su corazón se paró, y luego de un salto volvió a funcionar en forma dolorosa.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos por las llaves, pero no las encontró y pensó que se le habrían caído en la cama de Sasori. Se sonrojó por la forma en que aquello había sonado en su mente, y luego de ese respiro se decidió a tocar el timbre de aquella vivienda.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír como la pequeña llave se retorcía en la cerradura y, sin darse cuenta, apretó sus parpados unos segundos, como si la cerradura rechinara, aturdiéndolo o algo parecido.

…

De alguna forma, había sido arrastrado por su primo al centro comercial. Aquél le había dicho que quería renovar su guardarropa y que el centro comercial era el mejor lugar en el cual empezar.

Caminaba en forma ida a un lado del mayor que le hablaba alegremente de cosas banales y, de vez en cuando, le decía de entrar en alguna tienda. No tenía humor para salir con él a ninguna parte, pero había tenido que aceptar para que su padre no se inventara ninguna loca idea, era suficiente de eso.

Tobi parecía ser el mismo chico que siempre había conocido, nada más que con un par de años más encima. Y pensó que la noche anterior aquél simplemente estaba siendo amigable a su manera.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en un acolchonado banco a un lado de los vestidores, bajó la cabeza y miró sus pies sintiéndose desolado; la conversación de esa mañana lo había asustado demasiado, y no pudo evitar imaginarse qué hubiera hecho si realmente le hubiera preguntado aquello, ¿habría mentido; habría dicho la verdad? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero creía que hubiera sido la primera ¿Siempre sería así?

Cuando pensó en responderse aquella pregunta, una mano en su hombro lo volvió a la realidad:

—¿Itachi?

Se volteó casi en un sobre salto y lo observó. No había notado a que negocio habían entrado y ahora paseó su mirada por este, ¡era donde Kisame trabajaba!

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con una mueca preocupada.

—¿Ah? S-sí…, sólo acompaño a Tobi a hacer un par de compras —balbuceó—, ¿estás trabajando?

—La verdad no, sólo vine a hablar con el encargado sobre mis turnos…

—¿Dejarás de trabajar o algo? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad el moreno.

—En año nuevo iré a visitar a mi familia, así que tenía que avisar —comentó sonriéndole de forma nerviosa.

—Ya veo —musitó, e iba a agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido:

—¿Qué dices, primo? —Preguntó el Uchiha recién aparecido que lucía un tapado gris que aparentaba ser realmente acogedor. — ¡Oh!, Kisame-san, ¡hola!

El segundo aludido por el mayor sonrío ante el amable saludo.

—Buenas, Tobi-san, eso te sienta realmente bien —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa trivial.

—¿Usted cree?

—Sí, Tobi, se te ve perfecto —reafirmó Itachi.

El aludido en las últimas palabras dichas les sonrío y se adelantó a la empleada para confirmar su compra.

El Uchiha restante suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Te ha arrastrado? —preguntó el de cabellos azulados mientras observaba como el otro le entregaba una tarjeta a la cajera.

—Algo así…

Sólo podían escuchar el silencio que había quedado entre ellos. Ambos quería decir cosas al otro, pero los pensamientos chocaban con la cabeza de cada progenitor, haciendo que fuera imposible expresarlos en palabras para su amante.

…

Dejó que las facciones de su rostro simplemente expresaran el asombro que había sentido al escuchar aquellas palabras, de todas formas, el mayor no podía verlo. Aunque también, estaba seguro de que aquél había sentido como todo su cuerpo se había tensado, ¿realmente acababa de escuchar lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tendría que admitirlo?

—Ka… —Aquello había sido un simple balbuceo, pues, ¿qué ganaría con llamarlo?

Estaba actuando como un estúpido. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le impedía hacerlo? ¿Orgullo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué?

Sabía lo que sentía, ambos lo sabían. Y quizás era por eso, ambos lo sabían. Sí, eso.

—Lo sabes, entonces… ¿por qué?

Su voz, casi en un susurro, resonó sobre el silencio de la mañana.

Sintió como las uñas del azabache se hundieron en su espalda, simplemente reforzando el contacto, la sensación de que algo a ambos les falta.

_Amor, cariño, afecto._

_Valor, confianza, fuerza._

—Quiero oírlo. —Sonó firme, y doloroso.

Apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Sentía que al cruzar esta marca, que al corroborar lo que ya estaba como una lúgubre afirmación, terminaría por abrirle paso a su destrucción; podría masacrarlo con sólo responderle lo contrario, y por eso necesitaba confianza. Pero Kakuzu ya se lo había dicho, sabía que lo amaba. Entonces, ¿a qué le estaba temiendo?

_A que todo sea una mentira. A que todo sea una farsa como lo fue la mitad de mi vida._

Lo despertó el temblar de ambos cuerpos, que casi con sincronía se agitaban. Fue cuando lo comprendió; quizá ambos se sentían igual, ambos necesitaban saber que todo era realidad.

Se giró sobre el hombro del otro, y de alguna forma aquél supo que no debía moverse. Sus labios rozaron contra aquella oreja de tez morena. Y su voz rozó con ese gran y débil corazón.

Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, como si aquellas palabras nunca se hubieran pronunciado; y quizá fue así, porque todo ocurrió dentro de aquella amplia y cálida burbuja.

Y se quedaron ahí; inmóviles; en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

…

Se removió sobre aquella cama sintiendo que algo le hacía falta, y gruño aún con somnolencia mientras se sentaba en su cama. Refregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y luego dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo, de alguna manera, todo aquello fue efectuado con su elegante aura intacta, como si brillara intensamente incluso cuando recién se había despertado.

Recorrió su habitación con una mirada tranquila hasta quedar observando las sabanas a su izquierda, no dejaba de pensar que algo faltaba. Hasta que lo recordó. Sus parpados se extendieron dejando ver la triste expresión de asombro del pelirrojo, volvió a mirar la habitación, esta vez en forma apresurada, como si aquel rubio fuera a aparecer de repente frente a él y, casi al instante de terminar la revisión, pegó un salto de la cama.

—¿Deidara? —Preguntó con la voz ronca, pero no hubo respuesta.

Su mueca se había tornado a una de terror y palpó sus bolsillos esperando encontrar su celular; no estaba. Notó como en la mesa permanecía aquel aparato y se acercó de forma inmediata, al tomarlo una pequeña hoja resbaló de la mesa y cayó a sus pies. La juntó.

Esa nota había confirmado todos sus temores; y quiso abollarla, pero había algo que hacía que su mano se ablandara: su letra, sus palabras, su afecto. Al principio parecía que Deidara no había dejado mucho dicho; sólo aclaraba que se había ido a hablar con su padre, pero más abajo, mucho más abajo, haciendo aparentar que el menor no quería en realidad que el pelirrojo leyera eso, decía:

_Muchas gracias por lo de ayer y perdón por quedarme dormido e irme sin despertarte... Creo que serás la razón por la que tal vez pueda tener una familia de verdad. En serio te lo agradezco, hiciste que lo entendiera.  
Espero verte de nuevo.  
Deidara._

Releyó para intentar asimilar aquello, parecía... una despedida.

Las palabras con la voz enfurecida del padre del rubio resonaron en su cabeza casi de forma automática:

_¡Me llevaré a Deidara a Estados Unidos aunque tenga que noquearlo para subirlo a ese avión!_

La imagen de aquel hombre subiendo a su lujoso auto se repitió en su mente como una vieja cinta de película.

Entonces miró su celular y no dudó ni tres segundos en buscar el número del rubio. Se colocó el aparato en la oreja y esperó comenzar a escuchar el tono de la llamada, pero, casi al instante de colocar la bocina en su oído, la voz de una operadora le habló:

—La línea con la que intenta comunicarse se encuentra fuera de servicio para estos momentos, por favor, intente esta llamada más tarde.

…

Compartieron una mirada que no podía recibir el termino de "cómplice", pues ambos chicos —confundidos— parecían haber esperado encontrar algún tipo de respuesta a la, aparentemente absurda, situación. Era evidente que no la habían encontrado y no la encontrarían por más que extendieran aquel contacto, eso que buscaban sólo podrían encontrarlo en los ojos de una tercera persona.

—Entonces…, creo que pediré tres tablas de sushi, ¿sí? —El moreno observó a su primo pareciendo estar en busca de aceptación.

El Uchiha menor asintió en forma queda, y el otro levantó su mano al instante para llamar al mesero, Tobi estaba actuando en forma energética, como siempre lo había hecho, como un niño.

Itachi y Kisame se encontraban en un famoso restaurant de sushi de la ciudad, de alguna forma, la pareja había sido arrastrada por el mayor en busca de su comida favorita.

—Ahh… Amo los restaurantes de sushi, amo el sushi —dijo en forma de suspiro el tercero, y se dejó caer sobre el fino sillón detrás de él, como si estuviera profundamente cansado de hacer compras, bueno, lo estaba.

El de cabellos azulados observaba a aquél moreno, extrañado.

—Después de todo, esta siempre ha sido tu comida favorita —comentó el menor sin poder ponerle naturalidad a la frase, y desistió de agregar el "nunca cambias" como lo había planeado; no podía relajarse en esa clase de situación.

—¡Oh, hablando de comidas favoritas! ¿No quieres dangos, primo?, vi que servían un par, ¡parecían deliciosos!

Se avergonzó un poco de que el otro mencionara eso, y como un reflejo se giró a ver a Kisame que sonreía abiertamente.

—Sería genial pedir un par de dangos, a mí también me gustan.

Al escuchar aquel comentario de su pareja, Itachi quiso que la tierra lo tragara, él realmente parecía estarse divirtiendo con aquel hecho.

—¿En serio Kisame-san? ¡Definitivamente pediré unos ahora! —Exclamó el moreno al mismo tiempo en que se erguía sobre el sillón y levantaba la mano para que el mozo viniera.

De alguna forma, y gracias a Dios, una entrecortada charla comenzó a surgir luego de eso y pudieron llevarse bien durante la comida; como si lo de ayer simplemente hubiera sido provocado por la bipolaridad de su primo —aunque seguramente esa era la razón—, y así debía ser, tenía que comenzar a poder hablar normalmente con él, después de todo, desde ese día Tobi había comenzado a vivir con ellos.

…

Repaso aquel demacrado rostro en su mente y se sintió repentinamente culpable.

Al abrir la puerta, su padre se había quedado atónito al observarlo allí parado, lo había abrazado y, más sorprendente aún, le había pedido disculpas "por todo".

Se sintió a punto de llorar cuando sus temblorosos brazos tocaron aquella enorme espalda y lo perdonó, porque era lo que siempre había querido hacer, después de todo, a nadie le gusta estar solo, a nadie le gusta el rencor, a nadie le gusta el odio y mucho menos la traición. Aunque en el momento de corresponder el abrazo del mayor se hubiera sentido inseguro, en serio que todo se arreglara.

Se encontraba tomando un baño ahora, su padre le había dicho que debía tener cuidado con los resfriados y debía lavarse y ponerse ropa limpia y abrigada; él había obedecido, además, no había cosa que quisiera hacer más, estaba muriendo de frío. Aquél también le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para todos y que lo esperaba en el comedor para el desayuno.

Sus manos se encontraron sobre su cabeza, masajeándola con espuma del shampoo. Todo iba extrañamente bien, parecía como si de un día para el otro, la mitad de sus problemas se hubieran desvanecido, sólo quedaba uno en realidad, pero era de los más grandes y dolorosos; la mudanza a Estados Unidos.

Recordó con nostalgia la pequeña carta que le había dejado a Sasori y se sintió dolido por unos segundos, no quería irse dejándolo a él, a Hidan y a esa ciudad. Pero por otro lado estaba su padre, sus primos y la felicidad de estar todos en la misma casa, conviviendo.

Ya no sabía que pensar.

Hidan había sido su familia por mucho tiempo, ¡quería verlo de nuevo!, igual que al resto de sus amigos e incluso ahora parecía que comenzaría a salir con Sasori, todo era perfecto. Pero su padre había vuelto con él, también estaban sus primos, que ya no contaban con ninguna otra persona que ellos dos.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con su vida? ¿Acaso no podía tenerlos a todos?

La espuma corrió por su cuerpo hasta llegar al piso de la ducha y despedirse de él en el desagüe. Llevó su mano a la canilla y la cerró lentamente, salió del pequeño cubículo que no le permitía observar el resto del baño y tomó una toalla para secar su húmedo cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba seco, vestido y peinado. Bajó las escaleras intentando olvidar todo en lo que había reflexionado, podría hablarlo con su padre, podría de alguna forma convencerlo para quedarse. Al menos así esperaba que fuera.

Cuando llegó al comedor no había nadie. Paseó su mirada por la mesa y tampoco había rastro del desayuno. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un par de risas que parecían venir de la cocina.

Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi reían mientras parecían disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno y Kitsuchi tomaba un modesto café también en la mesa del comedor. Deidara observó la escena por unos segundos.

—Buenas —musitó mientras se encaminaba al lugar vacío en la mesa, allí lo esperaba un apetitoso desayuno preparado, seguramente, por Kaomi.

—¡Deidara-nii, buenos días! —exclamó la morena que se había inclinado a ver el rostro del rubio.

—Buenos días, primo —le saludó el hermano de la primera aún con los cachetes llenos de arroz.

Él les sonrío y luego se giró a su padre, éste parecía leer tranquilamente el periódico. Miraras por donde miraras aquella escena parecía típica de una familia normal y tranquila. Se sintió incomodo, pero extrañamente alegre.

Comenzó a comer pensando en cómo mencionar el "pequeño" problema que no había parado de rondar por su cabeza desde que había despertado, pero era tan complicado mencionarlo, no sabía que palabras usar para explicarle que ni muerto el querría mudarse de allí. Estaba consciente de que su padre trabajaba allá y que debía volver por su trabajo, pero ¿no podía hacer nada contra ello? ¿No podía simplemente trasladarse como la gente normal?

—Bueno…

El inesperado sonido de la voz del mayor hizo que Deidara se estremeciera en su asiento. ¿Qué iba a decir?

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre el viaje a Estados Unidos.

El ambiente dulce y familiar pareció desvanecerse junto con la sonrisa de los dos más jóvenes que habían estado discutiendo amistosamente hasta entonces.

—Padre yo… —No sabía que iba a decir y agradeció mentalmente que el aludido lo detuviera mostrándole la palma de su mano.

—Sé que no quieren mudarse conmigo allá —aclaró el rubio ahora volviendo aquella mano a sus sienes y masajeando el puente de su nariz de una forma que hizo a los más chicos sentirse, de alguna forma extraña, culpables—. Pero creo que ustedes saben bien que yo debo regresar allá, así que les daré una segunda opción.

Deidara observó a su padre unos segundos y tragó saliva ruidosamente, ¿cuál sería la segunda opción?, ¿por qué no lo decía rápidamente?, ¡¿se divertía haciendole sufrir?!

—Pueden vivir aquí con Kaomi, ir a la escuela y esas cosas, ¡pero!, deben acompañarme a Estados Unidos en un viaje familiar.

Los presentes se quedaron observando torpemente la enorme sonrisa del otro, ¿un viaje familiar?, ¿eso era todo?

—También vendré a visitarlos siempre que pueda, pero quiero al menos, un viaje familiar —repitió esta vez haciendo una especie de puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

…

La madera rechinó sobre su propio marco pareciendo de alguna forma molesta. Presenció la habitación completamente oscura por unos segundos y luego ésta se iluminó, mostrándole aquél húmedo recibidor que había visitado por tanto tiempo. Dejó su maleta a un lado y, con los hombros bajos, suspiró, parecía tanto el tiempo en el cual nadie había visitado ese lugar. Se aventuró al lúgubre living-comedor-cocina sintiendo rechinar la madera por debajo de sí mismo, y cuando finalmente llegó a la pequeña ventana la abrió para correr los postigos que no permitían entrar a la luz.

Se paseó por la habitación unos segundos antes de ir a su cuarto y pensó en el porqué había querido abandonar ese lugar, pensó en lo absurdo que le sonaba eso ahora, pensó en todo lo que pudo haber sucedido, y logró tener la sensación de querer volverse alguna especie de liquido mohoso para pegarse a aquella húmeda pared a un lado de su heladera. Por instinto, al estar cerca de ésta, la abrió y se encontró con todas esas latas de _Coke_ que había comprado con el dinero del Sr. Bauer, lo recordó y creyó bueno llamarlo, ¿pero aquello que tendría de productivo? Sabía que aquel tipo no adoraba Jashin, sabía que le interesaba una mierda su religión, pero no tenía una idea de qué mierda era lo que aquél en realidad quería, y por alguna razón, le daba una horrible sensación en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en investigarlo.

_Averigua__ bien quién diablos es ese tipo, preferiría que no te maten__. _Las palabras de Deidara hicieron eco en su cabeza y palabras de otra persona vinieron a su mente; era Kakuzu, le había dicho que llamara al rubio ni bien pudiera.

Quizá tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente.

Sin más, sacó el cargador del celular de su maleta, caminó a su pieza y subió ferozmente la persiana, ni siquiera le interesó observar cómo la habitación se llenaba de los rayos del imparable sol. Conectó el teléfono a la pared dejándolo por encima de la cama y mientras este prendía decidió ir a abrir el ventiluz del baño. Escuchó desde allí como el pequeño aparato encendía y caminó, esta vez en forma despreocupada, a la cocina, abrió la heladera, de nuevo, y sacó de allí una lata de gaseosa junto con un pack de seis completo de las mismas. También busco en la alacena y retiró un paquete de papas fritas.

Al volver a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y dejando el pack con las papas arriba, abrió la lata que estaba separada en su mano comenzando a beber con el celular ocupando su otra extremidad.

Quiso escupir cuando observó que tenía unas quince llamadas perdidas y comenzó a observar los mensajes, todos decían cosas como, "No vayas." "¿Dónde estás?" "Cuando veas esto llámame." La mayoría eran del rubio, Kakuzu sólo había dejado un par de llamadas perdidas. Notó que también había un mensaje de voz y se decidió a escucharlo:

—Hidan, tengo que hablar contigo, ¡es urgente, h'm! Por favor, cuando escuches esto llámame.

Se quedó estático, la voz de Deidara, no sólo había sonado desesperada en aquel mensaje, sino que también estaba horriblemente estrangulada, como si en realidad no pudiera articular palabras pero lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, como si le estuvieran estrujando el alma.

Se sintió monstruosamente mal por unos segundos y dejó su _Coke_ en la mesa de luz que estaba a un lado de sí. Pero casi tan pronto como lo pensó, volvió a recuperarse dando un salto de la cama; no lo llamaría, iría a verlo.

Había pensado antes ya en ir a verlo, pero ahora iría, de alguna forma, con más ganas, aunque sonara estúpido decirlo así.

…

Tobi, extrañamente, había decidido dejarlos en paz y ellos, no iban a mentir; felices, caminaban hacia la casa de Kisame. Su conversación de alguna forma se había vuelto monótona y parecía ser que, a esas alturas, ninguno de los dos quería seguir hablando, pero lo hacían, váyase a saber si era por compromiso o alguna otra cosa, simplemente charlaban.

Al llegar a estar frente la casa del mayor se quedaron callados y no se miraron, Kisame colocó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a Itachi y cerró tras de sí.

—¿Quieres té? —Le preguntó en forma amable al Uchiha que parecía haber encontrado su lugar en un pequeño sillón.

—¿Ah? Sí.

Estaba inquieto, ya fuera porque la conversación se había vuelto extraña, o porque Kisame parecía querer ignorarlo; lo estaba. Sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda del mayor y aquél lo notó, pero calló. ¿Por qué se sentía todo tan extraño? ¿Era culpa suya? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó sin más.

El otro pareció dar un salto sobre sí mismo.

—Igual de directo que siempre, ¿verdad, Itachi? —Le dijo sonriendo mientras permanecía de espaldas preparando el té.

—Por supuesto —afirmó el moreno—. ¿Entonces?

Kisame dio otro sobresalto.

—¿Te enojaste porque no te avisé de mi viaje? —Esta vez volteó a mirar al menor.

Lo observó desentendido y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Creí verte de un humor extraño —confesó el otro sintiéndose avergonzado y se volteó a las alacenas—, debe haber sido mi imaginación.

No pudo evitar sentirse confundido, ¿un humor extraño?, no creyó en que aquél realmente pudiera habérselo imaginado e intentó retroceder mentalmente y recordar si había hecho o dicho algo mal; era extraño que Kisame, quien lo conocía desde pequeño, se confundiera en algo así.

—Bueno, me alegro de que no fuera nada —le sonrió ampliamente el de cabellos azules al dejar sus tasas en la mesa junto con unos dulces.

Itachi observó aquella gran sonrisa y le dolió en el pecho, no podía decirle que quizá, sí tenía razón.

.

.

.

* * *

¹ Tío(-san), le llama así por respeto ya que es muy de confianzudo llamarlo sólo por su nombre como lo hace con Tobi.

Hola de nuevo owó

Bueno, nada, sólo quería decir que tal vez me tarde mucho con esto, no ando con mucho tiempo, pero intentaré que no pase tanto como esta ultima vez, ¿vale? Los leo en los reviews~

Matta ne nwn)/


End file.
